


Dementorok, démonok és patrónusok

by andreacsenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: A Halál ereklyéi után, Az Odaát 4. évadjának folyamán, Gen, HP: Epilógus-kompatibilis, Magyar fordítás, a Merin is elérhető
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 76,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreacsenge/pseuds/andreacsenge
Summary: Harry megmenti a Winchester fivéreket egy dementortámadástól, de nem a testvérpár az egyetlen, aki megmentésre szorul.
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. fejezet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damned Demented Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401208) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 



> **A szerző lefordított megjegyzései:**
>
>> Azt hittem, hogy a roxforti csata 1997 tavaszán történt... úgyhogy erre alapoztam az idővonalamat. Azóta rájöttem, hogy a legtöbb forrás 1998-ra teszi az eseményt. Na, mindegy. Ebben a sztoriban 1997-ben történt. Maga a történet 2008 vége felé játszódik.
>> 
>> A ficet eredetileg a LiveJournal profilomon osztottam meg 2009 tavasza/nyara folyamán.
> 
> **Fordítói megjegyzés:**
> 
> A fordítást [a Merengőn is megtaláljátok.](https://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewstory.php?sid=139202)

Az idő napok óta felhős, ködös és az évszakra nem jellemzően hűvös volt. Ha Sam nem tudta volna jobban, esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a csendes-óceáni partvidék északnyugati részén tartózkodtak, vagy esetleg – Isten ments – Kanadában; de Deannel igazából Észak-Karolinában dolgoztak egy ügyön.

Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az időjárás kezdett rossz hatással lenni rájuk. Amikor Sam kicsi volt, Dean mindig megtalálta a módját, hogy felvidítsa – általában azzal, hogy szándékosan hülyét csinált magából –, de mostanában Dean is ugyanolyan feszült volt, ha nem feszültebb, mint Sam, amitől a fiatalabb férfi még rosszabbul érezte magát.

Dean rémálmai is súlyosbodtak, és a táskák a szemei alatt mintha állandó arcvonássá avanzsáltak volna. Túlságosan emlékeztették Samet a hétre, amikor Dean a szeme láttára, lassan haldoklott.

Sam nem tudta, mit kezdjen az egésszel, úgyhogy megpróbált az ügyre koncentrálni inkább. Ezzel annyi volt a baj, hogy az említett ügy egyszerű sózd-és-égesd típusú munka volt. Dean általában szerette a hasonlókat, már gondolkodás nélkül is meg tudták őket oldani, ahogy most is tették, de az ügy egyáltalán nem vonta el Dean figyelmét, vagy akár a Samét, a pillanatnyi pocsék állapotukról.

Épp leparkoltak a kocsival, és elindultak a hotelszobájuk felé egy hajnali két órai temetőlátogatás után, amikor a hőmérséklet hirtelen a padlóig zuhant. Sam megtorpant. Az ilyesmi nem volt normális. Bár a jelenség hasonló volt ahhoz, amikor egy szellem miatt lehűl a levegő, a férfi biztos volt benne, hogy a hotel nem volt kísértett. Általában ez volt az első dolog, amiről Deannel meggyőződtek, amikor új hotelben szálltak meg.

Ekkor vette észre, hogy Dean sem sétált tovább. De nem is csak az, jó pár lépéssel korábban megtorpant. Sam kérdőn felvont szemöldökkel a bátyja felé fordult, de az arckifejezés azonnal elhalványult a vonásairól, amikor meglátta Dean arcát.

Nem olyan rég került sor Dean útmenti vallomására a pokolbéli történéseket illetően, és Sam imádkozott, hogy soha többé ne kelljen látnia a bátyját olyan összetörten, mint akkor. Úgy tűnt, senki nem hallgatta meg egy démonvérű fiú imáit.

– Dean?! – kiáltotta Sam, amikor Dean térdei összecsuklottak alatta. A bátyja felé lépett, de hirtelen alig kapott levegőt, és a teste sem engedelmeskedett neki. Mintha egy jeges kéz markolta volna meg a szívét, és Dean újra a szemei előtt haldoklott, újra és újra és újra.

– Sammy… – suttogta Dean kétségbeesetten, de a hangja belecsuklott a névbe.

Sam csak nézni tudta, ahogy a bátyja szemei lecsukódnak, majd ájultan a betonra zuhan. Cserbenhagyta Deant, csak úgy, mint mindig. Felé mozdult, de térdre roskadt. Négykézláb próbált ájult bátyjához mászni.

A látótere kezdett elsötétülni.

Nem, nem, még mindig a parkolóban volt. Csak feketeséget látott a szeme sarkából. Fekete alakokat. Megpróbált rájuk nézni; talán kaszások voltak, és jöttek, hogy megint elvegyék tőle a testvérét. De fájt tőlük a szeme, mintha nem tudott volna rájuk fókuszálni.

Dean üvöltését hallotta? Nem, Sam csak képzelődött. A pokolkutyák, a lángok... Megrázta a fejét, és megpróbált a parkolóban fekvő Deanre koncentrálni. A koponyájában visszhangzó üvöltözés egy pillanatra abbamaradt, a látása pedig kitisztult. Látta a fekete alakokat a levegőben siklani, átlátszóan, akár az árnyak.

Hirtelen valami kékes ezüst száguldott el mellette – egy szarvas? A szívét markoló jeges szorítás eltűnt, bár még mindig fázott, és nehezen kapott levegőt. A fekete alakok menekülni kezdtek az ezüstös fényű szarvas elől, túl gyorsan ahhoz, hogy Sam jól megnézhesse őket, de úgyis fájt rájuk koncentrálnia, mintha valami olyat akart volna látni, ami valójában nem is volt ott.

Megpróbált remegő lábaira állni és Deanhez sietni, de megbotlott.

– Lassíts, pajtás! – mondta valaki brit akcentussal a bal válla alól, Sam pedig észrevette a kezeket a karján, amik megakadályozták, hogy elessen. A férfi szíve a torkába ugrott, és hátrakapta a fejét, hogy megtalálja a hang forrását.

A tekintete egy őszinte, élénkzöld szempárra talált, és minden észérv ellenére érezte, hogy megnyugszik.

– A bátyám… – kezdte Sam, de az idegen félbeszakította.

– A bátyád jól van, csak elájult. Leülnél, kérlek? Elég nehéz vagy.

Sam rádöbbent, hogy olyasvalakire támaszkodik, aki közel fél méterrel alacsonyabb volt, mint ő. Hagyta, hogy a férfi segítsen neki a földre ereszkedni, és kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy szemügyre vegye az idegent. Úgy saccolta, hogy a fiatal férfi valahol közte és Dean között lehet korban, ami kizárta a számára, hogy vadászról legyen szó, hisz a legtöbb vadász, akit ismertek, idősebb volt. Rendkívül ritka volt, hogy valakit úgy neveljenek a foglalkozásba, ahogy Samet és Deant az apjuk. Mégis, az idegen tekintete más történetről mesélt, és Sam tudta, hogy valahogy ez a férfi állt az ezüstös szarvas mögött – hogy ő mentette meg őket.

– Harry Potter vagyok – mutatkozott be az idegen mosolyogva, amikor feltűnt neki Sam vizslató pillantása. Aztán a… talárja? zsebébe mélyesztette a kezét, és Samnek nyújtott egy Mars szeletet. – Tessék, egyél egy kis csokoládét! Segít.

Sam zavarodott pillantást vetett a férfira.

– Bízz bennem – mondta Harry, és felbontotta a csomagolást, majd újfent Samnek nyújtotta az édességet. Az elvette, és beleharapott.

Harry elmosolyodott.

Sam elképedve érezte, hogy melegség járja át; a fagyos levegő mintha enyhült volna, és a nyomasztó érzés, ami napok óta nem hagyta nyugodni, szinte köddé vált. Tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult Harryre, miközben a szájába nyomta a Mars szelet maradékát.

– Nem olyan nevetséges, mint gondoltad, nem igaz? – nevetett Harry. – Na, nézzük, hogy van a bátyád!

Sam visszatért erővel pattant fel, és egy szívdobbanásnyi idő alatt Dean mellett találta magát. Ahogy a hátára fordította a bátyját, és ellenőrizte a pulzusát, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy Dean másik oldalán Harry is térdre ereszkedik. Elárasztotta a megkönnyebbülés, amikor érezte Dean szívdobogását az ujjbegyei alatt, és látta, ahogy emelkedik és süllyed a férfi mellkasa. Előre dőlt, és a bátyja szegycsontjára támasztotta a homlokát.

– Hála Isten – suttogta.

– Mondtam, csak elájult – szólalt meg Harry gyengéden.

Sam felemelte a fejét, és épp kérdésre nyílt volna a szája, amikor meglátott egy újabb férfit feléjük rohanni a parkolón keresztül. Megdermedt, és azonnal védelmezőn Dean mellkasára helyezte a karját. Valószínűleg az ő hirtelen hangulatváltása miatt Harry is megfeszült, a keze pedig a talárja egyik zsebe fölé repült.

– Uram! – mondta az érkező, amikor Harry feléje fordult. – Láttam a… – Ekkor észrevette Samet és Deant. – ...Minden rendben van?

Sam felfigyelt rá, hogy Harryvel ellentétben ő amerikai akcentussal beszélt.

– Tegezz, Phil, ne magázz, és igen, minden rendben. De legközelebb próbálj meg nem lerohanni egy csapat feszült embert – felelt Harry ellazuló testtartással.

Sam elgondolkodott rajta, hogy ki fene lehetett Harry. Phil egyértelműen legalább tizenöt évvel idősebb volt nála, mégis alárendeltként beszélt hozzá. Sam figyelte, ahogy Phil felmérte őt és Deant, majd láthatóan lényegtelennek ítélte őket.

– Elnézést, uram… Akarom mondani, Harry. Mi történt? Hívjak amneziátort? – kérdezte Phil, nem vetve újabb pillantást Samék felé.

Sam nem tudta, mit jelent az az utolsó szó, de azt tudta, hogy épp figyelmen kívül hagyják, ami egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. Főleg nem akkor, amikor bátyja ájultan feküdt, és fogalma sem volt, hogy miért.

– Mik voltak azok a fekete akármik? Honnan jött az a szarvas? Kik vagytok ti? – szólt közbe, mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna Philnek. Harry úgy kapta felé a fejét, mintha pofon vágták volna.

– Te… – Harry elhalkult, az arcára pedig nyílt döbbenet ült ki.

Sam belegondolt, hogy talán soha senki nem szakította még félbe ezt a fickót. Aztán úgy tűnt, Harry lerázza magáról a döbbenetet, de továbbra is kíváncsi pillantással firtatta Samet.

– Ne haragudj, de nem kérdeztem meg a neved. Csináljuk ezt, ahogy illik. – Harry elhallgatott, és bal kézzel beletúrt szélfútta fekete hajába, hogy kiseperje a tincseket a homlokából, majd mosolyogva Sam felé nyújtotta a jobb kezét. – Harry Potter vagyok, örvendek a találkozásnak.

Sam nem tudta, miért volt most ez olyan fontos, de nem ellenkezett.

– Sam Winchester – rázta meg Harry kinyújtott kezét, majd Dean ájult alakja felé intett. – És a bátyám, Dean.

Harry továbbra is kíváncsian csillogó tekintettel megszorította Sam jobbját, majd felnyúlt, és visszaseperte a haját a homlokába. Visszafordult Phil felé, de Sam nem vette le róla tekintetét.

– Egy kérdésemre sem válaszoltál… – kezdte ingerülten.

– Valóban – nyugtázta Harry –, de Phil most válaszolni fog az enyémre.

Sam Philre pillantott, és azonnal megdermedt. A férfi úgy nézett rá, mintha pontosan tudta volna, Sam kicsoda. Ez sosem volt jó jel.

– Vadászok, uram – lehelte Phil. – A Winchester fivérek, ők... ismert vadászok, uram.

Sam guggolva maradt, felkészülten.

– Jó vagy rossz okokból ismertek, Phil? – kérdezte Harry megtévesztően nyugodt hangon, de Sam látta, milyen feszült a tartása.

Phil láthatólag nem tudta, mit válaszoljon, de végül mégis megszólalt: – Még nem volt velük gondunk, uram. De nem kellett volna látnia a…

– Nos... – szakította félbe Harry, és Sam látta, ahogy ellazul – akkor nincs szükség amneziátorra. Húzass fel a fiúkkal egy védővonalat! – Aztán Sam felé fordult. – Ebben a hotelben szálltatok meg, igaz? Mi lenne, ha elmennénk a szobátokhoz, ágyba raknánk a bátyádat, és majd ott megválaszolnám a kérdéseidet? Jól hangzik, Sam?

Sam bólintott, Harry pedig visszafordult Philhez.

– Senkinek egy szót se arról, hogy kik a muglik, és senki nem léphet a szobába az engedélyem nélkül, világos?

– Igen, uram – vágta rá Phil habozás nélkül, Sam pedig nem is hibáztatta. Ahhoz képest, milyen fiatal volt, Harry hangsúlya olyan tiszteletet parancsolt, amit Sam csak az apjától hallott korábban.

Phil sarkon fordult, és visszafutott abba az irányba, ahonnan érkezett.

– Elbírod? – kérdezte Harry Samtől, és Dean felé biccentett.

– Persze.

Sam óvatosan felemelte a bátyját, és elindult a szobájuk felé, és némán hálát adott az égnek, hogy a földszinten szálltak meg. Az ajtó előtt történő rövid manőverezés után, amely során Harry kihalászta Dean zsebéből a kulcsokat, Sam lefektette Deant az egyik ágyra, majd a kisasztal és a hozzá tartozó két szék felé intett.

– Válaszolj! – vetette Harryre a legszigorúbb pillantását. – Mik voltak azok a fekete alakok? Honnan jött az a szarvas? Miért nem tért még magához a bátyám? Ki vagy te?

– Jól van, jól van...! Azokat a fekete alakokat dementoroknak hívják...


	2. 2. fejezet

Amint helyet foglaltak, Harrynek be kellett látnia, hogy nagy önuralomra volt szükség ahhoz, nehogy összerezzenjen Sam könyörtelen tekintetétől. Ez mondott valamit, mert Harry még Voldemort láttán is ritkán rezzent össze – és ha mégis megtette, ráfoghatta, hogy csak gyerek volt akkoriban.

– Azokat a fekete alakokat dementoroknak hívják – magyarázta a szemével követve, ahogy Sam felemelte az asztalon pihenő három jegyzetfüzet egyikét, és azonnal jegyzetelni kezdett. Harry nem tiltakozott. Vadászok voltak, megérdemelték, hogy tudják. – Mágikus lények. Általában hidegebb éghajlaton élnek, főleg Észak-Európában. Nem kellene ilyen délen, és egyáltalán, ezen a kontinensen előfordulniuk.

– Akkor miért vannak itt? Mit csinálnak? – érdeklődött Sam gyakorlatiasan.

– Hogy miért vannak itt… nem tudom. Ezért vagyok itt. Amikor legutóbb ilyen szervezetten mozogtak, valaki irányította őket, vagy legalábbis parancsolt nekik, és mivel én győztem le azt a valakit, amolyan „szakértőként” hívtak ide. De őszintén, fogalmam sincs, hogy parancsra vagy saját akaratukból jöttek-e el idáig. – Harry beletúrt a hajába, és úgy döntött, ennyi erővel akár teljesen őszinte is lehet. Pukkadjanak meg az amerikaiak a titoktartási szabályaikkal együtt. – Meg kell értened, Sam. Csak egy nagyon erős sötét varázsló tudná irányítani a dementorokat, de nem hiszem… vagy legalábbis nem akarom hinni, hogy ilyesmi gonddal állnánk szemben.

– Varázsló? – vonta fel Sam a szemöldökét. – Mint egy boszorkány?

– Igen – felelte Harry –, és nem. Bonyolult. Nos, hogy a dementorok mit _csinálnak…_ Azt már elsőkézből tapasztalhattad.

Sam összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Hideg volt… – mondta. – Mintha jég folyt volna az ereimben.

– Igen – bólintott Harry –, de ez inkább csak mellékhatás. Borzalmasan érezted magad, nem igaz? Mintha soha nem lehetnél újra boldog?

Sam vonásain zavart arckifejezés suhant át.

– Igen, de… – kezdte Sam. – De már napok óta így éreztem magam… Dean is.

Harry igyekezett nem mutatni a meglepetést az arcán; a Winchester fivérek iránti kíváncsisága még magasabbra szökött.

– A dementorok már egy hete az Államok határain belül mozognak. Néhány valószínűleg közel volt hozzátok az utóbbi pár napban. – Sam szája grimaszba húzódott. Harry jól ismerte ezt az arckifejezést. – Nem tudtatok róluk, úgyhogy nem is tudtátok volna, mit keressetek.

Sam úgy tűnt, elfogadja a kifogást, majd újra a jegyzetfüzet fölé emelte a tollát.

– Akkor elszomorítják az embereket?

– Igen, de nem csak ennyiről van szó – mondta Harry, és a továbbra is eszméletlen Dean felé pillantott. Egy kicsit nyugtalanította a dolog, hisz a legtöbben már magukhoz tértek volna. – Egy dementor ki tudja szívni a lelked. Ezt a dementor csókjának nevezik, főleg azért, mert elég közel kell kerüljenek hozzád ahhoz, hogy megcsókoljanak. Mondjuk viszonylag ritkán történik meg az ilyesmi; általában csak távolról táplálkoznak. A dementorok lényegében boldog érzelmeket “esznek”. Ehhez nem kell hozzád érjenek, elég, ha a közeledben vannak. Minél több szomorúság, tragédia van az életedben, annál erősebben reagálsz rájuk. Lényegében addig eszik a boldog emlékeidet, ameddig csak a rosszak maradnak hátra. Néhány ember…

Harry félbeszakította magát, amikor meglátta Sam arckifejezését. A vadász szemei kistányér méretűre kerekedtek, a tolla pedig kiesett a kezéből. Hirtelen felpattant a székről, és a bátyja ágyához rohant.

– Baszki! DEAN! – kiáltott Sam az eszméletlen férfira, majd csapkodni kezdte az arcát. – Ébredj fel, Dean! Kérlek, ébredj fel! – A hangja kétségbeesett rémülettől csengett. – Nem ott vagy! Már visszajöttél! Gyerünk, Dean, kelj fel!

Harry lerázta magáról zavart megdöbbenését, ő is az ágyhoz rohant, és elhúzta Sam kezeit a bátyja arcától.

– Sam! Nyugodj meg!

Sam elrántotta a kezét a Harryéből, de nem próbálta tovább erőszakkal felébreszteni a testvérét. Térdre rogyott az ágy mellett, majd olyan kétségbeesett tekintettel pillantott fel Harryre, hogy a varázsló torkán akadt a levegő.

– Nem érted. – Sam csaknem suttogott. – Csak nemrég jött vissza… csak… csak nemrég hozták vissza…

– Mire gondolsz, Sam? – kérdezte Harry. – Ha nem értem, magyarázd el!

Sam a bátyjára pillantott, majd vissza Harryre, és láthatólag hozott valamiféle döntést.

– Nemrég jött vissza a Pokolból – mondta végül. – Négy hónapig ott volt… négy hónapig a mi időnk szerint, de az sokkal hosszabb idő oda… – Sam lélegzete elakadt, és anélkül fordult vissza Dean felé, hogy befejezte volna a mondatot.

Harry döbbenten bámult.

– A Pokolból? Mégis hogy…? Micsoda? Jaj, Merlin… a _Pokolban_ volt?

– Eladta értem a lelkét – suttogta Sam. – Csak egy pár hónapja hozták vissza…

Harrynek nem kellett megkérdeznie Hermionét ahhoz, hogy tudja, a Poklot be sem sorolták a _Dementorokra való érzékenység az áldozatok tapasztalatai alapján_ című cikkbe, amit a Szent Mungó adott ki néhány évvel ezelőtt. Rossz volt a helyzet.

– Sam – szólalt meg Harry, és a férfi pedig azonnal felé fordult. Harry észrevette, hogy visszacsusszant auror-módba, de megállás nélkül folytatta. – Segíthetek a bátyádnak, de teljesen meg kell bíznod bennem. Képes vagy rá?

Sam mélyen a szemébe nézett. Ha Harry nem tudta volna jobban, megesküdött volna rá, hogy Sam legilimenciával próbálkozik, de nem érezte senki más jelenlétét a fejében. A vadász néhány másodpercig csak bámult Harryre, majd bólintott.

– Igen.

– Remek. Köszönöm – felelte Harry, de érezte a súlyt Sam válasza mögött. Tudta, hogyha Dean nem ébred fel, neki annyi.

Harry előhúzott a zsebéből egy kinyithatós telefonra hasonlító tárgyat, amely valójában egy oda-vissza ikertükör volt.

– Phil – mondta, és a férfi arca feltűnt a tükörben.

– Igen, uram? – csengett fel kristálytisztán a válasz.

Harry gyanította, hogy Sam azt hiheti, az oda-vissza tükör csak egy kihangosított telefon, de tudta, a vadász előbb-utóbb rá fog jönni, hogy varázslóval van dolga. Hacsak nem sejtette már most.

– Kód: M2-D. Hozd a szükséges dolgokat.

– Máris, uram.

– És Phil? – szólította meg Harry a férfit Sam felé pillantva.

– Igen, uram?

– Engedélyt adok a hoppanálásra.

– Re… Rendben, uram. – Phil aggodalmas pillantást vetett Harryre a tükrön keresztül, épp mielőtt az összecsukta és elrakta volna a kis eszközt.

Sam felállt, és Harry felé fordult. A varázsló be kellett lássa, hogy sokkal kényelmesebben érezte magát, amíg a vadász nem tornyosult fölé. Sam nem volt olyan megfélemlítő, amikor térdelt.

– Mit takar az M2-D kód? Ki vagy te? – kérdezte Sam.

– Azt, hogy egy… személy dementorok miatt eszméletét vesztette, de nem csókolták meg – felelte Harry. – És ahogy korábban is mondtam, a nevem Harry Potter… Varázsló vagyok, Sam.

Sam szemei elkerekedtek meglepetésében, Harry pedig elgondolkozott, mi lesz a vadász következő lépése – vajon a földön heverő vászontáska felé veti magát, amely Harry gyanúja szerint tele volt fegyverekkel, vagy védelmezőn eszméletlen bátyja mellett marad majd? Harry úgy döntött, nem kockáztatja meg kivárni Sam választását.

– Hogy pontosabb legyek, egy auror. Ez azt jelenti, hogy olyan varázsló vagyok, aki sötét varázslókra vadászik, és gondoskodik arról, hogy senkit ne bánthassanak, illetve megfizessenek azért, ha már ezt megtették. Érted? Nem engedem, hogy bármi rossz történjen veled vagy a testvéreddel.

Harry megvárta, hogy Sam bólintson.

– Akkor… olyan vagy, mint egy vadász, csak…?

– Varázsló is – fejezte be helyette Harry egy mosoly kíséretében. – Így is mondhatjuk. Nos, továbbra is bízol bennem?

Sam Harry szemébe nézett, és bólintott válaszul.

– Remek – nyugtázta Harry, épp, amikor Phil hirtelen megjelent a semmiből az ajtónál. A kezében egy nejlonzacskót és egy fehér dobozt tartott.

Sam megdermedt, de egyébként nem mozdult. Harryt lenyűgözte a fiatalabb férfi önuralma, hiszen mások már rég kiakadtak volna.

– Köszönöm, Phil – vette el a csomagokat Phil kezéből Harry. – Mondd meg a fiúknak, hogy bővítsék a védett körzetet; egy besorolhatatlan érzékenységgel rendelkezővel van dolgunk. Minden korábbi parancs továbbra is él.

Phil megfontoltan bólintott egyet, és tűnődő vagy talán félő pillantást vetett Samre, majd sarkon fordult, és dehoppanált.

Harry letette a nejlonzacskót és a fehér dobozt az asztalra, majd az előbbiből elővett egy üveg csokoládé szirupot.

– Egyél – szólt Samnek, és a fehér doboz felé intett, mire Sam ellépett Dean mellől, és az asztalhoz sétált. Harry kikerülte a vadászt, és hallotta, ahogy az kinyitja a dobozt, miközben átvette Sam korábbi helyét az eszméletlen férfi mellett.

– Torta? – kérdezte Sam, és Harry szinte felnevetett a hangsúlyát hallva. Mostanság olyan ritkán szóltak hozzá úgy, mintha megbolondult volna.

– Tudom, hogy nevetségesnek tűnik – pillantott Harry Samre a válla felett –, de azt mondtad, bízol bennem.

Sam vállat vont, és szedett magának egy szelet tortát a nejlonzacskóból elővett papírtányérok egyikére egy szintén onnan származó műanyag villa segítségével. Harry meglepetten konstatálta, hogy Sam úgy tűnt, tényleg megbízik benne.

– Le fogsz önteni a bátyám torkán egy üveg csokiszószt? – érdeklődött Sam egy furcsa pillantás kíséretében.

– Igen. Remélem, beválik. Ha ide kell hívjak egy gyógyítót… hát, maradjunk annyiban, hogy nem szeretnék ahhoz folyamodni. – Szerencsére Harry pont tudta a bűbájt, amire szüksége volt. Egyszer használta Jamesen, amikor a fia még kisbabaként megbetegedett, és nem volt hajlandó enni.

Közben Sam a tortaszelettel a kezében leült az ágy másik oldalára, és figyelni kezdte Harryt.

Harry elővette a varázspálcáját, és gyorsan Samre pillantott, de a vadász csak őszinte kíváncsisággal nézett vissza rá. A Deannek szóló aggodalmas csillogás még mindig ott volt a szemében, de Harry látta, hogy Sam nem tartotta őt fenyegetésnek. Tudta, hogy hálásnak kellene lennie emiatt, és hagynia az egészet, de a kíváncsisága csak nőtt.

Harry a levegőbe öntött egy adag csokoládészirupot Dean felett, és elkapta a folyadékot egy elmotyogott bűbájjal, hogy a szósz lebegve maradjon. Összpontosított, és lefelé irányította a szirupot, majd Dean állánál fogva szétnyitotta a férfi ajkait, hogy a szósz a szájába kerülhessen. Elmotyogott még egy adag varázsigét, és a pálcája hegyét Dean torkára helyezte, mire a férfi nyelt egyet.

Harry újra Samre pillantott, és megismételte a folyamatot, de ezúttal megosztotta a figyelmét. Végül is, az ilyen könnyű bűbájokat a varázsigék kimondása nélkül is el tudta végezni.

– Sam? – kezdte Harry halkan. – Nem mintha meg szeretném kérdőjelezni a döntésedet vagy ilyesmi, de megkérdezhetem, hogy… miért bízol bennem?

Sam értetlen pillantást vetett rá.

– Mármint nagyon örülök, tényleg. És bízhatsz is bennem. Rendes fickó vagyok, meg minden… csak segíteni szeretnék. – Harry elhallgatott, hogy lenyelessen egy újabb adag szirupot Deannel, mert ráébredt, hogy fecsegni kezdett. – Csak… te és a bátyád, hát, _vadászok_ vagytok! Egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy csak úgy megbízol valakiben, főleg, ha az a valaki… más.

Harry meglepve látta, hogy Sam lehajtja a fejét, mintha zavarba jött volna, és túlságosan is rákoncentrál, hogy újabb falat tortát szedjen a műanyag villájára.

– Valószínűleg rájössz, ha felébred – felelte Sam csendesen, elkerülve Harry pillantását. Aztán elmosolyodott. – Meg aztán biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudsz a hegről a kézfejeden, “Hazudni bűn”.

– Ó. – Harry arról őszintén megfeledkezett.

– Működik? – váltott témát Sam, és Dean felé biccentett.

Harry Dean arcához nyomta a kézfejét.

– Szerintem igen. Visszatért a színe, már nem olyan sápadt. De már fel kellett volna ébrednie... Adok neki még egy kis szirupot.

Miközben Sam tortával tömte a fejét, Harry megismételte a procedúrát. Ezúttal azonban abban a pillanatban, hogy Harry lenyelette Deannel az újabb adag csokoládészirupot, a férfi szemei felpattantak.

Harry azonnal megértette, miért bízott benne Sam. Ugyanolyan szemek bámultak vissza rá, mint amiket a tükörben szokott látni. Samnek is zöld volt a szeme, de az övé inkább barnába hajlott át. Deané azonban kristálytisztán zöldellt.

Persze Harrynek alig egy másodperce volt csak, hogy mindezt felfogja, mert szinte azonnal a padlón találta magát, a pálcás keze leszorítva, a torkánál kés, azok a zöld szemek pedig fenyegetően fúródtak az övéibe. Hallott egy hangot Sam felől, ami valószínűleg a tortával teli szájjal kiáltott Dean név lehetett.

– Egy okot adj, miért ne öljelek meg – morogta Dean Harryre támaszkodva.

– Hoztam tortát – nyögte Harry gondolkodás nélkül, majd elátkozta magát, amiért sikerült a legostobább utolsó szavakat választania.


	3. 3. fejezet

– Milyen ízű tortát?

– Csokoládésat.

Harry figyelte, ahogy Dean átgondolja a kapott választ, és életében először azon kapta magát, hogy azért imádkozik, a beszélgetőpartnere szeresse a csokoládét.

– Dean! Szállj le róla! – szólt a bátyjára valahonnan fentről Sam, most (feltételezte Harry), hogy sikerült lenyelnie a falatot.

Dean elvette a kést Harry torkától, de nem engedte el a varázsló pálcás kezét, és nem is mozdult el róla.

– Sam? – szólt. – Jól vagy? Ki ez a pasas?

– Jól vagyok, Dean – felelte Sam, és hatalmas alakja megjelent Dean mögött. – Harrynek hívják. Megmentett minket. Szállj le róla! – Az egyik keze megrángatta Dean vállát, és Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ahogy a vadász lemászott róla.

– Ülj nyugton, hozok neked egy szeletet – mondta Sam a testvérének.

Ekkor vette Harry észre, hogy Dean mindene enyhén remeg. Felült, és a torkához szorította a kezét. Semmi vér. Valaki, akit ilyen súlyosan érintett a dementorok közelsége, nem kellett volna képes legyen arra, hogy biztos kézben tartson egy kést, arról nem is szólva, hogy valaki torkához szorítsa a pengét, és ne sértse fel véletlenül a bőrt.

– Mit mondtam neked az édességet kínáló idegenekről, Sammy? – kötekedett Dean, de eleget tett az öccse kérésének, és ülve maradt. Sam válaszul csak grimaszolt egyet, de Harry látta, hogy jó humorban teszi.

A varázsló megpróbált felállni, azonban Dean keze hirtelen elkapta a jobb csuklóját. Harrybe fájdalom nyilallt, ahogy a férfi ujjai egy pontban a húsába vájtak, mire a szorítása elgyengült, és kiesett a kezéből a pálcája. A fájdalomtól halkan felnyögött ugyan, de nem próbált meg védekezni.

– Lehet, hogy kihúztál minket a csávából, de egy darabig enyém a csodabot, világos? – morogta Dean, mire Harry bólintott.

Harry belegondolt, hogy talán Sam kezébe kellett volna nyomnia a csokoládé szirupos üveget, megmondania neki, hogy találjon ki valamit egyedül, majd lelépnie, de még mindig annyi megválaszolatlan kérdése volt! Korábban még azt is feltételezte, hogy a fivérek közül Sam a nagyobb fenyegetés, a férfi méretei és könyörtelen pillantása miatt is. Harry érzékelhetően nem ma volt a legeszesebb.

– Dean… – sóhajtott fel Sam elkeseredetten. – Nem kellett volna bánta… – Harry összehúzta a szemét, mire a fiatalabb férfi félbeszakította magát.

– Tudok vigyázni magamra, köszönöm szépen – mondta Harry. – Ha őrizetbe akarja venni a varázspálcámat, akkor jó szórakozást hozzá.

Sam összeszorította az ajkait. Harry rájött, hogy a vadász próbál nem felnevetni, mire érezte, hogy az arcába szökik a vér. Ez egyszerűen megalázó volt. Nem fegyverezték le, mióta… nos, mióta Voldemort meghalt. Harry ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy Deanre pillantson, és hirtelen elgondolkodott, hogy a Bodzapálca birtokjoga továbbszállhat-e egy muglira.

– Remélem hagytatok még ebből az átkozott tortából… – mormogta Harry, ahogy felállt, és az asztalhoz sétált, hogy elrejtse a zavarát.

Közben Sam Deannek nyújtott egy szeletet, majd letelepedett mellé a földre, mintha tortát enni mindig is a földön ülve lett volna szokás, Harry pedig odahúzott egy széket, és gyerekes bosszúból élvezte, hogy lenézhet a fivérekre.

– Isteni ez a torta, kösz, haver – mondta Dean teli szájjal.

Harry látta, ahogy Sam az égnek emeli a tekintetét, de felismerte a megjegyzést annak, ami valójában volt – békeajánlatnak.

– Örülök, hogy ízlik – felelte, és úgy is gondolta. Dean arcába visszatért a szín, így a varázsló biztosra tudhatta, hogy a csokoládé használt, és a védővonalat ezek szerint elég tágra kerekítették.

– Akkor… – kezdte Dean – elárulnád, miért erőszakoltál meg csokiszósszal?

Harry lenyelt egy falat tortát, és maga mellé rakta a tányért.

– Megtámadt… vagyis, nem igazán, de túl közel kerültél egy csoport dementornak nevezett teremtményhez. Elájultál, az öcséd pedig aggódott, és bár valószínűleg egy idő után magadtól is magadhoz tértél volna, nem akartam kockáztatni. Egyedül a csokoládé enyhíti a dementorok hatását.

– A dementorok boldogsággal táplálkoznak, Dean – szólt közbe Sam, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy csak meg akarta magyarázni, miért engedett egy vadidegent a bátyja közelébe, amíg az eszméletlen volt. – Harry azt mondta, minden boldog emlékedet megeszik, és csak a rosszakat hagyják hátra. Úgyhogy… tudod… – Sam elhalkult, és Harry rájött, hogy Dean időzése a Pokolban valószínűleg tabu téma volt a fivérek között.

A varázsló Sam megmentésére sietett.

– Beszéltem Sammel, és több mint valószínű, hogy az utóbbi napokban már éreztétek a dementorok hatását. Jól gondolom?

Dean bólintott, és mérges pillantást vetett a tortájára.

– Ja, ez megmagyaráz néhány dolgot – felelte halkan.

– Láttad őket? – kérdezte Harry.

– Ha láttam volna őket, le lettek volna puffantva – morogta Dean.

– Nos, csak a lövedékeid pazaroltad volna, de megválaszoltad a kérdésemet – mondta Harry. – De Sam, te láttad őket, igaz? Ma, a parkolóban?

– Igen… – helyeselt lassan Sam, majd folytatta, amikor Dean rábámult. – Mintha repülő árnyékok lettek volna. Pont azelőtt pillantottam meg őket, hogy megjelent volna az a szarvas. De nehéz volt, alig tudtam rájuk nézni. Nem tudtam fókuszálni. Fájt tőle a fejem.

– Érdekes – mormogta Harry. Sam egész biztosan mugli volt. Nem létezett, hogy egy varázsló ilyen idősen ne keltsen feltűnést. A véletlenszerű mágikus kitörések száma az életkorral együtt csak nőtt, ha a varázslót senki nem képezte.

– Mi olyan érdekes? – kérdezte Dean.

Harry ráébredt, hogy a gondolatai valószínűleg kiültek az arcára, mert Dean olyan pillantással nézett rá, ami nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy a férfi nem értékelte, ha bárki “érdekesnek” találta az öccsét. Harry elmerengett rajta, hogy eddig vajon hányan találták Samet érdekesnek, miért, és vajon mi történt velük.

– A muglik, vagyis varázstalan emberek, normál esetben nem látják a dementorokat. Te nem vagy varázsló, Sam, de mégis láttad őket. Egyszerűen nem értem, miért – magyarázta Harry, mire Sam és Dean jelentőségteljes pillantást vetettek egymásra, és kihagyták a varázslót valamiféle néma beszélgetésből… vagy vitából, néhány arckifejezésből ítélve.

– Vérzett az orrod? – kérdezte végül Dean hangosan.

– Nem – legyintette le Sam.

– De ugyanaz a fajta fejfájás, igazam van? – faggatózott tovább Dean, de Harry érezte, hogy igazából nem kérdésnek szánta a mondatot, főleg, hogy Sam összeszorított állkapccsal csak elfordította a tekintetét válaszul.

– Beavatnátok? – tudakolta Harry.

– Nem – vágta rá Dean. – Családi ügy.

Úgy tűnt, Sam nem tervezett visszakapcsolódni a beszélgetésbe a közeljövőben, hiszen eltökélten nézett mindenhova, csak Dean és Harry felé nem.

– Rendben… – sóhajtott fel Harry.

– Ez az akármi – kezdte Dean az ujjai között forgatva Harry pálcáját. – Varázspálcának hívtad. Azt mondod, csak varázslók látják a dementorokat. Jól sejtem, hogy te is varázsló vagy?

– Igen – felelte Harry, és nem tudta, milyen reakcióra számított, de biztosan nem arra, hogy Dean kinyújtsa a karját, és tarkón csapja az öccsét.

– Mégis mi bajod van?! – szidta Samet Dean. – Egy percre sem csukhatom be a szemem anélkül, hogy démoni csodabogarakkal haverkodj?!

– Hé! – tiltakozott Sam és Harry kórusban.

– Megmentett minket, Dean! – védekezett a fiatalabb vadász.

– Akkor mindenki, aki megment, meghívást kap a motelszobába, mi? – vágott vissza Dean. – Mert már kezdem látni a mintát, Sam!

– Ha Rubyról beszélsz…

– A józan paraszti észről beszélek!

– Halott voltál! – kiáltott fel Sam.

– Csak elájultam!

– Nem, azelőtt! Meghaltál. Ruby csak…

– Most nem Rubyról van szó!

– Meghaltam egyszer. A feleségem még mindig nem bocsátott meg érte – szólt közbe Harry, és elégedetten figyelte, ahogy Sam és Dean is értetlen arccal felé fordul. Küldetés teljesítve. – Tehát most, hogy megragadtam a figyelmeteket, szeretném tisztázni, hogy sem démon, sem csodabogár nem vagyok, úgyhogy értékelném, ha egyiknek sem neveznétek. Ahogy már Samnek korábban elmagyaráztam, auror vagyok, vagyis lényegében egy vadász varázsló változata. Szóval hadd áruljam el neked, Dean, hogy Sam nem döntött rosszul, amikor megbízott bennem. Ha nem engedte volna, hogy segítsek, valószínűleg még mindig ájultan feküdnél, úgyhogy _ne hívj csodabogárnak!_

Harry mély lélegzetet vett – kevés dolgot utált jobban, mint amikor csodabogárnak szólították.

– Haver – szólalt meg Dean ékesszólóan –, mindig saját életre kel a hajad, amikor felhúzod magad?

A varázsló kérdő pillantást vetett a férfira. – Mi?

– Tényleg magától mozgott, Harry – tette hozzá Sam. – Csak úgy elszállt a homlokodról, mintha a szél fújta volna, de bent vagyunk…

– A fenébe – átkozódott Harry, és felnyúlt, hogy megtapogassa csupasz homlokát, amit általában eltakartak a tincsei. Gyorsan visszasimította a haját a sebhelye fölé. – Bocs, csak a csodabogár szó elég érzékeny pont… és néha, amikor felmérgelődök…

– Ne haragudj – szakította félbe Harryt Dean, majd újabb jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Samre. – Kösz a segítséget meg minden. De haver, ha a varázslók olyanok, mint a boszorkányok… ki kéne nyírjunk.

– Dean! – borzadt el Sam. – Harry vadász!

– Csak egy boszi-pasi vagy mi, Sam!

– Talán, ha jobban elmagyaráznám? – vágott közbe Harry. – Ha elmagyaráznék mindent, rájönnétek, hogy nincs miért… kinyírnotok.

– Jó, oké – engedett Dean. – Tedd azt, de előbb elbúcsúznék a padlótól… és ennék még egy szelet tortát. Költözzünk az asztalhoz, hm?

Dean példáját követve Sam is feltápászkodott, Harry pedig visszahúzta a székét az asztalhoz. A fiatalabb vadász átengedte a másik széket a bátyjának, és az asztalhoz közelebbi ágy végére ült inkább.

– Nos. Két fajta boszorkány létezik – kezdte Harry. – Vannak lányok, akik annak születnek. Nem tudják befolyásolni. Varázslat van a vérükben, ha úgy tetszik. A férfiak, akik mágiával születnek, ők a varázslók. Tehát vannak boszorkányok és varázslók, mint én, akik tudnak varázsolni, látják a mágikus teremtményeket, és az esetek többségében a gyerekeik is boszorkányok vagy varázslók… Mi mind egy külön társadalomként élünk, ami minden varázstalantól rejtve van, mert attól félünk, hogy vagy… kinyírnak minket, vagy rákényszerítenek, hogy elvarázsoljuk minden problémájukat.

– Szivárványt szaró egyszarvúitok is vannak? – gúnyolódott Dean.

– Nos, egyszarvúak vannak, de egész biztos vagyok benne, hogy ugyanolyat szarnak, mint bármelyik más ló – válaszolt Harry a szemét forgatva. – Hallgass végig, kérlek. A másik fajta boszorkányok azok, akiket ti is ismertek. Varázstalan emberek, valami rejtélyes oknál fogva főleg nők, akik visszataszító módon szereztek mágikus képességeket. Általában gonoszak, és semmi közük a varázslókhoz, ahogy nekünk sincs semmi közünk hozzájuk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól tudjátok, milyenek ezek a boszorkányok, úgyhogy nem megyek bele a részletekbe, de szeretném tisztázni, hogy a normális boszorkányok és varázslók nem rosszak. Nincs okotok megölni. Vadász vagyok, akárcsak ti.

– Vagyis vannak a ti boszorkáitok és varázslóitok, és vannak a mieink, és a tieitek jók, a mieink pedig gonoszak? – foglalta össze Dean.

– Igen – felelte Harry –, de nem egészen. Csak úgy, mint a világ többi részében, a mi társadalmunkban is sokféle személyiség él. Ahogy vannak sorozatgyilkosok és rossz emberek a varázstalan emberek között, ezek a varázslóknál is előfordulnak. Egy auror dolga levadászni a sötét varázslókat. Lényegében olyanok vagyunk, mint a rendőrök. Ha egy boszorkány vagy varázsló sötét mágiához folyamodik, az én munkám, hogy elfogjam őket, így vagy úgy, de lehetőleg bíróság elé kerüljenek, hogy börtönbüntetést kapjanak meg ilyesmi.

A fivérek egy percig a gondolataikba mélyedtek, majd Sam megtörte a csendet:

– Ez megmagyarázza, miért vannak odakint azok a srácok az irányításod alatt. A vadászok általában egyedül dolgoznak, de Phil egész este uramnak szólított, és apámra emlékeztetsz, amikor parancsolgatsz neki.

Dean tátott szájjal bámult Samre, mire Harry felsóhajtott; ez az elejtett plusz információ nem fogja megkönnyíteni a dolgát.

– Emberei vannak odakint? Mennyi? – faggatózott Dean.

– Felállíttatott egy védővonalat – adott magyarázatot Sam.

– És tízen vannak, tizenegyen, ha Philt is számoljuk – felelt Harry a második kérdésre. – De Philt leszámítva mind csak gyakornokok. Szeretek fiatalokkal dolgozni, úgy nem olyan furcsa érzés parancsolgatni nekik.

– Vagyis körbe vagyunk véve… egy csapat fiatal gyakornok varázslóval? – kérdezte Dean lassan.

– Nos, igen – bólintott Harry –, de kifelé néznek, nem befelé. – Dean értetlen pillantását látva folytatta is: – A dementorokat tartják távol, nem titeket idebent. Fogalmuk sincs, kikkel vagyok itt. Amennyire ők tudják, csak két jelentéktelen mugli vagytok, nekem meg pokoli sok ideig tart kitörölni az emlékeiteket. Ha azt mondom, biztosítsák a körzetet, megcsinálják. Ha azt mondom, nem tartozik rájuk, kivel vagyok itt, nem kérdezősködnek. Ezért dolgozok újoncokkal. Lelkesek, hogy velem dolgozhatnak, ezért nem kérdőjelezik meg a parancsaimat. Ez pedig nekem is jó, és nektek is, mert így mérföldekkel könnyebb dolgom van, és mert így a feletteseim nem tudják meg, hogy kapcsolatba kerültem a Winchester fivérekkel, de mégsem vittelek be titeket kihallgatásra.

– Kihallgatásra? – visszhangozta Dean. – Csináltunk valamit?

– Nem tudok róla – mondta Harry. – A fenébe is, francot se tudok rólatok azon kívül, amit ma megtudtam. Angliából jöttem, ha esetleg nem jöttetek rá. De amikor korábban Sam bemutatkozott, Phil – a helyettesem – reakciójából ítélve a Minisztérium érdekelt az ügyetekben. Mondjuk, a Minisztérium általában békén hagyja a vadászokat – ti elintézitek a dolgokat, amik a muglikat fenyegetik, az aurorok pedig azokat, amik a varázslókat. Normál esetben ez tökéletesen működik. A tény, hogy Phil felismerte a neveteket azt jelenti, hogy valamivel felhívtátok magatokra a figyelmet, de Phil azt is mondta, hogy nem csináltatok semmi rosszat, vagyis nem öltetek véletlenül rendes boszorkányt vagy varázslót. Úgyhogy, őszintén, fogalmam sincs, mit akarnak tőletek.

– De mégsem jelented, hogy megtaláltál minket… – mondta Sam.

– Nem – nyugtázta Harry, és beletúrt a hajába. – Tudom, hogy technikailag én is a része vagyok, de a Minisztérium attól még a kormány marad, a kormány pedig hajlamos megfeledkezni a lényegről, amíg beleveszik a politikába és a téveszmébe, hogy mindenre ők a megoldás. Akármibe keveredtetek, csak az utatokba állnának. – Harry Samre pillantott, és nem tudta, folytassa-e.

– Még van valami – jelentette ki Dean. – Valami Samről… Aggaszt, hogy látja azokat a dolgokat.

Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy Dean gondolatolvasó-e, de aztán rádöbbent, hogy valószínűleg csak jó emberismerő.

– Igazad van – ismerte el Harry. – Sam egy mugli, tehát nem kéne lássa a dementorokat. Ha átadlak titeket a Minisztériumnak, és rájönnek erre, teszteket akarnának végezni rajtatok. Meg akarnák tudni, hogyan. – Harry látta, hogy Sam és Dean is megdermed. – Pontosan ezért nem fogom elmondani senkinek. Phil már tudja, de ő azt fogja csinálni, amit mondok neki. Szerencsétek van, hogy én találtalak meg titeket. Manapság csak a feleségem, a legjobb barátaim és a brit mágiaügyi miniszter kérdőjelezi meg a döntéseimet. Nem kértem ezt a befolyást, és próbálok nem visszaélni vele, de az ilyen helyzetekben azért jól tud jönni.

Harry figyelte, ahogy Dean és Sam megemészti az információt. Mindent megtett volna, hogy kielégíthesse a kíváncsiságát a fiatalabb vadásszal kapcsolatban, de tudta, hogy a kíváncsiskodás nem a legjobb módja az emberek megnyugtatására, és most, hogy egyedül, pálca nélkül ült két veszélyes vadász társaságában, nagyon nem akarta őket felidegesíteni.

– Nem fognak gyanakodni? – kérdezte Dean. – Hogy ilyen sokáig idebent vagy?

– Mindjárt kimegyek, és mondok nekik valami kifogást. – Harry átgondolta a lehetőségeit. – Azt hiszem, itt kéne maradjunk éjszakára. Majd megmondom nekik, hogy csak biztosra mentem, jól vannak-e a muglik, majd biztosítottam az épületet.

– Miért nem léptek csak le? – kérdezte Dean.

– Dean… – szólt Sam olyan hangon, amit Harry dorgálásként értelmezett. Dean épp mindent megtett, hogy a lehető legmegfélemlítőbb pillantását vesse a varázslóra, és egyértelműen nem örült a lehetőségnek, hogy kiderülhet Sam titka.

Harry felsóhajtott, és a tortás dobozra nézve válaszolt. Lehet, hogy nem tudott túl sokat a Winchester fivérekről, de azt tudta, ő hogyan érezné magát, ha valaki közölte volna vele, hogy ezúttal nem fog tudni vigyázni magára. Nem akarta látni a reakciót Dean ismerős zöld szemeiben.

– Ha elmegyünk, a védővonal is velünk jön – mondta higgadtan. – Semmi nem tartaná vissza a dementorokat.

Harrynek nem kellett Deanre néznie ahhoz, hogy lássa, a vadász megfeszült ültében. Sam sem mozdult. A varázsló ráébredt, hogy a fiatalabb fivér már rég tudta a dolgot; hogy nem az udvariatlanságáért dorgálta a bátyját, csak a tudatára akarta hozni, hogy Harry és a csapata volt az egyetlen ok, amiért Dean még mindig eszméleténél volt.

Eltelt néhány feszült másodperc, mielőtt Dean újra megszólalt volna.

– Van nálunk só. Meg tudjuk védeni magunkat. Milyen tág kell legyen a védőkör? – kérdezte. A hangjából már eltűnt az él.

Harry csak megrázta a fejét.

– Csak egyetlen dolog tudna megvédeni titeket a dementoroktól, és nektek olyanotok nincs.


	4. 4. fejezet

– Akkor most mi van? Csak lapuljunk a fűben?! – csattant fel Dean, és felpattant, majd ingerülten fel-alá kezdett járkálni a szobában. – Életünk hátralevő részére követnünk kell téged? Vagy csak hagysz minket aludni egyet, mielőtt ránk ereszted azokat a szörnyeket?!

– És az ezüst szarvas? – vágott közbe Sam. – Az ezüst szarvas elkergeti őket, nem? Nálad volt. Nekünk adhatnád…

– Nem – szakította félbe Harry. – Vagyis igen, de nem. Igen, elkergeti a dementorokat, de nem tudom odaadni nektek.

– Miért nem? – makacskodott Sam. – Mi volt az? Elmondhatnád, hogyan szerezzünk, csináljunk vagy idézzünk egyet…!

– Mert a részem, azért! – felelte Harry. – Sehova nem megy nélkülem. Patrónusnak hívják. Egy varázsige. Csak azért van szarvas alakja, mert én idézem elő, csak akkor létezik, amikor azt mondom, és csak addig, ameddig rákoncentrálok. Nem tudtok védekezni a dementorok ellen, mert nem vagytok varázslók. Sajnálom.

– Akkor mégis mi a francot kéne csináljunk? – kérdezte Dean élesen.

– Kitalálok valamit. Nem foglak védtelenül itt hagyni benneteket. Mégis minek mentettelek volna meg titeket, ha azt terveztem volna? – tette fel Harry a költői kérdést.

Dean lerogyott a közelebbi ágyra, és megdörzsölte az arcát.

– Bocs, ember, csak… mostanában állandóan meg kell... mentsenek, és… – kereste Dean a szavakat, amikről Harry jól tudta, hogy végül úgysem lesznek kimondva.

Sam együttérző pillantást vetett a bátyjára, és nyugtalanul áthelyezte a testsúlyát a másik lábára. Harry úgy döntött, ennél már úgysem lesz jobb alkalma mozgásba hozni a dolgokat.

– Idehívom Philt, hogy megadjam neki az utasításaimat – jelentette ki, visszacsusszanva auror-módba. – Maradjatok csendben, és ne csináljatok semmi gyanúsat! Azért avatlak be a parancsokba, hogy fenntartsuk a bizalmat, érthető? De nekem is tudnom kell bíznom bennetek; ha segítek nektek, hallgatnotok kell rám, és azt kell csinálnotok, amit mondok.

– Igenis – mormogta Sam és Dean is reflexből. Harry a foga közé kellett szorítsa szája belsejét, nehogy elvigyorodjon a fivérek szörnyülködésbe torzuló arckifejezése láttán, amint rájöttek, mi bukott ki a szájukon.

– Mi most tényleg…? – kezdte Sam a kérdést, de Dean egy kemény pillantással belé fojtotta a szót.

Harry felcsapta az oda-vissza tükrét.

– Csapat! – mondta tisztán. – Itt maradunk éjszakára; ennek megfelelően kövessetek protokollt. A tartózkodás hossza bizonytalan. Tartsátok fent a védővonalat hármas váltásokban, az első csoport Charlie, Deacon és Allison. Phil, azonnal jelentkezz nálam további utasításokért! – Visszhangzó kórusban hangzottak az igenisek a tükörből, mielőtt Harry újra megszólalt volna. – Oszolj – mondta, majd visszatette a kis eszközt a zsebébe.

Phil ismét pont az ajtó elé hoppanált, mire Dean riadtan felpattant a helyéről és a legközelebbi fegyverhez nyúlt – történetesen Harry varázspálcájához. Harry látta, ahogy Phil igyekezett nem ráfogni a saját pálcáját válaszul, de Sam már úgy is a bátyja karjára tette a kezét egyértelműen azért, hogy megnyugtassa.

– Bocsánat – mondta Harry Philnek, figyelmen kívül hagyva a Winchester fivéreket egy pillanatra. – Elfelejtettem figyelmeztetni.

– Lefegyverezték, uram? – kérdezte Phil, és láthatóan azon gondolkodott, hogy az akarata ellenére tartják-e Harryt a hotelszobában.

– Hogy lefegyvereztek-e? Ugyan, Phil. Egyszerűen az ágyon hagytam a pálcámat a sietségben, hogy segítsek Deannek – nevetett Harry. Látta, hogy a fivérek megpróbálták lenyelni a vigyorukat, de szerencsére egyikük sem leplezte le a hazugságot. – Visszakérhetném, Dean?

– Uh, persze... – tétovázott egy kicsit a vadász, majd mozdult volna, hogy átvágjon a szobán, és átadja a pálcát.

– Hagyd csak – mondta Harry, és egy halk _Invitót_ mormogva kinyújtotta a karját. A pálca Dean kezéből az övébe repült, mire a fivérek szemei elkerekedtek, de Harry méltányolta, hogy egyikük sem mutatta ki a hangosan döbbenetét. És azért is hálás volt, hogy ezek után azt gondolhatták, ezt bármikor megcsinálhatta volna, amikor valójában csak akkor működött volna a bűbáj, ha Dean először felajánlja a pálcát, hisz a vadász csakugyan lefegyverezte Harryt.

Phil azonnal megnyugodott, de Harry látta, hogy még mindig elővigyázatosan kezeli a Winchester fivéreket.

– Ti csak egyetek még egy kis tortát – mondta Harry. – Phillel meg kell beszélnünk néhány dolgot. – Azzal intett a másik varázslónak, hogy foglaljon helyet az asztalnál.

A fivérek lefolytattak egy néma tekintet-beszélgetést, majd Dean az asztalhoz lépett, és elvette a tortásdobozt.

– Ööö – kezdte Sam, láthatóan bizonytalanul afelől, hogy meg kéne-e szólalnia –, elmegyek az automatához, hozok valamit inni.

– Hoznál nekem egy kólát? Phil, te kérsz valamit? – kérdezte Harry, mire Phil megrázta a fejét, de nem nézett Samre. – Akkor Philnek semmi, kösz.

Harry tudta, mit csinál Sam valójában. Dean az ágyon táborozott le a torta társaságában, ahol minden szót hallhatott Harry és Phil beszélgetéséből, Sam pedig elindult körülnézni a szoba közvetlen környezetében, legnagyobb valószínűség szerint azért, hogy szemügyre vehesse Harry csapatát, miközben a kis akciót ártatlan italszerzésnek álcázta. A Winchester fivérek megbíztak Harryben, de nem voltak ostobák.

– Mi folyik itt, Harry? – kérdezte Phil tömören, mire Harry kurtán felnevetett.

– Miért csak akkor hívsz Harrynek, ha azt hiszed, valami rosszban sántikálok? – kacsintott.

Philben volt annyi becsület, hogy megilletődjön egy kicsit, de így is kimért pillantást vetett felettesére. – És miben is sántikál, _uram?_

– Ugyan, Phil! Szólíts csak Harrynek.

Dean beleköhögött a tortájába, majd megpróbálta leplezni a reakciót azzal, hogy türelmetlenül az ajtó felé fordult, mintha Samre várna.

– Harry… – mondta Phil fáradtan.

– Jó, jó… szóval, íme a tények: ez a testvérpár itt régi barátaim, érthető? Nem is tudtam, hogy Észak-Karolinában vannak, és örülök, hogy összefutottam velük. Mindketten, de különösen az egyikük nagyon érzékeny a dementorokra… hogy miért is, nos, maradjunk annyiban… köze van a háborúnak a dologhoz. Jó lenne egy-két nap, hogy elbeszélgethessek velük, hogy biztosra menjek, jól vannak-e… talán még utazhatnának is velünk egy darabig, vagy a csapatunk is itt maradhatna… főleg a dementorok mozgásán múlna a dolog.

– Harry, még csak nem is ismerted Winchesteréket korábban… láttam, ahogy _bemutatkozol…_

– Hogy Winchesteréket? Még mindig nem tudom, kik azok. Attól tartok, összekevertük őket. Ők ketten itt a barátaim, Sal és Dirk Windermere. Az a bemutatkozós dolog meg állandó vicc köztünk, tudod, milyenek a régi barátok.

– Harry, ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy ezt elhiszem? – kérdezte Phil épp, amikor Sam kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Nem sietted el, Sal – üdvözölte a visszatérő férfit Dean, mire Sam szórakozott pillantást vetett rá, és Harryhez lépett.

– Tessék a kólád, Harry – nyújtotta át az üveget.

– Kösz, Sal – mondta a varázsló. – Nos, szerintem a bátyádnak, Dirknek, szüksége van egy kis segítségre a torta elfogyasztását illetően…

– Hogyne… – bólintott Sam lassan.

Harry visszafordult Philhez (aki épp a szemét forgatta), és elmosolyodott.

– Nem várom el, hogy bármit is elhiggy, Phil – mondta. – Csak azt, hogy támogass. Végül is a helyettesem vagy.

– Néhanapján egy idegesítő kölyök vagy, _uram_ – mormogta Phil. – Mázlid, hogy annyira tisztellek.

– Sok mindenben vagyok szerencsés – felelt Harry komolyan.

A varázslók elcsendesedtek. Az egyedüli hangok a szobában Sam és Dean felől érkeztek, ahogy mindketten belekortyoltak az üvegükbe, és meg sem próbálták titkolni, hogy hallgatóznak. Phil felsóhajtott, és a székével együtt oldalra fordult, hogy a két vadászt is bevonja a beszélgetésbe. Harry meg sem próbálta elrejteni a vigyorát.

– Na jó, miért kell a fedősztori? – kérdezte Phil. – Gondolom, nem tudunk csak úgy elindulni holnap.

– Valóban nem – felelte Harry, és az arcáról lehervadt a vigyor. – A kedves barátaim túlságosan érzékenyek a dementorok jelenlétére. Itt hagyni őket egyenlő lenne a meggyilkolásukkal, hacsak nem tudjuk magunkkal vinni a dementorokat.

– Azért az egy kicsit túlzás, ha nem csókolják meg őket… – ráncolta a homlokát Phil.

– Nem, Dean besorolhatatlan érzékenységgel rendelkezik – vágott közbe Harry. – És amennyire láttam, Samnek sincs jobb dolga. Velük kell maradnunk, vagy ki kell találnunk egy módot, hogy megvédjük őket.

Phil bólintott, és végre közvetlenül a Winchester fivérekhez szólt.

– Tényleg láttad őket? – kérdezte Samet, és Harry észrevette, hogy Dean megdermed ültében, Sam pedig felé pillant.

– Nem – felelte Sam ártatlan tekintettel. – Csak tudtam, hogy ami történik, nem normális.

– De fekete alakoknak hívtad őket, tudtad, hogy több is van… – folytatta Phil.

– Úgy tűnik, az újoncaink mégsem olyan óvatosak, mint gondoltuk! – szólt közbe Harry önmagát is meglepve. – Már én is megkérdeztem Samtől, és mint kiderült, csak minket látott a talárjainkban rohangálni, amióta a városban vagyunk. Tudod, milyen figyelmesek a vadászok.

– Rendben, uram – forgatta a szemét Phil. – Mit kell csinálnom?

– Kell legyen rá valamilyen mód, hogy megvédjük a muglikat a dementoroktól. Keress nekem könyveket, tekercseket, bármit a témával kapcsolatban, és hozd őket ide. Lehetőleg ne hirdesd, mit csinálsz.

– Igenis, uram.

– Itt maradok éjszakára – folytatta Harry, és nem törődött Phil éles pillantásával vagy a hallható szünettel a Winchester fivérek csámcsogásában. – De kimegyek, hogy lecsekkoljam a csapatot. – Harry Sam és Dean felé fordult: – Srácok? Nem gond, ha kilépek egy percre?

Harry próbálta nem mutatni, mennyire idegesen várja a választ. Az egy dolog, hogy megbízzanak benne, ameddig láttak és hallottak mindent, amit csinált, de már egész más tészta hagyni, hogy egyedül beszélhessen az embereivel.

A csend terhes volt, mely közben Sam Deant, Dean pedig Harryt nézte. Aztán az idősebb fivér magára varázsolt egy laza mosolyt.

– Hogyne, csak… használd az ajtót – mondta.

– Remek, akkor öt perc, és itt vagyok – felelte Harry, és Philre pillantva az ajtó felé intett.

Amint kiértek a szobából, azonnal a védővonal felé vették az irányt – végül is Harry nem viccelt, amikor azt mondta, le akarja ellenőrizni a csapatát, de a következő szavai halkan szóltak Philhez, akiről tudta, hogy számít a további utasításokra.

– Phil, mivel a _barátaimat_ olyan könnyű összekeverni ezekkel a Winchester fivérekkel, talán jól jönne, ha elolvashatnám az aktát, amit a Minisztérium tart róluk.

Nem csak Sam bízott meg egy vadidegenben aznap éjjel. Harrynek minden szándéka megvolt, hogy rájöjjön, kicsodák a Winchester fivérek pontosan, és mindent hajlandó volt felhasználni ennek érdekében, ami a rendelkezésére állt.


	5. 5. fejezet

Miután Harryék elhagyták a szobát, Dean megvárta, hogy leteljen a szokásos fél perc, mielőtt Samhez fordult volna.

– Mi a franc, Sam?! – mondta halk, de éles hangon.

– Jól érzed magad? – szólalt meg Sam vele egyszerre.

Csend. Sam homloka halvány ráncba szaladt, Dean pillantása pedig megenyhült.

– Dean… – kezdte Sam olyan hangon, amit Dean bármikor felismert volna. Már megszokta hallani az utolsó évben, mielőtt a pokolra került volna, bár az már szó szerint egy élettel ezelőtt történt. Ez volt az öccse én-csak-segíteni-akarok hangja.

– Jól vagyok, Sam – vágta rá Dean. – De nem akarod elmesélni, miről maradtam le?

Válaszul Sam felállt, felkapta a noteszét az asztalról, és Dean kezébe nyomta.

– Ennyit tudtam meg a dementorokról, mielőtt felébredtél volna – kezdte magyarázni. – Nem sokat. Harryről annyit tudok, amennyit te, az emberei közül pedig csak Phillel találkoztam. Bármilyen széles is a védővonal, nem látható sem innen, sem az automatától. Senkit nem láttam, de dementorokat sem, úgyhogy akármit is csinálnak, működik.

Dean bólintott, és átfutotta Sam lényegretörő jegyzetein.

– “Talán sötét varázsló irányítása alatt”? – olvasta fel. – Mintha nem lenne enélkül is elég bonyolult… – A gondolat végét Dean lógva hagyta, és megvárta Sam halk, egyetértő fújtatását, mielőtt rákérdezett a fontosabb információra. – De tényleg láttad őket, nem?

Csak csend érkezett válaszul, mire Dean felpillantott. Sam az üres papírtányérokat pakolgatta messze túl sok koncentrációval.

– Aha – mondta végül halkan a fiatalabb vadász. – Láttam őket. De csak alig… a szemeim mintha félre akartak volna nézni.

Dean tudta, hogy nincs értelme tovább kérdezősködnie. Sam vagy elmond neki mindent, vagy elhallgatja az egészet, és az öccse már úgyis eldöntötte melyik opciót fogja választani.

Sam kidobta a papírtányérokat a kukába.

– Be kellett volna fogjam a számat – mormogta.

Dean felsóhajtott. Igen, be kellett volna. Volt egy olyan iszonyú gyanúja, hogy a határ egyre halványabb lett a dolgok között, amikről Sam önmaga is tudta, hogy képes kéne legyen rájuk vagy sem. De ennek a beszélgetésnek nem most volt itt az ideje.

– Ha Harry igazat mond, akkor nem kell aggódnunk. Nem fog beköpni – mondta Dean. – Szóval, ami miatt aggódnunk kell az az, hogy megbízhatunk-e benne egyáltalán. – Úgy tűnt, Sam megnyugodott, úgyhogy az idősebb fivér folytatta: – Azt mondom, teszteljük le szentelt vízzel a pasit.

Sam az égnek emelte a tekintetét, és Dean csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy van, ami sosem változik.

– Dean! Rosszabb vagy, mint Bobby.

– És Bobby még él!

Sam felhúzta az orrát, de Harry félig üres kólás üvegére pillantott.

– Jó, jó – adta be a derekát.

Amíg Sam egy kis szentelt vizet öntött Harry kólájába, Dean a biztonság kedvéért sót szórt a küszöb elé és az ablakpárkányokhoz. Épp azon gondolkozott, hogy fessen-e egy ördögcsapdát a plafonra az ajtónál, amikor Sam hirtelen megszólalt mögötte.

– Most akkor egy ágyban kell aludnunk?

Dean felnyögött. Nem kellett elképzelnie a véletlen rugdosódást, ami megesne, ha Sammel egy ágyon kéne osztozniuk.

– A francos varázsló aludhat a földön. Nincs az az Isten, hogy veled alszok, Colos.

Dean épp időben fordult meg ahhoz, hogy lássa Sam mosolyát, ami ugyanolyan hatással volt rá, mint a dementorellenes csokoládétorta korábban. Előre tudta, hogy köcsögnek lesz szólítva, de a halk kopogás az ajtón félbeszakította Samet, mielőtt kinyithatta volna a száját.

Pillantást váltottak, majd Sam az ágya sarkánál pihenő nyitott táskához lépett. Dean a kukucskálón nézett ki, de a tartása el is lazult, ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Hé, bocsi, nem vittem kulcsot – mondta Harry, majd a padlóra pillantott. – Ez só? Tudod, hogy felhúztuk a védővonalakat, az ilyesmi igazán felesleges… – Dean a lehető legszigorúbb pillantással bámulta Harryt, és megvárta, amíg a varázsló felemelte a tekintetét, hogy észrevegye. Nem kellett sokáig várnia. – ...De természetesen sosem lehetünk elég óvatosak! Remek ötlet. Só.

Harry nagyot nyelt, mire Dean nem tudta elnyomni az arcára kúszó önelégült félmosolyt. Szinte hallotta, hogy Sam a szemét forgatja, de nem törődött vele.

– Megvannak az embereid? – kérdezte Dean, kiengedve Harryt a kutyaszorítóból a sós megjegyzést illetően.

– Igen, ugyanazt mondtam nekik, mint Philnek. Régi barátaim vagytok, Dirk és Sal Windermere. Muglik, akik tudnak a varázslóvilágról, mert sajnálatos módon pont 1996-97 telén látogattátok meg Angliát. Úgyhogy… ez a sztori.

– Miért olyan érdekes ‘96-97? – kérdezte Sam.

Dean figyelte, ahogy Harry arca grimaszba torzul.

– A második varázslóháború sötét időszaka. Vesztésre álltunk. Azt a telet különböző erdőkben bujkálva töltöttem a két legjobb barátommal, miközben próbáltunk nem éhenhalni. Senki nem tudja pontosan, hogy hol voltam és mikor, úgyhogy senki nem tudja, hogy kivel találkoztam vagy kivel nem.

– Hány éves…? – kezdte Sam a kérdést.

– Tizenhét – felelt Harry, mielőtt befejezhette volna. – A találkozásunk magyarázatára két lehetőség közül választhattok. Vagy szórakozásból kínzott titeket néhány halálfaló, én pedig megmentettelek… ez hősi fényben tüntet fel, de lehet túl sok figyelmet vonna rátok, ha sajtó fülébe jut. A másik, hogy felbukkantam a családotok nyaralójánál – telelőjénél? –, ti pedig megsajnáltatok, és befogadtatok néhány napra. De őszintén, a legjobb, ha nem szolgálunk pontos magyarázattal addig, amíg nem feltétlenül szükséges. Remélem, hogy meg tudjuk ezt oldani anélkül, hogy bárki mást belevonnánk.

Dean bólintott, és próbálta nem túl feltűnően bámulni Harryt, ahogy a varázsló felkapta a kóláját, és nagyot kortyolt belőle. Az öccsére pillantott, aki máris viselte az én-megmondtam arckifejezését, de Dean csak megvonta a vállát – jobb félni, mint megijedni.

– Nos! – váltott témát. – Nem tudom, miért akarsz velünk aludni, de hadd áruljam el neked, hogy a már be is rendezkedhetsz a padlón, mert nincs az az Isten, hogy én akármilyen körülmények között önként kiteszem magam a hatalmasra nőtt kisöcsém rugdalózásának.

Harry felnevetett.

– Adj egy párnát! – mondta.

Dean felkapott egyet az ágyáról, és odadobta neki, mire Harry elkapta az egyik kezével, a másikkal pedig elővette a pálcáját. Néhány gyors mozdulat és latinnak hangzó szó után Dean leesett állal bámulta, ahogy a párna nőni és nyúlni kezdett, amíg át nem változott egy matraccá, amit Harry benyomorított Dean ágya és az ajtó közötti szűkös helyre.

Hosszú, döbbent csend következett, Dean pedig épp próbált kitalálni valami beszólást, hogy letörölje az önelégült vigyort Harry képéről, amikor Sam meglepően szégyenlős hangon megszólalt.

– Meg tudnád… az ágyat… – Sam erőtlenül a saját ágya felé intett, és egy pillanatig Dean ugyanolyan értetlenül érezte magát, mint ahogy Harry kinézett. Aztán leesett neki.

– Ó – mondta, és Harryre pillantott, aki még mindig azt próbálta kitalálni, mit akarhat Sam. Dean nem volt biztos benne, hogy támogatná, hogy Sam egy mágikus ágyon aludjon, de mielőtt ezt meg tudta volna fogalmazni úgy, hogy az ne hangozzon nevetségesen, Harry rájött, miről van szó.

– Megnagyobbítani az ágyad? – kérdezte a varázsló.

Sam válasza annyi volt, hogy az alsó ajkába harapott, és lesütötte a pillantását. Dean elmosolyodott. Sam már ötéves kora óta használta ezt a tudom-hogy-nem-kéne-túl-sokat-kérnem arckifejezést.

– Általában átlósan alszik – magyarázta Dean. – Plusz harminc centi bőven elég lenne.

Harry bólintott, és Sam ágya felé intett a pálcájával, mire az azonnal megnyúlt.

– Kösz! – mondta Sam, és egy rövid pillanatig Dean látta azt a mosolyt, aminek nem volt tanúja, mióta... nos, már egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt.

Lassan mindhárman elkezdtek készülődni lefeküdni, de Dean tudta, hogy nem fogja könnyen húzni a lóbőrt egy idegennel a szobában. Amíg Harry a fürdőben volt, összenéztek Sammel, és egyértelmű volt, hogy felváltva fognak aludni. Különben is, nem mintha Dean ki tudta volna pihenni magát mostanában.

Arról nem is beszélve, hogy valószínűleg az egész éjszakát azon gondolkozva fogja tölteni, hogy mégis hogyan fogják megállítani az apokalipszist, ha hozzá vannak kötve egy varázslóhoz.


	6. 6. fejezet

Deant a következő reggelen kopogás riasztotta fel egy rémálom/emlék közepéből. Figyelte, ahogy Harry kábultan felkel a matracáról, és felveszi a pálcáját és a szemüvegét a földön fekvő talárhalom tetejéről. A vadász megragadta a kését a párnája alatt, és Sam ágya felé pillantott. Az öccse nyakig volt takaróban, de a tekintete Deanen pihent, az idősebb vadász pedig már tudta is, hogy a másik ébren volt, amíg ő volt alvásban a soros.

– Jó reggelt, Phil – mondta Harry az ajtót nyitva.

Kezében egy kis válltáskával Phil belépett a szobába.

– Megszereztem az információt, amit kért – jelentette be, miközben Harry visszaváltoztatta a matracát párnává, hogy több hely legyen a kis hotelszobában.

– Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte Dean.

– Nem akarod tudni – felelte Harry ugyanabban a pillanatban, ahogy Sam kibökte: – Reggel nyolc.

Dean felnyögött.

– Elnézést kérek a korai óráért – szólt a fivérekhez Phil –, de Harry megkért, hogy legyek a lehető legdiszkrétebb az információszerzést illetően, és a reggeli időszak a legjobb, ha nem akar feltűnést kelteni a Minisztériumban az ember. Különösen, amikor mindenki tudja, hogy egy fontos brit varázslóval dolgozol, aki még nem alkalmazkodott az időeltolódáshoz.

Dean összehozott egy szemöldökfelvonást és egy vállrándítást, majd jelentőségteljesen Samre mutatott. – Te. Kávé. Most.

Sam az égnek emelte a tekintetét, és összeszorította az állkapcsát, de kimászott az ágyból. Dean megajándékozta egy kicsit túl széles mosollyal.

– Megkérhetnék valakit a csapatból, hogy hozzon – ajánlotta fel Phil.

– Á – felelte Dean –, Samre ráfér egy séta.

A szóban forgó öccs fújtatott egyet, és felvette a cipőjét.

– Igazán nem kell, kösz – motyogta.

Phil vállat vont, majd Harry felé fordult. Kinyitotta a válltáskáját, és nekiállt könyveket kihúzni belőle. Dean összeráncolta a szemöldökét. A táska alig tűnt elég nagynak, hogy két könyv beleférjen, nemhogy…

– Ne haragudj, Dean – szakította félbe a gondolatait Sam, és elé lépve elállta a kilátást.

– Höh? – kérdezett vissza Dean azon tűnődve, miért várják el tőle az emberek, hogy a reggeli kávéja előtt gondolkozni tudjon.

– Fel akartalak ébreszteni, pont, amikor kopogott, eskü. De mostanában nem aludtál túl jól…

Ó, gondolta Dean. Samnek feltűntek a rémálmok.

– Semmi baj, Sam. Menj, hozz kávét – mondta, mire Sam aggodalmaskodva összeráncolta a szemöldökét (egy arckifejezés, amit Dean utált), de szerencsére a férfi csak megfordult, és kiment az ajtón. Dean belegondolt milyen messze fog kávéért menni csak azért, hogy láthassa, mekkora sugarú a védett körzet.

Dean visszafordult az asztal és a rajta tornyosuló könyvek és mappák felé. Alig két perc alatt a két varázsló könyvtárrá változtatta a szobát egyetlen válltáska segítségével.

– Mi a franc? – kérdezte Dean. – Hogyan… mikor…?

– Nagyobb belülről – felelte Harry anélkül, hogy felpillantott volna a könyvkupacból, amit épp rendszerezett.

– Te vagy a nagyobb belülről… – motyogta Dean, majd próbált nem elvörösödni, amikor Harry az ajkába harapott, hogy elfojtsa a nevetését. A vadász megdörzsölte az arcát; tényleg nem a reggeli kávéja előtt kéne beszólásokkal próbálkoznia.

– Lezuhanyzom – motyogta, és a fürdő felé vette az irányt.

Phil még mindig úgy vette elő a könyveket a táskájából, mintha feneketlen lenne.

– Normális rémálmod volt, vagy tágíttassam a védett körzetet? – kérdezte Harry halk, nyugodt hangon, mielőtt Dean belépett volna a fürdőszobába. A vadász nem állt meg, és különben anélkül is tudta, hogy Harry nem őt nézi, hogy odapillantott volna.

– Normális – felelte Dean, és próbált nem törődni a ténnyel, hogy az életében semmi nem számított normálisnak. Furcsa, de úgy gondolta, Harry talán megérti.

Amikorra Dean végzett a zuhanyzással, Phil már elment, és Sam már visszaért kávéval és reggelivel felszerelkezve. Még Harrynek is hozott valamit, és amíg az asztalnál ülve ettek, a varázsló más-más kupac könyvre mutogatott szerte a szobában.

Amint felfigyelt a szobába lépő vadászra, Harry kinyitotta a száját, és Dean azt kívánta, bár magával vitte volna a tiszta ruháit a fürdőbe.

– Hű, és még azt mondják, _nekem_ furcsa a sebhelyem.

Dean rábámult, és Harryben volt annyi illem, hogy megilletődjön, amiért megemlített bármit is. Aztán, természetesen, amíg beletúrt a táskájába tiszta ruhákért, Deannek még jobban bele kellett tenyerelnie a motyogásával:

– Hülye Cas a hülye kezével… – Azt hitte, Sam túlzottan elfoglalt volt a könyvekkel, hogy egyáltalán meg is hallja.

– Dean, ha egy angyal visszahoz a Pokolból, legalább hálás lehetnél érte – dorgálta az öccse őszinte haraggal pillantva Deanre, majd belekortyolt a kávéjába.

– Téged megérintett egy angyal?! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Harry, mire Sam teleprüszkölte kávéval a könyvet, amit épp olvasott, és nekiállt egyszerre köhögni és nevetni.

Dean megragadta a ruháit, rábámult Samre, majd beviharzott a fürdőbe, hogy átöltözzön. Hogy miért pont őt választotta Isten, hogy megállítsa a kibaszott apokalipszist, Deannek gőze sem volt, de most nagyon kívánta, bár kinyírták volna inkább.

* * *

  
Harry arcára volt festve az értetlenség.

– Bocsi – mondta Sam, majd megismételte: – bocs, bocs… –, ahogy próbálta abbahagyni a nevetést és felitatni a kávét a könyvről. A vadász látta, ahogy Harry felkapja a pálcáját, majd motyog valamit, és hirtelen a kiömlött kávé eltűnt, a könyv pedig megszáradt.

– Komolyan, Sam – mondta Harry. – Semmi baj… de angyalok? Úgy tért vissza Dean?

Sam a fürdőajtó felé pillantott, és grimaszolt egyet.

– Igen, angyalok. Figyelj… ne beszélj róla, jó? Nem, amikor… Dean nem… – Mély levegőt vett, és próbált nem túl kétségbeesettnek hangzani. – Ki fog nyírni, hogy megemlítettem.

– Jó – mondta Harry békítő hangon –, de…

Sam próbálta nem túl feltűnően lepisszegni a varázslót, amikor hallotta nyílni a fürdőszoba ajtaját, de nem is volt szükséges. Harry azonnal félbeszakította magát.

Dean úgy battyogott elő, mintha mi sem történt volna.

– Mi a terv? – kérdezte olyan hangon, amitől az egész úgy hangzott, akár csak egy új ügy, csak még egy vadászat.

– Kutatás – felelte Sam és Harry kórusban.

Dean felkapta a harmadik papírpoharat, és nagyot kortyolt belőle.

– Mmm, még meleg. Klassz.

– Melegítő bűbáj – magyarázta Harry.

Dean szemöldöke felszökött, Sam pedig elmosolyodott. Személy szerint ő meg tudta volna szokni Harry képességeinek jelenlétét.

– Arra magamtól is rájöttem, hogy tervben van egy kis kutakodás – mondta Dean gúnyosan körbeintve a könyvekkel teli szobában. – Hol van Phil? Ő nem segít?

– Végzett mára. Valamikor aludnia is kell – felelte Harry, majd az ágyra pakolt könyvekre mutatott. – Az a kupac a tietek. Minden bennük van a dementorokról és más mágikus teremtményekről, amiket érdekesnek találhattok. De a dementorokra koncentráljatok, ki kell találnunk, mit csinálnak.

– És te mit fogsz csinálni?

– Ezeket fogom olvasni – A széke melletti hatalmas rakás könyvre és mappára mutatott. – Emelt szintű mágiával foglalkoznak, szóval csak halandzsa lenne nektek. Megpróbálom kitalálni, hogyan lehetne megvédeni titeket, hogy anélkül válhassanak el útjaink, hogy vér száradjon a lelkemen... vagy Isten haragja sújtson.

Sam majdnem megszólalt, mondván, Isten valószínűleg nem így viszonyult Deanhez, hiszen miért hagyta volna akkor olyan összetörten, hogy lényegében védtelen maradt; de végül csak rábámult Harryre, és azt mondta: – Jó, kezdjünk neki.

A délelőtt hátralevő része olvasással telt. Sam és Dean az ágyaikon ültek, és néha könyvet cserélgettek attól függően, mit találtak. Dean motyogása _(Egyszarvúak… tényleg itt a világvége)_ megmosolyogtatta Samet, és örült neki, hogy Harry túlságosan el volt foglalva ahhoz, hogy jobban belegondoljon az idősebb Winchester megjegyzésébe.

– Azt mondtad, már álltak egy sötét varázsló irányítása alatt…? – keresett megerősítést Sam.

Harry becsukta a könyvét, Marvin Marlosh _Muglik, mágia és felfordulás_ című alkotását, és nyújtózott egyet.

– Ez az általános elmélet, de szerintem nem igaz – sóhajtotta. – Mármint… nem hiszem, hogy irányította őket. Szerintem csak, nos, _kedvelték._

– Ezekben a könyvekben semmi nincs motivációkról – közölte Dean. – Azt sem tudjátok, vannak-e érzelmeik. Az egész életciklus meg történelem.

– Tudom, és talán nincsenek érzelmeik… de hallgassatok meg – mondta Harry. – A dementorok boldogsággal táplálkoznak, nem? Akkor miért csatlakoznának valakihez, aki mindenkit meg akart keseríteni?

– De akkor… – kezdte Sam értetlenül – akkor irányítva kellett hogy legyenek, nem? Kényszerítenie kellett volna őket.

– Nem, pont ez az – mondta Harry. – Ezért hiszik ezt az emberek. De, ha a boldogok tényleg több “ételt” jelentenek, miért lógnának a dementorok egy parkolóban veletek?

Sam Deanre pillantott, épp időben, hogy lássa a bátyja összeszorított állkapcsát és földre eső pillantását. Sam tudta, hogy Dean mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy mindennek ellenére boldog életet biztosítson az öccsének, de Harrynek igaza volt.

– Miért – folytatta Harry –, amikor tizenhárom éves voltam, miért hagytak békén egy iskolányi boldog gyereket, és jöttek utánam? Ez még hónapokkal azelőtt volt, hogy Voldemort feltámasztotta magát, hónapokkal azelőtt, hogy a Minisztériumnak eszébe jutott volna használni őket ellenem.

Sam rádöbbent, hogy Harry már csak magának beszélt.

– Nem azt mondtad, hogy a Minisztériumnak dolgozol? – kérdezte Dean, és Sam figyelte, ahogy Harry tekintete újra rájuk fókuszált.

– Most – felelte Harry. – Most már igen. Amikor fiatal voltam, máshogy működtek a dolgok.

– A Minisztérium egy gyerek után küldte azokat az akármiket? – kérdezte Dean hirtelen, Sam pedig elgondolkozott, milyen messze ment Dean védelmező ösztöne. Harry velük egyidős volt, és egyértelműen túlélte az eseményeket. Habár, Dean mindig is rosszul reagált, ha gyerekekkel történt valami rossz. Úgy tűnt, az idő és a végeredmény nem számított.

– Túléltem – mondta Harry óvatosan, érzékelve Dean hangulatát. – Már túl voltam rosszabbon is, és pont ez lenne a lényeg. Mire először összefutottam a dementorokkal, már elvesztettem a szüleimet, a megmaradt rokonaim már tizenhárom éve hanyagoltak és bántalmaztak, megtámadott egy tanár, akit… megszállt Voldemort, harcolnom kellett egy baziliszkusszal, és legyőznöm Voldemort lelkének egy darabját. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy azt hittem, egy börtönből szökött őrült meg akar ölni. Elég nyomorult gyerek voltam. Mégis miért pont engem céloztak be?

– Egy baziliszkuszt? – nyögte ki Sam, és végtelenül hülyének érezte magát, amiért sikeresen rákérdezett a magyarázat egy olyan részére, aminek semmi köze nem volt a dementorokhoz. Deanre pillantott, és ráébredt, hogy Harry semmit nem tett, hogy lecsillapítsa Dean védelmező ösztönét.

– Bántalmaztak a rokonaid?! – sziszegte Dean ökölbe szorított kézzel.

Sam egyszerre sóhajtott fel Harryvel. Deannél az egyetlen rosszabbnak minősülő dolog annál, hogy egy gyereket megtámad egy szörny az volt, ha a gyerek családja volt a támadó.

– Most nem az a lényeg – motyogta Harry. – Koncentrálhatnánk a dementorokra?

– Tehát azt mondod, hogy a dementorok viselkedése ellentmondásos – vágta rá Sam Harry megmentésére sietve, és visszakényszerítette magát agyaló módba. – Boldog emberek után kéne menjenek, mert ők… boldogabbak. De a tapasztalatod szerint az áldozataik, öm, kevésbé boldog emberek, szóval…

– Szóval szerintem szeretik megtörni az embereket – vette át a szót Harry. – Szeretnek olyanok után menni, akik nem annyira boldogok… talán nem is szeretik, talán nincsenek érzelmeik, talán az a kevés boldogság, ami a nehéz életű embereknek van, finomabb, mint a boldogok boldogsága. – Harry grimaszolt a gondolattól. – Én csak azt mondom, van rá esély, hogy nem voltak kényszerítve. Van rá esély, hogy _akarták_ követni Voldemortot, mert tudták, hogy ő megadná nekik azt, amit akarnak – hogy több megtörhető ember legyen.

– Van értelme, de nem tudjuk bizonyítani – mondta Sam.

– Elmegyek egy körre – szólt közbe Dean hirtelen.

– Dean? – Sam szégyellte bevallani, de annyira belemerült Harry elméletébe, hogy egy pillanatra meg is feledkezett a bátyja jelenlétéről.

– Ti ketten maradhattok és dumálhattok a kínzásról még egy sort, de én elmentem egy körre.

Sam elsápadt. Elcseszte. Nem gondolkozott.

– Dean… – kezdte, ahogy Dean az ajtóhoz lépett.

– Veled megyek! – szakította félbe Harry.

– Mi? – kérdezték a fivérek egyszerre.

– A nagy fekete kocsi a tiéd, ugye? – folytatta zavartalanul Harry. – Klassz kis autónak tűnik. Szívesen megnézném.

Sam megnyugodott, amikor meglátta Dean halvány mosolyát.

– Még jó, hogy klassz! Vedd a cipőd, haver.

– Remek – felelte Harry gyorsan. – Csak hadd rakjam el a kényesebb dokumentumokat. Két perc és megyek, jó?

Dean bólintott válaszul, és kiment az ajtón, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva Samet, de az öccse már hozzászokott az ilyesmihez.

– Tudsz bármit is a kocsikról? – kérdezte Harrytől, amint biztos volt benne, hogy Dean már elég messze volt az ajtótól.

Harry felpillantott a feneketlen táskából, amibe épp könyveket és mappákat süllyesztett.

– Az égvilágon semmit – felelte –, de Dean most nem mehet sehová egyedül.

Samet lenyűgözte, hogy Harry milyen gyorsan ki tudott találni valamit. Közben a varázsló a vállára kapta a táskáját, és elővette azt a furcsa kinyithatós telefonját.

– Deacon! Ide, most – mondta egyenletes hangon, Samnek pedig újra felvillant az apja emléke.

Hangos pukkanás hallatszott, és hirtelen egy húszévesforma, nyeszlett kölyök toporgott az ajtó előtt.

– Uram?

– Deacon, elmegyek egy körre.

– Egy… körre?

– Egy kocsiban, igen – felelt Harry tömören, majd megrázta a fejét. – Hol vannak a dementorok?

– Még mindig a hotel közvetlen környezetében, uram – jelentette Deacon. – Persze már nappal van, úgyhogy nem olyan aktívak, de…

– Köszönöm, Deacon – szakította félbe Harry. – Szólj, ha van változás. Nem tudom, meddig leszek el.

– Igenis, uram.

– Ó, és Deacon? – tette hozzá az idősebb varázsló mosolyogva. – Ez itt Sal, egy jó barátom.

A fiú végre Sam felé fordult, a vadász pedig le kellett nyelje a nevetését a kis varázsló arckifejezésén, amikor meglátta, milyen magas idegennel van dolga. Deacon láthatóan tartott Harrytől, de a férfi legalább alacsony volt. Sam csak tippelni tudott afelől, mi ment keresztül a fiú agyán.

– Örülök a találkozásnak, uram – mondta Deacon, és bátran előrenyújtotta a kezét.

– Viszont, Deacon – felelte Sam kedvesen, és biztosra ment, hogy azt a mosolyát használja, amitől az emberek meg szoktak nyugodni körülötte. – Köszi a segítséget.

– Ööö… igazán semmiség – dadogta a fiú.

Hangos dudálás hallatszott a parkolóból, mire Harry elvigyorodott.

– Akkor mentem! – mondta az ajtón kirohanva. – Deacon, most már vissza… – A hangja elhalkult, ahogy eltávolodott, Deacon pedig egy pillanatig értetlenül ácsorgott.

– Szerintem azt akarja, hogy menj vissza folytatni, amit eddig csináltál – segítette ki Sam. – Itt minden okés.

– Ó, értem. Ööö… – habozott Deacon – ...tényleg a háborúban találkozott Mr. Potterrel?

– Igen – idézte fel Sam a fedősztorit.

– Milyen volt? – kérdezte a fiú óvatosan.

Sam tudta, mit akar hallani. Valami hőstörténetet Harryről, a háború megpróbáltatásairól, talán valami információt a feletteséről, amiről senki más nem tudott, vagy talán aggódott a jövő miatt, és tudni akarta, mire számíthat. Sam semmi ilyesmivel nem tudott szolgálni, hiszen valójában nem is volt jelen akkoriban. Azonban volt egy apja, aki Vietnámban szolgált, és a saját személyes háborúját vívta az élete hátralevő huszonhárom évében.

– Háború volt, Deacon – mondta Sam komoran. – Amikor azt hitted, már nem lehet rosszabb, az lett. Most, ha megbocsátasz, sok olvasnivalóm van.

– Igen, uram, bocsánat, uram – rebegte Deacon. Sam rámosolygott, majd a fiú sarkon fordult, és eltűnt.

A vadász végigjáratta a tekintetét a könyveken, és azt kívánta, Harry bár itt hagyta volna a magasabb szintű értekezéseket is, de aztán úgy döntött, akár el is kezdhetné a következő kör kutakodást azzal, hogy utánanéz, hogyan kell megölni egy baziliszkuszt, vagy hogy mi a csoda egy Voldemort.


	7. 7. fejezet

Dean megnyikorogtatta az autógumit, ahogy kihúzott a parkolóból, és Harryre vigyorgott.

– Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte.

Harry nagyon örült, hogy elolvasta a Winchester-aktákat, amíg a két vadász a dementorokról olvasott.

– Gyönyörű – mondta Harry lelkesen. – Mióta van meg?

A varázsló természetesen tudta, hogy már évek óta a családé kellett legyen, ha még a Minisztérium is feljegyezte a járművet.

– Apám a hetvenes években vette. Látnod kellett volna, hogy’ csillogott a napfényben a kereskedőnél… – mesélte a vadász, összezavarva Harryt. – Egy furgont akart venni, egy _furgont!_ Pedig az Impala pont ott volt mellette. Nem kellett túl sokáig győzködni, persze, de az, hogy komolyan meg akarta venni azt a puccos hippi furgont még mindig ledöbbent néha… – Dean Harryre pillantott, a válaszára várva, de amikor meglátta a zavart a varázsló arcán, hozzátette: – ...vagy legalábbis így mesélték.

– Jó formában van a kora ellenére – mondta Harry azt remélve, hogy nem idéz elő egy műszaki megbeszélést, amiből egy kukkot sem értene.

Dean büszkén elmosolyodott, de aztán egy kicsit elhervadt az arckifejezése.

– Néhány éve lényegében a semmiből kellett újraépítenem a kislányt – magyarázta. – De most új startot kapott az életben. Új alkatrészeket… a régi bajok nélkül…

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét, ahogy Dean elhalkult és végigsimította a tenyerét a kormányon. A vadász nem szólalt meg újra, inkább kedvtelenül bámult ki a szélvédőn. Harry tudta, hogy már átlépték a védővonalat, és remélte, hogy ha a kocsiról beszélgetnek, előtérben tudja tartani Dean boldogabb emlékeit, de nyilván nem járt sikerrel.

Harry elővette a pálcáját, és lazán átlógatta a karját az ülése támlája felett. A padlóra célzott, és Ginnyre meg a gyerekekre gondolt, ahogy hazavárják.

– _Expecto Patronum_ – suttogta. A szarvas testet öltött a hátsó ülésen, és összekuporodott maga körül, hogy elférjen.

– _Mi a franc?!_ Mit csináltál?! Mi az?! – hápogott Dean, és ijedten a visszapillantó tükörbe pillantott, majd át a válla felett.

– Nyugodj meg – mondta Harry. – Ez a patrónusom. Szükségünk volt rá.

Dean már nem tűnt ijedtnek, csak mérgesnek, és Harry kezdte azt gondolni, hogy sokkal nagyobb biztonságban volt egy levert Deannel, mint egy zabossal. Vissza kellett hozza kocsis dumát, a vezetés lezserségét, amit elrontott azzal, hogy meg akarta védeni a vadászt. El kellett felejtesse Deannel, hogy egy mágikus, ragyogó kék szarvas nyomorgott a kocsija hátsó ülésén.

– Amikor kisebb voltam, a barátom apjának volt egy régi Fordja – kezdte Harry. – Kék volt; egy Ford Anglia. Na, és a barátom apja varázsló, ugyebár, szóval nem nagyon ért az autókhoz… egy csomó bűbájt rakott rá.

– A varázslók nem használnak kocsikat? – kérdezte Dean, mintha undorodna már a gondolattól is. Harry felnevetett.

– Nem, és hidd el, néha azt kívánom, bár úgy lenne. A mi utazási módszereink nagyon kényelmetlenek – grimaszolt. – A barátommal egyik nap sikeren belevezettük a Fordot egy fába. Nagyon berágott ránk a kocsi. Kiköpött minket, majd elhúzott nélkülünk, de azért jó kis autó volt. – Harry elmosolyodott, ahogy felidézte a Tiltott Rengetegben eltűnő hátsó lámpák fényének képét.

– _Nélkületek?_ – hitetlenkedett Dean, mintha a kocsi személyesen megsértette volna.

Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy aggódnia vagy nevetnie kéne-e. Arra rájött, hogy Dean már megfeledkezett a szarvasról a hátsó ülésen, és örült is neki. Egy patrónus fenntartása sok koncentrációt igényelt, de épp a patrónusbűbáj volt egy Harry specialitásai közül – még egy ok, amiért az Amerikai Minisztérium az ő segítségét kérte.

– Furcsa dolgok történnek, ha túl sok bűbájt raksz egy tárgyra – magyarázta. – Néha öntudatra ébrednek. – Harry azonnal tudta, hogy valami rosszat mondott, amint a vadász szemei elkerekedtek.

– Elvarázsoltad Sam ágyát! – sivította Dean.

Harry nem tudta megállni – kirobbant belőle a nevetés.

Dean összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és újra kezdett idegesnek tűnni.

– Sam ágyával nem lesz semmi baj – tájékoztatta a vadászt Harry, amint sikeresen összeszedte magát. – Az átváltoztatás volt, nem bűbáj. Tudom, hogy ez neked semmit nem mond, de hidd el, nagy a különbség. Nincs miért aggódnod.

Úgy tűnt, ez megnyugtatta Deant, úgyhogy Harry a kilátás felé fordította a figyelmét. Már volt egyszer az Államokban a háború után, de sosem ezen a részen. Gyönyörű volt. Ginnyre gondolt, a fiúkra, a babára és Teddyre, és továbbra is a szarvas fenntartására koncentrált. Nehéz volt, de már sok gyakorlata volt benne – valakinek össze kellett terelnie a dementorokat a háború után, és az elszaporodásuk nem egyszerűsítette meg a dolgot. A trükk az volt, hogy boldog gondolatokat kellett küldeni a patrónus felé, amikor elkezdett halványulni, vagy csak el volt foglalva az ember.

– Nagyon szép – szólalt meg Dean csendesen.

– Az. Sosem voltam még az Államok ezen részén – mondta Harry, még mindig az ablakon kibámulva.

– Nem, mármint, a szarvasod – tisztázta Dean egy cseppet zavartan.

Harry visszafordult a kocsi belseje felé, afelé, ahogy Dean másodpercenként a visszapillantó tükörbe pillantgatott. A varázsló hátrafordult, és ránézett a szarvasra, mire a patrónus felemelte a fejét, és viszonozta a pillantását.

– Kösz – felelte Harry. – Az apám az.

Harry látta, ahogy Dean feléje kapja a fejét, és tátott szájjal bámul rá, úgyhogy gyorsan folytatta:

– Nem _szó szerint_ az apám. Csak egy… képmás. Apám animágus volt. Az animágusok saját akaratukból állattá tudnak változni, az ő állata pedig a szarvas volt. Sosem ismertem igazán, de miatta szarvas a patrónusom.

– Hadd tisztázzam – mondta Dean lassan. – Akkor, ha nekem lenne egy patrónusom, úgy nézne ki, mint egy pasi ötnapos borostával?

Harry felnevetett.

– Nem, egy állat lenne, ami téged képvisel. Gondolom az enyém is ilyen, de szeretem azt gondolni, hogy összekapcsol az apámmal.

– Hm – mondta Dean, majd Harryre kacsintott. – Kár, hogy nem lehet kocsi a patrónusom.

A varázsló válaszul csak felnevetett, és megtartotta magának a szavakat: _kár, hogy egyáltalán nem lehet patrónusod._ Néhány pillanatra elcsendesedtek, mielőtt Dean újra megszólalt volna.

– Szóval a varázslók nem vezetnek – kezdte, és még mindig hallhatóan hitetlenkedett a dologgal kapcsolatban. – Tudtok legalább valamit a klasszikus rockról?

Harry az ajkába harapott, és belegondolt, milyen keveset tudtak a varázslók a mugli kultúráról. Úgy tűnt, a némasága épp elég válasz volt, mert Dean folytatta.

– Oké… Akkor hadd világosítsalak fel. – Komisz vigyort villantott, és előhúzott egy ütött-kopott cipősdobozt a vezetőülés alól, tele kazettákkal. – Hadd mutassalak be egy Led Zeppelin nevezetű bandácskának.

Dean hagyta, hogy a zene magáért beszéljen, úgyhogy a páros elcsendesedett.

Harrynek tetszett a dal. Fiatalon sosem volt lehetősége mást hallgatni azon kívül, ami Dudley szobájából szűrődött ki. És később pedig, az iskolában már a varázslóvilágban volt, és csak varázsló együttesekkel ismerkedett meg.

Elmerült a zenében, és a Winchester fivérekre gondolt. A minisztériumi akta csak szórványos információval szolgált, bár nem épp meglepő módon még így is többet tudott, mint a mugli kormány. Például a Minisztérium tudta, hogy a fivérek még életben voltak. Csak azt nem tudták, hogyan.

Az akta a családjukról sem írt sokat, és főleg Samre és Deanre fókuszált, nem pedig az apjukra. Az anyjuk démontűzben meghalt, azután nem sok információ volt róluk a “nincs állandó lakcím” szavakon kívül. A következő bejegyzés szerint “Jessica Moore démontűz következtében elhalálozik – Samuel Winchester abbahagyja az egyetemet”, majd néhány városnév listája országszerte egészen egy rövid leírásig John Winchester autóbaleset utáni hirtelen haláláról és Dean csodával határos felépüléséről.

 _Dean kijátssza a halált egyszer, a hogyan ismeretlen,_ gondolta Harry, _másodszorra pedig az angyaloknak köszönhetően?_

Az akta nem tudott az angyalokról. Nem írtak semmit a fivérek majdnem egy teljes évnyi tevékenységéről néhány apró megjegyzést leszámítva, amikor a két vadász magára vonta a mugli hatóságok figyelmét. Aztán volt néhány homályos jegyzet valamiféle ördögkapuról, egy pár szökéses bebörtönzésről és látszólagos halálról, majd a szavak: “2008. május 18. – Dean Winchester halott. Samuel Winchester tartózkodási helye ismeretlen.”

Az, hogy ilyen véglegességgel kijelentették ezt, azt jelentette, hogy 2008 májusa után kezdték feltölteni az aktát, nem korábban. Minden más látszólag-halál csak úgy volt fogalmazva, mint “A mugli hatóságok Dean Winchestert halottnak tekintik” vagy “A mugli hatóságok feltételezése szerint Dean és Samuel Winchester detonációban megsemmisül.”

Mi volt olyan érdekes Dean halálában, hogy a varázslóvilág aktát indított miatta a két vadászról? Normál esetben a vadászok aktái csak névből, életkorból és lakcímből álltak (már ha volt nekik).

A Dean visszatérését érintő megjegyzés még annál is furcsább volt: “2008. szeptember 18. – Dean Winchester él. Amerikai Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztály: nyomozás bizalmas.”

Ezután egyértelmű volt, hogy a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály főleg látnokokra támaszkodott az információszerzést illetően. A megjegyzések a próféciákra jellemző homályos megfogalmazásúak voltak. “A fiú visszatér véréhez – az idő láncaitól független. Lát.”

De ami a legjobban aggasztotta Harryt, az a szembeszökő parancs volt az oldal alján, ahová a szokásos figyelmeztetéseket szokták írni a szóban forgó vadász veszélyességét illetően: “Feltűnésük esetén lépjen kapcsolatba az Amerikai Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztállyal!”

Ha az aurorok akarták volna a Winchester fivéreket, azt Harry megértette volna. Az azt jelentené, hogy a két vadász megölt egy varázslót vagy boszorkányt. Azt, hogy veszélyt jelentettek a varázslóvilágra. De hogy a Misztériumügyi Főosztály… Harry nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Felidézte a halvány sebhelyeket Ron karjain, egy felnőtt férfi testes alakját egy síró babafejjel a vállain, és a boltívet, amely függönyének redői közé oly’ kecsesen dőlt Sirius, hogy aztán sose láthassák többé…

– Ööö, Harry?

Harry pislogott egy párat, és összeszedte magát. Újra ráébredt, hogy egy kocsiban ücsörgött Dean Winchester társaságában. Egy rendkívül dallamos gitárszóló éneke ömlött a régi hangszórókból.

– Mi? Bocs… Tessék?

Dean aggodalmas pillantást vetett rá.

– Eltűnt a szarvasod – mondta a férfi. – Csak úgy… hát, elhalványult…

Harry az üres hátsó ülésre pillantott, és elátkozta magát. Persze, hogy elhalványult! Hagyta, hogy elkalandozzon a figyelme, hagyta, hogy eszébe jussanak azok az évek…

– Mikor? – kérdezte. – Mikor tűnt el?

– Csak néhány perce – felelte Dean. – Feltűnt, hogy kezd halványulni, aztán egy darabig nem figyeltem, de amikor újra odanéztem, már nem volt ott. Nem tudtam, hogy direkt csináltad-e vagy sem, haver, de... hát, elég elveszettnek tűntél.

Harry fürkésző pillantással nézett ki az alacsonyan lógó felhőkre; nem látta a dementorokat, de egyre rosszabb volt a helyzet. Úgy tűnt, Deannek is feltűnt az aggodalma.

– Itt vannak? – kérdezte kimérten a vadász.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezett vissza Harry. Deannek igazán éreznie kéne az ilyesmit.

– Szerintem itt vannak. Nem olyan rossz, mint akkor, de… öm, ne vedd rossz néven, de az előbb úgy néztél ki, mint akinek megrúgták a kiskutyáját – mondta Dean halvány vigyorral.

– Nem lőttél annyira mellé – felelte Harry egy zord nevetés társaságában.

Elő tudná újra idézni a patrónusát, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy elég sokáig fenn is tudná tartani – nagyon kimerítő lett volna. Más módon kellett biztosítania, hogy egyikük sem veszik el a depressziós gondolataik között.

– Hé, Dean – szólt Harry megjátszott lezserséggel. – Mi lenne, ha vennénk ebédet mindhármunknak, és visszamennénk a hotelbe?

– Jó, oké – felelt a vadász, Harry ízlésének egy kicsit túlságosan is leverten.

– És útközben – folytatta Harry mosolyogva –, megtaníthatnál nekem mindent ezekről a rockegyüttesekről, beleértve a kedvenc számaidat, és miért szereted őket. Nyilván kimaradtam a jó dolgokból, mert ez a cucc valami fenomenális.

Dean szélesen elvigyorodott.

– Na, a dal, ami most megy, az a _Ramblin’ Man…_

Harry arra koncentrált, amiről Dean beszélt, és ahogyan beszélt róla, a csillogásra a szemében és a laza mosolyára. Még mindig nem tudott sokat Winchesterékről, de azt igen, hogy ki kell találjon valamit a védelmük érdekében. Harry sok mindent túlélt hála a jó emberismerő képességének és a leckéknek, amiket néha a nehéz úton tanult meg, de biztos volt benne, hogy a Winchester fivérek nem jelentettek fenyegetést a varázslóvilágra – addig nem, amíg alapos tudásuk volt róla. Amiben Harry már nem volt annyira biztos az az volt, hogy a varázslóvilág veszélyt jelentett-e a _fivérek_ számára.

* * *

  
– Akkor Lars csak gondolt egyet, és eldöntötte, hogy nem szereti a gitárszólókat? Azért az elég furcsa, nem? Lényegében az egész műfaj gitárokra épül – hallotta Sam Harryt, ahogy Dean a vállával belökte az ajtót.

– Jóságos ég – nyögte magának Sam –, megfertőzte…

Dean meghallotta az öccsét, és kacsintott egyet.

– Nem tehetek róla, ha van ízlése a pasinak, Sam. – Letette az ételhordó dobozokat az asztalra. – Hagyd abba a nyavajgást! Hoztunk ebédet.

Sam rémületére Harry és Dean az ebéd során sem hagyták abba a rockdumát; még a kocsiról is beszéltek egy kicsit. A fiatalabb vadász kezdte gyanítani, hogy Harry _őszintén_ érdeklődött, és nem csak Dean kedvéért tettette, amiért Sam meg is akarta kérdezni, milyen volt a kiruccanás, még ha tudta is, hogy elrontja vele a hangulatot…

– Milyen volt az út? Mármint, miután átléptétek a védővonalat?

Dean arca grimaszba torzult, Harry pedig csalódottnak tűnt, és ezzel meg is válaszolták Sam kérdését.

– Ki kell találnunk valamit – mondta a varázsló, és letette a villáját, hogy elővegye azt a furcsa telefonszerű akármijét. – Behívom egy emberemet – tájékoztatta őket.

Nem kérdezte, hogy rendben van-e, csak figyelmeztette őket. Sam ráébredt, hogy Harrynek nem volt szüksége a beleegyezésükre semmihez; az, hogy rákérdezett az előző este valószínűleg csak udvariasságból történt.

– Deacon – szólt Harry a felnyithatóstelefon-szerű valamibe nézve –, jelents, kérlek.

Egy pukkanással később Deacon már a szobában ácsorgott, ugyanazon a helyen, ahova korábban is érkezett.

– Deacon, ő itt egy barátom, Dirk – mutatta be Deant a fiúnak Harry.

– Örülök a találkozásnak, uram – nyújtott kezet a vadásznak Deacon.

Dean válaszul teli szájjal mondott valamit, ami talán “Viszont, kölyök” volt, talán nem.

– Volt mozgás, amíg távol voltam? – kérdezte Harry.

– Igen, uram, volt egy kis csoport, ami… – Deacon elhallgatott, és értetlen kifejezés kúszott az arcára. – Hát, azután kezdtek mozogni, hogy távozott, uram. A repülésük iránya nehezen követhető volt, de úgy tűnt… nos, nem mondhatok biztosat, uram…

– Nyögd ki, Deacon.

– Elképzelhető, hogy önt követték, uram – mondta végül Deacon, és Sam elgondolkozott, hogy miért nem akarta a fiú elhinni, amit mondott.

– Basszus – káromkodta el magát Harry.

Sam már dolgozott is a lehetséges magyarázaton. Ha a dementorok Harryt követték, talán a baj az volt, hogy egy helyen voltak Harryvel, és akkor minden meg is van oldva. Aztán meglátta Dean arcát, és rájött, hogy hülyeségeket gondol. Dean végig a varázslóval volt, és Harry pont azért jött az Államokba, mert a dementorok már rég itt voltak.

– Basszus – visszhangozta Sam.

Dean lenyelte a falatot, és nyugodt mozdulattal félretolta a tányérját. Samet felbosszantotta a bátyja reakciójának hiánya. Ezek a lények egyértelműen őt üldözték, és csak beletörődöttnek tűnt ahelyett, hogy felmérgelődött volna. De Sam mérges volt. Dean már annyi mindenen keresztülment, miért nem volt már elég?

A figyelme visszafordult Deaconre, amikor a fiú áthelyezte a testsúlyát a másik lábára, és újra megszólalt. Láthatóan nem akart rossz hírek hozója lenni.

– De, uram, ennek semmi értelme – mondta, és Sam elgondolkozott, hogy az ő hangja hallatszott-e valaha ilyen fiatalnak és ártatlannak. – Az ilyen mozgás indítékra utalna, de a könyvek nem… a dementorok nem…

– Igazad van – szakította félbe Harry. – Indítékra utalna, de a dementorok nem így működnek, hanem parancsokra és éhségre reagálnak. Szóval valaki vagy utasította őket, hogy kövessenek, vagy a mozgás éhségen alapult, és csak véletlen egybeesés, hogy én is abban az irányban tartózkodtam. Köszönöm a jelentést, Deacon. Elmehetsz.

A fiú bólintott, majd sarkon fordult, és eltűnt.

– Beszélnem kell Phillel – állt fel Harry. – Mindjárt visszajövök.

Mielőtt Sam kinyithatta volna a száját, Harry egy pukkanás kíséretében már el is tűnt.

Csend szállt a szobára. Dean az ablakon bámult kifelé. Sam agya csak úgy pörgött, és azon rágódott, mit jelenthetett mindez.

– Mit tudtál meg Harryről, amíg elvoltunk? – kérdezte Dean hirtelen, mintha Deacon jelentése meg sem történt volna, és még mindig az előző este elkezdett terv lett volna a legnagyobb problémájuk.

– A legtöbb könyv mágikus teremtményekről szól, de találtam néhány általános történelmet taglalót is – felelte Sam, és felsóhajtott Dean meginghatatlan képességén, hogy kerülgesse a forró kását. – Minden, amit eddig elmondott, igaznak tűnik. Ráadásul valami nagy szám a varázslók között. _Egy évesen_ legyőzte “Voldemort Nagyurat”, aztán még egyszer, amikor tizenhét volt… a második alkalom a háború, amiről beszélt. Ez a Voldemort hapsi elég gonosz egy alak lehetett. Aztán meg néhány Harryről szóló cikk úgy is vonatkozik a drága barátunkra, mint “a kis túlélő” és – nem szórakozom veled – “a Kiválasztott.”

– A _Kiválasztott?_ – kérdezett vissza Dean hitetlenül. – Egy kicsit melodramatikus, nem gondolod?

– Dehogynem.

– Szóval a sztoriját igazolják a könyvek, amiket _tőle kaptunk_ – hangsúlyozta Dean, mire Sam csak vállat vont.

– Más forrásunk nincs. – Neki sem tetszett jobban a dolog, mint Deannek, de nem volt más lehetőségük. – Szerintem igaz – folytatta. – Ahogy Phil és Deacon is beszél vele… mintha, hát… Nagyon tisztelik.

– Ja – helyeselt Dean. – Feltűnt. És azért úgy néz ki, mint aki tudja, mit csinál… és ha bántani akart volna, vezetés közben simán megtehette volna. Még a pálcája is a kezében volt, de csak a szarvasát csiribázta elő.

– Megidézte a szarvast? – kérdezte Sam. Egy kicsit irigy volt, hogy Dean jól megnézhette, amikor ő csak alig egy pillanatig láthatta.

– Aha, egy darabig a hátsó ülésen ült, aztán elhalványult – felelte Dean. – Nem hiszem, hogy el akarta tüntetni, nagyon berágott magára miatta. Szerintem a dementorok miatt volt – rá is rossz hatással vannak. Látnod kellett volna az arcát… mintha ő lett volna egyedül az egész világon.

Sam nagyot nyelt. Ők is tudták, milyen volt az az érzés. Már pont rákérdezett volna, hogy mi történt azután, amikor valami felragyogott az asztalon, és egy tompa női hang megtörte a csendet.

– Harry?

Dean felvonta a szemöldökét, és odafordult, ahol Harry korábban ült.

– Itt hagyta a telóját... – jött rá hirtelen, pont, ahogy a hang megismételte Harry nevét. – Jézus, mégis ki állítja be, hogy a telefonja a nevén szólítsa?

– Dean, nem hiszem, hogy az egy telefon – mondta Sam épp, amikor Dean felkapta a kis eszközt, a bátyja azonban már fel is nyitotta. Pimasz vigyor kúszott az arcára, Sam pedig szigorú pillantást lőtt felé.

– Hát szervusz – szólt Dean. – Miért tart Harry a zsebében egy olyan gyönyörű hölgyet, mint te?

– Hol van a férjem? – kérdezte a hang, és Sam elvigyorodott, ahogy Dean arcáról lehervadt a ledér mosoly.

* * *

  
– Phil – szólt Harry, amint a sötét szobába hoppanált. Felkapcsolta az éjjeli lámpát, és megrázta a férfi vállát. – Phil, ébresztő!

Phil hunyorogni kezdett, aztán találkozott Harryvel a pillantása, mire ülésbe vágta magát.

– Harry? Mármint uram… mármint Harry… mi történt?

– Tudnom kell, hogy tudtál-e a protokollról Winchesteréket illetően. Kapcsolatba léptél a Misztériumügyi Főosztállyal? – hadarta.

– Tudtam, de nem szóltam – felelt Phil álmosan. – Azt mondtad… senki nem tudhatja, kivel vagy. És hát, a szakaszvezető feladata, hogy jelentsen a Minisztériumnak, és lehet, hogy nincs nálunk rendfokozatod, de te vagy a szakaszvezető. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy te vagy _Harry Potter_ … Ha jelenteni akarod, hogy nem tettem eleget a kibaszott protokollnak, menj csak, de az rád is igaz, te seggfej… és én még azt hittem, megértjük egymást…

Harry felnevetett. Phil mindig sokat szövegelt, ha meglepték, arról nem is beszélve, hogy képtelen volt cenzúrázni magát, amikor fáradt volt. Ez mindig is szórakoztatta Harryt, amikor együtt voltak gyakorlaton.

A háború utáni új nemzetközi együttműködés nemzetközi gyakorlati teszteket is jelentett – és mindenki dolgozni akart Harry Potterrel, de Phil volt az egyetlen, akivel Harry igazán kijött. Ez talán annak volt köszönhető, hogy az ő gyakorlatuk során három napig ébren kellett maradniuk. Phil hamar átváltozott a mocskos szájú kocsissá, aki a lelke mélyén volt, és Harry imádta, hogy még mindig volt valaki a világon, aki kibaszott brit seggfejnek hívta, ha rálépett a lábára.

– Phil, Phil… – nevetett Harry. – Fogd be, ember. Ügyes voltál. De miért nem szóltál róla azonnal? Miért vártad meg, hogy elolvassam?

– Baszki, Ha… uram, nem akartam előttük mondani – felelte Phil. – És amikor egyedül voltunk, már oda is adtam az aktát, aztán le is léptél, hogy beszélj a csapattal.

– Oké – mondta Harry. – Akkor a kérdés a következő… tudod, hogy miért pont a Misztériumügyi Főosztály az, Phil? Hallottál róla valamit?

– Bár tudnám, Harry… uram – kezdte a férfi, és Harry látta, hogy már majdnem teljesen felébredt. – Csak a létra tetején tudják. A csapat tagjai talán felismernék a nevüket; tudnák, hogy jelenteniük kell a szakaszvezetőnek, de fogalmuk sem lenne, miért. Én is csak azért tudtam a parancsról, mert általában szakaszvezető vagyok… de én sem tudom, miért. Ahhoz nem vagyok elég magasan. Az a te szinted. Akármi is ez, nem kis dolog, Harry.

– Ettől féltem – sóhajtotta Harry. – Phil… a dementorok követik őket. A csapat nélkül nem tudtam elég sokáig fenntartani a patrónusomat. Nem tudom, mibe keveredtek, de akármi is az, a dementorok viselkedésének is köze van hozzá. Ki kell találnunk valamit.

– A Misztériumügyi Főosztály… – kezdte Phil.

– Nem. Tudhat. Semmit – vágott közbe Harry.

Phil összeszorította az ajkait.

– Harry…

– Kérlek, Phil… rossz előérzetem van. Tudod, mi történik, ha a varázslók beleszólnak a vadászok dolgába. Nem bízhatunk a Hallhatatlanokban… ők egyszerűen nem… ők olyan _elvontak,_ csak elméletben tudnak dolgozni… és szerintem a két Winchester bízik bennem. Ha most ellenük fordulnék, csak bajt hoznék a fejünkre.

– Igazad van, de talán a Misztériumügyi Főosztály tudja, mi folyik itt…

– Biztos többet tudnak, mint mi – helyeselt Harry –, de az nem jelenti azt, hogy be kell jelentsük Winchesteréket ahhoz, hogy mi is megtudjuk. Csak meg kéne szerezni az aktát.

Phil szemei elkerekedtek.

– Komolyan azt akarod, hogy betörjek a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra?

– Nem tudom, mit akarok – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Talán csak azt mondom, amiről gondolkoznunk kell.

Phil levágta magát a matracra, és fürkésző tekintettel bámult felfelé. Harry eltöprengett rajta, hogy vajon a foltos plafontól vár-e választ.

– Egy dolgot tudok, uram.

– Mit?

– Már nem fogok tudni visszaaludni – sóhajtotta az idősebb férfi.

– Bocs, Phil – próbálta komolyan gondolni Harry, de ahhoz túl szélesen vigyorgott.

– Emlékszik rá, mit mondtam, amikor negyedjére ébresztett fel a terhelési próbán Perthnél? – kérdezte Phil, visszaváltva a szokásos magázódására.

– Negyedjére? – tűnődött Harry. – Azt hiszem az volt, hogy… – Megpróbált amerikai akcentusra váltani. – “Mr. Potter, tisztelem önt, és hálás vagyok, amiért megmentette mindenki életét, de ha még egyszer felébreszt, kitöröm a nyakát.”

– Igen, az – bólintott Phil. – Sajnálom, de… amit ezzel mondani szeretnék… megtenné, hogy kimegy a szobámból, és hagy fetrengeni az álmatlan nyomorúságomban?

Harry felnevetett.

– Bocs, hogy felébresztettelek, de tudod, hogy túl szórakoztatóvá teszed az élményt.

– Maga egy seggfej, uram – felelte Phil, majd Harry sarkon fordult, és visszahoppanált a hotelszobába.

– Komolyan? Nem gondoltam volna, hogy három gyerek után is ilyen jól nézhet ki valaki… – mondta épp Dean.

Harry értetlen pillantást vetett rá, de aztán megpillantotta az oda-vissza tükör ezüstös borítását a vadász kezében. Lassú horrorral tudatosult benne, mit lát, épp, ahogy meglátta a _francba_ arckifejezést Sam képén, és a piszkálódó vigyort Deanén.

– Harry, haver, nem kéne elhanyagolnod egy ilyen bájos hölgyet, a végén még valaki elcsábítja tőled… – kacsintott rá Dean, ahogy Harry átvágott a szobán, és kikapta a tükröt a kezéből.

– Add vissza! – mondta már a mellkasához szorított tükörrel.

Dean gúnyosan felemelte a karjait, és felnevetett.

Harry lassan lepillantott a kis eszközre, hogy lássa, mennyire rágott be Ginny. Meglepő módon egyáltalán nem tűnt mérgesnek, de amint felismerte a pírt a nő arcán, Harry rájött, hogy sokkal jobban örült volna neki, ha a felesége felhúzta volna magát.

– Gin? – érdeklődött.

– Szia, Harry – felelte Ginny. – Nos, ki az új, amerikai barátod?


	8. 8. fejezet

Harry rámeredt Deanre, majd eltűnt a kis fürdőszobában.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy flörtöltél a pasi feleségével, Dean – rázta a fejét Sam. – Komolyan azt hitted, jó ötlet?

– Persze, hogy azt hittem – felelte Dean, és a vigyor, amit Harrynek szánt, még mindig az arcán ült. – Így már tudjuk, hogy Harrynek van egy gyönyörű, vörös hajú felesége, és három kicsi csöppsége otthon.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt komolyan kutatásnak tekinted – forgatta a szemét Sam. – Nevetséges vagy.

– Ó, ugyan már, Sammy! Nem gondolod, hogy egy családapa sokkal megbízhatóbb, mint valami magányos csodabogár?

Sam elgondolkozott rajta egy pillanatra. Eddig vadászként gondolt Harryre, de az tény volt, hogy a legtöbb vadásznak nem voltak gyerekei.

– Mert van mit veszítenie? – töprengett hangosan.

Dean furcsa pillantást vetett rá.

– Mert van, aki bízik benne.

Sam bólintott. Valószínűleg mindkettejüknek igaza volt.

– Tudod, mekkora a védett körzet? – váltott témát Dean.

– Ó, igen. – Sam meg is feledkezett az aznap reggeli felfedezőtúrájáról, amikor reggeliért ment. Eddig nem nagyon volt lehetőségük beszélni róla. – A kajálda, ahová mentem, úgy másfél háztömbnyire van innen. Elég nagy a védett körzet, de azt hiszem, láttam néhány árnyalakot mozogni néhány utcával lejjebb. Nem tudom, hogy tudnak bevédeni egy ekkora területet hármas váltásokban, de azt mondanám, hogy a hotel van a középpontban, és úgy fél kilométeres a sugár.

– Basszus – káromkodta el magát Dean. – Gondoltam, hogy bajban vagyunk, mert még tíz percet sem vezettem, amikor elkezdtem érezni azt a…

Dean elhallgatott, és Sam nem kérte, hogy folytassa. Nem volt mit szépíteni rajta. Függtek a varázslóktól, és neki sem tetszett jobban a dolog, mint a bátyjának.

A következő csendben Sam meghallotta a csukott fürdőszobaajtón kiszűrődni Harry tompa hangját: – Otthon leszek, amilyen gyorsan csak tudok, James. Szeretlek. Légy kedves anyádhoz.

Sam az ajtó felé pillantott, és látta, hogy Dean is hasonlóan tesz. Furcsa volt szülőként gondolni Harryre. Annyi idős volt, mint ők ketten.

Dean megköszörülte a torkát, amivel visszavonta magára Sam figyelmét.

– Gyerünk, még sok olvasnivalónk van – mondta. – Hozd a laptopot, és keress rá erre az egészre vadászszemszögből! Próbálkozz brit oldalakkal.

Sam felkapta a laptopot az éjjeliszekrényről, és mire Harry kijött a fürdőből, be is kapcsolta.

– Szóval… – kezdte Dean egy önelégült vigyorral az ajkán, bár Sam tudta, hogy ezúttal erőltetett volt a mosoly –, hogy van a feleség és a három töpszli?

– Nem hiszem el, hogy flörtöltél a feleségemmel – jött a nyers felelet, de aztán őszinte válasz következett. – És jól, kösz. Amint meggyőztem, hogy a két bájos vadász, akikkel dolgozom, nem fog megölni engem és a családomat.

– Héhó – szólt közbe Dean lehervadó mosollyal. – Mi nem… mégis miért gondolná…

– Vadászok vagytok – vont vállat Harry. – Van néhány történet… És ha jól emlékszem, _tényleg_ megfenyegettél, hogy kinyírsz, amikor megtudtad, mi vagyok.

– Igaza van, Dean – mondta Sam, és elmosolyodott.

– Jó, jó… – motyogta Dean, de hamar visszaöltötte a féloldalas vigyorát. – De tényleg gyönyörű feleséged van, haver. Látnod kellett volna, Sam. A kölykök biztos imádnivalóak.

Sam a bátyját hallva megrázta a fejét, majd felgördült a szája sarka, amikor Harry behúzta nyakát, mintha zavarba jött volna.

– Azok – mondta a varázsló. – Szeretnétek, ööö… Mutassak egy képet?

– Van nálad? – kérdezett vissza Dean, mire Harry bólintott, és felkapta a válltáskáját az asztal mellől.

Sam félretette a laptopot, és Dean mögé lépett, hogy átnézhessen a válla felett, ahogy Harry átnyújtott neki egy kis fényképet.

– Hé! – kiáltott fel Dean. – Ez mozog! 

Valóban. Harry és egy szép, vörös hajú nő egy furcsa, csálén álló ház előtt ácsorogtak… mosolyogva és integetve, miközben próbálták megakadályozni, hogy az egyik gyerek kifusson a képből.

– Varázslófényképészet – mondta Harry, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna. – Ő a feleségem, Ginny… és ők pedig a gyerekek, nyilván.

A kisfiú, aki folyton ki akart futni a képből, négyéves formának tűnt, és az édesanyjához hasonló vörös hajjal dicsekedhetett. Egy valamivel fiatalabb fiú nyugodtan állt Harry oldalán, akinek a kiköpött mása volt a szemüveget leszámítva. Ginny egyik keze a rakoncátlan vörös hajú fiú gallérját fogta, a másik kezében pedig egy bebugyolált kisbabát tartott. Azonban egy negyedik gyerek is volt a képen, nagyjából tíz vagy tizenegy éves. Egyáltalán nem hasonlított sem Harryre, sem a feleségére, és a haja folyton színt váltott, először fakó barnáról feketére, vörösre, majd… kékre?

– Azt hittem, csak három gyereketek van… – szólt Dean lassan, nyilván ugyanazon tűnődve, mint Sam.

– Jól hitted; a mienk a három legfiatalabb – magyarázta Harry, és közelebb hajolt, hogy a képre mutogathasson. – James négy éves. Ő az, aki próbál elfutni. Albus három – mutatott a nyugodt fiúra, aki pont úgy nézett ki, mint ő –, és a baba pedig Lily. A tizenegy éves kisfickó a keresztfiam, Teddy. A szülei meghaltak a háborúban, úgyhogy segítek a nagyanyjának vigyázni rá.

– Miért csinálja ezt a haja? – kérdezte Sam.

Rövid szünet jött, mielőtt Harry válaszolt volna.

– Teddy egy metamorfmágus. Még mindig nehezen megy neki nyugton tartani a haját.

– Egy meta… mi? – kérdezett vissza Dean, mire Harry felsóhajtott, és visszavette a fényképet a vadász kezéből.

Sam meglepve vette észre, hogy hirtelen Harry mintha nyugtalannak tűnt volna.

– Mindegy – rázta a fejét a varázsló. – Nem fontos.

– Jó… Aranyos apróságok, haver – mondta Dean, és Sam rájött, valószínűleg a bátyjának is feltűnt, hogy Harry nem éppen szeretne tovább beszélni Teddyről, mert továbbterelte a beszélgetést úgy, ahogy csak Dean tudta. – Asszem már mondtam, milyen dögös a feleséged. Ginny, ugye? …Szép név.

Harry nevetés gyanánt hangosan kifújta az orrán a levegőt, és elrakta a képet. A következő csendben Samnek eszébe jutott, amikor besétált Dean álmai közé – amikor látott egy nőt, aki a pikniklepedőn ülve arról beszélt, hogy később el kell menjenek felszedni a gyereket az iskolából.

– Miről beszéltetek Phillel? – kérdezte Sam erőnek erejével félbeszakítva a gondolatmenetét, és próbált nem Dean felé pillantani.

– Az átkozott dementorokról – morogta Harry, és visszacsusszanva rejtélyfejtő-módba kihúzott néhány könyvet a táskájából. – Túl… Nem lehet véletlen, hogy itt vannak. Néhányuk _követett_ minket, amikor elmentünk a kocsival. Vagy parancsot kaptak, hogy kövessenek és megöljenek titeket, vagy azért vannak itt, mert belekeveredtetek valamibe, ami a hasznukra válna… mondjuk fogalmam sincs, honnan tudhatták volna, hogy pont ide jöjjenek Európából.

Harry beletúrt a hajába, majd egyenesen Samre és Deanre nézett. A zöld szempár hirtelen ugyanolyan áthatónak tűnt, mint az előző este volt.

– Mondjátok el, mibe keveredtetek – mondta Harry abban a szigorú hangnemben, ami Samet az apjára emlékeztette.

Sam nyugtalanul fordult Dean felé, akinek megszilárdult a pillantása, és elmélyült a vonal szemöldökei között.

 _Talán el kéne mondanunk neki,_ gondolta Sam, _nem mindent, csak egy keveset. Úristen, dehogy az egészet…_

Dean elkapta Sam pillantását, és megrázta a fejét, majd Harryhez fordult.

– Figyelj, haver, bár tudnánk – mondta –, de csak vadászok vagyunk… annyi rohadékot kinyírunk, amennyit csak tudunk. Szerintem nem azzal kéne szórakoznunk, hogy miért vannak itt ezek az izék, hanem azzal, hogy kitaláljuk, hogyan védjük meg magunkat. Néha a gonosz csak van, és nincs rá magyarázat.

– Értem – felelte Harry, és Sam úgy érezte, tényleg úgy volt; teljesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Dean szándékosan nem árult el semmit.

Sam visszafojtott egy sóhajt. Ha a dementorokat tényleg irányította valaki, akkor volt egy jó ötlete, ki is lehetett az, és ha valahogy ellene fordíthatnák a varázslókat… vagy legalábbis Harry csak tudott valamit, ami segíthet. Nem volt helyes, hogy titkolózzanak előtte, amikor a varázsló csak segíteni próbált.

– Lehetne egy démon? – bukott ki a kérdés Sam száján.

– Sam…! – Dean úgy hangsúlyozta ki a nevét, mintha két szótagból állt volna.

– Lehetne egy démon? – ismételte Sam, nem törődve Dean figyelmeztető pillantásával és ökölbe szorított kezeivel.

– Úgy érted, aki a dementorokat irányítja? – kérdezte Harry, és Sam látta, milyen mozdulatlanul, készen állt a helyén, ahogy megérezte a hirtelen feszültséget a levegőben.

– Igen.

– Hogy őszinte legyek, nem tudom – mondta Harry őszinte csalódottsággal. – Ahogy mondtam már, az is lehet, hogy egyáltalán nem irányítják őket; lehet, ők akarnak itt lenni… de végül is lehetséges, hogy egy démon miatt jöttek ide.

Sam bólintott. – Van egy démon, Lilith…

– Sam! – csattant fel Dean. – Pofa be.

– Nem! – vágott vissza Sam. – Ha tényleg Lilith az, akkor sántikál valamiben, és ha sántikál valamiben, akkor meg kell állítanunk! Ez lehet, hogy _fontos,_ Dean. Lehet, hogy ez még egy… tudod.

– Ha az lenne, Cas szólt volna!

– Figyelj – mondta Sam, és megpróbált uralkodni a hangerején –, megkérdezhetném Rubyt, ő lehet tud valamit.

– NEM! – pattant fel Dean, és fellendítette a kezeit. – HOGY A KUR _…_

– MIÉRT NEM?! – szakította félbe Sam, és a bátyja elé lépett. – Ha Lilith küldte utánad a dementorokat, akkor tervez valamit. Vagy ki akar nyírni, _minimum,_ és én sokkal szívesebben látnám az ő fejét gurulni, mint a tiédet!

– Nem minden Lilith miatt van! Ha ez is egy pecsét lenne, Cas már SZÓLT volna róla!

– Attól még meg akar minket ölni!

– NEM IS TUDOD, HOGY TÉNYLEG Ő AZ! Nem rohanhatsz ebbe vakon, Sam! Ki kell találnunk, hogyan védjük meg magunkat.

– És addig még több idő eltelik, miközben SIMÁN VÉGET VETHETNÉNK ennek az EGÉSZNEK!

– ELÉG!

Mindkét fivér döbbenten kapta Harry felé a fejét. Sam meg is feledkezett róla, hogy a varázsló itt volt velük; még nagyobb meglepetést mély, zengő hangja okozott. Lehetetlen, hogy egy ilyen alacsony fickóból ekkora hang talált kiutat.

Harry a bal kezét megállítólagosan feltartva állt, a jobbja lazán, de a pálcáját tartva. Egy láthatatlan szél borzosan hagyta a haját, kifújta a homlokából, és felfedte az a furcsa, régi sebhelyet.

Sam és Dean is lihegett, a szívverésük az egekben a veszekedéstől és a feszültségtől, de Sam meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy ösztönösen engedelmeskedett Harrynek.

– Köszönöm – mondta Harry, és leengedte a kezét. – Üljetek le, kérlek.

Sam a bátyja felé nézett, épp, amikor Dean megfejthetetlen pillantást lövellt felé, majd egy vállforgatás kíséretében az idősebb Winchester megfordult, és helyet foglalt. Sam még látta a haragot Dean állának vonalában, és érezte a mérget a saját ereiben, de ő is csak összeszorította az ajkát, és leült az ágy szélére.

– Rendben – folytatta Harry, ahogy ő is helyet foglalt. – Nos, mindkettőtökkel egyetértek. Az első dolgunk az lenne, hogy kitaláljuk, hogyan védjünk meg titeket a dementoroktól... mert _bármiért_ is vannak itt, erősen érdeklődnek irántatok. Épp emiatt továbbra is olvasgatom majd az emelt szintű bűbájkönyveket, hátha találok valamit. Na, mármost… úgy gondolom, Samnek is igaza van. Csak, mert ööö… Cas? Csak, mert Cas nem figyelmeztetett erről, akármi legyen is ez, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs köze ehhez a Lilith démonhoz. Pont emiatt azt is ki kellene derítenünk, hogy a démonok képesek-e irányítani a dementorokat, vagy hogy közösködnek-e velük egyáltalán. Úgyhogy mostantól ti feleltek a dementor–démon kapcsolat kutatásáért. Ha több könyvre van szükségetek, esetleg konkrét kiadásokra, szóljatok, és küldök értük valakit.

Harry elhallgatott, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a fivérekre.

– Rendben vagyunk?

Sam bólintott, és Dean felé fordította a tekintetét, aki válaszul felkapta a legközelebbi könyvet, haragos pillantást vetett Harryre, majd átvonult a másik ágyra olvasni. Sam tudta, hogy Dean hozzá sem fog szólni a délután hátralevő részében.

– Remek – mormogta Harry. – Nyugis délutánnak nézünk elébe.

Sam szinte sajnálta a varázslót. Ő már hozzászokott Dean idegességéhez, amely gyakrabban előfordult, amióta Dean visszatért. A Pokol nagyon megviselte a bátyját, Sam pedig nagyrészt csak aggódott miatta. Minél hamarabb megölik Lilithet, annál kevesebbet kell majd Deannek szenvednie. Sam csak azt kívánta, bárcsak megölte volna a démont, _mielőtt_ elérkezett Dean alkujának határideje; akkor nem lenne most ilyen összetört a bátyja.

Sam felkapta a laptopját, és böngészni kezdett. Talán talál néhány brit démonológiakönyvet valahol.

* * *

  
Dean volt az, aki megtörte a csendet a vacsoraidő közeledtével.

– A kissrác, Ted, egy alakváltó, nem igaz?

Harry megdermedt, Sam pedig aggódó pillantást vetett Deanre a meglepő kijelentés hallatán.

– Nem egészen – felelt Harry nyugodt hangon. – A varázslóknál más.

– Féltél elmondani – folytatta Dean, mintha Harry meg sem szólalt volna. – Azt hitted, felpattanunk egy brit repülőre, hogy kinyírjuk?

Sam ekkor döbbent rá, hogy Dean megsértődött. _Ha Nem Ember_ uraság megsértődött Harry aggodalmán, hogy Dean megölne egy alakváltót. Tényleg itt volt a világvége.

– Teddy olyan, mintha a fiam lenne – mondta Harry a szobán át Deanre pillantva. – Te nem aggódnál? Nem haboznál elárulni két vadásznak, hogy a gyereked nem éppen átlagos?

Sam nem mozdult, de látta a pillantást, amit Dean a szeme sarkából felé vetett.

– De igen – felelt Dean halkan, majd megköszörülte a torkát, és könnyedebb hangon folytatta: – Akkor gondolom a varázsló-alakváltók nem gonoszak? Jó tudni, ha valaha beléjük futok.

– Metamorfmágus – javította ki Harry. – Az más.

– Vágom – mondta Dean, és visszafordult a könyvhöz, amit eddig olvasott. A szoba újra csendbe burkolózott, Sam figyelme pedig visszavándorolt a laptop képernyőjére.

– A vérfarkasok is – törte meg Harry hirtelen a csendet.

– Tessék? – vonta fel Dean a szemöldökét.

– A varázsló-vérfarkasok. Ők is mások. A kór… kezelhető – magyarázta Harry. – Teddy apja vérfarkas volt. Nem egyszerű élet, de megoldotta. Amennyire tudom, senkit nem ölt meg… megházasodott, gyereke született…

Sam akaratlanul is Madisonra gondolt – a könnyáztatta arcra, a ravasz súlyára, a hangra, amikor a test a földre hullott, és a tágra nyílt, üveges szemekre.

– De nekünk nem kezelhető, mi? – kérdezte Dean, miközben Sam megpróbálta elfojtani a pánikot és lenyelni a gombócot a torkában, amit a gondolat – hogy lelőtte a lányt, amikor volt más megoldás – keltett.

– Valóban nem – felelte Harry –, úgyhogy ne érezzétek rosszul magatokat, ha valaha…

– Jó – szakította félbe Dean, majd vidám hangszínre váltott. – Ki akar vacsizni?

Sam akaratlanul is felnevetett. Voltak dolgok, amikben Dean sosem változott.

– Szólok Philnek – mosolyodott el Harry, majd hozzátette: – Azt hiszem, kitaláltam valamit.

– Tényleg? – Sam felállt, hogy megnézze a Harry előtt heverő kéziratokat. A papírok latinnal, rúnákkal és különös egyenletekkel voltak tele, amilyeneket még sosem látott ezelőtt. Harry csak bólintott, majd felcsapta a tükrét, hogy felhívja Philt.

Halk pukkanás hallatszott, és Phil máris a szobában állt.

– Igen, uram?

– Sosem fogom ezt megszokni… – motyogta Dean.

– Szia, Phil. Ahogy látom, jobb a hangulatod, mint korábban? – nevetett Harry. – Csalódott vagyok.

Sam felvonta a szemöldökét, és figyelte, ahogy Phil vigyorogva az égnek emeli a tekintetét.

– Harry, el szeretnéd árulni, miért vagyok itt? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Nézd ezt át nekem, kérlek, és mondd el, hogy megkattantam-e – tolta Phil elé a teleírt lapokat Harry. – Addig mi elmegyünk enni.

Harry felállt a helyéről. A másik varázslóval ellentétben ő nem vette fel a talárját aznap, és csak pólóban és farmernadrágban díszelgett. Magára dobott egy vékony kabátot, és az ajtóhoz sétált, Sam pedig lecsukta a laptopját, és követte Harry példáját. Közben Dean leellenőrizte, hogy biztos meg van-e töltve a pisztolya, majd felkapta a bőrdzsekijét.

Épp mielőtt kiléptek volna a szobából, Dean megfordult, és éles pillantást vetett Philre.

– Ne nyúlj a cuccaimhoz!

Phil gúnyosan feltartotta a kezeit. – Ne aggódj, szeretek élni.

– Helyes – felelte Dean. Sam csak megrázta a fejét.

* * *

  
Amint kiértek az ajtón, és elindultak a kajálda felé, Dean megkérdezte Harrytől, mit is kellett Philnek átolvasnia.

– Lehet, hogy találtam nektek védelmet – felelte a varázsló –, de még ne ragadtassátok el magatokat. Phil sokkal jobb a védőbűbájokban, mint én, úgyhogy minden azon múlik, ő mit mond.

A legközelebbi étkezde nem volt éppen zsúfolt. Sam és Dean gondolkodás nélkül a box egyazon padjára ültek, hogy szemben legyenek Harryvel, és Dean látta, hogy a varázsló próbálja nem kinevetni a nyomorgásukat. El kellett ismerje, Harryt nem lehetett könnyen megfélemlíteni. Ő és Sam is jó harminc centivel a varázsló fölé tornyosultak, nem is beszélve, hogy messze jobban ki voltak gyúrva, mint ő, Harry mégis magabiztos és nyugodt volt körülöttük. Mondjuk nem arról volt szó, hogy Harry vézna lett volna – Dean látta, hogy volt egy kis izomzata, csak inas és alacsony volt. A vadász elgondolkozott, vajon Harry arra számított-e, hogy a varázslat mindig megvédi – talán így is volt.

Harry futólagosan körbepillantott, majd valamiféle kézmozdulatot tett az asztal alatt, és mormogott mellé valamit. Dean hátán felállt a szőr, és látta, hogy Sam megrándul mellette.

– Mit csináltál? – suttogta Dean.

– Hangtalanító bűbáj… így anélkül tudunk beszélni, hogy más meghallaná – felelte Harry, és láthatóan nem számított rá, hogy feltűnik nekik az abrakadabra. Önelégülten elvigyorodott; az emberek gyakran alábecsülték őt. Sőt, mostanában még Sam is.

– Azt akartam megkérdezni – folytatta Harry –, hogy találtatok-e valamit a démon–dementor kapcsolatokról.

– A könyveidben nem volt túl sok infó arról, hogy valaha együttműködtek volna – mondta Dean. – Sőt, alig volt bennük bármi infó a démonokról…

Harry feltartotta a kezét, hogy elhallgattassa a vadászt, és felnézett, amikor a pincérnő az asztalhoz lépett, hogy felvegye a rendelést.

– Tudjátok már, mit kértek? – kérdezte édesen, és Dean elmosolyodott, amikor a nő nyíltan végigmérte. Nem nézett ki rosszul. Szép, sötét haját hátrafogta, és szeplők díszítették az arcát.

– Egy hamburgert szeretnék – mondta Harry –, hasáb... szalmakrumplival.

Dean felsóhajtott, ahogy a pincérnő figyelme Harry felé pattant.

– Ó! Akcentusod van! Honnan jöttél?

Dean felnyögött, amikor Harry elvörösödött, _elvörösödött…_ a varázsló egyértelműen ugyanolyan borzalmas volt a nők körül, mint Sam.

– Ööö, Angliából, asszonyom – felelte Harry, és Dean felnevetett, amikor meglátta a keserű grimaszt, ami egy pillanatra átfutott a pincérnő arcán.

 _Sose szólíts egy szép lányt asszonyomnak,_ rázta a fejét Dean.

– Nekem is ugyanaz lesz – villantotta meg a legelbűvölőbb mosolyát. Oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy rákacsintson Samre, akit egy látványos szemforgatás közepén talált.

– Legyen három – szólt Sam laposan.

– Hogyne, édes – felelte a pincérnő, és elsietett. Dean utánanézett.

– Hol is tartottunk? – kérdezte Harry, mire Dean visszafordította a figyelmét az asztalhoz.

– Ja, igen… a könyveid. Mind azt mondják, hogy a démonok egy “mugli” probléma – mondta –, de nem írják, miért, csak hogy a varázslóknál ritka a démoni megszállás. Nem találtam semmi kapcsot a démonok és a dementorok között sem azon kívül, hogy mind egy rakás gonosz seggfej; sötét teremtményeknek sorolták be őket. Valamiért a varázslók a démonokat a vadászok felelősségének tartják, míg az övék a dementorok kezelése.

– Azt tanították nekünk, hogy a démonoknak nehezebb dolga van egy varázsló megszállásával – magyarázta Harry. – Köze van hozzá a varázslatnak a vérben. Ingataggá, kiszámíthatatlanná válhat… gondolom minket nehezebb irányítani, így általában nem foglalkoznak velünk. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez ennyire befolyásolná a tudásbázist; hogy a varázslók nem tanulmányoznának valamit, amit nem tekintenek fenyegetésnek. – Megrázta a fejét. – Tipikus. Sosem tanulnak.

Dean összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Vajon miért beszélt Harry egyszer úgy, mintha varázsló lenne, máskor pedig úgy, mintha nem?

– Én sem találtam sok mindent a neten – szólalt meg Sam. – Igaz, még sosem kellett brit vadászoknak utánanéznem, úgyhogy a legtöbb idő azzal ment el, hogy megpróbáltam rájönni, igazi-e az információ. Más volt, mint a varázslókönyvek, mert a, ööö… “muglik” nem látják a dementorokat. Úgyhogy megpróbáltam a hatásokra rákeresni. Az időjárás, a hideg, a szomorúság…

Harry és Dean is bólintott. Sam néhány percre elhallgatott, amikor a pincérnő kihozta a rendelésüket, majd folytatta.

– Végül találtam néhány feljegyzett esetet. Főleg a ‘90-es évekből – mondta. – Egy skóciai városban a ‘90-es évek elején, majd az egész szigetcsoporton ‘97 környékén. – Harry úgy mozdult, mintha közbe akarna szólni, de Sam megelőzte, mielőtt megtehette volna. – Az volt az a háború… tudom. Rájöttem. Úgy ez nem segít, mert akkor azzal a Voldemort pasassal működtek együtt, igaz?

– Tom Denemmel, igen… a másik nevén Voldemort – igazolta Harry.

– A többi történés miatt jöttem rá – folytatta Sam. – Eltűnések, gyilkosságok…

Harry arca grimaszba torzult, és Dean hálás volt, hogy Sam nem mondott búcsút a képességének, hogy észrevegye mások érzéseit, mert gyorsan félbeszakította magát.

– Na, mindegy – mondta Sam –, megpróbáltam korábbi eseteket keresni. Találtam egy kis mozgolódást a ‘70-es évek végén, de az is Voldemort volt, nem igaz? Amikor a szüleid…

– Igen – felelte Harry. – Az volt az első háború.

– Oké – bólintott Sam. – Hát, még keresgélhetek.

– Kellene nekünk Bobby brit verziója – hallotta megszólalni magát Dean.

– Bobby? – kérdezte Harry.

– Egy barátunk – magyarázta Sam. – Démonológia szakértő. Ismersz bárki hasonlót odahaza?

– Ismertem – tűnődött el Harry. Dean nem kellett megkérdezze, mire utal a múlt idővel.

– Keresgélek még – ismételte Sam, és mind elcsendesedtek, amíg megették a vacsorájukat.

Volt még néhány váltott szó – hogy milyen finomak a hamburgerek, hogy eddig milyen Harry amerikai látogatása, és hogy Harry keresztfia, Teddy nemrég kezdte el a varázslóiskolát odahaza. _Varázslósuli,_ gondolta Dean nevetve, _a világ olyan fura._

Végül elintézték a számlát, és visszamentek a motelszobába. Ugyanott találták Philt, ahol hagyták, csak ezúttal egy újabb lap volt tele macskakapart, furcsa egyenletekkel a Harry által írt mellett.

– Na, Phil, teljesen megőrültem? – kérdezte Harry, amikor beléptek az ajtón.

Phil felpillantott, és az arckifejezését Dean csak csodálattal teli hitetlenkedésnek tudta értelmezni.

– Őrült vagy, Harry, az biztos… de őrült zseni – felelte Phil, mire Harry arcán megkönnyebbülés és izgalom futott át egyszerre. Elvigyorodott, akár egy kisgyerek.

– De tudod, ez mit jelent, ugye? – kérdezte Phil komoly hangon.

Dean és Sam összenéztek; mindketten türelmetlenül várták, mit talált ki Harry.

– Azt jelenti – mondta Harry lassan kunkorodó, bajkeverő mosollyal –, hogy be kell csempésznünk Winchesteréket a Minisztériumba.

– Nem csak az – tette hozzá Phil. – Egészen a Misztériumügyi Főosztály szívébe kell juttatnunk őket.


	9. 9. fejezet

– Nem akartok minket is beavatni? – kérdezte Dean mély, fenyegető hangon. Érezte, hogy mellette Sam a másik lábára helyezi a testsúlyát, és látta, hogy Phil egy kicsit elsápad. Azonban Harry furcsán izgatottnak tűnt, és Dean nem tudta, hogy ettől megnyugodott, vagy még idegesebb lett. Akármiről is volt szó, halálra ijesztette Philt, de Harry úgy nézett ki tőle, mint egy gyerek, aki elszabadult Disneylandben.

– Találtam nektek védelmet! – ragadta meg lelkesen a Phil előtt heverő papírokat Harry, és Dean kezébe nyomta őket, aki ráhunyorított az értelmetlen firkára, majd átadta Samnek, amikor rájött, hogy úgysem fogja megérteni.

– Érthetően, Harry – mondta Dean. – Nem beszéljük azt az akármit, amit arra firkáltál.

– Egy része azt hiszem, latin… – motyogta mellette Sam, mire Dean az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

– Ez egy védőbűbáj a dementorok ellen – magyarázta Harry. – Hát, igazából több bűbáj ötvözete… de biztos vagyok benne, hogy működni fog. Nem látom, miért ne működne. Papíron az egész teljesen logikus.

– Várj, várj… – próbálta Dean felfogni, miről beszél Harry. – Azt akarod mondani… hogy ezt _most találtad fel?_

– Működni fog – szólt közbe Phil, mielőtt Harry önmaga védelmére kelhetett volna. – Higgy nekem. Bár ne működne, de fog. – A férfi beletúrt őszülő hajába, és nagyot sóhajtott. Dean felvonta a szemöldökét azon tűnődve, vajon miért nem akarta Phil, hogy védve legyenek.

– Amire Phil gondol az az – kezdte Harry, mintha olvasott volna Dean gondolataiban –, hogy ez nem lesz olyan egyszerű, mint tűnik.

– Ez egyszerű? – intett az egyenletekkel teli papírra Sam. – Még értelme sincs.

– Talán szerinted – sóhajtott fel Harry, és úgy kapta ki Sam kezéből a papírt, mintha megsértette volna a fiatalabb férfi értetlensége. – De szerintem tökéletesen érthető, és… nos, igazából elég lenyűgöző. El sem hiszem, hogy senki nem gondolt még erre… Úgy felhívnám most Hermionét!

– Jó, tökmindegy – szólt közbe Dean. – Mind tudjuk, hogy te vagy a brilliáns “Kiválasztott” vagy mi. Nem szeretnéd inkább a terv _becsempészős_ részét részletezni? Mert szerintem Phil emiatt idegeskedik, és így első hallásra nekem sem jön nagyon be.

Dean bosszúsan figyelte, ahogy Harry álla leesik, és úgy bámul vissza rá, mintha a vadásznak még egy feje nőtt volna a meglévő mellé.

– Haver – mondta végül Dean. – Magára hagytad Samet egy rakás varázslókról szóló könyvvel. Mit hittél, mi lesz? – Érezte, hogy Sam kényelmetlenül megmoccan az oldalánál, és égnek emelte a tekintetét azon, hogy az öccse zavarba jönne, amiért utánaolvasott Harrynek. – Bla, bla, a Kiválasztott, bla, bla, bla, legyőzte Voldemajom Nagyurat.

Harry felhorkantott, de az arcvonásai megfejthetetlenek maradtak.

– Na, akkor elárulnád, mi is történik, Kiválasztott uraság? – kérdezte Dean.

– Dean… – szólt rá Sam olyan hangon, ami a nevét “olvasd a légkört!” jelentéssel töltötte meg. Valóban, Phil nagyon furcsa arckifejezéssel nézett rájuk. Úgy nézett ki, mintha nem tudná, hogy nevessen, felmérgelődjön, vagy féljen, hogy Harry ki fogja nyírni mindkét vadászt. Dean épp elgondolkozott, hogy átlépett-e egy határt valahol, amikor Harry felnevetett.

– Csak… – mosolyodott el Harry – csak ígérd meg, hogy sosem hívsz így megint. Már nem igaz. Csak annyira vagyok kiválasztott, mint te vagy Sam.

Dean nyelt egyet, és közönyös maszkot öltött magára.

– Csak mondd el, mi folyik itt… megöl a kíváncsiság.

– Rendben – csusszant vissza hivatalos hangnembe Harry. – Kidolgoztam egy védővarázslatot. Részben átváltoztatástan, részben bűbájtan, részben sötét varázslatok kivédése, de mindegy, a lényeg, hogy működni fog. Lényegében mindkettőtöknek patrónussal fog szolgálni.

– De azt mondtad, hogy csak a varázslók… – kezdte Sam gyanakvó hangon.

– _Itt_ kezd bonyolódni a helyzet – szakította félbe Harry. Felkapott egy nagy, fekete könyvet az asztalról, és felcsapta. – A Minisztériumban, vagyis a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon, hogy pontosabb legyek, van egy terem, ami kifejezetten arra épült, hogy lappangó mágiát lehessen hasznosítani a segítségével. A kivitelezése kelta eredetű, és az égitestek, illetve különböző kövek felerősítő hatását használja, hogy… mindegy, szóval a lényeg, hogy elképesztő módon felerősíti a mágiát. Megfelelő körülmények között olyanoknak is átmeneti varázserőt tud biztosítani, akik normál esetben nem rendelkeznek mágiával.

– Ácsi – szólt közbe Dean, és csak úgy borsódzott a háta a feltételezéstől. – Azt mondod, hogy varázslóvá tudsz változtatni minket?

– Nem, nem egészen – mondta Harry –, de ha ott vagyok veletek, fel tudom használni belőletek azt az átmeneti varázserőt, hogy létrehozzam a _saját_ patrónusotokat… és amint azzal megvagyok, védőamuletté tudom változtatni őket, ami tartóssá tenné a védelmet – vagy legalábbis annyira tartóssá, amennyire meg tudom oldani.

Harry odanyújtotta a fivéreknek a nyitott könyvet, pont a kettejük közé, hogy ők dönthessék el, ki veszi át. Évek szokása miatt Dean csak az egyik kezével nyúlt a könyv egyik oldaláért, és jól tudta, hogy Sam a másik oldalt fogja majd meg. Maguk elé húzták a kötetet, és lepillantottak az ábrára az oldalon.

Egy fekete tintával rajzolt, vésetekkel és kristályalakzatokkal körülvett terem volt látható a papíron 3D-ben. Az ábra lassan forgott, mozgott, akárcsak Harry fényképe a családjáról. Váltva mutatta, ahogy a Hold és a Nap a terem fölé emelkedik, aminek következtében fénysugarak hatoltak be a plafon egy nyílásán keresztül, fényárba borítva a helyiséget, ami aztán újra elsötétült.

Dean csak egy-két rúnát ismert az itt szereplők közül. A kelta írásról Jim atya jutott az eszébe, aki rúnákat vésett a falba a fegyverszekrénye mellett. Volt idő Dean hat éves korában, amikor ő és Sam Jim atyánál laktak egy ideig, és emlékezett, amikor a férfi elmagyarázta neki, milyenek a rúnák – hogy néhány a régi könyvek iniciáléiban volt elrejtve, és Dean gyakran elgondolkozott, hogy vajon más történetet meséltek-e, mint az elfogadottak.

Dean odatolta a könyvet Samnek, és visszafordult Harry felé. Már tudta, hogy sok minden balul sülhet el abban a szobában. Tudta, hogy nem tetszett neki, hogy ennyire meg kell bízniuk Harryben, mégha eddig csak segíteni próbált is a varázsló. Azt is tudta, hogy nem volt választásuk.

– Akkor, gondolom, valamiért nem tudunk csak úgy beszambázni, és elmondani nekik, hogy kölcsön akarjuk venni a varázsszobájukat – mondta.

– Igen – sóhajtott Harry.

– Harry… – szólt Phil, mire a másik három figyelme felé fordult. – Uram, _megtehetnénk,_ ha, tudja, _bevinnénk őket…_

– Nem – vágott közbe Harry. – Kérlek, Phil… van egy megérzésem; ahogy korábban is mondtam, az csak bajt hozna ránk.

– Uram, minden tisztelettel, de ez nem a maga hazája… – kezdte Phil.

– Phil! – csattant fel Harry. – Ha arra célzol, hogy felelőtlenül állok hozzá az amerikai varázslótársadalom biztonságához, talán odakint kéne ezt megbeszélnünk.

Dean látszólag lezseren maga mellett tartotta a kezeit, de akcióra készen állva várt, ahogy a feszültség megugrott a helyiségben. Nem kellett odapillantania, hogy tudja, Sam áthelyezte a könyvet a bal kezébe, a jobbját pedig a farmerja dereka fölé emelte.

– Harry… – mondta Phil halkan. – Ha belemegyek ebbe, elvesztem a munkám. Sőt, talán börtönbe is küldenek. Nekem több kell ehhez, mint egy _megérzés._

– Mi történt a legutóbb, amikor a dementorok így mozogtak, Phil? – érdeklődött Harry nyugodt hangon.

– Voldemort visszatért, leigázta a Minisztériumot, emberek százai haltak meg… – sóhajtotta Phil.

– Nos, akkor is volt egy megérzésem, és senki nem hallgatott rám.

– Bassza meg – köpte Phil, mire Dean szemöldöke a magasba szökött. – Kurva élet. Csessze meg. Basszus. – Érdekes módon, amikor Dean Harryre pillantott, mosolyogni találta.

– Jó a fedélzeten tudni, Phil – mondta Harry, majd a fivérekhez fordult. – Szóval, ahogy Phil jelezte, a nehéz rész az lesz, hogy anélkül vigyünk be titeket a Minisztériumba, hogy bárki tudja, hogy ott vagytok… különben Phil és én elveszítjük az állásunkat, amiért nem értesítettük a kormányt, amint találkoztunk veletek.

– Tudod egyáltalán, miért akarnak minket? – kérdezte Sam.

– Nem – felelte Harry –, bár tudnám. Ha valami ártalmatlan dolog lenne, az megkönnyítené a dolgunkat, mert akkor simán bemehetnénk a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra. Sajnos van egy sejtésem, hogy ennél jóval komolyabb a helyzet. Ahogy mondtam: amikor a dementorok legutóbb így mozgolódtak… nos, abba is bele voltam keveredve, és a Minisztérium csak tovább rontott a helyzeten. Ezúttal a dementorok irántatok érdeklődnek, úgyhogy bármibe is keveredtetek, bármiről is van szó azzal a démonnal kapcsolatban, nem tudom, mi a legjobb eljárás, amíg nem tudok többet. Most jobb félni, mint megijedni. Biztonságosabb, ha minél kevesebb embert vonunk ebbe bele, mintha beavatnánk a Minisztériumot.

– Akkor hogyan fogjuk ezt megoldani? – kérdezte Dean. – Gondolom, Sammel nem villanthatjuk a hamis FBI jelvényeinket, ahogy szoktuk.

– Valóban nem – felelte Harry. – Phillel kitalálunk majd valami tervet, mivel mi ismerjük a Minisztériumot. Ti ketten olvassatok még utána a démon–dementor kapcsolatoknak.

– Ajánlom, hogy jó terv legyen, Harry – figyelmeztette a varázslót Dean.

– Hidd el, én sem akarom, hogy Phil elveszítse a munkáját.

A két csapat szétvált, hogy a saját dolgával foglalkozzon. Dean kért még néhány könyvet, ami miatt Phil eltűnt és újra felbukkant néhányszor az est során, de nagyrészt mind a hotelszobában maradtak. A fivérek Sam ágyán ücsörögtek, oda-vissza cserélgették a laptopot és különböző könyveket, és utánaolvastak minden dementorgyanús esetnek úgy az utóbbi száz évben, miközben Harry és Phil az asztal fölé görnyedve, varázslattal elnémított hanggal beszélgettek.

Dean küldött néhány mérges pillantást Harry irányába, de a varázsló csak egyszer pillantott rá. Akkor is csak grimaszolt egyet, és néma vállrántással bocsánatot kért. Ekkor jött rá Dean, hogy Phil döntése volt kizárni őket a beszélgetésből.

Végre, amikor az idő már éjfélhez közeledett, a két varázsló hangja újra hallhatóvá vált, és Phil jó éjt intett a két vadásznak, majd sarkon fordult, és eltűnt.

– Azt hiszem, kidolgoztunk valamit – jelentette be Harry. – Phil még utánanéz néhány dolognak, amiről majd valamikor holnap jelentést is tesz. Addig is, szerintem minél többet kéne aludnunk ma éjjel; holnap hosszú napunk lesz.

Sam bólintott, és elkezdte összepakolni a meghosszabított ágyon szétterített könyveket. Aztán Dean hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy nem tudják a választ egy elég fontos kérdésre.

– Harry – kezdte lassan –, hol is van a Minisztérium?

– Bostonban – mosolygott Harry. – De ne aggódj, itt hagyhatod a kocsidat.

Sam nagyra nyílt, aggódó szemekkel Dean felé fordult, mire Harry mosolya elhalványult.

– Valami rosszat mondtam volna?

* * *

  
Majdnem egy órába telt, hogy megnyugtassák Deant, és meggyőzzék, hogy a gyors utazás volt a legjobb választásuk, de amint Harry rádöbbent, Dean a repüléstől fél, már sokkal könnyebb dolga volt a vadász megbékítésével. Végül mindannyian lefeküdtek aludni, és mivel Phil utasítást kapott, hogy tovább hagyja őket aludni, épp azt tették – vagy legalábbis Sam és Harry igen.

Amikor Harry reggel megébredt, Sam még mindig aludt, de Dean az ágyon ült, és az egyik varázslókönyvet olvasta.

– Jó reggelt – motyogta Harry, és beletúrt a talárkupacba az ágya mellett, hogy megkeresse a szemüvegét.

– Reggelt – viszonozta Dean homályos alakja.

Harry az orrára csúsztatta a szemüvegét, és elindult a fürdőszoba felé, hogy átöltözzön, és megmossa az arcát. Amikor elsétált a vadász mellett, megnézte a szeme alatti karikákat, és úgy ítélte, hogy Dean aludt legalább néhány órát.

Amikor visszatért a fürdőből, Sam már kezdett ébredezni.

– Szeretnétek, hogy elküldjek valakit reggeliért? – kérdezte Harry, mire Sam belemorgott valamit a párnájába, és visszabújt a takaró alá. Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, és Deanre pillantott, aki épp a szemét forgatta.

– Á, hagyd csak, majd én megyek – mondta az idősebb vadász. – Már mentem volna korábban, csak a varázslatos párnaágyad eltorlaszolja az ajtót.

– Jaj, bocs – kapta fel a pálcáját Harry, és visszaváltoztatta az ágyát párnává.

– Hé, miért nem jössz velem? – hívta Dean. – Itt hagyjuk Sammyt, hadd szundizzon még.

A Sam ágya felől érkező mormogás jelezte, hogy az említett nem igazán alszik, de Dean csak felnevetett, és Harryre pillantva várta a válaszát.

– Á, persze… – mondta Harry, de jól tudta, hogy nem emiatt akarja Dean, hogy vele menjen. Megpróbált rájönni a valódi okra, és belegondolt, hogy Dean talán félt, hogy Harry nélkül összefut néhány dementorral, de ez a lehetőség nem igazán passzolt ahhoz, amit Harry ismert Dean személyiségéből.

– Király, menjünk – húzta ki Dean az éjjeliszekrénye fiókját, és a zsebébe csúsztatott egy ezüstszínű pisztolyt. Harry csak egy pillanatra aggodalmaskodott, hogy Dean talán el akarja tenni láb alól, mielőtt eszébe jutott volna, hogy az előző napi kocsikázás során a vadásznak már számtalan esélye volt lelőni, ha az lett volna a célja.

Amint kiléptek a szobából, és elindultak az étkezde felé, Dean kertelés nélkül felfedte a valódi szándékát.

– Mit jelent, hogy Sam látja azokat az izéket? – kérdezte nemtörődöm hangsúllyal.

– Nem tudom – felelte Harry őszintén. – Azt reméltem, te meg tudnád mondani.

Dean semmitmondón morgott egyet, úgyhogy Harry folytatta:

– A reakciód alapján, hogy látni tudott valamit, arra tippelek, hogy nem ez Sam első hasonló esete. Úgyhogy tényleg, te többet tudsz erről, mint én.

– Szerinted ezért akar minket látni a Minisztériumotok? – kérdezte Dean, mintha Harry meg sem szólalt volna.

– Ismételten, fogalmam sincs. Gondolom, lehetséges. – Mély levegőt vett, és úgy döntött, ennyi erővel kiterítheti az összes kártyáját, hogy lássa, az arcába robbannak-e vagy sem. – Történt Sammel valami, miután meghaltál?

Harry hosszú pillanatig várt Dean válaszára. Amikor a vadász végre megszólalt, nem az jött ki a száján, amit Harry remélt.

– Miért kérded?

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy szívdobbanásnyi szünetet tartson.

– Az aktátok nyár környékén indult. Úgy tűnik, korábban nem érdekeltétek a Minisztériumot jobban, mint bármelyik másik vadász. De sehol nem írják, miért kezdtek kutakodni utánatok.

– Sam démonokra vadászott a nyáron – mondta Dean. – Szerintem említette volna, ha kinyírt egy varázslót.

– Nem, ez… – Harry nem tudta, hogyan magyarázza meg. Csak feleslegesen aggasztaná Deant, ha elmondaná, hogy a Misztériumügyi Főosztály volt az érdekelt az ügyükben, arról nem is beszélve, hogy akkor el kéne magyarázza, mivel foglalkozik a Misztériumügyi Főosztály, amiről nem is tudta, hogy egyáltalán képes-e rá. – Nem olyan az akta, ami egy varázslógyilkos vadászé lenne. Meg aztán, az anyag mindkettőtökről szól, nem csak Samről, pedig te akkor… halott voltál. Egyszerűen nem értem, mit tehetett Sam, ami miatt _mindkettőtökre_ felvonta a figyelmet annak ellenére, hogy akkor nem is voltál életben.

– Na, mindegy… – folytatta Harry, ahogy megálltak az átjárónál, hogy elengedjenek egy autót, mielőtt átkeltek volna az úton az étkezdéhez. – Ha Sam miatt akarnak titeket, akkor valami olyan miatt van, amit a nyár során csinált. A kutatók mind augusztus végére keltezték az anyagaikat.

Harry már az út közepén járt, amikor észrevette, hogy Dean nincs mellette. Megfordult, és meglátta, hogy Dean őt bámulja, egy olyan kifejezéssel az arcán, amitől Harry szemei dementorok után kezdték fésülni a környéket. Amikor egyet sem talált, visszapillantott Deanre, de a vadász addigra már megzabolázta az arcizmait.

– Nem Sam miatt – mondta Dean zordan, ahogy elindult Harry felé, majd elsétált mellette.

– Tessék? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Harry.

– Nem Sam miatt indították az aktát – ismételte Dean, majd kitárta a kajálda ajtaját. – Asszem, palacsintát eszek.

És Harry jól tudta, hogy a vadász ezzel jelezte a beszélgetés végét. De Dean már így is eleget mondott, mert ha az aktát nem Sam miatt indították, akkor csak egyvalaki jöhetett szóba, és az a valaki épp a pincérnőt bámulta, miközben palacsintát rendelt. Amit Harry nem értett az az volt, hogy mégis mit tehetett Dean a Pokolban, ami bárkinek is számítana az élők közül.


	10. 10. fejezet

Amint visszaértek a hotelszobába, és Harry melegítő bűbájt szórt a palacsintákra és a kávéikra, a varázsló elkezdte felvázolni a tervet.

– Viszonylag egyszerű – kezdte. – A Minisztérium biztonsági rendszere nem túl erős. Amint túl vagy a portán, már semmiféle módon nem ellenőriznek. Ha este megyünk, csak egy biztonsági őrrel lesz dolgunk, és senki nem fog a folyosókon mászkálni, akinek joga lenne megkérdőjelezni minket.

– Akkor tudsz szerezni hamis varázsló-személyiket, hogy túljussunk a portán? – érdeklődött Dean.

– Nem. Ha odavinnélek titeket, be kellene regisztrálnotok látogatóként. Ráadásul meg kéne mutatnotok a varázspálcátokat az őrnek. Mivel nincs pálcátok, egyértelmű lenne, hogy muglik vagytok.

– A csapatod bevette a fedősztorit arról, hogy a háborúból ismersz minket. Nem mondhatnád ugyanezt mindenkinek, aki kérdi? – tűnődött Sam.

– Igen és nem. Megtehetném, az igaz, de túlságosan sok figyelmet vonna rátok. Amikor kitaláltam ezt a sztorit, nem tudtam… – Harry elhallgatott. Nem akarta azt mondani, hogy _„Nem tudtam, melyik Főosztály érdeklődik irántatok”,_ úgyhogy homályosan fogalmazott inkább. – Nos, a lényeg, hogy szerintem a lehető legkevesebb figyelmet kell rátok irányítanunk.

Harry látta Dean pillantásából, hogy a vadász észrevette a ködösítést. Egy pillanatra visszatartotta a lélegzetét, de Dean csak a szemébe nézett, és azt mondta:

– Akkor mondd el a tervet.

– Csak mi négyen fogunk bemenni: ti ketten, Phil és én. A csapatomat itt hagyjuk azzal az utasítással, hogy figyeljék a dementortevékenységet. Nem tudják majd, hová megyünk, csak azt, hogy nem zavarhatnak minket, és hogy majd reggel leszünk újra elérhetők. Mi Bostonba fogunk hoppanálni. Nagy ugrás, de Phil és én is megcsináltuk már korábban, úgyhogy magunkkal tudunk vinni egy-egy embert. Amint megérkeztünk Bostonba, a Minisztériumhoz megyünk… és itt kezd bonyolódni a terv, úgyhogy bíznotok kell bennem.

Harry elhallgatott, és a Winchester fivérekre szegezte a tekintetét, hogy lássa a reakciójukat arra, amit mondani készült.

– Álcázni fogunk titeket. Dean lesz én, Sam pedig Deacon.

– Ööö… – szólalt meg Sam, épp, amikor Dean: – _Mi van?!_

– Harry, a zöld szemeket leszámítva Dean egy kicsit sem hasonlít rád… én meg kétszer akkora vagyok, mint Deacon – közölte Sam lassan, mintha Harry megkergült volna. Harry felnevetett volna, ha nem foglalta volna le annyira, hogy hogyan is fogja ezt elmagyarázni.

– Talán az _álcázni_ nem a jó szó – mondta a varázsló. – Úgy értem, hogy Dean tényleg Harry Potter lesz, vagyis hát, rendelkezni fog a testemmel…

– Meg foglak szállni? – kérdezte Dean összezavarodva. – Haver, az lehetetlen. Nem vagyok démon.

– Nem, nem – rázta a fejét Harry. – Van egy bájital, ami át tud változtatni valaki mássá. Én is én maradok, úgyhogy lényegében kettő lesz belőlem, de az egyik te leszel. Ez így érthető?

Mindkét Winchesternek egyforma aggodalmas zavarodottság ült a vonásain.

– Gondolom... – szólt végül Sam. – De nem lesz gyanúsabb, ha kettő van belőled, mintha csak magunk maradnánk?

– Én láthatatlan leszek – legyintett Harry.

– Miért nem megyünk be _mind_ láthatatlanul?

– Az álcázó bűbájokat könnyen észreveszi egy képzett őr, de nekem van egy láthatatlanná tevő köpenyem – magyarázta Harry. – Az sem tökéletes, de jobb, mint bármi bűbáj, amit össze tudnék hozni, és ti épp elég figyelemelterelés lesztek ahhoz, hogy nem is fognak rám gyanakodni.

– Remek – mondta Dean. – Mikor indulunk, és hol van Phil?

– Már ma este – felelte Harry. – Így senki nem fog ott lábatlankodni, miután túljutottunk a portán. Phil pedig épp New Orleansban van. Kapcsolatba lépett Louisiana varázslókormányával, úgyhogy meg tudja szerezni a bájitalt, amire szükségünk van. Jobb, ha onnan kéri, mintha Bostonból; még ha fel is lesz jegyezve, hogy kérvényezte a bájitalt, mire átjut a megfelelő csatornákon a két kormány között, már rég végeztünk. Néha a bürokrácia is hasznos tud lenni.

– Megint elvesztettél – tájékoztatta Sam.

– Bocs, ööö… hogyan magyarázzam ezt el? – tűnődött Harry. – Az Egyesült Államok, nos… nem éppen egyesült, a varázslók számára legalábbis. Észak-Amerikában öt varázslóország, és néhány független mágikus terület van. Louisiana egy ilyen terület, és New Orleansban van az adminisztrációs központjuk, illetve az iskola. Ezek az országok mind az Észak-Amerikai Mágikus Unió tagjai, szóval együttműködnek információ, oktatás és egyebek szempontjából. Na, mindegy, én azért vagyok itt, mert a Brit… vagyis, az Amerikai Minisztérium, ami technikailag a Brit Minisztérium egy ágának számít, megkért, hogy segítsek a dementorokkal, úgyhogy szabadon mozoghatok az egész kontinensen, mert védettséget élvezek, amit az Unió mindenhol elismer.

– Fáj a fejem – közölte Dean.

– Nem olyan fontos. A lényeg, hogy Phil New Orleansban van, hogy elhozza a bájitalt, amire szükségünk van – mosolygott Harry.

– Akkor addig mit csinálunk? – kérdezte Sam, mire Harry végigjáratta a szemét a szobában halmozódó könyveken.

– Még egy adag kutakodás? – javasolta, és kis híján felnevetett a fivérek szimultán nyavajgását hallva. – Ha jobban érzitek magatokat tőle, nekem sokkal kellemetlenebb dolgot kell elintéznem.

A vadászok megdermedtek, majd Dean megszólalt: – Ami mi is?

– Kérnem kell egy szívességet – sóhajtotta Harry elborzadva, majd távozott a helyiségből.

Tegnap egész este erről vitatkozott Phillel, de mindhiába. Ahhoz, hogy megkaparintsa a Misztériumügyi Főosztály aktáit a Winchester fivérekről, hogy megtudhassa, miért is érdekeltek a varázslók az ügyükben, Harrynek egy belső emberre volt szüksége. Egy Hallhatatlan segítségére szorult. Méghozzá egy olyanéra, aki elég alattomos tudott lenni ahhoz, hogy betörjön az aktatárba, és aki egy léleknek sem mondaná el, hogy segített valaha Harry Potternek.

Harrynek nem akármilyen Hallhatatlan kellett; Draco Malfoyra volt szüksége.

* * *

  
Amint Harry kilépett az ajtón, Sam és Dean összenéztek.

– Hát, ez ködös és enyhén baljóslatú volt – motyogta Dean, mire Sam fújtatott egyet, és megrázta a fejét. – Varázslók, haver. Épp, amikor azt hittem, már mindent láttam – folytatta Dean. – De nem hiszem, hogy kibírok még egy napot itt poshadva, ezeket a fura, haszontalan könyveket olvasva.

– Nos, nekem úgy tűnik, Bostonba megyünk ma este – mondta Sam. – Miért nem csapod fel a laptopot, hátha van valami a városban, amiről tudnunk kéne.

– Mint például? – érdeklődött Dean. – Még ügyet is akarsz találni emellé a nagy rakás őrület mellé? Az hittem, azt akarod, hogy lassítsak.

– Nem tudom, ember – mondta Sam. – Talán csak csinálni akarok valamit, amit értek is.

– Vágom – felelt Dean. – Jól van, utánajárok Bostonnak. Te addig nézz körül, hátha ír valamelyik könyv erről az egész varázspolitika szituációról... Most, hogy tudjuk, létezik ez a sok jómadár, tudni akarom, hogy kinek a területére vezetem a kocsimat, amikor államról államra járunk.

A fivérek nekiláttak a saját dolgaiknak. Dean nem talált semmi különösen természetfelettit Bostonban, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy tényleg nem volt semmi, úgyhogy folytatta a keresgélést. Megpróbált rákeresni az esetleges démontevékenységre, de a gond az volt, hogy a keleti partvidék időjárási jelenségeit amúgy is teljesen szétvágták a dementorok.

– Dean – törte meg a csendet Sam fél órával később. – Ezt hallgasd: “A háború után számos elmélet keringett arról, hogyan élte túl Voldemort Nagyúr az újszülött Harry Potter elleni első vereségét. Valóban, még ma sem ismert, hogyan tudta Potter túlélni a gyilkos átkot, ahogy az sem, mi okozta Voldemort vesztét. Potter hivatalos közleménye szerint nem ő győzte le Voldemortot azon a Mindenszentek éjszakáján, hanem az édesanyja, annak ellenére, hogy minden forrás szerint (Pottert is beleszámítva) az anyját addigra már meggyilkolták…” Ööö, várj, hol van az a rész, ahol… Á, megvan: “Harry Potter háború utáni nyilatkozataiból kiderült, hogy Voldemort egy _horcrux_ nevezetű sötét mágia segítségével kerülte el a halált. Egy horcrux valaki lelkének egy darabját tárolja, amely így test nélkül tovább élhet. Bár a Voldemort által használt horcruxok pontos számát csakis Potter, Granger és R. Weasley ismeri, a nyilatkozataik megfogalmazása az sugallja, hogy több is volt belőlük. Potter állítása szerint Neville Longbottom pusztította el az utolsó horcruxot, amikor megölte Voldemort kígyóját, Naginit.”

– Ööö, lenyűgöző, Sam, de ez most miért fontos? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Dean. – Már tudtuk, hogy Harry kinyírta azt a gonosz barmot, és hogy emiatt tiszta celeb vagy mi.

– A horcruxos rész, Dean! – kopogtatta meg az írást Sam. – Ez a Voldemort pasas volt az utolsó, aki dementorokat használt, úgyhogy mi van, ha Harry nem pusztította el minden részét… Talán még él a lelkének néhány darabja.

– Akkor ezzel most bevallod, hogy talán ennek az egésznek semmi köze Lilith-hez? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Dean, mire Sam grimaszolt egyet.

– Felejtsd el... – motyogta Sam. – Csak gondoltam, talán megkérdezhetjük Harryt, hogy biztos halott-e a pasas.

– Sam, nem tagadom, hogy logikus magyarázatnak tűnik – kezdte Dean –, de a pasi megölte Harry családját… az anyját. Szerintem biztosra ment, hogy a szemétláda teljesen megpusztuljon.

Sam lepillantott a könyvre a kezében, és felsóhajtott. – Igen… igen, igazad van.

Dean csak visszafordult a laptophoz, de már nem igazán figyelt a képernyőre. Nem tudott nem belegondolni, hogy amikor Harry elvesztette a szüleit, alig fél évvel volt idősebb, mint Sam, amikor… És Harry említette, hogy a család, akivel utána lakott, bántalmazta. Dean elgondolkozott, hogy a varázsló alacsony termete talán nem is öröklött volt. Gyerekkorukban sok szegény környéken megfordultak, és Dean látta milyenek voltak a gyerekek, akikre nem figyeltek rendesen.

Samre pillantott – erre a kicseszett _óriásra_ – és eszébe jutottak az alkalmak, amikor az apjuk elment megoldani egy-egy ügyet, és Sam két nap alatt bevágta az összes kaját, mire Deannek kellett kitalálnia, hogyan szerezzen elég pénzt, hogy bevásároljon. Talán sok szempontból cserbenhagyta az öccsét, de néha jó munkát is végzett, ezen nem volt mit tagadni.

– Haver – kapott kedvet Dean a viccelődéshez. – Mégis milyen hülye név már a _Neville Longbottom?_ A britek aztán tudják, hogy kell nyápic nevet adni egy gyereknek.

Sam felhorkantott, és megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudom, a _kígyóölő_ rész elég menőnek hangzik – mondta épp, amikor Harry megjelent a szobában.

– Neville-ről beszéltek? – érdeklődött Harry, ahogy Deannel szemben helyet foglalt az asztalnál.

Sam úgy vörösödött el, mintha rajtakapták volna valamin, és Dean lenyelt egy mosolyt.

– A „Neville Longbottom” egyszerűen nem egy olyan név, amit valami állatkirály kígyóölő csávóhoz kötnék… – vont vállat Dean.

Harry az égnek emelte a tekintetét, de mosolygott.

– Hát igen, nem feltétlenül nevezném Neville-t “állatkirály csávónak”, hisz mégiscsak _gyógynövénytan_ -professzor a pasi... – Aztán komolyabb hangvétellel így folytatta: – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy alá kellene becsülnötök. Mi kettőnkben… sok a közös. Ha máshogy alakulnak a dolgok, ő lett volna a hülye _Kiválasztott._

– Hogy érted? – kérdezte Dean.

– Sehogy… Csak néha mások hozzák meg helyetted a döntéseket. Na, mindegy. Neville egy háborús hős. És őt legalább nem egy lány után nevezték el.

Sam újra felhorkantott, ahogy Dean eltátotta a száját.

– Honnan…? Mégis _mi_ van abban az aktában rólunk, ami nálad van?

– Csak egy kis családfa. Nem kell zseninek lenni… – nevetett Harry.

– Van rólunk egy aktád? – vágott közbe Sam.

– Ööö, igen – felelte Harry. – De rohadt haszontalan. Azt hittem, lesz benne valami arról, hogy miért érdeklitek a Minisztériumot, de csak az alapok vannak benne. Minden vadászról van akta, sosem lehetünk elég óvatosak.

Dean ráhunyorított Harryre – már tudta a beszélgetésükből, hogy nem csak az alapok voltak az aktában. A varázsló akkor is ködösen fogalmazott arról, miért is részletesebb az akta, mint kéne, és most még annyit sem árult el Samnek, hogy bármi szokatlan lenne vele kapcsolatban. Dean lepillantott a Harry kézfejét ékesítő hegekre, és elgondolkozott – nem most először –, hogy vajon mi okozta őket. Kijelentésként került a két szó a bőrre, vagy büntetésként? Ráadásul Harry kézírásával voltak odavésve; könnyű volt az összehasonlítás így, hogy előző este az egész asztal tele volt a férfi hibbant varázsjegyzeteivel.

– Nem hazudok – mondta Harry, és Dean rájött, hogy rajtakapták a szavak bámulásán. Harry összefogta a kezeit, és ujjbegyével végigsimított a hegeken. – Az akta tényleg nem árul el semmit arról, hogy miért érdeklitek a Minisztériumot. Ezért kértem azt a szívességet… ő segíthet több információt szerezni.

– Ezért voltál el olyan sokáig? – kérdezte Dean, mert tényleg ez volt a leghosszabb idő, amíg Harry nem volt a közelükben, mióta arra ébredt, hogy a varázsló csokiszószt önt le a torkán.

– Igen… igen – felelte Harry. – Ööö, ma este találkozunk vele.

– Nem tűnsz túl boldognak tőle – állapította meg az ágyán ülő Sam.

– Együtt jártunk iskolába – mondta a varázsló. – Nem egészen voltunk… jóban.

– Mégis hajlandó segíteni? – csodálkozott Dean.

– Úgy érzi, tartozik nekem. Hidd el, nem tetszik neki, és már _próbáltam_ meggyőzni, hogy tényleg nem izgat az egész, de ööö… amikor ilyesmit mondok, általában még jobban berág rám, úgyhogy egyszerűbb, ha elfogadom, hogy tartozik nekem eggyel… vagy többel – magyarázta Harry, és vállat vont.

– Mit tettél érte?

Harry újra vállat vont. Dean meglepve konstatálta, hogy a varázslónak gondolkodnia kell a válaszon.

– Azt, amit bárki másért megtettem volna – válaszolt végül. – Azt hiszem, csak úgy gondolja, nem érdemelte meg.

– Jól van, haver – mondta Dean. – De megbízol benne, nem? Nem fog ellenünk fordulni vagy ilyesmi, ugye? – Most csak ennyi számított; a francba Harry kapcsolatainak részleteivel.

– Nem éppen rokonszenves, de nem fog ellenünk fordulni.

– Jó. Csak ez érdekel.

– Megyek, át kell adnom az utasításokat a csapatnak – állt fel Harry. – Kár, hogy Malfoyra van szükségünk… sokkal jobb muri lenne Ronnal vagy Hermionéval betörni a Minisztériumba. – Azzal sarkon fordult, és eltűnt.

– Nem tetszik ez nekem, Dean – szólt Sam, amint Harry elment.

– Nem hiszem, hogy az most számítana, Sam.

Harry órákkal később tért vissza, ezúttal Phil társaságában, akinél volt két laposüveg és egy nejlontasak, amibe egy hajtincset dugtak. Dean nem kérdezősködött, de a gyomrát szorongató baljós érzés felerősödött.

A nap hátralevő részét kutatással, olvasással töltötték, és csak vacsorakor tartottak szünetet. Mindenki nagyrészt csendben evett, és a saját gondolatain rágódott. Dean elgondolkodott, hogy vajon érdeklődjön-e Casnél, vagy talán Bobbynál kérdezősködjön, de végül elvetette az ötletet – nem akarta belekeverni ebbe Bobbyt, és az Istenért se akart az angyaloktól függeni infószerzés szempontjából.

Este tizenegy körül Dean egy táskába hajigálta a szokásos fegyvereket, és amikor Harry kiadott egy hangot, mintha azt akarná mondani, hogy nincs szükség felfegyverkezni, Dean egy éles pillantással belé fojtotta a szót. Figyelte, hogy Samnél is legyen egy pisztoly, majd a vállára vetette a táskáját.

Ahelyett, hogy az ajtóhoz indultak volna, a két varázsló a vadászok mellé lépett.

– Jól van – mondta Harry Dean mellett állva. – Ööö… emlékeztek, amikor említettem, hogy a varázsközlekedés elég kényelmetlen tud lenni?

– Igen…?

– Nos, értékelném, ha igyekeznétek nem kidobni a taccsot. – Azzal Harry megragadta Dean karját, és bólintott egyet Philnek.

Deannek épp annyi ideje volt, hogy tágra nyílt pillantást vessen Samre, aki ugyanolyan aggodalmasan nézett vissza rá, majd a hotelszoba hirtelen elörvénylett, és úgy érezte, mintha egy nagyon kis nyíláson szippantanák keresztül – lehetetlen mértékben nyúlva, vékonyodva. Sikítani akart, de abban sem volt biztos, hogy van-e szája.

Aztán – ugyanolyan hirtelen – egy sikátorban állt a tiszta éjszakai ég alatt, és épületek vették körbe. Harry még mindig mellette volt, akinek eddig húzó keze most támogatta inkább. Dean hálás volt, mert minden forgott körülötte. Lenyelte a savat a torkában – egy dolog volt az alacsony varázslóra támaszkodni, de nem volt hajlandó elhányni magát.

Egy másodperccel azután, hogy Harry és Dean megjelent a sikátorban, Sam és Phil is megérkezett. Sam úgy nézett ki, ahogy Dean érezte magát, és ha meg tudott volna moccanni, ő maga sietett volna az öccse segítségére. Szerencsére Phil már így is támogatóan fogta Sam felkarját, bár a varázsló arca is zöldellt egy kicsit.

Sam felnyögött, és Dean hitetlen szemekkel fordult Harryhez.

– Komolyan? – kérdezte. – _Ezt_ választjátok a vezetés helyett?! Mindegyikőtöket ki kéne nyírni.

Harry felnevetett, de Philnek arcizma sem rándult. Dean elgondolkodott, hogy az idősebb varázsló talán nem jött rá, hogy csak viccelődik.

– Hát, gyorsnak gyorsabb – magyarázta Harry. – És szép munka a nem-hányásban! Tudom, hogy nem egyszerű.

– Mindig ilyen? – rebegte Sam, mire Harry vállat vont.

– Megszokja az ember.

Harry és Phil elengedték a vadászok karját most, hogy látszólag összeszedték magukat. Dean Samhez, míg Phil Harryhez lépett.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Dean megszokásból.

– Igen, és te? – kérdezett vissza Sam, épp, amikor Dean hallotta, hogy Phil azt suttogja: – _Valami nem stimmelt, furcsán húzott… majdnem amputoportáltam őt._ Dean nem hitte, hogy Sam hallotta a varázslót, úgy közömbös arckifejezést tartott magán, még ha a szíve ki is hagyott egy ütést.

– Minden okés – válaszolt Samnek, miközben fél füllel Harry legyintő válaszára figyelt: – _Majd visszafelé viszem én._

Aztán taps hallatszott, mire Dean a varázslók felé pördült, és ha nem hallotta volna a sutyorgást, azt gondolta volna, nem volt az égvilágon semmi gond. Phil komoly arcot vágott, ahogy általában, és Harry egyenesen boldognak tűnt.

– Rendben, lássunk is hozzá!

Dean megigazította a táskát a vállán, és bólintott, majd Phil a talárja zsebébe nyúlt, és elővette a két laposüveget és a nejlontasakot. Harry közben kócos hajához emelte a kezét, és kitépett néhány szálat.

– Akarom tudni? – aggályoskodott Dean.

– Tényleg nem – vigyorgott Harry maflán, de a két varázsló így sem rejtette el, mit ügyködnek, és Dean fájdalmasan felnyögött, amikor a gyanúi beigazolódtak: Phil kivette a hajtincset a nejlontasakból, és beletette az egyik laposüvegbe, miközben Harry ugyanígy tett a másik flaskával és a saját hajával.

– Egészségetekre – nyújtotta át Deannek az üveget Harry, Samnek pedig Phil. – Egy nagy korty elég időt ad.

Dean az öccsére pillantott, talán azt remélve, hogy az előáll valami briliáns tervvel, amihez nem kellene hajat inniuk, de Sam csak lemondóan megvonta a vállát.

Dean nagyot sóhajtott, és Sammel egyszerre a szájához emelte a flaskát.


	11. 11. fejezet

Sam csontjai zsugorodtak, bizsergett az arca, és vékonyodtak az izmai, és míg mindez folyt, látta, ahogy Dean arca is átalakul, nő a haja, és összemegy a teste. Az egyetlen, ami nem változott, az a zöld szempár volt, és Sam ennek az ismerős pontnak köszönhette, hogy nem ájult el azon nyomban.

A zűrzavar közepette homályosan érzékelte, ahogy Phil és Harry előreveti magát, hogy elkapják a Sam és Dean zsugorodó kezeiből kihulló flaskákat, majd amilyen hirtelen minden elkezdődött, már vége is volt. Sam mély lélegzetet vett, és gyorsan megragadta a nadrágja derekát, nehogy a bokájáig csússzon a ruhadarab – bár nem mintha számított volna, mert csak úgy úszott az ingében és a kabátjában.

Sam egyetlen vigasza az volt, hogy Dean is legalább ennyire nevetségesen nézett ki, vagy igazából Harry… nos, Dean volt az, de… atyaég, ez aztán kusza. Dean ott állt előtte Harry testében, szemüveg nélkül, a haja szanaszét, az arcán pedig színtiszta döbbenet.

Sam felnevetett.

– Seggfej – motyogta Dean, majd tetőtől talpig végigmérte Samet. – Hű, Sammy, utoljára tizennyolc évesen voltál ilyen nyurga!

Sam úgy ítélte, sosem hallott még furcsábbat, mint Deant brit akcentussal, még ha a bátyja épp Harry testében volt is.

– Legalább így is magasabb vagyok nálad, barom – vágott vissza.

Harry – az igazi – megköszörülte a torkát.

– Bármennyire is élvezem, hogy a magasságomon szórakoztok, véges időnk van, srácok – mondta, és a táskájába nyúlva elővett néhány ruhadarabot, amit a fivéreknek dobott. – Öltözzetek át.

Sam és Dean is reflexből elengedték a nadrágjuk derekát, hogy elkapják a feléjük repülő ruhákat, és Sam biztos volt benne, hogy Harry nem véletlenül adta át őket így. Megduplázva az éles pillantást, amit Dean is Harryre vetett, Sam kilépett a lecsúszott farmerből, és belelépett a nadrágba, amit a varázsló dobott oda.

Dean felé pillantott, ahogy a bátyja levette a pólóját, és nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy a szája elnyíljon kicsit, amikor megpillantotta Dean – Harry – mellkasát. Dean észrevette a tekintetét, és lepillantott magára, mielőtt felvette volna az új inget. Ott, Harry mellkasának közepén egy furcsa, lilás sebhely foglalt helyet, az alakja akár egy kis csillag.

– Meglőttek vagy valami? – érdeklődött Dean, mire Harry felpillantott a vadászok ruháinak táskába gyömöszöléséből. Grimaszolt kicsit, amikor meglátta a sebhelyet.

– Ööö, aha, _vagy valami_ – felelte. – Már mondtam, meghaltam egyszer.

– Haver – szólt Dean, és Sambe újra belecsapott a felismerés, milyen furcsa volt a bátyját brit akcentussal hallani. – Azt hittem, poénkodsz.

– Hogy jöttél vissza? – kérdezte Sam. Ő is azt hitte korábban, hogy a varázsló csak viccelt.

– Bonyolult – dobott oda a testvéreknek egy-egy pár cipőt. – Hajlandó voltam meghalni, úgyhogy végül nem tettem; helyettem megölt… megölt valami mást, valami mást, mint én, és visszajöttem.

– Mint egy alku? – kérdezte Sam zavartan. – Valaki alkut kötött érted?

– Alkut? – kérdezett vissza Harry ugyanolyan értetlenül. – Nem, senki nem kötött alkut. Olyat lehet? Úgy értem, lehet olyat csinálni? Alkut kötni, hogy visszahozzanak valakit?

Sam nem tudta megállni, hogy Deanre pillantson, és egy pillanatra megállt az agyműködése, amikor meglátta a bátyja ismerős, mogorva grimaszát Harry arcán.

– Igen, lehet – felelte Dean, miközben lehúzta a gyűrűjét, és levette a medált a nyakából.

– Hogy működik? – érdeklődött tovább Harry, és beszéd közben Deannek nyújtott egy szemüveget, Sam pedig elátkozta magát, amiért kinyitotta a nagy száját. A varázsló egyértelműen nem tudta, mikor kell hagyni a témát.

– Akkor elkezdjük ezt még ma, vagy nem? – vágott vissza Dean élesen válasz helyett.

Sam megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor Harry visszarezzent a hangszíntől. Phil is egy kicsit ijedtnek tűnt, a fiatalabb vadász pedig nem hibáztatta érte.

– Bocs – szólt Harry halkan, mintha _megütötték_ volna, Sam pedig kárörvendett volna Dean nevében, ha a varázsló nem úgy húzta volna össze magát, mint egy bántalmazott kisgyerek. De aztán, ugyanolyan hirtelen, hogy Harry behúzta a vállait, kihúzta magát. Mintha a szóváltás meg sem történt volna.

Harry kihúzott egy csillogó köpenyt a táskájából, és rámosolygott a vadászokra.

– Kövessétek Philt, én mögöttetek leszek – mondta, majd a vállára kerekítette a köpenyt, és eltűnt. Sam és Dean csak bámulták a helyet, ahol az előbb állt.

– Oké, Dean – szólt Harry testetlen hangja. – Te engem játszol, úgyhogy szedd fel az állad a földről, és próbálj meg úgy kinézni, mint aki tudja, mit csinál. – Sam felhorkantott, ahogy Dean hangos csattanással becsukta a száját, és éles pillantást lövellt körülbelül abba az irányba, ahonnan Harry hangja hallatszott. – Sam, te most Deacon vagy… úgyhogy, ööö… igazából jobb lenne, ha _kevésbé_ tűnnél magabiztosnak. – Ezúttal Deanen volt a nevetés sora, ahogy Sam felsóhajtott, amikor rájött, hogy egy ideges újonc szerepét kell játszania.

Phil odabólintott a vadászoknak, és gyors léptekkel elhagyta a sikátort. Sam hagyta, hogy Dean előre menjen, és figyelte, ahogy a bátyja szedni kezdi Harry rövidebb lábait. Sam nyugtalanul lépett mögéjük, és felváltva a hátukat és a környezetet figyelte, hátha megpillanthatja Harryt.

Sam felismerte, hol voltak, miután Philt követve befordultak még egy sarkon. Egyenesen a Boston Common, egy hatalmas park felé haladtak. Ahogy elnyelte őket a park árnyéka, Sam megérezte maga mellett Harry jelenlétét.

– Harry? – suttogta.

– Igen? – hallotta a választ. Ezúttal sokkal közelebb voltak egymáshoz magasságban, és nagyon furcsa volt a varázsló hangját vállmagasságból hallani a szokásos könyök környék helyett.

– Csak kérdeztem.

– Valami rosszat mondtam korábban? – susogta Harry hangja egy rövid szünet után.

– Nem – felelte Sam, és a tekintetét Dean hátán tartva hagyta, hogy a köztük lévő távolság nőjön egy keveset a biztonság kedvéért. – Én mondtam rosszat. Az alkuk… Dean.. Ap… Nem kellett volna…

– Csak azért kérdeztem – szakította félbe Harry Sam dadogását, amiért a vadász hálás is volt –, mert Denem szerette kerülgetni a halált, tudod? Ha lehet alkukat kötni… hát, egyáltalán miért cserébe kötöd? Pénzért? Szívességért?

Sam értette már. Harry nem az életükbe akart beletúrni, egyszerűen csak aggódott egy újabb háború lehetősége miatt – aggódott, hogy a beteg állat, aki újra és újra megpróbálta megölni őt, még visszajöhet. Sam átérezte a helyzetet: még mindig voltak rémálmai plafonon égő emberekről, vagy arról, hogy Deant visszaráncigálják a Pokolba.

– A lelkedért – suttogta. – Ez nem vásárlás, hanem csere: a te lelked az övéért. Alkudozni csak a hátralevő időddel lehet. Az alap tíz év, de néha csak egyet kapsz… néha alig pár percet.

– Ó, hála ég – mondta Harry, mire Sam hitetlen pillantást vetett az üres levegőre.

– Hála ég? – visszhangozta Deacon cincogó hangján.

– Igen. – Bár Sam nem láthatta az arcát, hallotta a mosolyt Harry hangjában. – Voldemort követői nem az önfeláldozós típusok.

– Ó.

Csendben sétáltak egy keveset, aztán Harry hangja újra felsusogott.

– Kötöttél… alkut Deanért?

Sam eredménytelenül beletúrt Deacon rövidre nyírt hajába, és a foga közé szorította az ajkát.

– Az angyalok hozták vissza – mondta olyan hangon, ami azt üzente: _de ezt te is tudod._ Harry nem kérdezősködött tovább, és Sam hagyhatta volna a témát, de hirtelen nem akarta. A bűntudat, a kudarc mind rágta belülről, és Deannel nem beszélhetett róla. Deanen kívül pedig nem volt senki… csak Ruby, de valamiért mindig csak rosszabbul érezte magát, miután a démonnal beszélt.

– Megpróbáltam – mondta halkan. – Azonnali cserét, bármit. Könyörögtem a keresztúti démonnak, hogy hadd cseréljek Deannel helyet, tegyen engem a Pokolba inkább… Amúgy is nekem kellett volna ott lennem… de nem fogadott el, nem engem akart, azt mondta, minden úgy volt, ahogy akarták, hogy legyen. Olyan lassan öltem meg azt a rohadékot… azután senki nem felelt az idézéseimre. Egy évvel korábban is megöltem egyet, úgyhogy…

– Erre, uram – szakították félbe Samet Phil sor elejéről felhangzó szavai. A varázsló már egy helyben állt, és néhány fa irányába mutatott az ösvény mellett.  
Dean valamennyivel elsétált Phil mellett, és ahogy visszanézett, Sam látta a homlokán – Harryén – összeszaladó ráncokat. A fiatalabb vadász felgyorsította a lépteit, hogy utolérje a párost.

– Merre? – kérdezte Dean furcsán mocorogva a helyén. – Miért állunk itt meg? Menjünk tovább!

Sam zavartan Deanre bámult, majd a fák felé pillantott. Normálisnak tűntek. A tekintete lepattant a fákról vissza Dean felé, aki egyre jobban mocorgott.

– Mi van veled? – kérdezte Sam.

– Nem akarok… – kezdte Dean, és úgy nézett ki, mintha minden koncentrációját igénybe venné, hogy egy helyben maradjon. – Miért nem akarok itt lenni?

– Baszki, a bűbájok! – kiáltott fel Phil, és Sam újabb pillantást vetett a fákra, hátha rájön, mitől volt Dean ennyire kiakadva. Csak egyszerű fák voltak.

Phil kihúzott két, hosszú láncra fűzött medált a talárjából.

– Sajnálom, elfelejtettem – adott egyet-egyet a vadászoknak. – Rejtsétek el a ruháitok alatt. Elnyomják a fákra szórt mugliriasztó bűbájok hatását.

 _Ó,_ gondolta Sam, és engedelmesen a nyakába akasztotta a láncot. Figyelte, ahogy Dean is hasonlóan tesz, és azonnal megnyugszik. A bátyja a bűbájok miatt viselkedett olyan furán.

– Így sokkal jobb – mondta Sam, és imádkozott, hogy senki ne vegye észre, mennyire nem volt rá hatással a mugliriasztás.

– Ja, ez nagyon fura volt – rázta meg a fejét Dean. – Még valami, amit elfelejtettél?

– Nem. Sajnálom. – felelte Phil, majd elindult a fák felé, Dean szorosan a nyomában.

– Semmi? – érdeklődött Harry hangja Sam mellől.

A vadász nem válaszolt, csak követte Deant a fák közé. Mugliriasztó bűbájok voltak a fákon, és Sam nem érzett az égvilágon semmit. Olyan mérges volt magára, hogy még csak nem is pislogott, amikor Phil a szeme láttára belesétált egy fába, és felszívódott.

* * *

  
Amint átjutottak a fán, (mintha más testében lenni nem lett volna épp elég fura), egy lefelé vezető márványlépcső tetején találták magukat. Phil néhány lépéssel előrébb állt, de intett Deannek, hogy vegye át a vezetés.

– Csak menj a porta jobb oldalán lévő ajtóhoz – suttogta.

Ekkor jött rá Dean, mit jelentett Harry szerepét játszani. A varázsló szakaszvezető volt, vagy mi a fenének is nevezte őt Phil. Az a fajta ember, akit olyan idősek csodáltak, és hívtak _uramnak,_ mint Phil. Dean megpróbálta elképzelni, hogy Bobby _igenis, uram, azonnal, uram_ ot hadar neki vagy Samnek ahelyett, hogy állandóan idiótáknak hívja őket, és erőnek erejével kellett lenyelnie a felbugyogó nevetést. Ha valaha valami hasonló történne, annyira beparázna tőle, hogy valószínűleg megpróbálná ördögűzni az idős férfit.

A lépcső úgy két-három emeletnyit haladt lefelé egy nagy, kerek hallba, amely szintén fehér márványból készült. Oszlopok szegélyezték a terem szélét, és az oszlopok mögött úgy egy tucat hatalmas kandalló sorakozott. A placc közepén a padlót vörös, zöld, fekete és fehér kövekből készült, berakásos címer díszítette. Fölülről egy csillár lógott alá, magasan az oszlopokra és a falakra pedig fémtartókat szereltek. Ezek azonban villanykörték helyett égő gyertyákat dajkáltak, amelyek lángjai véletlenszerűen váltakoztak a sárga, piros és kék színek között.

Dean tudta, hogy nem szabadott időt fordítania a padlót díszítő címer tanulmányozására, hiszen ő most Harry volt, Harry pedig járt már itt korábban, tehát nem mutatna meglepetést vagy érdeklődést a terem elemei iránt. Így a vadász közönyös arckifejezést varázsolt magára, és hátrapillantott Samre, hogy lássa, az öccse megfeledkezett-e színészi feladatairól. Deacont, aki idevalósi volt, még kevésbé érdekelné a dekoráció, mint Harryt.

Sam a padlót bámulva grimaszolt, miközben lelépett a lépcsőről, de felnézett, mintha megérezte volna magán a bátyja pillantását. Dean éles tekintettel azt üzente neki, hogy _szedd már össze magad,_ mire a grimasz elpárolgott Deacon arcáról, és helyébe valami sokkal… deaconösebb lépett.

Dean újra előrefordult, és céltudatosan a porta jobb oldalán lévő ajtó felé masírozott. Maga a porta egyenesen a hall bejáratával szemben helyezkedett el, és mindkét oldalán ajtók nyíltak, amelyek mellett két egymást tükröző, íves lépcső kanyarodott a kerek terem fala mentén a második emeletre egy-egy nagy, dupla ajtó felé.

A portánál Dean gondosan keresztbe tett lábakat látott az asztalon pihenni, és ahogy a kis csapatuk közelebb ért, az is látótérbe került, hogy egy pasi volt hátradőlve egy puhának tűnő irodai székben. Dean tudta, mikor volt az a pillanat, amikor rájött a pali, hogy kivel van dolga, mert a két láb hirtelen kibogozta magát, és visszhangzó koppanással a padlón landolt, ahogy az őr kihúzta magát.

– Mr. Potter, uram! – köszönt. – Ööö… jó estét?

Dean elmosolyodott.

– Jó estét – bólintott, és tovább indult az ajtó felé.

– Szervusz, Roger – szólt mögüle Phil.

– Ó, üdv, Mr. O’Shaughnessy, Deacon.

Dean hátrapillantott a válla felett, és észrevette, hogy Roger nem is nézett Philre vagy Samre – a tekintete még mindig Deanre volt tapadva.

– További jó munkát, Roger – kacsintott a vadász, és feltárta az ajtót, majd belépett a sötét folyosóra. Most komolyan, abból ítélve, ahogy Roger szemei elkerekedtek, mindenféle álca nélkül is simán bevonulhattak volna az igazi Harry mögött, és a pasinak fel sem tűntek volna.

– Menj a lifthez – mormogta Phil, amint ő, Sam és a láthatatlan Harry is átléptek a küszöbön, és becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó. Dean megpillantotta a folyosó közepe felé elhelyezkedő lifteket, a hozzájuk vezető utat pedig mindenre hátborzongató, tompa fényt vető kék fáklyák világították meg.

Először Dean nem tudta, miért is rejtőzködött Harry még mindig a láthatatlan takarója alatt. Mindenféle gond nélkül túljutottak a portán, és a folyosó, ahol most voltak, teljesen elhagyatott volt. Dean megszokásból biztonsági kamerák után kutatva végigjáratta a tekintetét a sarkakon, de természetesen egyet sem talált.

Azonban egy kis mozgás a szeme sarkából megragadta a figyelmét. A folyosó falán festmények sorakoztak, és amennyiben nem ment el a maradék esze is (és jelenleg egyáltalán nem lepődött volna meg, ha ez így történt), az egyik festett alak megmoccant az előbb.

Egy díszes széken kényelmetlenül szundikáló férfi kinyitotta az egyik szemét, ahogy Dean elsétált a festménye mellett. Dean próbált nem döbbentnek tűnni, és inkább aprót bólintott a festett alaknak, hogy letesztelje az elméletét. A férfi viszonozta a bólintást, majd újra becsukta a szemét.

A Harry képén mozgó emberek egyáltalán nem reagáltak a külvilágra, de a festmény visszabólintott Deannek. Ennél abszurdabb megfigyelő rendszert sem látott még soha. Elgondolkodott, hogy a folyosót díszítő festményeket megszállták-e vajon, mint azt a bűnronda darabot, amit Sammel közel három éve pusztítottak el.

Dean az égnek emelte a tekintetét. Még ha tényleg meg is lennének szállva, Harry biztos csak valami olyasmit mondana, hogy “a varázslóknál más”, és nem hagyná, hogy megsózzák és elégessék őket. Dean már azon kezdett gondolkodni, mi _nem_ volt más a varázslóknál.

Kinyílt a liftajtó, mintha a lift tudta volna, hogy megérkeztek – _valószínűleg tudta,_ gondolta Dean – és mindenki benyomorgott. Dean látta, hogy Sam egy furcsa oldallépéssel jön be a liftbe, és ebből tudhatta, hogy Harry is követte őket.

A liftben nem voltak gombok, csak egy furcsa kar az egyik oldalon. Phil azonnal odalépett, és lassan elfordította, mire a lift gördülékenyen elindult lefelé. Az ajtó fölötti íves számlapon lassan jobbra indult egy régimódi mutató, és Dean rájött, hogy egy hétemeletes épületben voltak, ami teljes egészében a föld alá épült.

– Lesz még festmény? – szólalt meg Sam. – Miért vagy még mindig láthatatlan?

– Nem, nincs több, csak ki akarok próbálni valamit. A negyediken szállunk le – érkezett Harry hangja Sam és Phil közül. – Indulj majd jobbra. Draco Malfoy a folyosó végén kéne ránk várjon. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy átlát-e Dean álcáján. Malfoynak hívd, ne használd a keresztnevét!

Mielőtt Dean mondhatott volna valamit, a mutató megállt a négyesen, az ajtók pedig halk csilingelés kíséretében szétváltak.

– Misztériumügyi Főosztály – jelentette be vidáman egy női hang.

A másik három jelenlévő félreállt, hogy Dean léphessen ki először. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy tetszett neki ez az egész Malfoy-átverősdi, de attól még úgy vonult ki a liftből, mintha ő lett volna Harry Potter, és jobbra fordult.

És valóban, ott állt egy magas – vagy legalábbis Harry szemszögéből magas –, szőke férfi, aki lezseren egy ajtófélfának támaszkodott. Tetőtől talpig feketében volt, ami még jobban kiemelte tejszőke haját és sápadt bőrét. A karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, a jobb keze a bal könyökhajlatába temetve. A tekintete Deanen pihent, és semmi szívélyesség nem csillogott benne. Ha Harry nem is mondta volna korábban, akkor is elég egyértelmű lett volna, hogy Malfoy és ő nem voltak barátok.

Ahogy közelebb ért, Malfoy szemében az utálat valami másra váltott, amit Dean nem tudott értelmezni, majd a varázsló kihúzta magát, de a karjait összefonva hagyta. Dean hallotta, ahogy Phil és Sam valamivel mögötte megállnak.

– Malfoy – üdvözölte az idegent Dean semleges hangon.

Malfoy ajka megrándult, mintha viszonozni akarta volna a köszönést, de hirtelen szétszedte a karjait, és Dean torka közelebbi ismertségbe került a pálcája hegyével.

– Ki vagy te? – vicsorogta Malfoy.


	12. 12. fejezet

Sam szíve a torkába ugrott, érezte, ahogy elönti az adrenalin, és mozdult volna előre, de Phil a mellkasára tette a tenyerét, hogy megállítsa. Mielőtt Sam ráförmedhetett volna, hogy engedje menni, Harry – az igazi Harry – lehúzta magáról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.

– Honnan tudtad? – kérdezte ártatlanul, mintha nem lett volna pálca szegezve Sam bátyjának a torkára.

– Nem félemlítesz meg – felelte Malfoy hűvösen. – Sosem tetted és sosem fogsz. – Azzal leeresztette a pálcáját, mire Sam lazított a tartásán. – Nos, rátérhetnénk a tárgyra? Tudom, hogy Szent Potter bármit megtehet, amihez kedve szottyan, de néhányunk nagy személyes kockázat árán van itt, és nem értékelem, hogy csak szórakoztok velem.

Sam figyelte, ahogy Harry arca grimaszba torzul. – Bocs, Malfoy – mondta, mintha a fogát húznák.

Malfoy néhány pillanatig zavartan figyelte Samet és Deant, majd végül azt mondta: – Ha jól tévedek, a klónod és a kölyök ott hátul kezdenek magasabbak lenni.

Sam szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy észrevette, hogy lassan változni kezdett a nézőpontja.

– Baszki! – kiáltott fel Harry, és egy pálcalengetéssel függönyt varázsolt a folyosó egy része elé. – Gyerünk a függöny mögé! Le a ruhákkal, mielőtt a kedvenc farmerem bánja!

A fivérek a hosszabbodó lábaikon botladozva a függöny mögé vetették magukat, és gyorsan levedlették a ruháikat, mielőtt felfeslettek volna a varrások. Amint lekerültek az ingek és nadrágok, kerek szemekkel bámultak egymásra, ahogy mindketten lassan visszaváltoztak saját magukká.

Nem sokkal később két kupac gondosan összehajtogatott ruha, az egyiken Dean medálja és gyűrűje, lebegett be a függöny mögé. Sam és Dean gyorsan felöltöztek, majd kiléptek a függöny mögül, és átadták Harrynek az álcájukhoz tartozó öltözékeket.

– Ez majdnem balul sült el – szólt Dean a szokásos, mély dörmögésével.

Sam látta, ahogy Malfoy szürke szemei elkerekednek, mire lenyelt egy kárörvendő vigyort.

– És melyikőtökre is szegeztem a pálcám az előbb? – kérdezte a varázsló halványan.

– Az én lennék – emelte meg az egyik kezét Dean.

Malfoy lassan bólintott egyet.

– Ami azt jelenti – nyelt nagyot Sam felé fordulva –, hogy te voltál a nyeszlett gyerek ott hátul, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha be akarna húzni nekem egyet?

– Úgy van – felelte Sam, és ha elmélyítette a hangját egy kicsit, mit számított?

– Nos – szorongatta a pálcáját Malfoy, bár továbbra is csak a padlóra mutatott vele –, már látom miért kellett úgy sietni az átöltözéssel.

Sam erre őszintén elmosolyodott, de furcsa mód ettől a szőke varázsló csak még idegesebb lett.

– Potter… – kezdte Malfoy. – Elárulnád, mi a fenébe kevertél?

– Persze – jött a felelet, és Sam látta, hogy Harrynek is le kellett nyelnie egy vigyort. – Draco Malfoy, hadd mutassam be neked Sam és Dean Winchestert. – A kezével afelé intett, akinek a nevét mondta. – Dean, Sam, ő itt Draco Malfoy, egy régi… ismerős, aki történetesen a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon dolgozik odahaza Britanniában.

– Vagy legalábbis ott dolgoz _tam._ Egész biztos vagyok benne, hogy Potternek hála vagy kirúgnak, vagy meghalok ma éjjel – mondta Malfoy, és Sam meglepetésére úgy hangzott, mint aki ezt őszintén el is hitte.

– Nem vagy egyedül – motyogta Phil.

– Jaj, bocs. Dra… öhh, Malfoy – szólt Harry –, ő itt Phil O’Shaughnessy, rangelső auror. Phil, ő…

– Tudom, kicsoda Mr. Malfoy, Harry – vágott közbe Phil kurtán, és a hangnem meglepte Samet. Látta, ahogy Malfoy szemhéja megrebben egy kicsit, és csak ekkor jött rá, hogy a legújabb varázsló a bemutatkozások során végig mereven állt a helyén, és nem nyújtotta a kezét senkinek.

– Nos… – törte meg Harry a kínos csendet – akkor térjünk a tárgyra?

– Ha lennél szíves – szólt Malfoy vontatottan.

– Be kell jutnunk a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra – jelentette be Harry kertelés nélkül, mire a másik varázsló az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

– Ha felidézem az ötödik évünket, úgy rémlik, hogy ez a segítségem nélkül is remekül menne neked – mondta Malfoy feszes állkapoccsal.

– Hogyne – kúszott sötét árnyék Harry szeme színébe, és megmerevedett az arckifejezése –, de talán arra is emlékszel, hogy az nem végződött éppen _jól._

– Nos, sikeresen az Azkabanba juttattad apámat, legyőzted a Sö… – Malfoy hirtelen félbeszakította magát, és mélyet sóhajtott. – Bocsánat. Akkor miért is van szükséged ezúttal a segítségemre?

Sam kezdte érteni, amiről Harry korábban beszélt. A feszültség közte és Malfoy közt fullasztó volt. Sam csak arra tudott gondolni, hogyhogy nem sietett még le a biztonsági őr, hogy lássa, mire fel van ez nagy kínosság a folyosón.

– Nem valami elkapkodott mentőakcióért vagyok itt – felelt Harry. – El akarok olvasni egy aktát, és ahhoz egy Hallhatatlanra van szükségem.

– Nos, akkor, a szolgálatodra – tett a levegőben cikornyás kézmozdulatot Malfoy. – Bár nem értem, miért kell kockára tenned az életem egy hülye akta miatt. Neked kéne a legjobban tudnod, mi lesz velem, ha felfedezik, mennyi törvényt szegtem meg már azzal is, hogy egyáltalán itt vagyok. Ha jól emlékszem, te magad írtad a szabadlábra engedésem feltételeit.

– Pont ezért nem is kell aggodalmaskodnod – legyintett Harry.

– Ácsi, ácsi – szólt közbe Dean. Sam tudta, mit fog mondani a bátyja, mert ő is pont azon akadt fenn. – Azkavan? Akta? _Szabadlábra helyezés?_ Harry, mégis mi a fenét nem árultál még el, és ki a franc ez a pasas?!

Harry átszántott az ujjaival a haján, hogy azért, hogy tovább zilálja, vagy azért, hogy megigazítsa, Samnek gőze sem volt, mert szokás szerint a tincsek ugyanolyan kócosak maradtak.

– Az aktát a Misztériumügyi Főosztály tartja rólatok – magyarázta Harry. – ...A többiről pedig nem kell tudnotok.

Sam látta, hogy Malfoy mintha közelebbről megnézné őt és Deant most, hogy tudta, a saját főosztályán van róluk egy akta. A tekintettől Samnek ugyanúgy borsódzott a háta, mint amikor Dean úgy nézett rá, mint valami szörnyetegre.

– Először is, be kell védenünk titeket – folytatta Harry –, úgyhogy az első állomás a Sliabh na Caillighe.

Sam látta, ahogy Malfoy tekintete Harryre ugrik, de varázsló már rég nem oda figyelt. A vadász nem hallotta még a furcsa elnevezést Harrytől, de Deannel kérdés nélkül tudták, hogy a mágikus kamrát értette alatta.

– Phil – szólt Harry, és felvette azt a tiszteletet követelő hanghordozást, amiről Samnek mindig az apja jutott az eszébe. – Te itt maradsz őrszemnek.

– Harry… – próbált ellenkezni az idősebb férfi, de az éles pillantástól, amivel Harry belé fojtotta a szót, még Sam is összerezzent. Phil vigyázzba vágta magát, és rávágta: – Igenis.

Harry a Malfoy mellett nyíló ajtó felé intett, mire Malfoy megfordult, és átlépte a küszöböt.

Ahogy elsétált Phil mellett, Sam bocsánatkérő mosolyt küldött az idősebb varázsló felé.

* * *

  
Harry követte Malfoyt, és azt remélte, hogy nem fogja megbánni, amiért tőle kért segítséget – vagyis, hát, hogy nem fogja megbánni jobban, mint amennyire már amúgy is bánta.

Bár Harry kicsit rosszul érezte magát amiatt, hogy szinte azonnal kikezdett Malfoyjal azzal, hogy megpróbálta becsapni, de az az arc, amikor Dean és Sam kilépett a függöny mögül, mindent megért. Majd meg kell mutassa az emléket Ronnak, amikor hazaér.

Malfoy reakciója Deanre – Harryként – meglepő volt, de azt Harrynek is be kellett látnia, hogy volt egy pillanat a sikátorban, miután Dean átváltozott, amikor rendkívül megfélemlítő volt a férfi. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mi volt a furcsább: saját magától, vagy Deacontől frászt kapni. Persze hallani Deacon fiatal hangját arról beszámolni, ahogy megölt valakit – egy _démont,_ emlékeztette magát Harry –, lassan, mintha örömet okozott volna neki, hogy megtehette, önmagában is nagyon furcsa volt. De hogy ez mit árult el Winchesterékről – Samről –, még mindig csak egy katyvasz volt Harry fejében.

Harry úgy elveszett a gondolatai között, hogy fel sem tűnt neki a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra vezető előcsarnok, amíg Dean hangja a gondolatmenetébe nem vágott:  
– Mi a…?

Harry körülnézett. A hely olyan volt, mint otthon Angliában, csak éppen az itteni kör alakú csarnok falait nem ajtók szegélyezték, hanem íves lépcsősorok ölelték a falakat. Úgy kúsztak át egymáson, akár a kígyók, más-más folyosóra vezetve. Néhány lépcső alig egy pár fokból állt, néhány pedig mintha három-négy emeletig nyújtózkodott volna.

A furcsaság persze az volt, hogy nem mindegyik lépcső érte a padlót. Néhány a falon félúton kezdődött, mások pedig félúton értek véget, és sehová nem vezettek. Épp, amikor Harry azt hitte, ennél már nem lesz bonyolultabb, a lépcsők mozogni kezdtek, és úgy olvadtak egymásba, süllyedve, emelkedve egymáson keresztül, mintha higanyból lettek volna. Irányt és végpontot változtattak, amíg azok a lépcsők, amelyek eddig a padlóról indultak, már nem érték el a csempét, és azok, amiket talán elért volna valaki mozgékony, már magasan a fejük felett, elérhetetlenül nyújtóztak. Az egész egy hang nélkül történt, nem úgy, mint a roxforti mozgó lépcsők, amelyek a kő kövön gördülés jellegzetes zajával tájékoztattak minden közelben lévőt a mozgolódásukról.

Harry tekintete Malfoy felé fordult, aki felsőbbrendű mosollyal figyelte Samet és Deant.

– Be szeretnétek lépni Tuatha Dé Danann Mennyei Kamrájába? – kérdezte Malfoy a megerősítés kedvéért.

– Igen – bólintott Harry.

Malfoy felemelte a pálcáját, és a felsőbb folyosók felé szegezte, majd újra kimondta a _Tuatha Dé Danann_ szavakat. A lépcsők újra mozgásba lendültek, és egymásba olvadva kialakítottak egyetlen hosszú lépcsősort, amely négyszer körbetekeredett a csarnokban.

– Ha a két nagyra nőtt barátod végzett a tátogással… – szólt, és céltudatosan lógva hagyta a mondat végét, ahogy a fellépett az első fokokra.

Harry épp időben pillantott a fivérekre ahhoz, hogy lássa őket zavarba ejtvén szinkronban felkapni az állukat a földről. Egy halk nevetés kíséretében Harry megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy utolérje Malfoyt, és hallotta, hogy Sam és Dean szintén mögéjük ér.

– Hogy el akarsz olvasni egy aktát, azt megértem – mondta Malfoy, amikor végre elérték a lépcső tetején tátongó folyosó bejáratát –, de mire kell a Kamra? Biztosan tudod, mire való. Biztosan tudod, hogy… nem játékszer.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, mire való – felelte Harry nyugodt hangon. – Pont azért van rá szükségem. – A béke megtartásának nevében kihagyta a mondatból a kikívánkozó _nyilvánvalóan_ t, és ellenállt az ellenállhatatlan kényszernek, hogy az égnek emelje a tekintetét. Belátta, hogy Malfoy valóban nagy kockázatot vállalt azzal, hogy eljött, úgyhogy megérdemelte az igazságot.

– Tudod, miért vagyok az Államokban? – kérdezte.

– Ki nem? – kérdezett vissza Malfoy gúnyosan. – A Megváltónk ment megmenteni az amerikaiakat a dementoroktól. Tele van vele a sajtó.

Harry éles pillantást lövellt Malfoy fejének oldalára, és csak kicsit lepte meg, amikor a férfi viszonozta a tekintetét, és tétova mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Mi is dolgozunk rajta – váltott tárgyilagos hangszínre Malfoy. – Úgy értem, a Misztériumügyi Főosztály. Arra jutottunk, hogy a dementorok mozgása valószínűleg valami nagyobb dolog mellékhatása… – Elhalkult, ahogy megálltak egy magas, fekete kőajtó előtt.

– Tudod, mi az a nagyobb dolog? – kérdezte Sam hirtelen.

– Sam – figyelmeztette a bátyja, mire bosszús pillantást kapott cserébe.

– Nem – pillantott Malfoy gyanakodva a fivérek felé, mielőtt újra Harryhez fordult volna. – Nos, Potter, mire kell a Kamra?

– Csinálni fogok a két Winchesternek egy-egy patrónust – felelte Harry.

Malfoy felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

– Milyen kedves tőled – mondta vontatottan –, de miért nem csinálják meg maguk?

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy felvonja a szemöldökét.

– Ööö, mert nem tudják? Muglik – válaszolt lassan, és igen, ezt az emléket is meg kell mutatnia majd Ronnak.

Malfoy tágra nyílt szemekkel pillantott újra a fivérek felé. Sam aggódó képet vágott, de Dean csak rávigyorgott a varázslóra, és a kezét megemelve intett egyet, mintha most találkoztak volna először. Harry az ajkába kellett harapjon, nehogy felnevessen.

– Te… – kezdte Malfoy a szavait keresve – én… most… te _muglikat_ csempésztettél velem a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra?!

– Nyugi, tesa, fain a két csávó – mondta Harry a legjobb beszívott amerikai akcentusával, mire Dean felröhögött, Malfoy pedig még jobban elsápadt. Kicsit elszomorította a tény, hogy Malfoy sosem értené a viccet, és végül megsajnálta a férfit.

– Figyelj, amikor megtaláljuk az aktát, remélhetőleg megérted majd, miért csinálom ezt – magyarázta Harry. – Addig is használnunk kell a Kamrát, még mielőtt lemegy a hold, és örülnék, ha behangolnád nekem a termet.

Malfoy még mindig úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, hogy pánikoljon, kinyírja Harryt, vagy mindkettő, de Harry nagy megkönnyebbülésére végül csak bólintott egyet, és ellépett az ajtó elől.

– Kösz, ha...Malfoy – botlott meg Harry nyelve, amikor rájött, hogy majdnem havernak szólította a másik varázslót.

Harry kitárta az ajtót, és beterelte a fivéreket a terembe. Sam azonnal a falakhoz lépett, és végigfuttatta az ujjait a fekete kő véseteinek vonalain. Dean a helyiség közepébe sétált, és felbámult a vékony nyílásra a plafonon.

– Ez ónix? – kérdezte Sam, de nem várta meg a választ. – És ezek a kristályok, mik ezek?

– Nagyjából húsz perc áll a rendelkezésetekre, miután beállítottam a Kamrát – szólt Malfoy az ajtóból, nem törődve Sam kérdéseivel. – Hagyok néhány percet, hogy elhelyezkedjetek, aztán mozdítom a termet. Ha elbaltázod, Potter, én le is léptem – még gyógyítót sem fogok hívni, hallottad?

– Kristálytisztán, Malfoy – felelte Harry. – Jól tudom, melyik házban voltál.

– Griffendinka – motyogta a szőke varázsló, ahogy ellépett a küszöbről, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

– Minek hívott? – érdeklődött Dean.

– Nem számít – mosolygott Harry, és közvetlenül a plafonon lévő nyílás alá állt. – Rendben, pozícióba! Sam, ülj oda törökülésben, a kezeidet pedig tartsd a térdeiden – mutatott a padlóra a jobb oldalán, majd balra intett. – És te, Dean, oda ülj, ugyanúgy, ahogy Sam.

A fivérek vita nélkül a helyükre ültek. Közben Harry is törökülésbe ereszkedett, és az alkarját a térdein támasztva óvatosan mindkét kezébe fogta a pálcáját. A három férfi háromszöget alkotott a terem közepén, a plafonon lévő nyílás pedig elválasztotta az alakzat csúcsánál ülő varázslót az alapvonal két végén elhelyezkedő vadászoktól.

– Érezni fogjuk, amikor megmozdul a kamra – magyarázta Harry. – Amint Draco beállította, lesz húsz percünk, hogy összehozzuk ezt. Azt kérem tőletek, hogy ne mocorogjatok, és koncentráljatok. Gondoljatok a legboldogabb emlékeitekre. Bármilyen pillanatra az életetekben, amikor a legelégedettebbek, a legvidámabbak, a legszeretettebbek voltatok. Azt szeretném, hogy gondoljatok ezekre a pillanatokra, és minden erőtökkel koncentráljatok rájuk.

A fivérekre pillantott, akik kissé aggodalmasnak tűntek. Harry tartott ettől.

– Ööö, nem feltétlenül kell igazi emléknek lennie… – folytatta. – Vagyis, hát… segít, ha az. Jobb lenne, ha az lenne. De amikor legelőször csináltam ezt, olyasmire gondoltam, amit sosem tapasztaltam meg igazából… egy illúziót választottam, amit egyszer a szüleimről láttam. Azt hiszem… – Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét a kikívánkozó szavakon, és remélte a legjobbakat. – Azt hiszem, a szeretetteljes emlékek a legalkalmasabbak.

Harry figyelte, ahogy Sam bólint, és ahogy Dean elfordítja a tekintetét és elhatározott arckifejezést ölt magára, majd ő is bólint. Aztán a levegőt megtöltötte a kövek egymáson mozdulásának jellegzetes hangja, aztán kitisztult felettük az ég, és elmozdultak a csillagok.

– Akkor hadd szóljon…

* * *

  
Harry becsukta a szemét, de Sam figyelte, ahogy az első, vékony holdfénysugár betalált a plafon nyílásán. Az első pár másodpercig csak ennyi történt – egyetlen sugárnyi holdfény szelte át a terem levegőjét. Aztán elmozdult, bejutott még egy kis fény, majd rávilágított az egyik kristályra, amelyek zavaros rendszerben díszítették a kamra falait.

A tompa fény visszaverődött a kristályról egy másikra, amely eddig az árnyékban rejtőzött, majd megint tükröződött, újra és újra és újra, körbe a kamrában. Alig néhány másodpercen belül a korábban sötét helyiséget elöntötte a hold halvány, kékes árnyalatú fénye.

Sam elragadtatva figyelte, ahogy a fény jobban felragyogni tetszett, amikor Harry hallhatóan mély lélegzetet vett, mintha valaki hideg ujjakat szorított volna gerince tövébe… vagy – Sam elvörösödött – meleg ujjakat máshová.

Apró, üdvözült mosoly ragyogott fel Harry arcán, és semmiből fújó szél támadt fel körülöttük, a varázsló tincsei pedig ellobogtak a homlokából, felfedve azt a furcsa, cikkcakkos sebhelyet.

Sam Deanre pillantott, és látta, hogy ő is Harryt bámulja, de aztán megérezte az öccse tekintetét. Visszanézett rá, és egy kölcsönös _mibe kevertük magunkat?_ üzenet küldetett át köztük.

Mintha megérezte volna a gondolataikat, Harry ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Ez nem segített megnyugtatni a fivéreket. Sam már egész hozzászokott Harry élénkzöld szemeinek látványához – sőt, hasonló párt látott az élete minden napján a stanfordi négy évet leszámítva. De most Harry szemei valami mást hordoztak maguk mögött, amitől még élénkebbek lettek – még ragyogóbbak, még tisztábbak. Bármit is csináltak a hold fényével a kristályok, sok erőt kölcsönöztek Harrynek… több mágiát. Sam nyelt egyet, ahogy hirtelen rádöbbent, mennyire rábízták magukat Deannel erre a vadidegenre.

– Nyugodjatok meg – szólt Harry egyenletes, selymes hangon. – Csukjátok be a szemeteket, és gondoljatok a legboldogabb emlékeitekre. Ne hagyjátok, hogy elvonjam a figyelmeteket. Koncentráljatok az emlékekre, és ne törődjetek a jelenlétemmel. Deannel fogok kezdeni.

Sam félretette az aggodalmait. Harry eddig is csak segíteni próbált nekik. Lehunyta a szemét, és várt, várt…

– _Legilimens._


	13. 13. fejezet

Harry úgy döntött, Deannel kezd, mert neki nagyobb szüksége volt egy patrónusra, mint Samnek – bár igazság szerint a fiatalabb Winchester sem volt sokkal jobb helyzetben. Tudat alatt azonban a varázsló csak a könnyebb feladattal akart kezdeni. Dean eddig minden alapján egyszerű muglinak tűnt, nem úgy, mint Sam, aki valami más kellett, hogy legyen. Bár Harry sosem csinált még hasonlót, úgy vélte, egyszerűbb dolga lesz, ha egy muglin próbálja ki először ahelyett, hogy nekiveselkedne annak az akárminek, ami Sam lehetett.

Hála az elképesztő mennyiségű mágikus erőnek, ami átjárta – és jóságos ég, micsoda érzés volt! –, Harry nem kellett szemkontaktust létesítsen, vagy egyáltalán kinyitnia a szemeit. Egyszerűen kimondta a varázsszót, és kinyitotta Dean elméjének ajtaját egy összpontosított gondolattal.

Dean gondolatai úgy jelentek meg előtte, mint egy tévésorozat jelenetei. Ott volt egy sötét bőrű nő, meztelen és… Harry elvörösödött. Hát, technikailag tényleg boldog emlékről volt szó. Összegyűjtötte a környező mágiát a Kamrából, és Dean felé irányította, hogy kapcsolatot létesítsen kettejük között. Harry hirtelen érezte a levegőt Dean tüdejében, a kavargó érzelmeit, az elszántságát, hogy ne törődjön a zavaró tényezőkkel a helyiségben, és hogy az emlékei közt maradjon.

Harry nem tudta megmondani, hogy Dean érezte-e a kapcsot, vagy egyáltalán tisztában volt-e vele, hogy Harry a fejében kutakodik. Ezidáig Dean nyugton ült, és az emlékeire koncentrált, ahogy a varázsló kérte tőle. Harry hálás volt ezért. Mivel megkérte Deant, hogy gondoljon egy emlékre, nem kellett feltúrnia a vadász elméjét – így az invázió helyett, amit Harry Piton kezei alatt tapasztalt, ez sokkal inkább olyan volt, mintha Harry passzívan hallgatózott volna.

Harry visszafordította a figyelmét Dean emlékére. Megváltozott. Dean frusztrált lett. A sötét bőrű nő elhagyta a szobát. Harry érezte a visszautasítás égető szúrását. Úgy érezte, akárcsak Dean, mintha kitárta volna a szívét, mire végül csak a szemébe köptek.

– Másik emlék, Dean – szólt Harry, mire a vadász gondolatai elhalványodtak, majd újra fókuszba kerültek. Dean füvet nyírt egy kertben a napfényben, majd egy bájos étteremben ült Sammel, két lánnyal és egy idősebb nővel. _Család,_ gondolta Harry, de valahogy valami nem volt rendjén. Bár Dean boldog volt, keserédes íze volt az érzésnek. Harry rádöbbent, hogy az emlék nem volt igazi – Dean boldog volt, de az emlékbe búskomorság szövődött, mintha csak kölcsönvett élet lenne a gondolat. Aztán felvillant a furcsa érzés, hogy hiányolta Samet, pedig az öccse pont ott ült az asztalnál.

– Próbálj meg valami mást, Dean – mondta Harry azt remélve, hogy nem kell visszatérjenek majd erre az emlékre. Túl furcsa érzést keltett benne.

Dean gondolatai újabb utat vettek, és Sam került a főszerepbe. Sam, ahogy egy kazettákkal teli cipősdobozt tartott az Impalában ülve a reggeli napfényben. A bandák neveit sorolta, borzalmasnak hívta őket, majd bosszús grimaszt vágott, amikor Dean Sammynek szólította és felhangosította a zenét.

Sam, ahogy megcsókolt egy lányt az ajtó előtt. Sam, nevetve, miközben Dean megpróbált lefejteni egy, a kezéhez ragadt sörösüveget, istenesen káromkodva közben. Sam, ahogy összezavartan elfordult egy tükörtől, vissza Dean felé, az inge háta és a mögötte fekvő matrac csurom vér – Sam, miután _visszatért a halálból._ Harry arca megrándult, ahogy Dean érzelmei átáradtak a kapcson keresztül: boldogság, szeretet – annyi szeretet – annyi kétségbeesés – félelem – szeretet.

– Másik emlék, Dean – ismételte elfúló hangon.

Dean gondolatai élesen kihunytak, mire Harry hozzá kötött kapcsa egy pillanatra kiüresedett.

Újabb jelenet tűnt elő. Egy idősebb férfi tornyosult Dean fölé, és a keze a fiú vállán pihent. Ötnapos borosta díszelgett az arcán, és a szorítása biztos volt, erős. _Apa,_ gondolta Harry, és őszintén nem tudta megmondani, hogy az ő gondolata volt-e, vagy Deané. A fiú biztosan tartotta a puskát, és az ujjai épphogy elég hosszúak voltak, hogy elérjék a ravaszt. A távolban hat üveg sorakozott a kerítés tetején. Egy, kettő, három, négy, öt, hat – egy minden évért, amit eddig élt. Lövések visszhangoztak át a mezőn, hangosan, fülsüketítően, de Dean nem ijedt meg. Felpillantott az apjára, aki az összetört üvegeket nézte. A férfi elmosolyodott.

– Dean, összpontosíts erre az emlékre, és ismételd utánam: _Expecto Patronum_ – mondta Harry, és segített a vadásznak a gondolatai előterében tartani az emléket, ha a hangja esetleg megzavarta volna.

– _Expecto Patronum_ – visszhangozta Dean bizonytalanul, és Harry érezte, ahogy a varázs elmosódottan és homályosan alakot öltött a vadász előtt. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és megnézte magának a határozatlan alakot. Még nem volt jó.

– Újra – csukta be a szemét, hogy ismét Dean emlékei közé vesse magát.

Ugyanaz az emlék fogadta, a puska tapintása, az összetört üvegek, a mosoly… aztán a szín megváltozott. Először nem tudta értelmezni a szemszöget, de végül felismerte az Impala belsejét, Dean apjának tarkóját, az ablakokon át beáramló reggeli napfényt, a motor zúgását, az alvás kellemes kábultságát… Sam Dean oldalához kucorodva aludt a bátyja jobb karjával a válla körül. Dean tekintete találkozott az apjáéval a visszapillantó tükörben, és a fiú elmosolyodott, a férfi pedig viszonozta. Sam nyöszörgött egyet álmában, majd Dean mellkasához nyomta az arcát.

– _Expecto Patronum_ – mondta Dean egyenletes hangon, és Harry kinyitotta a szemét, amikor érezte, hogy a varázslat határozottabb alakot kezdett ölteni, mint korábban. A helyiség kékes fénye eltompult, ahogy a vadász elé örvénylett, hogy állatként öltsön testet.

Harry torkán akadt a lélegzet.

Dean előtt egy termetes, ezüstös kék farkas állt – szívós, gyönyörű, és erős. Harry látott már farkas patrónusokat, de ez más volt; emellett eltompult a többi. A tekintete miatt volt, ahogy a termet pásztázta – Harryt, Samet. Harry csak úgy tudta leírni, hogy a farkas _tudta._ Tudott mindent.

– Ehhez a részhez kinyithatod a szemed – szólt Harry –, de tartsd meg az emlék által keltett érzéseket.

Harry figyelte, ahogy Dean és Sam is kinyitotta a szemét. A fiatalabb fivér szemei elkerekedtek a farkast látva, de aztán elmosolyodott. Harry is. Nem volt szokatlan, hogy egy varázsló felismerje egy szerette patrónusát anélkül, hogy korábban látta volna. Harry jól ismerte az érzést – végül is, úgy követett egy ezüst őzet az erdőn keresztül, hogy fogalma sem volt, ki volt a bűbáj végrehajtója, Piton pedig aligha volt egy a szerettei közül.

Dean szemei a farkason pihentek, a férfi pedig elmosolyodott, ugyanazzal a mosollyal, amit Harry a visszapillantó tükörben látott az emlék folyamán.

A varázsló nekiállt elsorolni a szükséges varázsszavakat, csak halkan, nehogy megzavarja Dean hangulatát. Először azon dolgozott, hogy megváltoztassa a patrónus Dean érzelmeihez való kapcsolatát. Ehhez sokat kellett a saját varázserejéből a bűbájba öntenie, hiszen az önállóság ellent mondott egy patrónus természetének. Amint a kapcsolat olyan vékony volt, amennyire csak csökkenteni tudta, elkezdte átalakítani a patrónust egy testetlen alakba, amely ugyanolyan erős volt. Miután jó öt percig folyamatosan varázslatokat kántált, a farkas örvényleni kezdett előttük, elvesztve az alakját, ahogy visszatekeredett Dean felé. Még egyszer megkerülte a vadászt, mielőtt Harrynek sikerült rendesen a férfi gyűrűjének irányába terelnie a varázslatot, az ékszer pedig egy pillanatra kéken felragyogott, majd visszatompult ezüstté.

Látván a vadász arcára írt megfosztottságot, Harry kedvesen rámosolygott Deanre.

– Ne aggódj – nyugtatta Harry. – Amíg nálad van a gyűrű, ő is veled lesz.

Mindehhez alig kellett tíz perc, de Harry úgy érezte, mintha már órák óta itt ücsörögnének. Mély lélegzetet vett, visszairányította maga felé a Kamrában lappangó mágiát, és hagyta, hogy az erő eltörölje a kimerültséget, ami máris a vállára nehezedett.

– És most Sam – mondta, amint elégnek ítélte a teremben gyűlő varázserő mennyiségét, és lehunyta a szemét, mire Sam is így tett. – _Legilimens._

* * *

  
Sam behunyta a szemét, és megpróbált választani egy emléket. Mivel Dean volt az első, tudta, mire számítson – például, hogy Harry lehet, hogy megkéri, váltson másik emlékre, ha amit választott, nem lenne elég jó… vagy legalábbis azt _hitte,_ hogy tudja, mire számíthat.

Alig egy pillanattal azután, hogy felidézte magában az első randiját Jess-szel, megérzett egy furcsa, másik jelenlétet az elméjében. Rájött, hogy Harry az. Harry a fejében volt. Dean is ezt érezte? Az ösztönös reakciója az lett volna, hogy azonnal kizárja a varázslót, hogy bezárja az ajtókat, amiket a férfi kinyitott, hogy elrejtse minden boldog emlékét ott, ahol Harry nem találhatja meg őket.

– Sam – visszhangzott Harry hangja a kamrában. – Sajnálom, de ez nem fog működni, ha nem engedsz be.

– Sam…? – kérdezte Dean aggodalmasan, és a fiatalabb férfi rádöbbent, hogy a bátyja biztosan megengedte Harrynek, hogy lássa az emlékeit. És ha Dean meg tudta csinálni…

– Igen… igen, bocs – felelte Sam, és újra az emlékre összpontosított. Ezúttal azonban már Dean járt a gondolatai között, úgyhogy az első randija helyett Jess-szel inkább arra a hétvégére gondolt, amit Deannel Jerichóban töltöttek. Hogy milyen jó volt újra látni Deant annyi év után; az érzésre, hogy az élete kezdett sínre kerülni – volt egy barátnője, újra beszélt a bátyjával. Az boldog egy pillanat volt… amikor beleharapott a kekszbe, és az ágyára vetette magát. Csak akkor meglátta Jesst a plafonra tűzve, aztán minden lángokban állt, és Sam élete darabokra hullott.

– Sam – vágott a gondolatai közé Harry, és Sam nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a neve csak a fejében, vagy hangosan is elhangzott-e. – Másik emlék, légy szíves – suttogta a varázsló.

Sam összpontosított. Jessre gondolni rossz ötlet volt. Fejben végigpörgette az életét, és megpróbált választani egy emléket, ami működne. Ott voltak az emlékek Deanről. Dean talpig sárosan, ahogy baromnak szólította. Dean, ahogy megpróbálta lehámozni a tenyeréről a sörösüveget, miközben Sam rajta nevetett. Dean, ahogy a focipálya széléről mosolygott rá, miközben néha átpillantott a válla felett, ha esetleg az apjuk észrevette volna, hogy nem vadászni mentek, és a nyomukba eredt volna. Ott volt Dean, ahogy Bon Jovira énekelt, mintha nem lenne semmi gondjuk az életben, annak ellenére, hogy nem sokkal később meg fog halni – annak ellenére, hogy néhány órával később felbukkannak majd a pokolkutyák, és darabokra szaggatják Deant, miközben Sam csak üvöltözni tud majd.

– Sam – vágott újra közbe Harry. – Majdnem megvolt… de…

Sam lélekben megrázta magát, és újra próbálkozott. Ott volt Dean, a hotelszoba ajtajában ácsorogva Bobbyval. Életben. Bobby, ahogy elmondta Samnek, hogy tényleg Dean az. Dean mellkasa, ahogy az övéhez szorítva emelkedett és süllyedt, az ismerős érzés, ahogy Dean megmarkolta az inge hátát, miközben átölelte. Dean, ahogy magához szorította. Amikor Sam nagyon kicsi volt, Dean mindig puszit nyomott a homlokára, és Led Zeppelin dalokat dúdolt, amíg az öccse el nem aludt. És ha Samnek rémálma volt, Dean mindig szorosan átölelte, az öklébe szorítva Sam felsőjének anyagát, és azt mondta gyengéden: – Sss, Sammy, semmi baj.

– Ezt – susogta Harry, és Sam magához szorította a halvány emléket. Ahogy így tett, érezte, hogy a karján felállnak a szőrszálak, miközben mintha varázserő folyt volna belé a bal oldaláról. Úgy búgott az ereiben, mint a démonvér szokott egy új slukk után; de mégis más volt – nem érződött mocskosnak, mint a démonvér, sokkal inkább természetesnek hatott. Mintha ez az erő mindig is körülötte lett volna, csak épp sosem vette észre korábban. Jó érzés volt.

– Koncentrálj, Sam, ne törődj a jelenlétemmel – szólalt meg Harry, és rádöbbent, hogy a varázserő, amit érzett, a Harryé volt – ez Harry ereje volt, a mágiájának magja. A varázsló folytatta: – Mondd utánam: _Expecto Patronum._

Sam az emlékre összpontosított, a Led Zeppelin számra, Dean hangjára.

– _Expecto Patronum_ – mondta ki, majd érezte, ahogy a benne köröző varázserő előretör, és ádázan örvényleni kezd előtte. Épp időben nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy lássa, ahogy a sűrű kék fény egyenesen Dean mellkasába csapódik.

– Baszki! – káromkodta el magát Harry, ahogy Dean enyhén hátrabillent, és tágra nyílt, zöldből ezüstkékre váltó szemekkel levegő után kezdett kapkodni.

– Dean! – kiáltotta Sam, és mozdult, hogy felpattanjon.

– NE MOZDULJ! – kiáltott rá Harry. Sam megdermedt. Harry pálcája Deanre volt szegezve. – _Finite Incantatum!_

A szavak hatására Dean újra megingott. Sam megkönnyebbülten figyelte, ahogy az ezüstkék elhagyta a bátyja szemeit, és visszatért az ismerős zöld. Dean mély lélegzetet vett, majd Samhez fordult.

– Ez meg mi a franc volt? – zihálta.

– Mégis honnan tudjam?! – vágta rá Sam, mire a fivérek Harry felé kapták a fejüket. Sam meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy a varázsló nehezen lélegzett és teljesen el volt sápadva.

– Harry? – kérdezte Dean. Nyilván felfigyelt ugyanarra, mint Sam.

– Nincs sok időnk – mondta a varázsló ahelyett, hogy bármelyik kérdésükre választ adott volna. – Újra, Sam. Megpróbálom… öh, megpróbálom Deant használni valamiféle horgonyként a kapocshoz köztünk. Nem fogja látni az emlékeidet, de érezni fogja őket. Rendben van?

– Igen, ahogy gondolod, Harry – felelte Sam, épp ahogy Dean azt mondta: – Persze, haver. – Harry nagyon sápadt volt, és Sam úgy gondolta, minél hamarabb végeznek, annál jobb.

– Jó. Dean, ürítsd ki az elméd, és gondolj Samre – vett mély lélegzetet Harry. Sam érezte, hogy az energia a helyiségben újra a varázsló körül kezd örvényleni. – Sam, koncentrálj az emlékre, amit használtál, és amikor szólok, mondd ki a varázsigét.

Sam újra behunyta a szemét, és az emlékre összpontosított. Ezúttal megérezte a pontos pillanatot, amikor Harry az elméjébe lépett, de félretette a gondolatot, és elmerült az emlékben. Harry varázsereje újra átjárta, újra felzúgott az ereiben. Aztán valami mást is megérzett, valamit, ami nem volt az övé, és nem volt Harryé sem, és felismerte benne Deant, ahogy a tudata szegélyére lépett. Csak egy halovány benyomás volt ez a bátyjáról, és mégis, olyan jól illett az emlékbe – ez az _Itt vagyok, Sammy-_ érzés. Az emlék részletesebb lett Dean jelenlétével a fejében, mintha nem is emlék lett volna, hanem épp most történne meg.

– Most – suttogta Harry.

– _Expecto Patronum_ – szólt Sam nyugodtan, egyenletesen.

Újra érezte, hogy a varázserő ki akar törni belőle, de mielőtt bepánikolhatott volna, Dean jelenléte körbeölelte, mint egy gát, ami nem engedte, hogy úgy elárassza a mágia az öccsét, mint az előbb. Sam továbbra is az emlékre összpontosított, és a varázslat már nem vad folyóként, hanem nyugodt patakként áradt ki belőle.

– Nyisd ki a szemed – mondta Harry, Sam pedig engedelmeskedett.

Egy nagy holló állt előtte. Samet csak az lepte meg, hogy nem volt meglepve. Nem tudta, milyen állatra számítson, de valamiért a hollónak volt értelme.

Az egyik szemöldökét kérdőn felvonva Dean is az állatot nézte. Ahogy a holló szemei végigjártak a termen, a tekintete végül Deanen pihent meg. Teljesen kitárta a szárnyait, és dacosan viszonozta a férfi pillantását. Dean szemei elkerekedtek, Sam pedig elmosolyodott.

Még mindig érezte Dean jelenlétét a tudata határán. _Ez lennél te, hm, Sammy?_ És Sam azt gondolta, _Ezek szerint..._

A holló örvényleni kezdett, és ezüstkék fénybe csavarodott, Sam pedig egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy valami megint nem volt rendben, de aztán észrevette, hogy Harry eddig egész végig varázsigéket mormolt az orra alatt. Ez történt Dean farkasával is. A tekeredő energia Sam felé repült, a csuklójához, amely körül egy vékony, fekete pánt pihent. Azonban, amikor a kék fény elhalványult, a keskeny karkötő furcsa mód vastagabbnak tűnt – nagyjából akkorának, mint Dean ezüstgyűrűje.

Sam elmosolyodott. Bevált a terv. Még épp megérezte Dean megkönnyebbülését, amikor a kapocs köztük hirtelen elpattant.

– Mennyi időnk van még? – kérdezte Harry gyengén, és Sam szemei elkerekedtek, amikor meglátta, mennyire elsápadt a varázsló. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki súlyos vérveszteségtől szenved.

– Kábé két perc – pillantott az órájára Dean, majd egyre erősödő pánik-aggodalommal nézett vissza Harryre.

– Te jó ég – nyögte Harry. – Hívjátok ide Malfoyt!


	14. 14. fejezet

Dean már rég az ajtóhoz rohant, mire Sam egyáltalán kibogozta a lábait. Ő nem Malfoyhoz, hanem Harry felé vette az irányt, és úgy gondolta, biztos biztonságos már mozgolódni, hiszen a varázsló már nem használta a terem mágikus energiáját. Most, hogy így belegondolt, bár a kamra még mindig úszott a fényben, Sam már nem érezte ugyanazt azt a varázserőt, ami korábban szinte kézzelfogható volt. A fényesség immár csak fehér holdfénnyé fakult, és nem rendelkezett a kékes beütéssel, ami valószínűleg a falba süllyesztett kristályoknak volt köszönhető.

– Harry? – kérdezte. – Mi a baj? Mi történt?

Hirtelen a szoba fénye mintha megmozdult volna, és a korábbi energia felélénkült. Sam hallotta, ahogy becsukódik az ajtó, aztán a fény még jobban felerősödött. Visszatért a kékes árnyalat is. A mágikus energia újra megtöltötte a levegőt, de ezúttal kicsit más benyomást keltett.

– Állj félre – csendült fel Sam mögül Malfoy hangja. – Nincs sok időm.

Sam arrébb botorkált. Néhány lépéssel arrébb állt meg, és meglepetten vette észre, hogy Dean pont mellette ácsorgott. Figyelték, ahogy Malfoy Harryhez mellé térdel, felveszi az elgyengült varázsló erőtlen, remegő kezeit, és a sajátjaival összefogja, a két varázspálca az ujjaik között.

– Sajnálom, de gyorsan kell cselekednem – mormogta Malfoy.

A láthatatlan energia szele hirtelen újra felkapott, de ezúttal a szőke varázsló körül kezdett örvényleni. Latinnak hangzó, elmotyogott szavak következtek, aztán számos dolog történt egyszerre: Malfoy becsukta a szemét, és a szél egyszeriben Harry felé fordult, majd mindkét varázslót az örvényébe zárta. A fény a teremben erősödni tetszett. Harry teste megmerevedett, tágra nyílt szemekkel hátradobta a fejét, és hangosan levegő után kapott, mintha egész életében oxigénhiányban szenvedett volna, és csak most vehetett volna először lélegzetet. Vissza is zuhant volna a padlóra, ha a kezeit szorongató Malfoy nem tartja ülőhelyzetben.

Az említett varázsló egyébként továbbra is folytatta a lassú motyogást, mire Harry szemei lecsukódtak, és mintha koncentrálnia kellett volna arra, hogy levegőt vegyen. Sam adrenalinszintje olyan magasan volt, hogy az időérzéke megbízhatatlanná vált, de valószínűleg nem telhetett el több mint egy perc, mielőtt a termet átszelő fénysugarak elhaltak volna. Leszállt a hold, a fénye pedig nem jutott be többé a plafon apró nyílásán.

Malfoy lassan leeresztette Harryt, amíg a másik varázsló padlón nem feküdt. Óvatosan Harry ujjai közé fonta Harry varázspálcáját, majd zsebre rakta a sajátját. Sam épp arra gondolt, hogy az előtte játszódó jelenet egész megható, csak aztán Malfoy megszólalt:

– Ha bárkinek is beszélsz erről, Potter, esküszöm, hogy meg foglak ölni.

– Ez rád is vonatkozik, te rohadék – motyogta Harry a padlóról, miközben megdörzsölte grimaszba torzult arcát.

– Szívesen, te hálátlan kretén – vágott vissza Malfoy. – Nos, ha végeztél az öngyilkossági kísérleteddel, hogy megments két vadidegent – griffendéles idióta –, akkor ha jól emlékszem, azért rángattál ide, hogy a személyes könyvtárosod legyek, nem pedig a medimágusod.

– Igen, igen – morogta Harry még mindig a földön fekve. – Csak adj egy rohadt percet, te türelmetlen barom.

– Jó – köpte Malfoy. – Várok a folyosón, amíg te… _összeszeded magad._

A varázsló felegyenesedett, majd Samhez és Deanhez fordult.

– Ti muglik meg nem láttatok semmit, világos?! – vicsorgott. – Különben személyesen fogom kitörölni az emlékeiteket.

Mindkét vadász megadóan felemelve tartotta a kezét, amíg Malfoy el nem hagyta a helyiséget. Sam elmosolyodott, ahogy Dean túljátszva megforgatta a szemeit.

Sam Harryhez lépett, és letérdelt a varázsló mellé. Érezte Dean pillantását a válla fölött, ahogy ő is a földön fekvő alakot nézte, aki a maga részéről átvetette a karját az arcán, és úgy tűnt, tökéletesen megfelelő volt a számára, hogy tovább fetrengjen a padlón a könyökhajlatába temetett szemekkel.

– Harry? – próbálkozott Sam.

– Jó eséllyel ez volt a legmegalázóbb dolog, ami valaha történt velem – nyögte a varázsló.

– Ööö… azt sem tudjuk, mi történt, úgyhogy... – motyogta Dean – ne is törődj vele?

Harry erre felemelte a karját, és eltűnődve felpislogott rájuk.

– Ó, tényleg – mondta. – Hát, akkor… ööö, minden rendben van. Semmi sem történt. – Sam biztatóan elmosolyodott, aztán Harry újra nagyot pislogott, és viszonozta a mosoly. – Na? Sikerült? Hadd lássam!

Egy pillanatig Sam el is felejtette, miről beszélt Harry, aztán hirtelen minden letámadta az agyát arról, hogy miért is voltak egyáltalán ebben a kamrában. A karkötőjéhez nyúlt, és kifordította a pántot, hogy láthassa a belsejét. Közben Dean jó sok ráncigálás árán, de leszedte a gyűrűt az ujjáról, és feltartotta a tompa fényben.

Sam karkötőjének belső oldalán ott körözött lassú szárnycsapásokkal az ezüstkék holló. Sam Harryre mosolygott, aki óvatosan felült, majd ő is közelebbi pillantást vetett Sam csuklójára.

– Ragyogó! – kiáltott fel.

Dean guggolásba ejtette magát Sam mellett, és előretartotta a gyűrűt, hogy a másik kettő is jól láthassa. A tompa fényben csak úgy csillogott a kékség a gyűrű ezüstjéből – Dean farkasa mozdulatlanul ült, és a három bámészkodót figyelte.

– Kitűnő – mosolygott Harry. – Nos, remélhetőleg sikerült tartóssá tennem őket, de ez mind csak kísérleti mágia, úgyhogy nem tudok biztosat mondani. Mindenesetre addig szerintem legalább megmaradnak, amíg meg nem oldjuk ezt az egész dementoros mizériát, azután pedig már nem fog számítani, hogy elhalványodnak-e vagy sem.

Samnek nem nagyon tetszett a gondolat, hogy elveszítheti a hollót, mindegy, hogy tényleg szüksége volt-e rá vagy sem, és Dean arckifejezéséből ítélve a bátyja is hasonló érzéseket táplált a farkasa iránt.

– Majd segíteni fog – folytatta Harry –, ha boldog emlékekre gondoltok, amikor dementorokat láttok a közelben – vagy legalábbis úgy gondoljátok, hogy van néhány a közelben. Az megerősíti a bűbájt, mivel lehetetlen lett volna teljesen elválasztanom a patrónusaitokat a gondolataitoktól.

A fivérek bólintottak, és Dean visszahúzta a gyűrűjét az ujjára. Mindketten feltápászkodtak, és várták, hogy tudják, mi lesz a következő lépés.

A padlón fekvő Harry kettejük felé nyújtotta a kezét.

– Jól jönne egy segítő kéz – mondta.

Sam figyelte, ahogy Dean szemöldöke halvány ráncba szalad, de ettől függetlenül segítőkészen megragadja Harry jobbját, és felsegíti a varázslót. Nézte, ahogy Harry egy pillanat erejéig megingott a lábain, mielőtt megtalálta volna az egyensúlyát. Úgyhogy Samet nem lepte meg a dolog, amikor ahelyett, hogy Dean elengedte volna Harry karját, a bátyja egyszerűen a férfi könyökére helyezte át a szorítását, és lassan elindult az ajtó felé. Sam Harry másik felére lépett, és aggodalmas pillantást vetett Deanre a varázsló feje felett.

– Egész biztos jól vagy? – kérdezte Harrytől.

– Igen, jól vagyok, tényleg – felelte a varázsló, de nem rázta le Dean segítő kezét. – Mindössze nehezebb dolgom volt, mint számítottam rá. – Samre mosolygott, és egy lélegzetvétellel tovább tartotta a szemkontaktust, mint normál esetben szükséges lett volna, úgyhogy Sam megértette. Miatta történt, amiatt, ami benne volt. Félrekapta a pillantását.

– Bár meghalni nem haltam volna meg, ahogy Malfoy célozgatott rá – folytatta Harry. – Csak szereti túldramatizálni a dolgokat.

– Akkor mi történt volna, ha nem csinálja meg azt az akármit, amit csinált? – kérdezte Sam.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Csak… kimerültem, varázserő szempontból. Előfordult egy párszor iskolás koromban, bár akkoriban még nem tudtam, hogy ez történt. Lényegében egy-két napra kómába estem volna.

Sam felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és a széles ajtót kitárva kilépett a folyosóra, Dean és Harry pár lépéssel a nyomában. Meglepetten vette észre, hogy Malfoy a hátával a falnak ült a földön, a feje hátrahajtva, ahogy a plafont bámulta.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Sam, mert bár alig több mint fél órája ismerte a férfit, Malfoy nem tűnt olyasvalakinek, aki szívesen ücsörgött volna a padlón.

Malfoy futólag Samre pillantott.

– Nem gondolod néha, hogy elátkoztak-e vajon? – motyogta a varázsló, mire Sam ereiben megfagyott a vér. Nagyon remélte, hogy csak költői volt a kérdés.

– Azt hittem, itt hagysz, ha bármi baj történik, Malfoy – szólalt meg Harry Sam mögül. A vadász megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

Malfoy maga alá húzta a lábait, majd felegyenesedett.

– Igen, nos, a két mugli még életben van, nem igaz? – vágott vissza dölyfösen. – Azonosíthattak volna a bíróságon, én meg nem az Azkaban rácsai mögül szeretném nézni, ahogy felnő a fiam.

– Óóó, érzem a törődést – mondta Harry egy szemforgatás kíséretében. Lerázta magáról Dean kezét, és a folyosó felé intett. – Akkor megkeressük azt az aktát?

Malfoy bólintott, és elindult az előcsarnok felé.

* * *

  
Harry gondolatai örvényként tomboltak a fejében most, hogy végre egyáltalán elég ereje volt gondolkodni. A farkas – a farkast értette. De a hollót… Azt remélte, hogy Sam patrónusa rávilágít majd, hogy ki is ő valójában, és Harry be kellett lássa, hogy így is történt. Épp csak nem olyan rávilágítást kapott, mint amilyet szeretett volna. Egy holló patrónus ugyanolyan meghatározhatatlan volt, mint amilyen intelligens.

Ami miatt Harry agykerekei füstölni kezdtek az az volt, ami az első alkalommal történt, amikor megpróbálta létrehozni Sam patrónusát. Mindent ugyanúgy csinált, ahogy Deannél, mindent. Mégis, Sam azonnal megérezte a jelenlétét, míg Dean nem tette, meg aztán ott volt, amikor balul sült el a patrónus alaköltése. A varázslat ingatagnak érződött, de Harry nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy olyan rosszul reagálna, ahogy, amikor Sam kimondta a varázsigét. Még sosem látott hasonlót. Olyan volt, mintha a patrónus Dean _ben_ próbált volna alakot ölteni, vagy…

– Várj, hogy érted, hogy látta? – vágott késként Dean hangja Harry gondolatai közé.

Harry megdermedt, amikor eljutott az agyáig, hogy Winchesterék már egy ideje sutyorogtak mögötte.

– Te nem érezted? – kérdezett vissza Sam. – Mindent figyelt, ami a fejemben volt, ember… Azt hittem… azt hittem, tudtad…

Hirtelen ujjak fonódtak Harry karja köré, majd egy pillanattal később oldalra rántották, és a legközelebbi falhoz szegezve találta magát.

– A fejemben voltál?! – Dean csak úgy tombolt.

– Muszáj volt – mondta Harry, és kétségbeesetten próbálta megőrizni a nyugalmát. Valamiféle megmentő erőben reménykedve Samre pillantott, de a szerencse nem az ő oldalán állt. Sam egyértelműen csak azért volt rendben azzal, hogy Harry megnézte az emlékeit, mert azt hitte, Dean is beleegyezett. Harry csak örült, hogy erre nem a kamrában került sor, különben valószínűleg már mindhárman halottak lennének.

– Azok az _én_ emlékeim voltak – köpte Dean vadul, ahogy még egyszer a falhoz vágta Harryt, hogy visszairányítsa Samről a varázsló figyelmét.

– Muszáj volt, különben nem működött volna a varázsige, sajnálom. Ha…

– Tedd le! – csattant fel Sam, mire Harry zavarodottan felé pillantott. Hamar rájött azonban, hogy Sam Dracóhoz beszélt. A vadász nem mozdult. Nem volt nála fegyver, a fenyegetés mégis nagy súllyal bírt.

Harry Dracóra pillantott, és látta, hogy a másik varázsló előreszegezett pálcával állt, óvatos tekintetét pedig nem vette le Samről.

– Semmi baj, Malfoy, tedd csak el – mondta Harry. Szerencsére Draco úgy döntött, engedelmeskedik neki, és Harry látta, ahogy Sam tartása ellazul.

– Mennyit láttál? – kérdezte Dean.

– Minden emléket, amivel próbálkoztál, semmi mást – felelte Harry tettetett nyugodtsággal. – Nem kutakodtam a fejedben. Tudom, hogy mérges vagy, de nem volt más megoldás. Esküszöm, hogy nem volt más megoldás.

Dean szorítása megenyhült.

– Mi lenne, ha kárpótolnálak érte? – kérdezte Harry. – Volt egy tanárom egyszer, aki… megtanította nekem ezt az egész gondolatolvasósdit. Mondjuk szemét egy pasas volt… – Hallotta, ahogy Draco nevetés gyanánt meglepetten kifújja a levegőt, de nem törődött vele, és csakis Deanre figyelt. – ...Minden különórán a fejembe mászott, és megnézett mindent, amit csak akart, és sosem tudtam megakadályozni… de egy nap… egy nap véletlenül megláttam az emlékeit, és, hát, valami borzalmasak voltak, de legalább úgy éreztem, hogy egálba kerültünk valamelyest.

– Az a különbség, hogy te felajánlod – mondta Dean.

– Tudom – rándult meg Harry arca –, de ha már korábban elmondtam volna… máshogy választottál volna. Maradtál volna a meztelen lányos emlékeidnél, vagy valami más macsó dologgal… nem idézted volna fel…

– Jó, jó! – szakította félbe Dean, és végre elengedte Harryt. – Értem, mit mondasz. De tartozol nekem.

– Értettem – mondta Harry, majd Samhez fordult. – Rendben vagyunk?

Sam úgy nézett Harryre, mint aki átértékeli őt a fejében, de szórakozottan bólintott egyet, mintha máshol jártak volna a gondolatai. Harry rámosolygott, majd intett Dracónak, hogy sétáljon tovább. Egy pillanatra elfogta az aggodalom, hogy Draco nem lesz hajlandó újra hátat fordítani a Winchester fivéreknek, és ez az aggály biztos megcsillant a szemében, mert a másik varázsló éles pillantást lövellt felé, majd rögvest sarkon fordult, és úgy indult előre, mintha semmi nem érdekelné az égegyadta világon. Harryt az egész kísértetiesen Pitonra emlékeztette.

Az emlékek… Mindazon a furcsaságon túl, ahogy a varázslat Samre reagált, még ott voltak az emlékek is, amelyeknek Harry a szemtanúja volt. A rövidebbek, amiket nem használtak fel, azok, amik véletlenül belefolytak a jó emlékekbe. Sam, életben egy vérfoltos matrac előtt állva, és egy villanás arról, ahogy holtan és mozdulatlanul feküdt. A fiúk, miközben valami dalt énekeltek a kocsiban, és egy villanás arról, ahogy Deant szétmarcangolták a pokolkutyák, Sam elsöprő bűntudatáról… és Harry hirtelen megértette. El sem tudta elhinni, hogy megfeledkezett róla. Az egyik első dologról, amit Sam valaha mondott neki, amikor találkoztak – _„Eladta értem a lelkét…”_ – Dean kötött egy alkut.

Harry bolondnak érezte magát, amiért úgy ráfeküdt a témára a sikátorban, most, hogy megértette Dean haragjának okát a kérdések miatt. De ő csak Denem miatt aggodalmaskodott, amiatt, hogy valahogy kijátszhatja a halált, és terrort szabadíthat a gyerekeire…

Hirtelen Sam egy másik megnyilvánulása is a gondolatai közé kúszott – _„Az alap tíz év, de néha csak egyet kapsz… néha alig pár percet.”_ Harry elgondolkodott azon a kevés információn a Winchester aktában, amit ő is ismert. A 2006 nyarával kapcsolatban írt bejegyzést idézte fel: _John Winchester meghal – a mugli orvosok értetlenül állnak Dean Winchester váratlan felépülése előtt._

A kirakós darabjai kezdtek összeállni, és mindegyiküknek valami köze volt az alkukhoz. Úgy tűnt, hogy Winchesterék sosem jutottak túl a gyász alkudozási fázisán. Az apjuk alkut kötött Deanért, és Dean pedig Samért… és Sam megpróbálta – ő is megpróbálta, de egy démon sem volt hajlandó alkudozni… és Harry már értette, miért élvezte annyira Sam a keresztúti démon meggyilkolását. Azért, mert semmije nem maradt, még az sem, hogy feláldozza magát úgy, ahogy az apja és a bátyja tette korábban.

– Potter? – ragadta meg a vállát Draco, mire Harry megtorpant. – Mindjárt lesétálsz egy lépcsőn, ami ott sincs.

Harry lepislogott a hatalmas, kör alakú csarnokba, és rájött, hogy a lépcsők mind visszafolytak az eredeti, véletlenszerű pozícióikba. Valóban, a lépcsősor, ami felhozta őket a negyedik emeletre, már nem várt rájuk a folyosó végén.

– Ó, tényleg – mondta Harry elég szánalmasan.

– Komolyan mondom, kezdem azt hinni, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzéséért járó minden elismerés csak Grangert illeti. Vagy százszor feldobtad volna a talpad, ha egyedül csináltad volna – vette elő a pálcáját Malfoy, majd szavakat kezdett motyogni a levegőbe.

– Csak óvatosan, Malfoy – vigyorgott Harry féloldalasan –, különben elárulom neki, hogy ezt mondtad.

– Tedd meg, és neked annyi, Potter – figyelmeztette Draco, ahogy a lépcsők újabb mintába rendezték magukat. Az egyik lépcsősor ezúttal a negyedikről egy második emeleti ajtóhoz vezetett.

Harry felnevetett, és követte Dracót le a fokokon.

Az ajtó nem egy folyosóra, hanem egy tágas terembe vezetett, telis-tele tekercsekkel megrakott polcokkal és iratszekrényekkel. A helyiség mintha a végtelenbe nyújtózott volna. Malfoy gondolkodás nélkül az ajtó közelében álló kisasztalhoz lépett, amelyen egy pergamen, egy penna, és egy tintatartó sorakozott.

– Nem tudod véletlenül, hogy a Főosztály melyik részlege tartja az aktát a barátaidról? – érdeklődött Draco.

– Ööö… – Harry igazából azt sem tudta, hogy _milyen_ részlegei voltak Misztériumügyi Főosztálynak. Az itt dolgozó embereket okkal hívták Hallhatatlanoknak – az egész kóceráj a rejtélyek ködébe veszett. – Van olyan részlegetek, ami a vadászokkal foglalkozik? – nyúlt Harry vakon a sötétségbe.

– Nem, az az aurorok dolga – felelte Draco, mintha a másik varázsló ütődött lett volna, majd Harry első sorból láthatta, ahogy felismeréstől elsápad a volt mardekáros már egyébként is sápadt arca. Draco szemei Sam és Dean felé lendültek; ahhoz hasonlóan, mint amikor megtudta, hogy a két férfi mugli, olyan volt, mintha most látná őket életében először.

Harrynek le kellett nyelnie a mosolyát, ahogy Dean gonoszul elvigyorodott, és gúnyos mozdulattal ismét integetett egy párat a varázslónak. Sam csak aláíróan bólintott egyet.

– Vadászok – nyekkente Malfoy. – Ó, Merlin… el fogok ájulni.

És talán, gondolta Harry utólag, jobb lett volna, ha Sam nem lép előre aggodalmasan, hogy elkapja Malfoyt, ha a varázsló esetleg valóban elájulna. Mert Harry tényleg nem tudta Malfoyt hibáztatni, amiért az reflexszerűen Samre lőtt egy védelmi bűbájt, és Deant sem hibáztathatta, amiért nem reagált pozitívan a látványra, ahogy az öccse átrepül a szobán… és végül Harry elgondolkodott, hogy vajon el kéne-e mennie leellenőriztetni a reflexeit, mert minden túlságosan gyorsan történt ahhoz, hogy bármelyik részét is képes legyen megakadályozni.


	15. 15. fejezet

Jó érzés végre megütni valamit, gondolta Dean. Aztán pedig ezzel folytatta: _miért nem tudok mozogni?_  
  
Az a Malfoy pasas egy halomban feküdt előtte, a keze az arcán és a szemei kereken, páni csillogással; a pálcája kirepült az ujjai közül, amikor Dean behúzott neki egyet. Dean megpróbálta Harry felé fordítani a fejét, de az csak nem mozdult. A szemeit tudta mozgatni ugyan, de a férfi nem volt a látóterében. _– Az a kibaszott varázsló!_ – ordította volna, de a tüdeje öszvérül csak és kizárólag lélegezni volt hajlandó. Dean be kellett vallja, hogy ugyanannyira be volt rezelve, mint ahogy Malfoy kinézett.  
  
– Sam? – hallotta Harry hangját maga mögül.  
  
– Jól vagyok – jött a válasz.  
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta Harry. – Nem... nem gondoltam volna, hogy bepánikol. De gondolhattam volna – Malfoy mindig bepánikol.  
  
Dean felnevetett volna azon, ahogy Malfoy összehúzta a szemeit és éles pillantást lőtt Harry felé, ha tudott volna mást csinálni a légzésen kívül, és ha nem lett volna olyan pokolian zabos.  
  
– Mi van Deannel? – kérdezte Sam a háta mögül, az öccse hangja néhány oktávval magasabb hágott aggodalmában.  
  
– Bocs, majd elengedem, ha lenyugodott – nem-válaszolt Harry. – Megnéznéd, hogy Malfoy vérzik-e? – Aztán Dean látótere hirtelen megtelt Harryvel, aki fürkésző tekintettel nézett fel rá. – Szia, Dean – mondta. – Megengedem, hogy újra mozogj, de nem ütheted meg Malfoyt még egyszer, oké?  
  
Dean rábámult válaszul, mert nem tudta, milyen más választ várhat tőle Harry, amikor nem is tudott mozogni. A varázsló mögött Sam letérdelt Malfoy mellé, aki kapkodva azonnal elhúzódott tőle, és nekinyomta a hátát az asztal egyik lábának. Dean hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy Malfoy nem csak egyszerűen neheztelt a vadászokra, hanem őszintén rettegett tőlük.  
  
Annyira elmerült ebben a felfedezésben, hogy meg sem hallotta a szavakat, amiket Harry mondott. Hirtelen a testéről mintha leesett volna a zár, és Dean ráébredt, hogy újra tud mozogni.  
  
Sam még mindig Malfoy mellett térdelt a padlón aggodalmában elmélyült ráncokkal a homlokán és a két szemöldöke között. Harry elfordult Deantől, mielőtt a vadász megkérdezhette volna, hogy mégis mi a jó eget művelt vele az előbb, és kinyújtotta a kezét Malfoy felé. Dean nem tudta, mire számított – talán arra, hogy Harry úgy szóljon a másik varázslóhoz, mint egy ijedt gyerekhez, aminek az most kinézett –, de ehelyett, amint Malfoy megragadta a kinyújtott kezét, és Harry állóhelyzetbe húzta, annyit mondott fáradt hangsúllyal:  
  
– Szerintem ez volt a legostobább dolog, amit a szemem láttára valaha csináltál.  
  
Malfoy egy pillanatig halként tátogott Harryre, aztán úgy rázta meg a fejét, mintha a másik varázslónak elment volna az esze.  
  
– Megbolondultál? – kérdezte. – Sokkal ostobább dolgokat is csináltam már!  
  
És Deannek be kellett látnia, hogy elég nehéz haragudni valakire, miközben az ember szakad a röhögéstől. Sam úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten átharapja az ajkát, annyira igyekezett visszafogni a nevetését. Harry vakító vigyort villantott Malfoyra, aztán újra felnevetett, ahogy Malfoy sápadt bőre lassan rákvörösbe váltott, amikor rájött, mit is mondott az előbb.  
  
– Nem úgy… – habogott Malfoy. – Nem úgy értettem!  
  
Dean figyelte, ahogy Harry kijózanodott, és azt mondta: – Tudom, sajnálom –, de Malfoy láthatóan még mindig mindenre mérges volt, és kinevetni őt nem segített épp a helyzeten. Dean nem ismerte régóta a férfit, de elég egyértelmű volt, hogy a szőkeség nem az a fajta személyiség, aki könnyen nevet saját magán.  
  
– Úgy értettem – hangsúlyozta Malfoy, mintha Harry meg sem szólalt volna –, hogy te teljesen megőrültél! Nem csak _muglikat_ csempésztettél velem a Főosztályra, hanem _vadászokat?_ A fenébe is, Potter! Miért hívnád a kígyót az egérlyukba teázni?!  
  
– Hé – szólalt meg Dean, mire Malfoy úgy kapta felé a fejét, mintha a Harry iránt érzett nagy mérgében meg is feledkezett volna róla, hogy a testvérpár is jelen volt még. – Nem azért jöttünk, hogy kinyírjunk bárkit is! Ha úgy lenne, már rég megtettük volna; nem mintha nem lett volna rá számtalan lehetőségünk!  
  
– Dean – szólt rá Sam egy szemforgatás kíséretében. – Nem segítesz.  
  
– Figyi – folytatta Dean –, sajnálom, hogy megütöttelek, de te kezdted, amikor átdobtad Samet a szobán.  
  
– Azért, mert… – mentegetőzött volna Malfoy, de Dean félbeszakította.  
  
– Csak aggódott, hogy elájulsz, észlény. Meg akarta akadályozni, hogy beverd a fejed.  
  
Úgy tűnt, Malfoyt cserbenhagyták a szavak, Samnek pedig volt képe _zavarba_ jönni.  
  
– Remek – szólt Harry. – Most, hogy tisztáztuk, Sam és Dean senkit sem fog megölni, és hogy Malfoy sok ostobaságot csinált már, visszatérhetnénk, kérlek, az aktakereséshez?  
  
Malfoy felsóhajtott, és a szék lába hangosan végigszántotta a padlót, ahogy leült az asztalhoz.  
  
– Nem foglalkozunk vadászokkal – ismételte meg a korábbi állítását –, úgyhogy átfogó keresést kell csinálnom. Eltarthat egy ideig. – Belemártotta a nagytollú penna hegyét a tintatartóba, és a pergamen fölé emelte a kezét.  
  
– Visszakéred a botodat? – kérdezte hirtelen Sam hangja, mire Dean oldalra pillantott, és meglátta, ahogy az öccse ártatlanul előrenyújtja Malfoy varázspálcáját. Biztos felvette valamikor a földről, és senki nem vette észre.  
  
– Igen, köszönöm – felelt Malfoy egyenletes hangon, és megvárta, hogy Sam a nyitott bal tenyerébe ejtse a pálcát.  
  
Dean látta, hogy Malfoy igyekezett uralkodni az érzelmein. Harryre pillantott, és meglepetten érzékelte, hogy varázsló szemei Sam és a pálca között ugrálnak, mintha nem történt volna meg valami, amire számított. Deannek ez nagyon nem tetszett. Nem tetszett neki, hogy Harry tudta: Sam más – a fenébe is, már annak sem örült, hogy Sam más volt, pont, de az, hogy valaki nyíltan ilyen kíváncsi volt az öccsére, különösen nyugtalanná tette.  
  
– Segíthetünk valamiben? – kérdezte Dean azt remélve, hogy a varázsló ad Harrynek valami feladatot, hogy az ne fixírozhassa tovább az öccsét.  
  
– Liheghetnétek _nem_ a nyakamba, például – csattant fel Malfoy. – Szórakoztassátok magatokat valahol máshol, majd szólok, ha találtam valamit.  
  
– Jó, haver, bocs – motyogta Dean, és tett néhány lépésnyi távolságot Malfoy és önmaga közé. Harryre és Samre pillantott, akik szintén hátrébb húzódtak, és vállat vont, majd azt mondta: – Akkor ööö… itt leszünk hátul.  
  
– Jó szórakozást hozzá – felelte Malfoy unottan, majd írni kezdett valamit a pergamenre. Dean nem igazán tudta, hogyan segíthet néhány kézzel írt sor az akta megtalálásában. Figyelte, ahogy a szavak a pergamenbe süllyedtek, és más szavakká alakultak át, amik mellé Malfoy még több szót cikornyázott, amik aztán szintén új szavakká formálódtak.  
  
– Még mindig a nyakamban lihegsz – közölte Malfoy.  
  
– Jó, bocs. – Dean kelletlenül átpozicionálta magát oda, ahol Harry és Sam a polcoknak támaszkodott, és várni kezdett.  
  
Húsz perccel később Dean fél füllel azt hallgatta, ahogy Sam kérdéseket szegezett Harrynek, aki aztán változó mértékű részletességgel megválaszolta azokat. Nagyrészt a Kamra és valami ősi civilizáció történelméről és jellemzőiről beszélgettek. Sam megpróbálta rávenni Harryt, hogy kifejtse, mivel is foglalkozik pontosan a Misztériumügyi Főosztály, de úgy tűnt, a varázsló sem tudott többet annál, hogy a főosztálybeliek olyanok voltak, mint a tudósok, csak mégsem. Dean végül a polcok és szekrények hosszú sorainak bámulásával foglalta el magát, és azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy vajon milyen információt találna, ha véletlenszerűen leemelne valamit a polcokról.  
  
Malfoy még mindig az asztalnál ügyködött, és írkált, majd elolvasta azt az akármit, amit a pergamen visszaköhögött neki. Időnként egy-egy tekercs pergamen vagy mappa repült át a helyiségen, hogy Malfoy mellett landoljon. Harry minden alkalommal lelkesen odapillantott, de a másik varázsló eddig mindig csak átfutotta a dokumentumot, megrázta a fejét, majd a pálcájával visszaküldte az irományt oda, ahonnan jött.  
  
Dean már épp nekiállt volna barangolni, hogy maga is körülnézzen a fájlok között, amikor hirtelen egy ezüstkék alak rontott a helyiségbe. Dean megdermedt, Harry pedig vigyázzba vágta magát. Egy kicsi majom volt az.  
  
– A kurva élet – mondta az állat.  
  
A majom megtántorodott, mintha valaki hátulról meglőtte volna, majd eltűnt.  
  
– Sam, te velem jössz – szólt Harry. – Dean, maradj Dracóval. – Már megint az a francos hangszín, az, amelyik miatt Dean vissza kellett nyelje a kikívánkozó igenist.  
  
– Mi… – kezdte Sam, de Harry félbeszakította.  
  
– Phil bajban van – magyarázta.  
  
– A táskánk – mondta Dean. – Add ide!  
  
Harry egy pillanatra megdermedt, mintha csak most jutott volna eszébe, hogy Sam és Dean fegyvertelen volt. Belenyúlt a válltáskájába, és kihúzta belőle a vadászok csomagját. Dean sosem fogja túltenni magát a látványon, ahogy a varázsló olyan dolgokat húzott elő, amik túlságosan nagyok voltak ahhoz, hogy beleférjenek a válltáskájába. A vadász gyorsan kicipzározta a vászontáskát, és Samnek dobott egy pisztolyt meg egy puskát.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy szellem lenne, Dean – dobta vissza a puskát Sam.  
  
– Lelőni sem lőhettek le senkit – mondta Harry a pisztolyt méregetve.  
  
– Azt majd mi eldöntjük – felelte Dean.  
  
– Jó, menjünk, Sam. Malfoy… – Harry úgy tűnt, meggondolta magát útközben, és végül mást mondott, mint eredetileg tervezte – ha elmenekülsz, Deant is vidd magaddal.  
  
– Most szórakozol velem? – mondta Malfoy Deanre pillantva.  
  
– Csak csináld! – parancsolt rá Harry.  
  
– Igenis, uram – jött a felelet, de a szavak csak úgy úsztak a gúnyban, és Malfoy még a szemeit is megforgatta, miközben kimondta őket.  
  
Azzal Harry bólintott egyet, és Sammel szorosan a nyomában, kivonult a helyiségből.  
  
Dean belenyúlt a táskába, előhúzta a saját pisztolyát, és megpöccintette a tárat, hogy újratöltse a fegyvert. Malfoyra pillantott, aki elővigyázatos tekintettel nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Haver – mondta Dean. – Nem foglak lelőni, megígérem.  
  
– Csak… állj oda, ahol látlak – felelte Malfoy, és az asztal melletti üres helyre mutatott. Dean szemezett a pozícióval egy darabig, de úgy ítélte, onnan is látni fogja a bejáratot.  
  
– Jó, oké – bólintott, mire Malfoy láthatóan megkönnyebbült. Bár a varázsló még vetett egy aggodalmas pillantást az ajtó felé, mielőtt visszafordult volna a pergamenhez, új erővel állt neki újra az írogatásnak.  
  
– Szerinted mi történt? – kérdezte Dean azt remélve, hogy Malfoy nem az a fajta ember, aki gyűlöli, ha megzavarják.  
  
– Biztos csak valami biztonsági őr, aki a “Kiválasztott” fényében akar fetrengeni – legyintett a varázsló egy túljátszott szemforgatás kíséretében.  
  
– Hah, valószínűleg – nevetett Dean, mire Malfoy meglepett mosollyal pillantott fel rá. Dean elgondolkodott, lehetséges lehet-e, hogy esetleg senki nem nevetett még Malfoy viccein ezelőtt. Mondjuk Harry egész este Malfoy szarkazmusán kuncogott…  
  
Biztos meg lett bocsátva, hogy behúzott egyet a varázslónak, gondolta Dean, pedig már látta, hogy az ütés csúnya zúzódást hagy majd maga után.  
  
– Na, te harcoltál Harryvel abban a háborúban? – érdeklődött Dean, hogy megtöltse a csendet, amit Sam távozása hagyott maga után.  
  
– Így is mondhatjuk – állt meg egy pillanatra Malfoy író keze. Dean vizslatni kezdte a varázslót. Már épp arra a következtetésre jutott volna, hogy a pasi csak nem szívlelte, ha zavarták a munkájában, amikor Malfoy tekintete az övére talált, majd azonnal félre is ugrott. A kérdés nyugtalanná tette.  
  
– Hogy mondhatjuk másképp? – kérdezte Dean óvatosan, és hirtelen támadt egy ötlete, miért hangsúlyozta annyira Harry, hogy ő és Malfoy nem barátok.  
  
– Úgy – kezdte Malfoy, és olyan daccal nézett Dean szemébe, mintha már előre tudná, mit fog felelni a vadász –, hogy fiatal voltam, ostoba, és elkövettem egy hibát.  
  
– Olvastam mit művelt az a Hogyishívják Nagyúr – mondta Dean rövid szünet után. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy az _ő_ oldalán harcoltál? Mégis mit…  
  
– Fiatal voltam, ostoba, és _elkövettem egy hibát_ – ismételte Malfoy.  
  
– Nem semmi hibát – mormogta Dean gúnyosan, és csendben átértékelte az előtte ülő varázslót – azon gondolkodott, hogyan lehet, hogy Harry már látszólag megbízott benne. Néhány percig egyikük sem szólt. Aztán Malfoy hangja törte meg a kényelmetlen csendet.  
  
– Csak próbáltam jó fia lenni apámnak – szólt, mire Dean szíve a gyomrába zuhant. – Eleinte csak… próbáltam olyan lenni, mint ahogy azt apám elvárta tőlem. A végén már csak igyekeztem nem meghalni. A Sö...Voldemort a házunkba költözött, _anyám_ hordta neki a teát. Ha megkérdőjelezte volna a hűségünket…  
  
Ahogy Malfoy elhalkult, Dean félrenézett. Megpróbálta elképzelni, milyen lenne, ha az ő apjának sem lett volna igaza; a fenébe is, talán _tényleg_ rosszul gondolkodott néhány dologról – Samről. Dean elengedett egy fészeknyi vámpírt – mire azok sosem tűntek fel újra Dean és Sam radarján. Az apja azt is mondta neki, hogy egyszer talán meg kell ölnie Samet, de az hülyeség volt. Sam sosem… Sam…  
  
– Hogyan… – kezdte Dean, de maga sem tudta, hová indult a kérdéssel. Végül úgy folytatta: – Hogy élted túl? Mármint, a végén, amikor… Csak mert Harrynek nyilván nem esik már a nehezére megbíznia benned, és se halott, se fegyenc nem vagy.  
  
– Harry... – kezdte Malfoy halkan. – Szeretem azt gondolni, hogy megértett engem. De amikor rákérdezek, mindig csak gyökérnek hív, és azt mondja, hogy anyám megmentette az életét. Az mindegy, hogy az csak azután történt, hogy ő már megmentette egyszer az enyémet. – Dean figyelte, ahogy halvány mosoly tűnt fel Malfoy arcán. – Talán csak élvezi, hogy az idegeimre mehet. Csak tönkrevágná a szórakozását, ha meghaltam vagy lecsuktak volna.  
  
Dean felnevetett. Még mindig nem tudta, mit gondoljon erről az egészről, de aztán nem mintha joga lett volna neheztelni Malfoyra azért, amit tett – azután nem, amit Dean maga is elkövetett… a túlélésért, azért, mert már nem bírta tovább.  
  
– Rendben, Winchester – szakította félbe Malfoy Dean gondolatait, hála ég. – Azt hiszem, jutottam végre valamire. Javaslom, hogy vigyázz a fejedre. – Azzal nekiállt gyors pipákat firkantani a pergamen jobb szélére.  
  
Dean hallotta a szekrénynyitódással és papírrendeződéssel járó immár ismerős zörejt, és rádöbbent, hogy Malfoy egyenesen a repülési útvonalba állította. Eleresztett egy káromkodást, és gyorsan guggolásba ejtette magát, ahogy papírhalmok és pergamentekercsek tömege suhant az asztalra épp azon a ponton keresztül, ahol korábban a feje volt.  
  
– Kösz, hogy szóltál – morogta Dean, ahogy óvatosan a szekrénysorok felé kukucskált, hogy lássa, érkezik-e még támadás. Amikor úgy ítélte, hogy tiszta a terep, felegyenesedett, és az asztal fölé hajolt, hogy lássa, mit talált Malfoy. Hirtelen sápadt kezek takarták le a pergamen lehető legnagyobb részét.  
  
– Lehet, hogy Potter szívesen személyes Minisztérium-körútra visz egy pár vadászt, de én szeretném, ha lehetőleg _nem_ olvasgatnál bizalmas dokumentumokat. Épp elég baj, hogy _én_ olvasom őket, hát még Harry – mondta Malfoy kimérten.  
  
– De az az akta rólam meg az öcsémről szól! – tiltakozott Dean. – Jogom van látni.  
  
– Hagyom, hogy azt majd Harry eldöntse – közölte Malfoy. – Nem tudhatjuk, mi van benne. Lehet, hogy nem tetszene, és lelőnél mérgedben!  
  
Dean feltartotta a kezét, ami sokkal megnyugtatóbb mozdulat lett volna, ha nincs még mindig nála a puska. Malfoy megdermedt, és Dean grimaszolt egyet a ballépésén.  
  
– Nem foglak lelőni egy hülye akta miatt – próbálta megnyugtatni.  
  
– Akkor légy oly’ kedves, és állj az ajtóhoz, amíg Harry vissza nem ér – felelte Malfoy, majd hozzátette: – kérlek.  
  
– Jó – fújta Dean –, de ne lépj meg vele. – Azzal odasétált az ajtóhoz, és a falnak támaszkodott, hogy előnyös helyzetben legyen, ha az, aki legközelebb átlépte a küszöböt, történetesen nem Sam vagy Harry lett volna.  
  
Malfoy csak az égnek emelte a tekintetét, elmormogott egy „kösz”-t, és visszafordult a pergamenhalomjához. Dean megosztotta a figyelmét: leste, hogy Malfoy reagál-e valahogy arra, amit olvas, és az ajtót nézve azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon Roger, a Varázslatos Biztonsági Őr tartóztatta-e fel Samet és Harryt.  
  
Egy örökkévalóság múlva, ami valójában aligha lehetett több tíz percnél, elfordult a kilincs, és besétált Harry a nyomában Sam magas alakjával. Dean megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor meglátta őket, de megdermedt, amikor észrevette a vért Harry arcán.  
  
– Mi a franc történt? – kérdezte, mire Sam szemöldöke összeszaladt, Harry pedig összerezzent. Dean a varázsló arcáért nyúlt, és a fény felé fordította. Egy nagy vágás volt a hajvonala mentén.  
  
– Nem olyan vészes – mondta Harry, és Dean látta, hogy igyekezett nem ösztönösen elhúzódni az érintéstől. – A fejsérülések mindig sokat véreznek.  
  
– Tudom – dörmögte Dean, majd újra feltette a kérdést: – Mi a franc történt?  
  
– Akadt egy kis gond – felelte Sam, és Dean azt kívánta, bár ne értette volna már a hangszínből, hogy mire is gondolt pontosan az öccse. _Gond a mi szakterületünkről._


	16. 16. fejezet

**_*Harry és Sam, korábban*_ **

Harry kiszáguldott a főosztályi irattár ajtaján, és egészen az előtérig rohant. Phil a bejáratnál állt, épphogy bent az előcsarnokban. A lépcsők ismét össze-vissza voltak, de szerencsére Harryék csak a másodikon tartózkodtak, úgyhogy a varázsló fogta magát, lefutott a fokokon, amik félúton véget értek, és leugrott, hogy a földre érjen. Sam ugyanezt tette két lépéssel mögötte. 

– Mi a gond, Phil? – kérdezte Harry azon tűnődve, hogy vajon miért ácsorog csak úgy a beosztottja, amikor a patrónusa a Phil-kód szerint sürgős vészhelyzetet jelentett be. Harry már a kezében tartotta a pálcáját, de meglepődött, amikor Phil felemelte a sajátját. 

– Ő a gond! – zendült Phil nyugodt hangja, és vörös fény szökött ki a pálcájából, ami átrepült Harry feje felett, és egyenesen Sam mellkasába vágódott, mielőtt Harrynek egyáltalán eszébe juthatott volna egy védekező bűbáj. 

Sam hátratántorodott, de Harry meglepetésére nem esett össze. 

– _Petrificus Totalus_ – felelt Harry Phil támadására, de az idősebb férfi időben félreugrott. Újabb _Stupor_ repült Sam felé, de Harrynek sikerült feldobnia egy pajzsbűbájt, mielőtt célba érhetett volna.

– Mégis mi a fenét művelsz? – kiáltotta Harry a védekezések és válaszátkok rengetegében, miközben ügyelt, hogy végig Sam előtt maradjon. Phil legtöbb varázsigéje nagyon mellé ment, aminek semmi értelme nem volt, hisz a varázsló képzett auror volt. Néha tett egy mozdulatot, de semmi nem történt, míg máskor a félremenő bűbájok elég erősre sikerültek ahhoz, hogy megtörjék a követ.

– Külön kellett volna tartsanak, nem összehozniuk titeket! – acsarkodott Phil, és újabb varázsigét lőtt el a fejük felett.

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Harry. Tudta, hogy Sam elővette a pisztolyát, úgyhogy elkeseredetten próbálkozott, hogy rájöjjön, mi a baj a barátjával, mielőtt a vadász úgy döntene, meghúzza a ravaszt.

– Eszméletlenül kellett volna tartsák Winchesteréket, amíg mi eljátszadozunk a Megmentővel – vicsorgott Phil. – Külön, nem együtt. Túl hamar jöttél – túl kétségbeesett voltál, hogy menekülj a bilincstől, meg a kölyköktől, amiket ellett.

– Exorcizamus te! – zengett fel Sam hangja Harry mögül, mire a varázsló egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, mégis milyen varázsigével próbálkozik Sam, csak aztán Phil szemei tiszta feketébe váltottak. Hát, gondolta Harry, ez legalább megmagyarázta, mi ütött belé.

Phil újra megpróbált átkot szórni Samre, de az gyorsan ellépett a varázs útjából. Harry látta a szeme sarkából, hogy a vadász leereszti a pisztolyát. Megpróbált újabb kötöző ártást szórni Philre – vagyis a démonra, aki Philben volt. Sam vagy Dean valószínűleg ismer valami ördögűző technikát, neki csak hatástalanítania kellett Philt valahogy.

– Hányan vagytok? – kérdezte Sam rideg hangon, mintha a démont már megkötözték volna – mintha már ki lett volna nekik szolgáltatva. Harry még nem hallotta Samet ilyen hangon beszélni, és a hallatán felállt a hátán a szőr.

– Egy légió vagyunk – felelt kacarászva a démon. Harry kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy újabb _Stuport_ küldjön az irányába. A démonnak sikerült kikerülnie a támadást, és átkot lőtt volna Samre válaszul, csak végül a varázslat fénye kihunyt, amint elhagyta a pálcát hegyét.

– Elég a bűvésztrükkökből – mérgelődött a démon, és félredobta Phil pálcáját. Felemelte a karját, és Harry hirtelen a levegőben találta magát. A feje nekicsapódott az egyik lépcső szélének, és egy pillanatra minden elsötétült. Aztán Sam hangja átszűrődött a feketeségen.

– A helyedben kimásznék belőle – közölte Sam ugyanazon a rideg hangon, mint korábban. Harry elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy Sam annak ellenére is képes volt úgy hangzani, mintha ők lennének előnyben, hogy Harryt lefegyverezték. A pisztoly pedig megölné Philt – tehát technikailag Sam is fegyvertelen volt, Harry pedig érezte, hogy folyik a homlokából a vér.

– Nem, nem szabadna közbelépned… nekik kellett volna… – Harry látása végre újra kitisztult, és a démon felé fordult, hogy lássa, miért nem tudta befejezni a mondanivalóját. Az, ami a szeme elé tárult, elgondolkodtatta, hogy vajon mennyire erősen verhette be a fejét a valójában.

Sam előrenyújtott karral állt a csarnok közepén, és acélos tekintettel és dühös grimasszal az arcán bámulta a démont. Maga a démon eközben földbe gyökerezett lábakkal állt, és a nyakát szorongatta.

Fekete füst kezdett szemerkélni Phil szájából, ami aztán sötét pocsolyaként kezdett keringeni a bokái körül. Harry megigézve bámulta, ahogy a démon térdre zuhant, miután az utolsó csepp fekete füst is a földre hullott. Aztán pedig mintha megfordított felvételt nézett volna egy tábortűzről, a füst a padlóba fordult, és egy pillanatra mintha szénné vált volna, mielőtt teljesen eltűnt, maga mögött hagyva Philt, aki összerogyott a feketére égett kőre.

Harry érezte, hogy megszédül, de nem hitte, hogy ennek bármi köze lenne a fejsérüléséhez.

* * *

  
Sam leeresztette a karját, majd odarohant, ahol Phil a kőpadlón kiterítve feküdt. A démon nem lehetett benne sokáig, úgyhogy legfeljebb megzavarodhatott, de nem sérülhetett meg. Sam átfordította a férfit, és a nyakát megtapogatva könnyen megtalálta a pulzusát. Csak ezek után hagyta magát Harry miatt aggódni. Azon kapta magát, hogy abban reménykedik, Harry eszméletét vesztette attól a dobástól, és nem látta, mit csinált Sam.

Az ujjait lélekben keresztbe téve Sam lassan megfordult, hogy megnézze, hová esett Harry. A szíve a gyomrába zuhant, amikor meglátta, hogy a varázsló nemcsak hogy ébren volt, de olyan nyíltan vizslatta Samet, hogy a vadász szinte látta a gondolatait és érezte a következtetéseket, amiket levont.

– Baszki – mormogta Sam az orra alatt, majd megköszörülte a torkát, – Öm, Phil jól van, csak eszméletlen. Hogy... hogy van a fejed? – _Most komolyan,_ dorgálta meg magát, _ennél egy kicsit magabiztosabbnak is tűnhettél volna._

Úgy tűnt, Harrynek kellett egy pillanat, hogy eldöntse, hogyan válaszoljon. Sam nem volt meglepve. A varázsló ezentúl máshogy fog viselkedni vele. Most, hogy tudta, milyen szörnyeteg is Sam valójában.

– Volt már rosszabb is – mondta végül Harry, és feltápászkodott a padlóról. Sam végignézte, ahogy a varázsló átvágott a termen, és menet közben felszedte a saját és Phil pálcáját is a földről. Amikor Samhez ért, letérdelt Phil mellé, majd előrenyúlt, és gyengéden megütögette az idősebb férfi arcát.

– Phil? – kérdezte épp, ahogy a szólított felnyögött, és kicipzározta a szemeit. Phil egy pillanatig zavartan járatta körbe a tekintetét, majd kerek szemekkel Harryre bámult, és kapkodva felszedte magát a padlóról.

– Baszki! Vérzel! A fekete füst! – hadarta Phil az összefolyó szavakat, miközben mániákus gyorsasággal kezdte pásztázni a termet. – Nem füst, fekete… fekete… csessze meg, hogy kerültem ide? Mi folyik itt?

– Phil, nyugodj meg – mondta Harry, épp amikor Sam is megszólalt:

– Phil, megszállt téged egy démon. Már nincs többé. Elintéztem – magyarázta lassú szavakkal. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ezt csinálta; már lényegében fejből tudta a szöveget, annyiszor előadta.

– Baszki – motyogta Phil –, a démonoknak nem kéne varázslókat megszállniuk! Az a hülye muglik problémája!

– Phil – szólt rá Harry, és Sam meglepetten hallgatta, ahogy a varázsló hangja szigorú hangszínt vett fel. Feltűnő kontraszt volt a nyugtató tónussal, amit Sam próbált Philen használni az előbb. – A démonok mindannyiunk problémái. Ne keress kifogást az elbizakodottságodra.

– Sajnálom, uram – felelte Phil őszintén.

– Helyes – mondta Harry. – Nos, Sammel visszamegyünk az irattárba, mielőtt Malfoy ideges lesz, és elmenekül. Feltakarítanál magad, vagyis, hát… nem magad után?

– Persze, uram – állt fel Phil, és átvette a Harry által felé nyújtott varázspálcát. Az idősebb férfi egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd azt kérdezte: – Harry… lefegyvereztél?

– Nem – rázta a fejét Harry, Sam pedig értetlenül nézte, ahogy Phil vonásai megkönnyebbülten lazultak el. – A démonnak az elvárásoknak megfelelően gondjai akadtak a varázserőd irányításával. Végül félredobta a pálcádat.

Phil bólintott, majd megfordult, hogy felmérje az előcsarnokot ért károkat. Harry intett Samnek, hogy kövesse; majd fogta magát, és felhúzódzkodott egy lépcsőre, aminek alsó foka nem érte a padlót. Amikor a páros sikeresen visszaért az irattár ajtajához, Harry megfordult, és Sam szemébe nézett.

– _Disaudio_ – lengette meg a pálcáját a varázsló, és Sam tudta, hogy bármit is készült mondani a férfi, Phil nem fogja meghallani. A vadász felsóhajtott, és felkészítette magát lehető legrosszabbra. Amúgy sem volt épp reális remény, hogy Harry agya túl elfoglalt legyen ahhoz, hogy magyarázatkövetelés nélkül hagyja azt, aminek a szemtanúja volt.

Sam meglepetésére azonban Harry vonásait nem harag vagy gyanakvás feszítette meg, hanem az aggodalom. Talán volt még rá esély, hogy megakadályozza, hogy még jobban elfajuljon a helyzet.

– Sam… – kezdte Harry, de Sam nem engedte, hogy befejezze.

– Nem mondhatod el Deannek.

Harry elhallgatott, és zavartan nézett vissza rá. – Sam? Dea…

– Dean… nem szereti, amikor… megígértem neki, hogy nem… _kérlek_ – mondta Sam botladozva, és nem érdekelte mennyire kétségbeesettnek tűnhetett. A helyzet közte és Dean között már így is épp elég bajos volt; nem kellett olaj a tűzre.

– Rendben, rendben – engedett Harry –, de csak akkor, ha válaszolsz egy kérdésemre.

Sam arca megrándult. – És mi az?

– Sam, te… – Harry összezárta az ajkait egy grimaszban amiatt, amit eredetileg mondani készült, majd újra nekifutott. – Micsoda vagy… az emberen _kívül?_

Sam érezte, hogy elsápad.

– Mégis miből gondolod, hogy… – kezdte tettetett értetlenséggel.

– Sam – szólt Harry egyszerűen, de a vadász bármikor felismerte volna azt a hangszínt.

– Szerinted Dean hallotta, hogy mi történt odalent? – kérdezte, és Harry zöld szemei helyett inkább a mellettük tornyosuló vastag faajtóra fordította a tekintetét. – Talán nem számít, hogy elmondod-e neki, vagy sem.

– Az ajtó hangszigetel. Ha egy száztagú zenekar menetelne itt, azt sem hallanák meg odabent – felelte Harry. – Válaszolj a kérdésre, Sam! Mert amire gondolok, annak semmi értelme nincs.

A szavait hallva Sam megdermedt, és elfordította a fejét, hogy újra viszonozza Harry pillantását. – Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte halkan, és felkészült a vádra, amelyet úgy gyűlölt – _te szörnyeteg…_

– A démonoknak nem szokása ördögűzni – kezdte a válaszát Harry –, mégis, ahogy a mágiára reagálsz… Korábban nem értettem, de nem volt semmi, amihez hasonlíthattam volna; vagy legalábbis én sosem láttam még hasonlót. A Kamrában kiszámíthatatlanná, irányíthatatlanná tetted a varázslatot… A patrónusbűbáj jóval bonyolultabb, mint a kábító átkok, amikkel a Philt megszálló démon próbált eltalálni minket. Az egyetlen dolog, ami azokkal gond lehet, hogy túl erősre, halálosra sikerednek, vagy hogy nem is sikerülnek egyáltalán. Viszont a patrónusbűbáj, nos, még egy démon sem próbálkozott vele, de szerintem esélyes, hogy valami olyasmi történne, mint…

– Mint, hogy a bátyjukat változtatják patrónussá? – fejezte be helyette a gondolatot Sam.

– Valami olyasmi, igen – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Sam, tudom, hogy ember vagy, de…

Sam mély lélegzetet vett, és a faajtóra pillantott, majd vissza Harryre. Aztán elnézett a lépcső széle mellett le Philre, aki egy kefét irányított a kőpadlón oda-vissza a pálcájával, miközben arról mormogott, hogy ő auror volt, nem pedig a takarító.

– Amikor hat hónapos voltam, egy démon tört a gyerekszobámba – kezdte Sam halkan; még úgy is, hogy tudta, Phil nem hallja őket, és hogy az ajtó kizárta a hangokat, képtelen volt túl hangosan kimondani a szavakat. – Mielőtt anya megállíthatta volna, megette velem a vérét. Amiatt vannak ezek a... képességeim. – Sam elhalkult, és remélte, hogy Harry nem akar többet tudni.

– A tűz, amiben édesanyád meghalt…? – Harry hagyta, hogy a kérdés kimondatlan vége a levegőben lógjon.

– A démon okozta – felelte Sam. Kicsit meglepte, hogy erre kérdezett rá először.

– És a barátnőd az egyetemen? – kérdezősködött tovább Harry.

– Azt is.

– És Deant? – folytatta Harry. Sam összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de aztán rájött, milyen összefüggést próbált Harry felfedezni.

– Más-más démon – magyarázta Sam. – Dean megölte azt, amelyik megölte anyát és Jesst… és apát. De Dean alkujáért Lilith volt a felelős.

– Vagy úgy. – Harry csak ennyit mondott. Sam azt kívánta, bár tudhatná valahogy, mire gondolt a varázsló – bár tudhatná, hogy elvesztett-e egy szövetségest.

– Nem vagyok gonosz – hadarta Sam. – Csak… bennem van… ez a valami. – Sam lélekben grimaszolt egyet a szánalmas megfogalmazáson. Azon kapta magát, hogy újra az ajtót bámulja, kerülve a varázsló pillantását.

– Sam – mondta Harry. – Megértem.

Sam tekintete azonnal visszapattant Harryre – aki _mosolygott._

– Hidd el, én _megértem_ – ismételte a varázsló.

– Kö... köszönöm – mondta végül Sam, de gyanúsnak találta, hogy ilyen könnyen megúszta ezt az egészet.

– Figyelj, ideje visszamennünk Deanhez és Dracóhoz, de miután itt végeztünk, el kell mondanom neked valamit.

– Oké? – felelte Sam. Még mindig nem tudta biztosan, mi is történt.

– Remek – nyugtázta Harry.

* * *

  
Harry azt hallgatta, hogy Sam elmagyarázza Deannek, mi történt az előcsarnokban. A fivérek az ajtónál maradtak, míg Harry már a megérkezésük után Dracóhoz vette az irányt, hogy lássa, mit talált. Akármi is volt az, a másik varázsló egy szörnyen jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Harryre abban a pillanatban, hogy Winchesterék nem figyeltek.

– ...végül Harry meg tudta állítani azzal a varázslattal, amit rajtad használt még korábban, úgyhogy sikerült kiűznöm Philből a démont – mondta épp Sam.

– A latinnal? – vágott közbe Dean, és Harry megkockáztatott egy pillantást a fivérek felé.

– Igen, a latinnal – felelte Sam egy acélos pillantás kíséretében. Harry nem látott eleget Dean arcából ahhoz, hogy megtudja, a férfi elhitte-e a hazugságot. Súlyos csend következett, de Harry nem tudta, mit jelenthetett. Csak annyit látott, hogy Sam továbbra is haragos tekintettel bámulja a bátyját.

– Megtudtátok, mennyien vannak? – kérdezte végül Dean.

– Nem – felelte Sam csalódottan –, de szerintem nyugodtan feltételezhetjük, hogy a biztonsági őr jelenleg nem a mi oldalunkon áll.

Harry visszafordította a figyelmét az előtte stócba rakott jelentésekre, és a lehető leggyorsabban átfutotta az információt, amivel szolgáltak. Draco közben mellette tevékenykedett, és időnként újabb papírokat nyújtott át, vagy egy hosszú, sápadt ujjal rábökött a dokumentumokban a legérdekesebb bekezdésekre. Sokkal több minden volt bennük, mint az aurorok aktájában, annyi biztos.

– Kezdj másolni – mondta Harry Dracónak.

– Jó, csak… ez lehet érdekelhet. – A másik varázsló újabb darab pergament nyomott a kezébe. Harry eleinte csak futólag állt neki átolvasni, de félúton megállt, és a szöveg elejére ugró tekintettel figyelmesen iramodott neki újra. Mellette Draco minden érdekes dokumentumból másolatokat kezdett készíteni. Harry Winchesterékre pillantott, és a vászontáskájukban kotorászva találta őket, ahogy újra felfegyverkeztek – vizespalackokkal. _Ha ez nekik jó…_ – gondolta Harry.

– Ezt az oldalt is duplikáld, de add nekem a másolatot – adta vissza a pergament Malfoynak.

– Nem vagyok a titkárod, Potter – morogta Malfoy, de azért megkétszerezte a pergament. Harry összehajtotta, a zsebébe süllyesztette, aztán elkezdte egy külön mappába pakolni a másolatkupacot.

– Nekünk is megmutatjátok, hogy mitől vagytok úgy oda, vagy át kell gondolnom a „nem lövök le senkit”-ígéretemet? – hangzott fel mögülük hirtelen Dean hangja. Harry érezte, hogy Malfoy megdermed, de ő tudta, hogy Dean csak poénkodott… remélhetőleg.

– Másolatokat csináltunk, hogy majd egy biztonságosabb helyen elolvashassuk őket – mondta Harry. – Készen álltok? Mert úgy érzem, hogy kijutni nem lesz ugyanolyan egyszerű, mint bejutni.

– Ja, valószínűleg megszerezték a biztonságis gyereket, meg ki tudja, ki mást – felelte Dean. – Fölösleges lenne megint inni abból a löttyből, már mások a körülmények. Ha Roger eddig nem sejtett semmit, az változni fog, amint Harry Potter kiűz belőle egy démont.

Harry odafordult, hogy rendesen szembenézzen a fivérekkel, miközben a táskájába süllyesztette a másolatokkal megtömött mappát. Hálás volt, amiért Dean épp túl elfoglalt volt a démonok jelenlétével ahhoz, hogy a jelentések tartalmáról faggatózzon.

– Oké, ezúttal tiétek az irányítás – jelentette ki Harry –, mivel ti vagytok a szakértők. Phil, Malfoy és én segítünk.

– Potter, te most ugye _nem_ ajánlottál fel katonának a démonok ellen?! – sziszegte Malfoy felháborodottan, mire Harry felsóhajtott.

– Malfoy, szükségem lesz a segítségedre, miután végeztünk – szólt higgadtan. – Sokkal jobb amneziátor vagy, mint én.

– Nos, az lehet, hogy igaz – mondta Malfoy, és a hangjába visszatalált egy csipetnyi a szokásos leereszkedő tónusából –, de legalább illene megkérdezni, mielőtt csatába ajánlasz valakit.

Harry összeszorította az ajkát, és igyekezett nem elvigyorodni.

– Mr. Malfoy – kezdte túljátszottan –, ha nem okozna önnek túl sok gondot, lenne olyan kedves, hogy kisegítene engem és a Winchester fivéreket néhány démon kiűzésében, majd pedig azon személyek emlékeinek kitörlésében, akiket megszálltak?

Malfoy az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

– Nem kell röhejt csinálni magadból, Potter – mondta. Harry csak felvonta a szemöldökét válaszul. Malfoy felsóhajtott, és folytatta: – Igen, segítek.

– Kösz, Malfoy.

– Akkor mehetünk? – kérdezte Dean.

– Igen, csak… ööö… – Harry nem igazán tudta, hogyan oldja ezt meg. – Csak van még valami, amit el kell itt intéznem. Menjünk az előcsarnokba, és felvilágosíthatjátok Philt és Malfoyt a démonokról, amíg én elrendezem a dolgom.

– Mégis mit kell még csinálnod? – kérdezte Sam, ahogy mind a négyen elhagyták az irattárat.

– Csak meg kell néznem valamit – felelt Harry ködösen, miközben Malfoy a helyükre varázsolta a lépcsőket. Phil a kijáratnál várt rájuk, és láthatóan sikeres volt a terem megjavításában. – Malfoy, megtennéd, hogy…?

Malfoy újra meglengette a pálcáját, és a lépcsők tovább rendeződtek. Így volt egy lépcsősor Malfoynak és a fivéreknek, ami levezetett az előcsarnokba, és egy másik, amin Harry felmehetett egy harmadik emeleti folyosóra. El is indult felfelé, futólépésben, és nem kellett hátrapillantania, hogy tudja, Sam aggodalmas pillantása még mindig a hátán pihen.

Végigkocogott a rövid folyosón, amíg egy újabb, nagy faajtó előtt nem találta magát. Harry mély levegőt vett, és kinyitotta – végtelennek tetsző polcok tárultak elé, amelyeken számtalan fátyolos, csillámló gömb sorakozott. A Jóslatok Terme. Harry elővette a zsebéből a pergamendarabot, és kisimította a gyűrődéseket, hogy újra elolvassa a tárgyjelölést a jelentésen:

_Winchester: 42. sor, 66-os polc, 4. tároló_

Nem hallotta meg a feje felett verdeső szárnycsapások suhogását.


	17. 17. fejezet

Harry a Jóslatok Termének negyvenkettedik sorában, a hatvanhatos polcnál ácsorgott, és a négyes tárolóban csillogó kis üveggömböt bámulta. Az egyszerű címke előtte így szólt: _Winchester, Sam és Dean. 2008. augusztus 18._  
  
Igazság szerint nem igazán tudta, miért is jött ide. Nem vehette el a jóslatot anélkül, hogy megőrüljön, amint hozzáért, és jól tudta, hogy a golyóbis bámulása nem fogja felfedni a benne rejlő szavakat. Csak azok emelhették le a jóslatokat a polcról, akiknek a neve szerepelt bennük. Az egyetlen információ, amivel rendelkezett, az a pergamen volt, amit most is épp a kezében szorongatott, azt pedig bármikor, bárhol elolvashatta. Sőt, Harry abban sem volt biztos, miért nem hozta csak magával a fivéreket, hogy meghallgathassák a jóslatot – vagy hogy egyáltalán miért nem szólt nekik a jóslatról… miért nem _akart_ nekik beszélni a jóslatról – jó, talán tudta, hogy miért, de az még mindig nem magyarázta meg, hogy miért érezte a késztetést a kis gömb bámulására.  
  
– Tudod, hogy nem érhetsz hozzá – zengett fel mellette egy reszelős hang, mire Harry összerezzent, a pálcája pedig a tenyerébe talált, ahogy a beszélő irányába fordult. Néhány lépéssel odébbról, pislogás nélkül bámult rá egy ballonkabátos férfi.  
  
– Elmehetnék értük – mondta Harry kattogó fogaskerekekkel az agyában. A férfi kisugárzása nagy erőről árulkodott, Harry mégis biztos volt benne, hogy nem varázslóval van dolga. Egy démon, talán, de akkor miért állt le beszélgetni ahelyett, hogy megtámadta volna? Hogy összezavarja őt? Harry elgondolkodott. – Ezért jött az a démon? A jóslatért?  
  
– Nem, a démonoknak nincs tudomása erről a jóslatról – felelte a férfi. _Akkor nem egy démon,_ gondolta Harry. De nem is varázsló – és magától egy mugli sosem találhatott volna ide.  
  
– Te vagy…? – kezdte Harry, és próbált rájönni, hogy is kéne erre rákérdeznie. – ...Cas?  
  
– Castiel – mondta lassan az angyal enyhén összefutó szemöldökkel. – Dean… szereti a… beceneveket.  
  
– Bocsánat – motyogta Harry, és hirtelen nem tudta, mit is mondjon. Már beszélt kentaurokkal, óriásokkal és sellőkkel is, de angyallal még sohasem. – Idehívhatnám Deant.  
  
– De nem fogod – jelentette ki Castiel titokzatosan.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Persze, hogy idehívná Deant, ha az angyal megkéri rá; miért is ne tenné? De mondjuk, miért nem ment akkor Castiel egyenesen Deanhez? Harry zavartan bámult az angyalra, akinek kék szemeiben tisztán tükröződött a jóslatok csillogó fénye. _A jóslatok._ Harry hirtelen ismét ráébredt, hogy hol is volt épp. Lepillantott a kezében lévő enyhén gyűrött pergamenre.  
  
– Mi történt a jóssal? – érdeklődött, nem törődve a fel nem tett kérdéssel, amire kíváncsi lett volna.  
  
– Nem minden látnoknak van szerencséje elfelejtenie a jóslatait – közölte Castiel. – Öngyilkos lett.  
  
Harry megpróbálta lenyelni a belül felbugyogó rettenetet. Újra lepillantott a kezében szorongatott pergamenre.  
  
– És a szemtanúk csak ennyit tudtak felidézni? – kérdezte, de már tudta a választ.  
  
– Igen, a látnok a könyörület jegyében megpróbálta kitörölni az emlékeiket – felelte Castiel.  
  
– És nem akarod, hogy Dean tudjon róla? – pillantott fel Harry a papírról egyenesen az angyal szemeibe. Meglepetten látta, hogy Castiel kifejezéstelen álarca meginog, még ha csak egy pillanatra is.  
  
– Az akaratom lényegtelen – mondta végül az angyal.  
  
– Nem értem – motyogta Harry. Mégis mit keresett itt Castiel, ha nem azért jött, hogy figyelmeztesse Harryt, ne szóljon a jóslatról?  
  
– Megsegített téged a rólad szóló jóslat ismerete? – kérdezte Castiel ahelyett, hogy magyarázkodott volna.  
  
– Igen – felelte Harry. – Megtudtam, hogy nekem kellett megölnöm Voldemortot.  
  
– Tehát, ha nem jut tudomásodra a jóslat, nem kísérelted volna meg legyőzni Tom Denemet? – kérdezősködött tovább Castiel.  
  
– Dehogynem – vágta rá Harry habozás nélkül.  
  
– Vagyis a jóslat ismerete semmin sem változtatott – foglalta össze az angyal.  
  
Harry szája elnyílt, és megpróbálkozott néhány félkész mondattal, amelyek egyike sem jutott túl az ajkán, mielőtt rájött volna, hogy ezzel nem igazán vitatkozhatott. Merlin, bár itt lenne ilyenkor Hermione – ő aztán vitába tudott volna szállni egy angyallal úgy, hogy ő kerüljön ki győztesként.   
  
– De ez más – mondta végül Harry. – Az én jóslatom nem ilyen volt! – A pergament is megkopogtatta a nyomatékosítás kedvéért.  
  
– Nem szeretted volna, hogy a jóslatod valami mást mondjon? Elégedett voltál a szereppel, amelyet be kellett töltened a második varázslóháborúban? – kérdezte Castiel.  
  
– Mi? Nem. Vagyis… – Harry frusztráltan beletúrt a hajába. Merlinre, úgy érezte, menten sírva fakad. Körbepillantott a teremben, majd lélekben felnevetett, amikor rájött, hogy isteni beavatkozásért reménykedett azért, hogy megértse az isteni beavatkozást. Amikor a szemei újra Castielre találtak, az angyal épp nyílt kíváncsisággal szemlélte őt.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte Harry, és meglepődött, amikor Castielnek mintha tudatosan kellet volna rendbe szednie az arckifejezését.  
  
– Semmi érdekes. Csak… – kezdte Castiel, Harry pedig lényegében visszatartotta a lélegzetét, ahogy rájött, az angyalnak nehezére esett valamit szóban kifejteni – ...zöld szemeid vannak.  
  
Harry nem tudta, mire számított, de biztosan nem erre.  
  
– Van valami jelentősége? – érdeklődött.  
  
– Nincs – mondta Castiel, és Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogy az angyal zavarba jött. – Csak egy megfigyelés.  
  
– Oké… – Ez volt aztán a bizarr élmény.  
  
– Várnak rád – szólt Castiel. Harry elgondolkodott, hogy ennek mégis mi köze lehet a szeme színéhez, de aztán rájött, hogy az angyal visszatért a beszélgetésük eredeti témájához.  
  
– Milyen jogon hallgathatnám ezt el tőlük? – gondolkozott Harry hangosan, ahogy a pergament bámulta. Nem tudta, hogy vitatkozott-e az angyallal, vagy azt kérte tőle, hogy áldást adjon egy döntésre, amit Harry már meghozott.  
  
Castiel nem felelt.  
  
– A magányos farkasok meghalnak, Castiel – mondta Harry.  
  
Castiel nem felelt.  
  
Harry felpillantott, és egyedül találta magát.  
  
– Ördög és pokol – mormogta az üres levegőnek.  
  
Felidézte az emlékeket, amiket látott korábban. Azokat, amiket a fivérek felhasználtak – ketten, együtt. Csak Deanében szerepelt az apjuk, de mindkettejükében az otthonérzet volt az egyik legjelentősebb benyomás. Dean, ahogy a kocsi ablakának támaszkodott, miközben Sam az oldalának dőlt, és az apjuk a kormánynál ült, Harry pedig a szeretet és az otthon érzését kapta Dean közvetítésével. És Sam emléke arról, ahogy Dean átölelte, a szoba körülöttük pedig folyton változott, mintha Sam nem emlékezett volna tisztán, hogy hol is voltak akkor, vagy nagyobb eséllyel, hogy számos helyen lejátszódott egy hasonló jelenet. Az egy dolog, ami Harrynek feltűnt az az volt, hogy a helyiség mindig egy lerobbant motelszoba vagy egyszer-kétszer egy ósdi faház volt. Az egyetlen változatlan dolog Dean maradt, erős és mindig jelen. Harry tudta, hogy a két testvér csak egymásra számíthatott.  
  
Harry újraolvasta a szavakat az oldalon, pedig már rég megjegyezte őket. Óvatosan összehajtotta a pergament, majd eltette a táskájába.  
  
_A szemtanúk csak az első sorokat voltak képesek tisztán felidézni:  
  
Két fivér, Menny és Pokol szakítja –   
A Vég Alfája és Omegája._  
  


* * *

  
Dean kénytelen volt belátni, hogy a varázslók képességei azért elég hasznosak tudtak lenni. Miután Sammel befejezték a démonokról szóló rövidített összefoglalót, Malfoy azonnal nekiállt vizet varázsolni elő a semmiből, hogy Samnek legyen mit megszentelnie.  
  
Furcsa volt így Harry nélkül a légkör. Dean eddig nem érzékelte, de Harry eddig végig valamiféle ütközőként szolgált közöttük. Hát, Dean legalább beszélgetett már négyszemközt Malfoyjal – Dracóval? Mégis miféle név az ilyen? Ezek a fura varázslók, mintha a szülei direkt sztereotípiát akartak volna csinálni a gyerekükből.  
  
Nem tűnt úgy, hogy Phil félt volna Deantől vagy Samtől, mint ahogy Draco tette, lehet nem is múlt időben. Az idősebb varázsló feszült figyelemmel hallgatta a fiatalabb vadászt, talán azért, mert még nem egészen tette túl magát rajta, hogy megszállta egy démon. Dean még mindig bizalmatlan volt a férfival szemben – Malfoyjal ellentétben Phil tudta, hogy Sam más volt. Mondjuk, emlékeztette magát Dean, Malfoy olvasta a róluk szóló aktát, azt meg a jó ég tudja, mi volt benne.   
  
Dean egy hosszú pillanatig Malfoyt tanulmányozta, amíg Sam megmutatta a két varázslónak, hogy néz ki egy ördögcsapda. A szőkeség idegesnek tűnt, de az valószínűleg a démonoknak volt felróható. Nem méregette Samet gyanakvó vagy kíváncsi tekintettel; sőt, inkább egy kis tisztelet tükröződött a szemeiben.  
  
Mégis, feszültség terhelte meg a levegőt minden alkalommal, amikor Phil vagy Malfoy megszólalt. Dean először azt hitte, az ennek az oka, hogy Harry őket Sammel nevezte ki főnöknek, és a varázslók csak nem szerettek egyszerű emberek fütyülésére táncolni, de aztán feltűnt neki, hogy Phil és Malfoy sosem nézett egymás felé. Az ellenséges front nem a varázslók és a vadászok, hanem a két varázsló között húzódott.  
  
– ...persze nem valószínű, hogy lesz időnk ördögcsapdákat rajzolni, de azért nem árt, ha tudtok róluk, csak a biztonság kedvéért… – mondta épp Sam.  
  
Dean tudta jól, hogy az öccse csak ki akarta tölteni az időt, amíg Harry vissza nem ért, hogy a két civilnek ne legyen lehetősége elkezdenie idegeskedni. Sam még kamaszként sajátította el ezt a trükköt, aminek használata az apjuknak sem ártott volna meg az évek során – Dean emlékezett rá, mennyire idegeskedtek anno az emberek John jelenlétében. Ő mindig is próbálta kiegyenlíteni az apja éleit a saját mosolyaival és vicceivel, és igazából elég sikeres is volt. Ám Sam stratégiája százszor jobban működött – megtanított az embereknek dolgokat, folyton beszélt hozzájuk, és elmagyarázott nekik mindent, amit csak tudott. Minden lehetséges csendet betöltött Sam hangja, és így senkinek nem volt ideje idegeskedni, mert túlságosan el voltak foglalva azzal, hogy a fiatal vadász szavain csüngtek.  
  
– Ismerek egy bűbájt, ami szinte azonnal csinálni tudna egyet – szólt közbe Malfoy.  
  
– Tényleg? – kérdezte Dean őszinte érdeklődéssel.  
  
– Igen, igazából elég egyszerű. Kisiskolások is meg tudják csinálni – felelte Malfoy, majd lepillantott a az ördögcsapda-ábrára Sam kezében, és meglengette a pálcáját a padló felé. Valóban, fekete tintavonalak rajzolták magukat mellettük a kőre a pentagram ismerős formájában, és alig néhány másodperccel később egy teljes ördögcsapda díszelgett a korábban üres talajon.  
  
– Ez de király! – mosolygott Dean, mire Malfoy megajándékozta egy önelégült vigyorral.  
  
– A varázslóvilágban, Winchester, ez egyenlő egy egyszerű partitrükkel – mondta Malfoy. – Ennél sokkal lenyűgözőbb dolgokat is tudnék mutatni neked.  
  
– ‘Ztos sötét mágiát – hallotta Dean hirtelen Phil irányából. Malfoy vigyora lehervadt az arcáról, úgyhogy a vadász tudta, hogy ő is meghallotta.  
  
– Te és Harry is meg tudjátok ezt csinálni? – kérdezte Dean az idősebb varázslótól Malfoy ördögcsapdájára mutatva. Úgy döntött, a legjobb módja a két varázsló ellenségeskedésének kezelésére egyelőre annyi, hogy megpróbálják figyelmen kívül hagyni azt.   
  
– Igen, természetesen – felelte Phil röviden.  
  
– Oké, akkor változik a terv – jelentette ki Dean. – Hogy megy a latin?  
  
– Tökéletesen – és – A legtöbb varázsige latinból származik… – válaszolt Malfoy és Phil ugyanabban a pillanatban.  
  
– Király – nyugtázta Dean. – Ha csak Roger van odafent, és megszállták, akkor maradunk az A tervnél. Ha több démon is van, akkor két csapatra oszlunk. Harry és Malfoy velem jön, Phil pedig Sammel marad. Mindkét csapatban egyvalaki az ördögcsapdáért lesz felelős, a másik pedig az ördögűző szöveg felolvasásért vagy Sam esetében az elszavalásáért. Van nálatok papír? Gyorsan rajzolok mindkettőtöknek egy-egy ördögcsapdát, hogy legyen mi alapján dolgoznotok.  
  
– Arra semmi szükség – mondta Malfoy. – Tudok másolatokat csinálni. – Elvette az ábrát, és lerakta a padlóra, majd szótlanul meglengette felette a pálcáját. Egy ugyanolyan papír jelent meg az eredeti mellett. Aztán még egyszer megismételte a folyamatot. Dean átadta neki az ördögűzés szövegét taglaló lapot is, hogy azt is lemásolhassa.  
  
– Hogyhogy nem kell mindig kimondanotok a varázsigét? – érdeklődött mellőle Sam.  
  
– Amikor bizonyos varázslatokat gyakran elvégzel, főleg, ha azok egyszerűek is, már nem kell kimondani a szavakat – felelte Malfoy. – Olyan, mint bármely más tevékenység esetében – minél többet csinálod, annál könnyebben fog menni. Van, amikor már pálca sem kell hozzá.  
  
– Ez a Főbenjárókra is igaz? – kérdezte Phil mély hangon.  
  
– Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy nincs honnan tudom – válaszolt Malfoy feszülten. Dean látta, hogy Sam épp meg akarta kérdezni, mi is az a „Főbenjáró”, ami valószínűleg nem egészen volt a legjobb ötlet. Deannek ki kellett találnia valamit, amivel elvonhatja mindenki figyelmét; arra volt most a legkevésbé szükségük, hogy Phil és Malfoy egymás torkának ugorjon, mielőtt egyáltalán kideríthették volna, hogy hány démonnal állnak szemben.  
  
– Ami azt illeti, Phil, igen, a Főbenjárókra is igaz – hangzott fel hirtelen Harry hangja a felettük lévő lépcsőről. – Az is igaz, hogy Draco nem tudná. Nekem sokkal több tapasztalatom van velük, mint neki. Illetve örülhetsz, hogy épp valami illegálisban sántikálunk, mert különben felfüggesztettelek volna, amiért nem vagy hajlandó együttműködni a csapattársaddal.  
  
Dean figyelte, ahogy Phil elsápad, de nem felel. Malfoy úgy nézett ki, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, hogy örüljön, aggódjon vagy felmérgelődjön. Samet még mindig láthatóan érdekelte, mi lehet egy Főbenjáró, és Dean még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy erre nem most kéne rákérdeznie.  
  
– Egy kis segítség, Malfoy? – szólt Harry. – Ahogy látom, a lépcsők visszakerültek az eredeti helyzetükbe.  
  
Malfoy némán Harry felé lendítette a pálcáját, mire a lépcsők újra elkezdtek összeállni, az auror pedig úgy sietett le a fokokon, hogy azok még mindig mozgásban voltak a talpa alatt. Amint végre leért hozzájuk, megragadta Phil vállát, és kevésbé intő hangsúlyt vett fel.  
  
– Figyelj, tudom, hogy nehéz estéd volt, és tudom, hogy azt hiszed, megőrültem és hogy ki fognak rúgni miattam, és azt is tudom, hogy szerinted Malfoy egy görény – mondta Harry, Dean pedig Malfoyra pillantva látta, hogy az az égnek emeli a tekintetét és felsóhajt –, _de!_ Azt is tudom, hogy amíg ti itt Amerikában az ijesztő besúgós és megvesztegetős ügyeitekkel voltatok elfoglalva, addig mi Britanniában szörnyetegekkel éltünk. Úgyhogy talán mutathatnál egy kis tiszteletet.   
  
Harry hangja minden szóval egyre szigorúbbá vált, a mondanivaló végére pedig Dean úgy érezte, mintha az apját látta volna istenesen leszidni valakit. Samre pillantott, és egyértelmű volt, hogy az öccse is pont ugyanerre gondol. A fenébe is, Sam aztán tudná: az apjuk nem egyszer rángatta le a magas lóról a múltban. Malfoy közben úgy bámulta a padlót, mintha azt akarná, hogy menten elnyelje.   
  
– Sajnálom, uram – mondta Phil. Harry a könyökével megbökdöste az oldalát. – És, öm, elnézést, Mr. Malfoy.   
  
– Semmi gond – felelte Harry mosolyogva. – Én megértem. Egyszer bosszút fogadtam valaki ellen, aki hat éven át minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy életben tartson.  
  
Ezt hallva Draco halkan felnevetett. Dean csodálta Harryt, amiért képes volt kioktatni egy nála tizenöt évvel idősebb embert, és azért is, amiért ilyen zökkenőmentesen fel tudta oldani a feszült légkört.   
  
– Na, avassatok be a tervbe – mondta Harry. – Miért áll Draco egy ördögcsapdában?   
  
Mind megfeledkeztek az ördögcsapdáról, amit Draco a padlóra festett – úgy tűnt, magát Dracót is beleértve, aki most gyorsan eltörölte onnan. Közben Sam és Dean röviden összefoglalták Harrynek a megbeszélteket. Több helyzetre is felkészültek, hisz nem tudhatták, mi várt rájuk odafent.   
  
Amint Harry mindent tudott, Dean gondoskodott róla, hogy mindenkinél legyen szentelt víz és egy-egy papír az ördögcsapdáról és az ördögűzés szövegéről. Aztán elővette a démonpengét, csak a biztonság kedvéért, de megnyugtatta Harryt, hogy csak akkor fogja használni, ha nincs más választásuk. Majd kiosztották az amuletteket.  
  
– Mik ezek? – kérdezte Draco, ahogy szemügyre vette a vésetet.  
  
– Megvédenek a démoni megszállástól – felelte Dean.  
  
– Jól jött volna egy korábban – mondta Phil, mire Sam arca együttérzően rándult össze.   
  
– Hát, nekünk azt mondtátok, hogy a démonok nem szokták megszállni a varázslókat – vont vállat Dean. – Meg aztán, amíg egy meg nem szállt téged, addig nem is tudtuk, hogy a démonoknak egyáltalán köze van ehhez az egészhez.   
  
– Nektek nem kell amulett? – kérdezte Harry. – Vagy az az aranymedál rajtad ugyanerre való?  
  
– Nem és nem – felelte Dean. – Magunkra tetováltattuk a szimbólumot, úgyhogy csak akkor kell aggódnunk, ha megnyúznak.   
  
– Ha jól sejtem, gyakran futtok össze démonokkal – szólt Draco.   
  
– Elégszer, ja – mondta Dean. – Nem mondanám, hogy poén, ha egy démon úgy akar lepuffantani, hogy közben az öcséd van rajta.  
  
– Hülye Meg – morogta Sam. Dean Dracóra vigyorgott.   
  
– Sammykében vagy egy hétig egy csaj bérelte a lakást – magyarázta a vadász. – A legszomorúbb, hogy szerintem senkinek se tűnt volna fel, ha nem démon lett volna.   
  
– Akkora seggfej vagy! – szólt rá Sam. – Ennyire szeretnéd, hogy meséljek nekik a macskáról? Mert megteszem, Dean.  
  
– Te kis… – kezdte Dean, de aztán rájött, hogy Sam valószínűleg komolyan beszél, úgyhogy inkább odadobta neki a vászontáskát. – Na, ki akar egy kis démonsegget rúgni? – kérdezte.  
  
Sam átdobta a táskájukat a válla felett, és diadalmas vigyort lőtt a bátyja felé. Majd Dean úgy mosolygott rá a varázslókra, amitől azok inkább nyugtalanok lettek, mintsem hogy megnyugodtak volna.   
  
– Mi lesz a festményekkel? – kérdezte Dean, amikor már a liftben voltak.  
  
– Azt bízd csak rám – felelte Harry.  
  
Amikor a liftajtók kitárultak, Harry intett nekik, hogy várjanak, ő maga pedig határozottan kivonult a fülkéből. Felemelte a pálcáját, a mozdulatot pedig egy latin hangzású varázsigével kísérte. Dean a lift belsejéből nem láthatta, mi történik odakint, de akármi is volt a végeredmény, Harry láthatólag elégedett volt magával. Intett nekik, hogy ők is jöjjenek ki.   
  
A folyosóra lépve Deannek be kellett látnia, hogy a mágia cseszett király egy dolog volt. Szürke füst omlott alá a falak tetejéből akár két lassú vízesés, teljesen elfedve a felfüggesztett festményeket. Amint a füst elérte a padlót, csak egy pillanatig terjedt tovább, hogy aztán a semmibe tűnjön. A falra szerelt gyertyatartók sora a füstöt szétválasztva ki-kibukkant a folyamból, kékes, tünedező fénybe borítva a folyosót és a füstöt magát is.  
  
– Ha felébrednek, gyanakodni fognak – csengett fel Draco hangja Dean mögül.  
  
– De nem hallják vagy látják, hogy kik vagyunk, és az a legfontosabb – felelte Harry, majd elindult a folyosó végén lévő kijárat felé.  
  
Amint mind elérték a folyosó végét, Dean és Sam az ajtó melletti sarkokba tolta Malfoyt és Philt, ahol senki nem láthatja majd őket a bejárati csarnokból, amikor nyílik az ajtó. A fivérek egy-egy gyors bólintást küldtek Harry felé.   
  
A varázsló gyorsan ki is nyitotta az ajtót, épp csak annyira, hogy kidughassa a fejét és körülnézhessen a hallban, de aztán hirtelen guggolásba ejtette magát, ahogy vörös fény villant és repesztette meg az ajtófélfa fáját ott, ahol az előbb még a feje volt.  
  
– Ez se’ Roger, az biztos – motyogta Harry.


	18. 18. fejezet

– Hányan vannak? – kérdezte Sam.   
  
– Roger és még két másik – felelte Harry.   
  
– Sam; Roger a tiétek Phillel. Ti ketten – Dean itt Harry és Draco felé intett – maradjatok a tervnél.   
  
– Igenis – mondta Harry.  
  
– Dean… – szólalt meg Sam halkan. Sokkal több értelme lett volna, ha ő intézi el a két démont, míg a bátyja rendbe rakja Rogert.   
  
– Sam – szólt rá Dean, és az _eszedbe se jusson vitatkozni velem_ egyértelműen kihallatszott a nevéből. Sam éles pillantást szegezett rá válaszul, de aztán felsóhajtott, és bólintott egyet. Ezt nyugtázva Dean visszafordult Harry és Malfoy felé, majd folytatta: – Megpróbálom elvonni rólatok a figyelmüket. Jól jön, ha alábecsülnek titeket, úgyhogy próbáljatok meg ijedtnek és haszontalannak tűnni, vagy valami.   
  
Harry egy kicsit aggodalmas pofát vágott, míg Malfoy úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten kidobja a taccsot.   
  
– Szép munka, haver! – szólt Dean lenyűgözött hangon. – Az tökéletes.   
  
– Maradj mögöttem – mondta Sam Philnek. A vadász tudta, hogy őt nem tudják eldobni a démonok, és ha sikerül Philt is megvédenie, akkor minden nagyon simán fog menni. Olyan simán, hogy Sam remélte, még az előtt meg tudják oldani a rogeres problémát, mielőtt bárki megsérülne.   
  
Jobb lenne, ha nem kéne használnia a latint, de sajnos nem volt más választása. Ha csak Deannel lettek volna itt, lehet megfontolta volna a lehetőséget, hogy ellenszegüljön a bátyja parancsának, és mégis használja a képességeit, de nem hagyhatta, hogy a varázslók lássák, mennyire _más._ Harry tudta, és elképesztően megértő volt, de Malfoy a Misztériumügyi Főosztálynak dolgozott. Hogyne, Malfoy az angliai ágban volt, és az amerikai volt az, amelyik érdekelt volt Sam ügyében, de nem akarta megkockáztatni az esélyeit. Phil egyértelműen nem bízott Malfoyban, és Samnek még nem volt lehetősége rájönni, hogy ez miért is volt így. Ellenben úgy tűnt, Harry megbízott benne, de azt is szerette hangsúlyozni, hogy ők ketten nem barátok. Túl sok volt az ismeretlen tényező, úgyhogy Samnek nem volt más választása, mint engedelmeskednie Deannek, és a latint használnia.  
  
Egy bólintással a bátyja felé Sam kivágta az ajtót, és Rogerhez rohant, míg Dean nagy kanyart vett, és máris szenteltvizet szórva futott a másik két démon felé. Roger még mindig a porta mögött volt, de már nem a székben ücsörgött. Sam feléje locsolt egy adag szenteltvizet. Úgy tűnt, a démon megpróbálkozik valamiféle védő bűbájjal, de nem sikerült neki, így a szenteltvíz belé mart és füstölgött egy sort, ahogy Roger összerezzent és morogni kezdett, dühös tekintete pedig színtiszta feketébe váltott.  
  
– Ez egy cseppet régimódi tőled, Winchester – vicsorogta Roger, bár aligha volt fenyegető, hisz a démon egy éppenhogy húszéves fiú hangszálaival gazdálkodhatott. Sam nem méltatta válaszra, és inkább újabb adag szenteltvízzel ajándékozta meg a démont. Ahogy várható volt, az cserébe előre lendítette a karját, hogy elhajítsa Samet, de meg sem tudta mozdítani a őt.  
  
Phil még mindig teljesen Sam magas alakjának takarásában volt, és a vadász hálás volt, amiért bevált eddig a terv. Már látta is a vastag, fekete vonalakat, ahogy megjelentek a démon mögött a padlón Phil elmormogott varázsigéje nyomán.   
  


* * *

  
Harry Dracót fedezve futott ki Dean után, mert ő volt az egyetlen a csapatban bármiféle harci képzés nélkül. Persze Harry tudta, hogy a szőke varázsló meg tudja állni a helyét egy párbajban, de most más volt a helyzet; az ilyen ellenséggel még Harry is a mély vízben találta magát.  
  
Dean a két démon felé száguldott. Az egyik egy pálcát szorongatott, míg a másik fegyvertelen volt. A szenteltvíz-eső, ami a Dean kezében tartott palackból érkezett, mindkettőt eltalálta, és Harry látta, ahogy feketébe váltó szemmel összerezzennek a fájdalomtól.   
  
– _Avada…_ – kezdte a pálcás démon, és egyenesen Deanre célzott.   
  
– HASRA! – harsogta Harry a szívroham határán.   
  
– _...Kedavra!_ – ért a varázsige végére a démon, és a zöld villanás átvágott a levegőn ott, ahol fél másodperccel korábban még Dean állt. A vadász kérdő pillantást vetett Harryre a padlóról, de a következő pillanatban már fel is pattant, és újabb szenteltvíz-hullámmal indult a démonok felé.  
  
Harry csak találgathatott, hogy Dean mit láthatott az arcán. Lélekben megrázta magát, és a kezében szorongatott papírra pillantva a vadásztól kapott feladatára koncentrált. Ha a démonok a halálos átkot sem restek használni, Harrynek minél hamarabb meg kellett csinálnia az ábrát.   
  
– Te barom! – hallotta Harry a fegyvertelen démon hangját. – A varázslót is eltalálhattad volna!   
  
– Csak vissza akarom tenni Winchestert oda, ahová _való._ Tuti hiányzik neki, ahogy sikoltoztak – felelte a pálcás démon.  
  
Dean ebben a pillanatban öntötte a szenteltvíz maradékát is a két démonra, miközben fürgén balra lépdelt, Harry és önmaga közé szorítva a két ellenséget.  
  
– Elég a játszadozásból, harcolj már! – acsarkodott a pálcás démon. – Félsz egy kis mágiától? Félsz elég közel jönni, hogy használhasd a kést?  
  
– Én nem félek semmitől, te rohadék – vágta rá Dean, és olyan hirtelen rontott előre, hogy a démon ösztönösen meghátrált egy lépést.  
  
– _Avada…_ – emelte ismét a pálcáját a démon most, hogy a vadász közvetlen lőtávolságban volt.  
  
– _Capitulatus!_ – kiáltott fel Harry, mire a démon pálcája kirepült a kezéből.  
  
Bevált a terv. Mindkét démon úgy pillantott Harry felé, mintha elfelejtették volna, hogy nem Dean volt az egyetlen ellenfelük.  
  
– Nem harcolt veletek – mosolyodott el Harry –, hanem terelt titeket.  
  
Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a vigyor Dean arcán tökéletes tükörképe volt a sajátjának, ahogy a démonok egyszerre lepillantottak, és meglátták Harry hibátlanul megrajzolt ördögcsapdáját a talpuk alatt.  
  
– Sam? – kérdezte Dean az öccse felé fordulva.  
  
– El van rendezve, Dean – felelte Sam rideg pillantást szegezve Roger alakjára.  
  
Dean elmosolyodott, és körülnézett a szobában, aztán Harry figyelte, ahogy a mosoly elhalványul, és a helyére aggodalmas arckifejezés lép.  
  
– Malfoy? – szólt a vadász. – Dra…  
  
Draco hirtelen megjelent Dean mellett, ahogy a magára szórt álcázó bűbáj a fejétől megindulva elfoszlott a testéről.  
  
– Itt vagyok – mondta Draco nyugodt hangsúllyal, és halványan elvigyorodott, amikor Dean összerezzent.  
  
– Olvasd! – parancsolt rá a vadász egy bosszús pillantás kíséretében.  
  
Draco tiszta, metsző hangon állt neki az ördögűző szöveg felolvasásának – még Harrynek is muszáj volt belátnia, hogy kiváló a kiejtése.  
  
A démonok arcát pánik szelte át, ahogy a tekintetük az ördögcsapdáról a kijáratok felé ugrott, aztán térdre zuhantak.  
  
– Még mindig apád kutyája vagy, Dean – mondta összeszorított fogain keresztül a fegyvertelen démon. Harry látta, ahogy Draco tekintete egy pillanatra elfordul a latin szövegről, és rövidke, elkerekedett szemű pillantást vet a mellette álló vadászra.  
  
– Olvass gyorsabban – szólt rá Dean, Draco szemei pedig visszafordultak a papír felé, és szaporábban kezdte venni a szavakat.  
  
– Mindig is az voltál, egy engedelmes kutya – folytatta a démon. – Csak gazdát váltottál. Vajon mit gondol most rólad apuci, azok után, amit tettél?  
  
– Dean, nem kéne kikérdeznünk őket? – csengett fel Sam hangja a hall túloldaláról, mire Draco lassított az olvasásban.   
  
– Folytasd csak – szólt Dean a varázslónak, és megrázta a fejét. – Egy életre elegem van ezekből a rohadékokból. – Keserűen felnevetett, és elfordult tőlük. Elkezdte felszedegetni a szétgurult vizespalackokat az ördögcsapda körül.   
  
– Dean… – vágott át Sam hangja Dracóé felett.  
  
Dean éles pillantást lőtt az öccse felé épp, ahogy Draco az ördögűző szöveg végére ért. A fekete füst velőtrázó sikolyok kíséretében hagyta el a három testet, majd szénbe fordult, és visszatért a pokolba. A három áldozat összerogyott. Úgy tűnt, Roger eszméletlen volt, de a két idegen szeme hamar felpattant, és ijedten kezdtek körbenézni.  
  
– Phil, vigyázz Rogerre. A többiek velem jönnek – jelentette ki Harry, majd a két korábban megszállt férfihez lépett. Dean már ott volt, és a keze az egyikük felkarján pihent.  
  
– Hé, jól vagy? – kérdezte kedvesen. – El kell mennünk innen.  
  
A férfi zavartnak tűnt, de bólintott, és feltápászkodott a padlóról. Harry a másik segítségére sietett, és nemsokára mind az amerikai Minisztérium lépcsőin baktattak felfelé, kivéve Philt, aki hátramaradt, hogy átalakítsa Roger emlékeit.   
  
– Üljetek le, kérlek – mondta Harry, és egy padhoz terelte a két idegent.   
  
– Mi történt? Nem értem… Nem tudtam… Volt valami… – habogott az egyikük.   
  
– A barátom itt mindent el fog nektek magyarázni, rendben? – szólt Harry nyugodtan, majd Draco felé mutatott. Aztán magához intette Samet és Deant, hogy mindhárman félreálljanak.  
  
Malfoy a két idegen elé lépett, és egyetlen kábító átokkal kiütötte mind a kettőt.   
  
– Malfoy! – kiáltott rá Harry.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezett vissza Draco, majd vállat vont. – Így sokkal egyszerűbb.   
  
– Jól van – sóhajtotta Harry, és odadobta Malfoynak az elvett pálcát, hogy a szőke varázsló vissza tudja majd adni az eredeti tulajdonosának, ha rendezte a két férfi memóriáját.  
  
Harry egy kicsit félrevonta a két vadászt a munkálkodó Dracótól, hogy a hangjuk ne zavarja meg a varázslót.   
  
– Megtudhattuk volna, mit akarnak – szólt Sam suttogva. – Tudnunk kell, hogy van-e közük a dementorokhoz, és hogy Lilith-nek dolgoznak-e, na meg, hogy egyáltalán mi a céljuk.   
  
– Már rég tudjuk, hogy közük van a dementorokhoz – felelt Dean nyersen. – Azt is tudjuk, mit akarnak. A Philt megszálló démon elárult mindent, amit tudnunk kell.   
  
Sam szája hangos kattanással összecsukódott a szavak körül, amiket mondani készült, Dean pedig kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy folytassa:  
  
– Tudjuk, hogy azért kerültek ide a dementorok, mert a démonok el akartak minket tenni láb alól, amíg Harry az országban van, vagy akár végleg – mondta, majd elvigyorodott. – Akárhogy is, a hülye tervük totál az arcukba robbant.  
  
– Aha – szólt Sam –, de nem tudjuk, miért…  
  
– Dehogynem tudjuk! Nyilván Harry kell nekik valamiért. És ráadásul élve kell nekik, ami előny a számunkra.  
  
– Nekem is előny – szólt közbe Harry. – Utálom, amikor valaki holtan akar látni.  
  
Dean elmosolyodott, de Sam még mindig frusztráltnak tűnt.  
  
– De nem tudjuk, _miért_ kell nekik – mutatott rá.  
  
– Azt szerintem kijelenthetjük, hogy nem ötórai teára szeretnék meghívni – bölcselkedett Dean.  
  
– De ha tudnánk a _miértjét,_ egy lépéssel előttük járhatnánk. Tudnánk, mit tegyünk – mondta Sam.  
  
– De már egy lépéssel előttük járunk, Sam! – Már Dean is épp olyan elkeseredettnek hangzott, mint az öccse. – Tudjuk, hogy Harry kell nekik, és tudjuk, hogy élve akarják, úgyhogy csak annyit kell tennünk, hogy megvédjük, és nyertünk is. Tökmindegy, hogy ismerjük-e a tervüket vagy sem, úgyis tönkre fogjuk tenni.  
  
– Honnan tudod, hogy élve akarnak? – kérdezte Harry, mert őszintén, már az is nagyon aggasztani kezdte, hogy a démonok akarják egyáltalán.  
  
– Amikor rám lőtte azt a varázslatot – kezdte a magyarázatot Dean. – Először te akadtál ki, úgyhogy arra tippelek, belehalhattam volna. Aztán meg a másik démon lehülyézte az elsőt, merthogy eltalálhatta volna „a varázslót.” A démonok holtbiztos tudják, hogy én nem vagyok varázsló, úgyhogy amiatt nem aggódtak, hogy véletlen kinyírnak engem, és nem is láthatták Dracót, Phil meg a terem másik oldalán volt.  
  
– Mi volt az a varázslat? A piros? – kérdezte Sam. – Fáj egy kicsit, de nem halsz bele.  
  
– Zöld volt – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Dean az öccsére pillantva. Aztán felnevetett. – Haver, totál úgy hangzott, mintha azt mondta volna, hogy _abrakadabra._  
  
– Az a halálos átok – szólt közbe Draco Harry mögül. – Azonnal meggyilkolt volna.  
  
A nevetés elhalt Dean ajkán, de végül csak vállat vont. – Hát, akkor ez megmagyarázza Harry arckifejezését, és azt is jelenti, hogy igazam van – mondta.  
  
Sam még mindig úgy bámulta Dracót, mintha a halálos átok tényleg eltalálta volna Deant. Harry átpillantott a válla felett a pad irányába, ahol eddig a két korábban megszállt férfi ült. Az egyikük épp az ösvényen botorkált elfelé, a másik pedig a padon feküdt, láthatóan mély álomban.  
  
– A pálcátlan csak egy szegény mugli volt – magyarázta Draco Harry pillantását követve. Azt mondtam neki, hogy megpróbálták kirabolni és valaki fejen ütötte, de elijesztettem a támadóját. A másik egy minisztériumi biztonsági őr. Arra fog majd emlékezni, hogy elálmosodott az őrjárata közben, és leült egy percre. Amikor úgy nagyjából húsz perc múlva felébred, azt fogja hinni, hogy elaludt. Nem fogja elmondani senkinek, ha nem akarja elveszíteni a munkáját.  
  
Harry bólintott. – Kösz, Malfoy. Tartozom neked eggyel.  
  
Malfoy szinte felmordult. – Dehogy tartozol.  
  
– Egyetlen szóval meg tudtok ölni valakit? – vágott közbe Sam hirtelen, Harry arca pedig megrándult a hangsúlyát hallva.  
  
– Igen, de nem tesszük – felelte Malfoy ridegen. – Főbenjáró átok. Meg aztán a fegyvertáratokból ítélve te és a bátyád is könnyűszerrel tudtok gyilkolni, úgyhogy én nem ítélkeznék.  
  
Harry figyelte, ahogy Dean arcára kiül a megértés. – Akkor odabent, még a harc előtt… – kezdte. – Phil gyilkossággal vádolt?  
  
Draco az ajkába harapott, és Harry úgy döntött, válaszol helyette. – Három Főbenjáró átok létezik. Phil túllépte a határt, de nem feltétlenül vádolta Malfoyt gyilkossággal.  
  
– Mi a másik kettő? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Öh, van az Imperius-átok – felelte Harry. – Arra kényszeríti az áldozatot, hogy mindent megtegyen, amit mondasz neki. A másik pedig a Cruciatus. Kínzó átok, elképzelhetetlen fájdalmat okoz anélkül, hogy sebet ejtene.  
  
– A háborúban csak a Cruciatussal próbálkoztam – vallotta be Draco –, de sosem ment jól. A Söt… öm, Voldemort… mindig kinevette a kísérleteimet.  
  
– Igazán akarnod kell. A Cruciatus valójában nagyon is vérpezsdítő, ha sikerül jól összehoznod – mondta Harry, mielőtt az agya utolérhette volna a száját. Aztán rádöbbent, mit is árult el. – Basszus, mármint…  
  
Draco elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá. Dean arca kifejezéstelen, de sápadt volt, és Sam… Sam úgy nézett Harryre, mintha a tekintetével azt akart volna mondani, hogy _„Fogd be a szád, baromarc,”_ mielőtt a bátyja felé pillantott volna.  
  
– Csak egyszer használtam – fejezte be Harry, majd halkan hozzátette: – sikeresen.  
  
– Ne aggódj miatta – nevetett Dean humortalanul. – Szerelemben és háborúban mindent szabad, vagy valami ilyesmi…  
  
– Amit mondani akartam – szólt közbe Draco a szokásosnál hangsúlyosabb szavakkal –, mielőtt a beszélgetés kínos fordulatot vett volna – itt túljátszottan éles pillantást vetett Harryre –, az az volt, hogy Deannek igaza van abban a megállapításban, hogy a démonnak nem lett volna probléma megölnie őt, Harryt viszont igen; ami arra utal, hogy a tervük sikeréhez Harrynek életben kell maradnia.  
  
– Igen, vagyis… – vette fel a fonalat Dean egy Malfoyra vetett hálás pillantás kíséretében –, elég, ha biztonságban tartjuk Harryt, és akkor minden okés.  
  
– Még mindig nem tudjuk, miért vannak itt a dementorok – mondta Sam.  
  
– Szerintem csakis azért, hogy erre a kontinensre csalogassák Harryt – felelte Malfoy. – A varázsvilágban jól ismert tény, hogy Harry képességei a patrónus-bűbájjal meghaladják bármely élő varázslóét. Ha bármely ország dementorproblémába ütközne, Harry lenne az első, akinek a segítségét kérik – vagy azért, hogy maga szálljon szembe a dementorokkal, vagy hogy kiképezzen másokat a feladatra.  
  
– Hm – mondta Harry –, van értelme. Talán akkor csak vissza kéne mennem Angliába, ha a dementorok miattam vannak itt.  
  
– Nem – vágott közbe Dean azonnal –, ha a dementorok nem válnak be, valami drasztikusabbhoz folyamodnának. Jobb helyen vagy itt, ahol szem előtt tarthatunk.  
  
– Mekkora mázlista vagy, Potter – élcelődött Draco. – Úgy tűnik, az új barátaiddal töltheted az újonnan meghosszabbított szabadságodat. Próbáld meg nem felfedni előttük a varázsvilág _összes_ titkát, ha lehet, jó?  
  
Harry az égnek emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Most, hogy ezt megbeszéltük – folytatta Draco –, bármennyire is szeretnék tovább maradni, hogy aztán démoneledel lehessen belőlem, most már ideje lenne hazamennem.  
  
– De tudnál segíteni elolvasni az aktát – ellenkezett Harry. – Még mindig ki kell derítenünk, miért érdekli Sam és Dean a Misztériumügyi Főosztályt.  
  
– Már tudod, miért – felelte Draco, és fürkésző tekintettel bámult Harryre.  
  
– Mi? Miért? – kérdezte Sam, mire Draco felé fordult.  
  
– Csak beszélgetni szeretnének veletek – válaszolta. – Elolvastam a rólatok szóló aktát. Elég… érdekes… életet éltetek eddig. Bármibe is keveredtetek most, elég jelentős ahhoz, hogy mindkettőnk világát érintse, és ti ketten valahogy pont a közepébe csöppentetek. A Főosztálynak erről vannak kérdései hozzátok, mivel ti sokkal együttműködőbbek lennétek, mint egy démon.  
  
– Egy interjú… csak ennyi? – vonta fel hitetlenül az egyik szemöldökét Dean.  
  
– Elsősorban. – Draco nyugtalan mozdulatot tett. – De… – Harryre pillantott, majd vissza Deanre. – ...Lehet okosabb lenne, ha nem egyeztek bele. Át akarnák venni az irányítást. Bármibe is keveredtetek, nem bíznák rátok az elintézését. Talán nem is kellene, nem tudom… muglik és vadászok vagytok, úgyhogy nem csak ostobák, hanem veszélyesek is. – Malfoy vállat vont a két pár felvont szemöldök láttán. – Mindenesetre ezt fogják hinni. Csak figyelmeztetni próbállak.  
  
– Úgy hangzanak, mint az FBI – vigyorgott Dean. – Azt hiszik, mindent tudnak, amikor igazából francot sem.  
  
– Ó, tudnak ők eleget – mondta Draco –, de most valószínűleg így is van épp elég dolgotok. Meg aztán bármivel is akarnának befolyásolni titeket, úgy érzem, felesleges erőfeszítés lenne.  
  
Draco újabb jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Harryre, aki ebből rájött, hogy a másik varázsló a jóslatra gondol, arra, hogy Voldemort megpróbálta megakadályozni a sajátját, de csak azt érte el, hogy biztosította a beteljesülését. A Főosztály meghallgattatná a fivérekkel a jóslatot, hogy aztán megakadályozhassák. Valóban felesleges erőfeszítés lenne, és csak annyit érne el, hogy felidegesíti a két vadászt, akik azután nagy eséllyel a varázslók ellen fordulnának. Harry nem felejthette el, hogy vadászokkal van dolga, mindegy, milyen kedvesek voltak hozzá eddig.  
  
Sam és Dean is bólintott, egyetértve Dracóval. Harry is bólintáson kapta magát.  
  
– Nos, komolyan beszéltem, amikor azt mondtam, haza fogok menni – mondta Draco. – Angliában már majdnem eljött a reggeli ideje, és Astoria már biztos kíváncsi, merre járok.  
  
– Aha – mondta Harry az órájára pillantva. – Kösz még egyszer, Malfoy.  
  
– Ööö, Har… Potter? – szólalt meg Draco, a hangja hirtelen tétova. – Mielőtt mennék, beszélni szeretnék veled a fiamról.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Scorpius, ugye?  
  
– Igen, úgy hívják – forgatta a szemét Draco. Enyhén zavart pillantást vetett Samékre, akik értelmezték a helyzetet, és egyszerre kezdtek elhátrálni úgy, hogy mindenhová néztek, csak a varázslókra nem. Harry lenyelt egy mosolyt, Draco pedig újra a szemeit forgatta.  
  
– Figyelj, Potter – kezdte –, nem fogok beszélni Scorpiusnak arról, hogy… milyenek voltunk a Roxfortban.  
  
– Nem fogsz beszélni neki a háborúról? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül. – Előbb-utóbb úgyis rá fog jönni…  
  
– Nem, a háborúról fogok neki beszélni, te féleszű. Hogy máshogy érthetné meg, miért bámulnak minket az emberek az utcán? – Draco összecsapta az állkapcsát, mintha egy titok bukott volna ki a száján, Harry arca pedig grimaszba torzult. Mindenki tudta, milyen pillantásokat lőttek Malfoy felé az Abszol úton, és rossz volt belegondolni, hogy Draco fia is kapott belőlük.  
  
– Úgy értem – kezdte újra Draco óvatosan –, hogy nem foglak rossz színben feltüntetni a fiam előtt.  
  
– Ó – mondta Harry –, ööö, kösz?  
  
Draco újra a szemeit forgatta, és Harry azon kezdett gondolkodni, vajon lehetséges-e, hogy kiessenek az ember szemei, ha eleget forgatja őket. Aztán Draco mély lélegzetet vett, és egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét… talán fájtak a sok forgatástól.  
  
– Értékelném, ha te is viszonoznád a gesztust – fejtette ki Draco vigyázva. Harry csak értetlenül nézte, – Csak nem szeretném… – folytatta, de elhallgatott, és máshogy próbálkozott újra. – Nem ellenzem, hogy Scorpius maga válassza a barátait.  
  
– Ó… – mondta Harry, és ezúttal tényleg értette. – Nem tennék… – kezdte mondani, de félbeszakította magát. Amúgy sem beszélt volna rosszat Malfoyról, és nem fordította volna a gyerekeit egy szerencsétlen kölyök ellen, aki semmi rosszat nem tett, de tudta, hogy Malfoy nem ezt akarta hallani. – A szavamat adom, Malfoy.  
  
Draco megkönnyebbültnek tűnt, de talán csak azért, mert véget ért ez a borzalmas beszélgetés.  
  
– Még Ronnal is beszélek neked – ajánlotta fel Harry vidáman, de elbizonytalanodott. – Hacsak a Weasley-ék kivételt képeznek a…?  
  
– Harry, nem tudom, hogy feltűnt-e, de a te gyerekeid is Weasley-k – felelte Draco. – Úgyhogy nincsenek kivételek. Komolyan beszéltem; meghagyom neki a választást.  
  
– Jól van, akkor beszélek majd Ronnal – ismételte meg Harry. – Nem ígérek semmit, de azt tudom, hogy Hermione megérti majd, úgyhogy ha Ron nem akar a kanapén aludni, befogja a száját.  
  
– Hermione? – kérdezte Draco nyílt döbbenettel, de hamar rendbe szedte az arckifejezését. – Hisz régen állandóan sár…  
  
– Arról a lányról beszélsz, aki még azután is harcolt a kentaurok jogaiért, hogy egy rakás nyilat lőttek rá, és alsóbbrendű lénynek nevezték – nevetett Harry.  
  
– Nos, mindig is őrültnek tartottam. Azt hiszem, illene hálásnak lennem érte – nevette el magát Draco.  
  
Phil épp ekkor ért vissza a Minisztériumból, és becslő pillantást vetve az alvó biztonsági őr felé visszasietett a többiekhez.  
  
– Roger azt hiszi, elaludt az asztalánál – jelentette a férfi. – Az ottlétünk minden bizonyítékát eltávolítottam. Hatástalanítottam a festményekre vetett varázslatot. Eltartott egy darabig, mert azt elfelejtetted említeni, hogy egy valag varázsigét pakoltál egybe… uram.  
  
– Huppsz, bocs, Phil – grimaszolt Harry.  
  
Draco előhúzott a zsebéből egy kulcstartót, amiről egy miniatűr, élénkpiros emeletes busz csüngött. A színes kis tárgy különös látvány volt a sötét ruhákban díszelgő Draco sápadt kezében.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte Draco védekezőn. – Ajándék volt.  
  
Harry felnevetett.  
  
– És ez az illegális nemzetközi zsupszkulcsom is – folytatta Draco egy kacsintás kíséretében.  
  
– Nos, egy kicsit sem feltűnő – ironizált Harry.  
  
– Ha-ha, Potter – jött a kimért reakció. Draco Phil felé fordult, és bólintott egyet. – Gondolom, csak részemről volt a szerencse, Mr. O’Shaughnessy. – Aztán Dean és Sam felé fordult, akik úgy három méterrel arrébb ácsorogtak, és egyértelműen mindent hallottak korábbról. – Köszönöm, hogy nem öltetek meg.  
  
– Ööö, igazán nincs mit? – felelte Sam, Dean pedig felnevetett.  
  
Draco elmosolyodott. – _Transportus_ – érintette a pálcája hegyét az élénkpiros kulcstartóhoz. Az egy fél pillanatra kéken felragyogott, és Harry hallotta, ahogy Draco az orra alatt mormogva elkezd visszaszámolni: – Három, kettő…  
  
– Cső, Drake! – intett neki Dean hatalmas vigyorral az arcán.  
  
És a pillanatnyi sokk Draco arcán, mielőtt a varázslót magába szippantotta volna a semmi, kiütötte Harryt a röhögéstől.


	19. 19. fejezet

– Mi van? – kérdezte Dean ártatlanul. – A “Draco” cseszett egy fura név, haver… Apropó, mégis ki a tököm nevezi a gyerekét _Scorpiusnak?_ Komolyan, ha azt akarja, hogy a gyereke barátokat szerezzen, jobban át kellett volna gondolnia a névválasztást. Úgy hangzik a kölyök, mintha vagy Godzillával kéne csatároznia, vagy egy fantasy küldetést kéne vezetnie a szülei alagsorában.  
  
Sam elmosolyodott, és lassan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Most, hogy ezt megbeszéltük – vágott közbe Harry –, mennünk kell, mielőtt felébred a biztonsági őr. Dean, most te mész Phillel. Én viszem Samet.  
  
– A francokat – mondta Dean. – Én fel nem szállok még egyszer a Varázslatos Varázshányás-vasútra, és Sammy sem fog. Hamarabb lopunk egy kocsit, és vezetünk le Dél-Karolinába, mielőtt…  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és Samhez lépett.  
  
– ...hagynám, hogy elvigyél minket. Legutóbb valami amputo-biszbaszról dumáltatok, és…  
  
– Amputo-miről? – pillantott le Harryre Sam aggodalmasan, miközben Dean tovább folytatta a tirádáját.  
  
– ...nem tudom, mi az, de az holtbiztos, hogy nem hangzik jól…  
  
– Remélhetőleg nem fogjátok megtapasztalni – mondta Harry, és Sam karjára helyezte a kezét. – Csak gondolj a hotelszobára.  
  
Harry sarkon fordult, és magával húzta Samet a sötét, szoros semmibe. Philnek igaza volt, Sam tényleg furcsán húzott, de legalább Harry már tudta, miért.  
  


* * *

  
– A büdös életbe! – bámulta Dean a helyet, ahol egy másodperce még Harry és az öccse állt. Phil felé lendítette a pillantását, aki meglepő módon épp olyan idegesnek tűnt, mint ő.  
  
– Kibaszott Harry Potter… – motyogta az orra alatt a varázsló. – Egyszer megölet a hülye mutatványaival meg a hülye hősködő szokásaival, mégis ki a fasz adott neki egyáltalán munkát, az Isten szerelmére, az ég könyörüljön rajtunk, ha egyszer sötét varázsló lesz belőle… – Végül óvatosan Dean felé irányította a figyelmét, mintha azt próbálta volna eldönteni, hogy a vadász vajon meg fogja-e ölni vagy sem.  
  
– Essünk túl rajta – mondta Dean Phil felé sétálva. – Minél hamarabb odaérünk, annál hamarabb szétrúghatjuk Harry seggét.  
  
Phil elmosolyodott, és megragadta a vadász karját. Dean úgy döntött, hogy a harag elég jó figyelemelterelő lesz a hányingerrel szemben.  
  
Amint a hotelszoba a látóterébe úszott, Dean tekintete azonnal Sam keresésére indult. Ott ült az ágya végében a fejével a kezei között, de felpillantott a teleportálás hangja hallatán. Dean látta, hogy jól van, csak sápadt volt és valószínűleg émelygett az úttól. Harry mellette állt, és bizonytalan tekintettel nézett Deanre.  
  
A következő pillanatban Harry az ingénél fogva a falnak szegezve találta magát, szemmagasságban Deannel és vagy húsz centivel a padló felett.  
  
– Soha többet ne csinálj ilyet – morogta Dean a fogai közül.  
  
– Dean…! – hangzott Sam kiáltása a háta mögül.  
  
– Nem fogok, ígérem, bocsánat – hadarta Harry, mielőtt Sam bármi mást mondhatott volna. Dean egy pillanatig a varázsló szemeit fürkészte, de csak őszinteséget és aggályt látott bennük. Visszaeresztette Harryt a padlóra, és elengedte az ingét.  
  
Amikor visszafordult a többiek felé, Sam haragos tekintetével találta szemben magát. Egy éles pillantással az öccsébe fojtotta a szidást.  
  
– Phil is mérges rád – szólt Dean. – Talán bocsánatot kéne kérned.  
  
– Phil, nagyon sajnálom – mondta Harry. Dean Philre pillantott, aki egy kicsit meglepettnek tűnt, mintha valaki az Alkonyzónába ejtette volna.  
  
– Öm, bocsánatkérés elfogadva, uram – felelte Phil.  
  
– Felmentelek a műszakod hátralévő részére, és a holnapi napot is kiveheted, ha akarod – folytatta Harry. – Menj, aludj egy kicsit! Én beszélek a csapattal.  
  
– Nem, te itt maradsz – vágott közbe Dean.  
  
Harry meglepetten fordult felé. – Mi? – kérdezte.  
  
– Harry – kezdte Sam –, már kétszer is megpróbáltak elrabolni ma este…  
  
– Úgyhogy mostantól sehova sem mész, ha az egyikünk nincs veled – fejezte be Dean.  
  
– Ez nevetséges! – csattant fel Harry. – Én vagyok a csoport parancsnoka, nem maradhatok...  
  
– Mi pedig vadászok vagyunk – szakította félbe Dean –, úgyhogy ha életben akarsz maradni, azt csinálod, amit mondunk.  
  
– Ez fenyegetés? – kérdezte Phil.  
  
– Nem, csak az igazság – felelte Sam nyugodtan.  
  
Dean felkapta az extra párnát az ágyáról, és odadobta Harrynek. – Csináld meg az ágyad. Majd holnap tovább veszekedhetünk – mondta.  
  
– Beszélnem kell a csapattal – erősködött Harry, de Dean hallotta a hangsúlyt, és tudta, hogy Harry nem kötekedik, csak engedélyt kér.  
  
– Akkor hívd fel Deacont – felelte.  
  
Harry lerakta a párnát, majd elővette a kommunikációs tükrét. Deacon fél perccel később megjelent a szobában.  
  
– Jelenteni jöttem, uram – mondta, amint felbukkant. – Nem sokkal azután, hogy elmentek tegnap este, a dementorok észak felé vették az irányt. Elküldtem a csapat felét, hogy kövessék őket, míg a csapat másik fele itt maradt, hogy a parancsainak megfelelően védjék a hotelt. A mozgó osztag legutóbbi jelentése szerint a dementorok Virginia államban voltak, és továbbra is észak felé tartottak. Nem történt több baleset vagy muglitámadás.  
  
– Köszönöm, Deacon – mondta Harry. – Értesíts, ha változás történik. Tájékoztasd a csapat itt maradt felét, hogy reggel csatlakozunk a többiekhez.  
  
Dean átbillentette az egyensúlyát a másik lábára, és lezseren keresztbe fonta a karját. Harry tekintete egy pillanatra felé villant, majd vissza Deaconre. Dean tudta, hogy átment az üzenet.  
  
– Én külön fogok utazni – mondta Harry. – Minden kommunikáció a tükrön keresztül fog történni, hacsak nem kérem külön, hogy személyesen megjelenj.  
  
– Igenis, uram – felelte a fiú.  
  
– Rendben, köszönöm, Deacon – fejezte be Harry. – Mehetsz.  
  
Amint Deacon sarkon fordult és eltűnt, Harry Phil felé fordult.  
  
– Keresnél nekem egy merengőt? – kérdezte.  
  
– Azt hittem, szabadnapom van – felelte Phil.  
  
– Igen, szabadnapod van – bólintott Harry. – Azt kérem, hogy a szabadnapodon tudnál-e keresni nekem egy merengőt… mivel úgysincs más dolgod.  
  
– Hát, amíg mindketten tudjuk, hogy szabadnapom van… – forgatta a szemét Phil, de aztán jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Harryre. – Biztos, hogy jól leszel itt? – kérdezte. Dean tudta, hogy mire gondolt Phil igazából. Tudta, hogy az idősebb varázsló nem bízott bennük Sammel, és őszintén, nem is hibáztathatta a palit.  
  
– Igen – felelte Harry. – Menj csak, majd holnap találkozunk.  
  
– Már holnap van – mondta Phil, majd sarkon fordulva ő is eltűnt.  
  
– Most, hogy már tudom, milyen érzés csak úgy eltűnni, egyszerűen fel nem fogom, miért nem használjátok gyakrabban az ajtót – mondta Dean.  
  
– Szerintem csak szeretnek felvágni a muglik előtt – mosolygott Harry.  
  
– Mi az a merengő? – érdeklődött Sam.  
  
– Majd holnap meglátjátok – felelte Harry, és újra matraccá változtatta a párnát, amit korábban Dean dobott oda neki, majd krumplis zsákként lezuhant rá.  
  
– Nem, le ne feküdj aludni! – szólt rá Dean. – Tudni akarom, mi van az aktában!  
  
– Ó! – gurult le Harry a matracról, hogy a válltáskájáért menjen. – Elfelejtettem.  
  
– _Elfelejtetted_ – visszhangozta Dean hitetlenül. – Az utóbbi öt órát a kormányod épületébe töréssel, aktalopással meg démonokkal harcolással töltötted, és _elfelejtetted,_ hogy egyáltalán miért csináltad az egészet?  
  
– Hát, azt be kell látnunk, hogy hosszú egy napunk volt – mondta Harry, és Dean esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a varázsló egy kicsit elvörösödött. – Különben is, a fő okom a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra való betörésre az volt, hogy használjam a Kamrát, hogy ne legyetek rám utalva a túlélésért. Az irónia, hogy úgy tűnik, most nekem kell rátok támaszkodnom a biztonságom érdekében, nem kerülte el a figyelmemet.  
  
– Ööö, igen… köszi a patrónusokat – mondta Sam –, és öm, bocs a démonok miatt.  
  
Dean csak az égnek emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Na, akkor lássuk – mondta, és kinyújtotta a kezét a vastag mappáért, amit Harry a feneketlen táskájából szedett elő. A varázsló odaadta, és Dean leült a kis asztalhoz, Sam pedig odahúzta a másik széket és szinte a bátyja oldalához ragasztotta magát, hogy egyszerre olvashassanak.  
  
– Baszki… ezek mindent tudnak – motyogta Sam. – Mégis honnan… mind itt van. Hogy Sárgaszemű megölte anyát, a sulik, ahová jártunk… Stanford… Jess… az alakváltó St. Louisban…  
  
– Igen, Sammy, én is fel tudom ismerni a saját életemet, ha nem tudnád – mondta Dean abban reménykedve, hogy Sam befogja a száját.  
  
– Honnan tudták meg mindezt? – kérdezte Dean Harrytől.  
  
– Jóslástan, meg egy pár mugli forrás – felelte Harry. – A kora gyerekkori infóért az FBI-os aktáitokat jelölik forrásként. A későbbi dolgokat valami Edlundtól szedték, de nem tudom, ez mit takar.  
  
Dean továbbolvasott. Itt volt az alku, amit az apjuk kötött… semmi konkrét, csak az, hogy megidézte a Sárgaszeműt, és hogy Dean életben maradt, az apjuk meghalt, a Colt pedig eltűnt. Az információ sziklaszilárd volt egy-két hiányzó részletet eltekintve, egészen a Dean pokolba kerüléséről szóló bejegyzésig. Azután a leírások elég elnagyoltak lettek. Dean észrevette, hogy „Edlund” már nem volt forrásként megjelölve, úgyhogy akármi is lehetett az, csak egy darabig szolgált információval.  
  
– De _miért_ érdekeljük őket ennyire? – kérdezte Sam. – Minek gyűjtöttek rólunk ilyen sok infót?  
  
Dean felpillantott Harryre, és meglepetten látta, ahogy valami egy pillanatra felvillan a varázsló szemében… valami félelemszerű.  
  
– Nem tudom, Sam. Azt mondom, biztos van valami köze ahhoz, amiben most vagytok nyakig – felelte Harry. – Ez a Lilith nevű démon biztosan ránk is fenyegetést jelent. Bármi is folyik itt, a Főosztály rájött, hogy közötök van hozzá valahogy, vagy talán csak hogy tudjátok, mi történik. Biztosan arra próbálnak rájönni, _hogyan_ van közötök hozzá, és hogy mit tudhattok pontosan.  
  
Dean elgondolkodott ezen. Tudtak az alkujáról, és tudták, hogy Lilith állt a szerződés másik oldalán, hála ennek az _Edlund_ nak, akárki vagy akármi is volt az, úgyhogy ez talán elég volt ahhoz, hogy rájöjjenek a kapcsolatra, és megtippeljék, miben sántikál Lilith. De mégis, Harry azt mondta, hogy minden infót nyár végén szedtek össze, miután Dean… De annak semmi köze nem volt Lilith-hez, és az akta sem szólt egy szót sem arról, amit Dean tett. Az augusztus végi és szeptember eleji bejegyzések mind Sam kereséséről szóltak, és meg sem említették Deant egy furcsa sorig: _„Dean Winchester visszatér a halálból. Élő és emberi. Módszer ismeretlen.”_  
  
– Figyeljetek – szólalt meg Harry. – Késő van... vagyis inkább korán. Rengeteg időnk lesz elolvasni a maradékot holnap az úton. Menjünk aludni.  
  
– Ti menjetek csak – mondta Dean. – Én olvasok még.  
  
– Nem, ha holnap te akarsz vezetni – ellenkezett Sam, és amikor Dean felpillantott, egy ismerős, sikertelenül titkolt aggodalmat rejtő arckifejezéssel találta szemben magát. Amint Dean tekintete találkozott az öccséével, Sam azzal folytatta: – Csak próbáld meg, oké? –, és Dean tudta, hogy Sam látta, milyen fáradt; hogy csak az elkerülhetetlent próbálja halasztani. Mindig remélte, hogy a rémálmok véget érnek, de sosem tették.  
  
Normál esetben megmondta volna Samnek, hogy törődjön a maga dolgával és hagyja békén, de nagyon nem akarta, hogy Harry újabb testvéri veszekedés szemtanúja legyen. A varázsló rájuk volt utalva a biztonsága érdekében, és az nem tüntetné fel őket megbízható színben, ha már annyitól is egymás torkának ugranak, hogy Deannek aludnia kéne-e mennie vagy sem.  
  
– Jó, de csak azért, mert a sofőr választja a zenét – mondta.  
  


* * *

  
A következő reggel a hármas összepakolt, és bedobta a táskáit az Impalába. Amint Harry végzett a fürdőben, csak félreállt az útból, ahogy Sam és Dean ellenőrizték a pisztolyaikat, felfegyverkeztek, és átfésülték a szobát, nehogy bármi nyomot hagyjanak az ittlétükről. Az utolsó pillanatban Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy módosította Sam ágyát, úgyhogy gyorsan visszazsugorította a matracot az eredeti méretére. Sam rámosolygott, Harry pedig tudta, hogy amíg Winchesterékkel utazik, mindig meg fogja hosszabbítani a fiatalabb vadász ágyát, amikor megállnak éjszakára.  
  
Amint bepakoltak a kocsiba, Harry tiltakozás nélkül beült a hátsó ülésre. A legtöbb varázslóval ellentétben Harry ismerte, mi a szokás, ha más kocsijában utazik az ember – és tudta, hogy úgysem vitatéma, ki ül előre. Legalább nem Dudley-val kellett osztoznia a hátsó ülésen… helyette egy kupac könyvvel és a fivérek ruhás – tiszta és mocskos egyaránt – táskáival osztozkodott a helyen. Sam legalább elnézést kért miatta, és elmagyarázta, hogy a fegyverek a csomagtartóban rengeteg helyet foglalnak, úgyhogy nem igazán volt más választásuk.  
  
– De jó, amúgy, ha ott vannak a táskák, kicsit kiszélesítik az ülést, amikor alszol – tette hozzá Sam. Harry megpróbálta elképzelni a vadászt, ahogy a hátsó ülésen nyomorogva aludni próbál, és elgondolkodott, hogy vajon milyen gyakran aludtak a kocsiban. Aztán eszébe jutott Dean emléke arról, ahogy a hatával a kocsiajtónak támaszkodva, az öccsével összebújva ébred, miközben az apjuk a kormánynál ülve vezet, és arra jutott, hogy valószínűleg gyakrabban, mint feltétlen szerettek volna.  
  
Egy órával indulás után megálltak reggelizni, amikor Dean felismert egy vendéglőt, és kijelentette, hogy ez az egyik kedvenc helye.  
  
– Itt volt az az áfonyás pite? – kérdezte Sam tisztázásképp.  
  
– Aha, hallod, látnod kéne ezt az áfonyás pitét! – mondta Dean Harrynek lelkesen. – Kibaszott nagyok az áfonyák, és nincs a tetején tészta.  
  
– Pitét akarsz reggelizni? – kérdezte Harry, mire Sam halkan felnevetett, Dean pedig elvigyorodott.  
  
– Minden étkezéshez jár egy kis desszert!  
  
Végül is kiderült, hogy Deannek igaza volt a pitével kapcsolatban. Isteni volt. Sam meglepettnek tűnt, amikor a pincérnő kihozta, és amikor Harry megkérdezte tőle, min csodálkozik ennyire, azt válaszolta, hogy igazából már vagy nyolc éve nem jártak ebben a vendéglőben.  
  
– Nyolc éve? – visszhangozta Harry. – Emlékeztetek egy pitére, amit nyolc éve ettetek?  
  
– Haver, egy ilyen pitét nem felejt el az ember – dörmögte Dean az említett pitével teli szájjal.  
  
– Tényleg finom – mondta Sam.  
  
– Mi van, akkor van egy mentális térképetek az USÁ-ról, amin be vannak karikázva a legjobb pitelelőhelyek? – nevetett Harry.  
  
– Mondhatni – kacsintott Dean.  
  
Amint végeztek az evéssel, újra útra keltek. Harry diktálta az irányt azzal, hogy elmondott egy követő bűbájt, mire a pálcája hegye folyamatosan a csapata levált fele felé mutatott, és továbbadta Deannek, hogy nagyjából abban az irányban haladjon tovább. Úgy tűnt, Deannek nincs ezzel problémája, ugyanis ezek szerint Sammel arról is volt egy mentális USA-térképük, hogy hol vannak a legkevésbé használt utak az országban.  
  
Harry csapata seprűnyélen utazott. Normál esetben Harry is szeretett volna csatlakozni hozzájuk, de annak is megvolt a maga bája, hogy Dean kocsijának hátsó ülésén ülve, zenét hallgatva figyelhette, ahogy elsuhan mellettük a táj.  
  
Amikor Virginiába értek, Harry jelentést kért a tükrén Deacontől. A dementorok Pennsylvaniában voltak. Deanék úgy döntöttek, hogy keresnek éjszakára egy motelt Washington DC határában.  
  
Találtak is egy kis helyet, aminek valamiért vízalatti tematikája volt, és Harry nem igazán értette, miért, hisz mérföldekre voltak a tengertől. Sam és Dean csak vállat vontak.  
  
Rendeltek maguknak vacsorát, Dean pedig lerakta az aktájukat a motelszoba apró asztalára, és odahúzott egy széket. Átlapozott az életrajzi információn, amit Sammel már elolvastak az előző éjjel, és nekiállt egy újabb adag dokumentumnak, amit még nem volt esélyük átnézni. Sam ismét Dean mellett ülve, a bátyja válla felett átnézve olvasott vele.  
  
Harry épp meg akarta kérni a fivéreket, hogy adják át a papírokat, amiket már elolvastak, hogy ő is alaposabban átnézhesse őket, amikor a kommunikációs tükre megszólította.  
  
– Igen, Phil? – mondta Harry, ahogy felcsapta a tükröt.  
  
– Csomag Potter kapitánynak – jött Phil unott hangja. – Felmehetek a fedélzetre?  
  
– Természetesen – nevetett Harry, és sejtette, hogy a beosztottja már valószínűleg körülszimatolta a motelt, mielőtt felhívta volna.  
  
Bekopogtak az ajtón, majd Phil lépett a szobába. A kezében egy kőtálat tartott.  
  
– Tökéletes – mondta Harry. – Találtál egyet!  
  
– Igen, mert szeretem a szabadnapjaimat a nagyanyám padlásán kutakodva tölteni – felelte Phil. – Csak ne törd el, anyám megnyúzna.  
  
– Mégis hogy a fenében törnék el egy merengőt, Phil? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Biztos megtalálnád rá a módját, uram – válaszolta az idősebb varázsló. – Tehetek még érted valamit, amíg nem vagyok kötelezett, hogy meghallgassam a kéréseidet?  
  
– Nem, Phil, csak ezt akartam, köszi – felelte Harry. – Holnap találkozunk.  
  
Miután Phil rövidke pillantást vetve a Winchester fivérekre búcsút intett, Harry az asztalhoz vitte a merengőt, és óvatosan lerakta. Kicsit máshogy nézett ki, mint az, amit Dumbledore hagyott rá, de biztos volt benne, hogy ez is ugyanúgy működik.  
  
Dean és Sam is felpillantott a papírokról, amikor a kőtál lekoppant előttük az asztalra.  
  
– Nos… – mondta Harry – ki lesz az első?  
  
– Ööö, meg kell tippelnünk, hogy mi is ez? – kérdezte Dean. – Mert ha igen, a válaszom „nagy kőtál.” Mit nyertem?  
  
– Merengőnek hívják – mondta Harry. – Megmondtam, hogy megmutatom nektek az emlékeimet, ha akarjátok. Hogy egálban legyünk, mivel én is láttam a tieiteket. A merengő lehetővé teszi a számomra, hogy megmutassak nektek bármit, amire emlékszem. Szóval, ki szeretne kezdeni?  
  
Már mindkét vadász kíváncsian hajolt a tál fölé.  
  
– Hogy működik? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Döntsétek el, ki lesz az első, és megmutatom – felelte Harry.  
  
– Majd…   
  
– Majd én – szakította félbe Dean hirtelen. Sam nem tűnt túl boldognak emiatt, de nem vitatkozott.  
  
– Rendben, Dean – mondta Harry. – Mit szeretnél látni? Láttam a legboldogabb emlékeidet, szeretnéd látni az enyéimet?  
  
Dean egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.  
  
– Nem – felelte. – Mivel engedély nélkül láttad az emlékeimet, olyasmit akarok látni, amit nem akarsz megosztani. Olyasmit, amit normál esetben nem mutatnál meg senkinek.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet – számíthatott volna erre.  
  
– Dean… – szólt közbe Sam. – Nem hiszem, hogy…  
  
– Nem, semmi baj – mondta Harry. – Ööö, milyen… Mármint, vannak emlékeim a feleségemmel, de aligha hiszem, hogy azokat látni szeretnéd…  
  
Dean felnyögött, és legyezni kezdett a levegőben, mintha el akarna hessegetni valamit. – Akármilyen dögös is a feleséged, nem akarom látni, ahogy hancúroztok.  
  
Harry felnevetett. – Hát, ezt jó hallani.  
  
– Mutass valamit a háborúból – mondta Dean. – Valamit, amiről azt kívánod, bár ne tetted volna meg.  
  
Harry ekkor jött rá, hogy ez már nem arról szólt, hogy egálba kerüljenek, hanem arról, hogy Dean jellempróba elé állíthassa. Ahogy kiválasztott egy emléket és a halántékához emelte a pálcáját, Harry csak remélni tudta, hogy át fog menni a vizsgán.


	20. 20. fejezet

Dean figyelte, ahogy Harry a halántékához emeli a pálcáját, majd lassan elemeli onnan egy fénylő, sűrű, kék anyaggal együtt, amely látszólag egyszerre volt füst és folyadék. Aztán beleeresztette az asztalon pihenő kőtálba, az anyag pedig úgy terjedt el az aljában, akár a víz.  
  
Dean erősen remélte, hogy nem kell meginnia.  
  
– Rendben – mondta Harry –, hajolj bele a tálba. Majd megyek utánad.  
  
– Mi? – kérdezte Dean zavartan.  
  
– Csak… hajolj bele a tálba – ismételte Harry. – Nézd meg közelről a folyadékot. Ahogy közel kerülsz hozzá, látni fogsz benne néhány alakot… próbálj meg olyan közel hajolni hozzájuk, amennyire csak tudsz. Aztán érezni fogod, hogy előrebillensz – ne próbálj meg neki ellenállni.  
  
– Hogy érted, hogy utánam jössz? – kérdezte Dean.  
  
– Majd meglátod – mondta Harry. – Na, csinálhatnád már. Nem mondanám, hogy alig várom ezt az egészet.  
  
Dean vállat vont, és a tál fölé hajolt. A folyadék szépen csillogott benne. Dean próbált nem belegondolni, hogy akármi is volt ez az izé, Harry fejéből jött ki. Mondjuk csak egyszerű víznek tűnt, úgyhogy még közelebb hajolt hozzá, aztán formákat kezdett látni, de nem igazán tudta kivenni őket. Valami folyosószerűnek tűnt az egész. Még közelebb hajolt, és zuhanni kezdett.  
  
Az első reakciója az lett volna, hogy kiakad, de elvonta a figyelmét a tény, hogy egy különösen díszes kőfolyosón ért földet. Faliszőnyegek függtek a falon, meg mozgó festmények. Dean arra tippelt, hogy akárhol is volt, egyértelműen valamiféle varázslóépületben állt.  
  
Aztán észrevette Harryt, aki épp elsétált tőle a folyosón… mondjuk a varázsló az előbb egyáltalán nem így volt felöltözve.  
  
– Harry, ember, várj már meg – mondta Dean, és a férfi után kocogott. Harry nem fordult meg vagy reagált rá bármi más módon. Dean már épp begurult volna, de aztán meglátta Harry arcát. Csak gyerek volt még. Ez a Harry emlék volt csupán.  
  
Hirtelen valaki felbukkant mellette. Dean oldalra pillantott, és az idősebb Harryvel találta szemben magát.  
  
– Bocs, meg kellett nyugtatnom Samet – mondta Harry. – Szóval, ööö, ugye tudod, hogy az emlékben senki sem lát vagy hall téged?  
  
– Rájöttem, ja – motyogta Dean, majd a fiatalabb Harryre mutatott, akit követni kezdtek a folyosón. – Harry… csak gyerek vagy.  
  
A jelenbeli Harry szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Dean – mondta –, szerintem mindketten tudjuk, hogy néhány ember sosem „csak gyerek.”  
  
– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Dean, hogy elterelje a témát.  
  
– A Roxfortban – felelte Harry. – Varázslóiskola. Tizenhat vagyok, és lassan két éve már, hogy Voldemort visszatért. Azt gyanítom, hogy Draco Malfoy egy halálfaló, és hogy valami rosszban sántikál. Természetesen igazam van, de… nos, majd meglátod.  
  
Dean Harry fiatal énjére pillantott, és észrevette, hogy az lelassított, és elővett egy megviselt papírlapot. Az épület térképének tűnt. Dean épp meg akarta lesni, mi áll rajta, amikor Harry emléke egyenesen nekisétált egy páncélnak, ami hangosan felcsörömpölt az üres folyosón. Dean nem tudta megállni a nevetést. Az igazi Harry csak megrázta a fejét, majd a fiatalabb énje futni kezdett, le egy közeli lépcsőn.  
  
Hirtelen mind egy ajtónál találták magukat. A fiatal Harry nekinyomta a fülét a fának.  
  
– A térkép elárulta nekem, hogy ki hol van a kastélyban… – mondta Harry, épp ahogy a fiatalabb énje óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót. Dean követte a másik szobába, és körülnézett. Egy mosdóban voltak – egy fiatal, szőke fiú állt a csapoknál, és sírt.  
  
– Senki nem segíthet rajtam – mondta épp valakinek. – Nem tudom megcsinálni... nem tudom... nem fog sikerülni... és ha nem teszem meg... azt mondta, megöl…  
  
Dean rájött, hogy Draco áll előtte. Jesszus, csak gyerek volt még. Látta a pillanatot, amikor a fiú észrevette Harryt a tükörben, és Dean ösztönösen lebukott, amikor az első varázslat átszelte felé a levegőt, de amikor az eltörött lámpa üvegszilánkjai egyenesen átestek rajta, rájött, hogy nincs veszélyben. Le volt nyűgözve a varázslatoktól, amik oda vissza repkedtek a helyiségben. Egyiket sem ismerte fel, de a pusztítás, amit a mosdó minden eltévedt varázsigével szenvedett, őrületes volt. Hirtelen megértette, miért nem voltak a varázslók különösebben izmosak – minek eddz, ha egyetlen szóval darabokra tudsz robbantani egy vécét?  
  
Valaki sikítozott, hogy fejezzék be – egy lány hangja a mosdó belsejéből. Dean a hang irányába fordult, és meglátta egy kislány szellemét, aki az egyik víztartályon ülve figyelte az eseményeket. Egy pillanattal később Harry egyik varázslata eltalálta a víztartályt, mire az mindenhová vizet kezdett spriccelni.  
  
– _Cruci…_ – kezdte Draco.  
  
– _Sectumsempra!_ – kiáltotta Harry, és Dean halálra váltan figyelte, ahogy hosszú, mély vágások jelentek meg Draco arcán és mellkasán is. Arra emlékeztette, mint amikor a Sárgaszemű démon az apja bőrébe bújva megvágta… a falhoz szegezte, ahogy felhasította Dean bőrét. Csak ez sokkal gyorsabb volt. Látta, hogy Draco a földre zuhan, és erőtlen kezekkel megpróbálja visszatartani a vérzést, de hiábavaló volt, és túlságosan remegett ahhoz, hogy sikerrel járjon.  
  
– Nem… ezt nem akartam... – mondta Harry fiatal énje, ahogy ő és Dean is a vizes padlón fekve reszkető Malfoyhoz rohant. Aztán a szellem sikoltozni kezdett. A vadásznak ökölbe kellett szorítania a kezét, hogy ne próbáljon meg segíteni; tudta, hogy értelmetlen lenne… hogy Draco valahogy túlélte ezt. Hisz előző éjjel találkoztak vele.  
  
Az ajtó kivágódott, és egy magas, fekete ruhás férfi rohant a mosdóba.  
  
– Elég – mondta az igazi Harry, aki még mindig az ajtóban állt. A kastély falai hirtelen úszni kezdtek körülöttük, és Dean kint, egy tónál találta magát. Harry mellette állt.  
  
– Gyakran gondolkodom rajta, hogy vajon mi történt volna, ha ez máshogy sül el – mondta a varázsló. – Nem is tudtam akkor, hogy mire való az átok, amit használtam, ezt meg kell értened. Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen… Nem akartam megölni.  
  
– Hogy élte túl? – kérdezte Dean.  
  
– A férfi, aki bejött, megmentette – felelte Harry. – Amennyire tudom, még sebhelyei sem maradtak. Bár sosem kértem meg, hogy mutassa meg nekem a mellkasát.  
  
– Hát, végül is ő lőtt először – mondta Dean.  
  
– Mégis – mondta Harry –, néha elgondolkodom rajta, hogy mit tehettem volna másképp. Ha esetleg hamarabb segíthettem volna neki. Ha mást nem is, azt kívánom, bár ne használtam volna azt a varázsigét.  
  
– Azt hittem, azt fogod megmutatni, amikor használtad azt a kínzó varázslatot – vallotta be Dean.  
  
– Olyan emléket akartál látni, amit megbántam – magyarázta Harry. – Nem bánom, amiért használtam azt a varázsigét. Egy olyan valakit céloztam meg vele, aki már hónapok óta diákokat kínzott, aki arcon köpött egy tanárnőt, akire mindig is felnéztem. Tudom, hogy miért Főbenjáró átok – a fenébe is, hisz nem egyszer használták rajtam korábban, és sosem fogok újra hozzá folyamodni – de nem bánom, amiért akkor megtettem.  
  
– Én igen – motyogta Dean az orra alatt, majd átkozta magát, amiért egyáltalán kinyitotta a száját. Arra volt szüksége a legkevésbé, hogy elárulja egy vadidegennek, mit tett a Pokolban. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Harry nem hallotta meg.  
  
– Akkor te jobb ember vagy, mint én – mondta halkan a varázsló, és a tekintetét Dean helyett a tó felé fordította. Épp, ahogy az utolsó szó is elhagyta a száját, valami kiemelkedett a tó vizéből. Dean szája elnyílt, amikor rájött, hogy egy hatalmas csápot lát.  
  
– Az meg mi a franc? – kérdezte.  
  
– Ó, csak az óriáspolip – vont vállat Harry.  
  
Dean ekkor körülnézett. Egy tó mellett álltak, amit hegyek vettek körül, a két férfi mögött pedig egy ominózus kastély magasodott.  
  
– Hol a fenében vagyunk? – kérdezte Dean meghökkenten.  
  
– Még mindig a Roxfortban, az iskolámban – mondta Harry. – Kellett egy emlék, amiben beszélgethetünk, ha… ha lenne bármi kérdésed azzal kapcsolatban, amit megmutattam neked. Ott ülök, és házit írok épp. – Harry egy közeli fa árnyéka felé mutatott, ahol Dean meglátta a varázsló fiatalabb énjét, ahogy egy tekercs pergamen fölé hajol egy régimódi, szó szerinti tollal a kezében. Két másik gyerek is volt vele, egy magas, vörös hajú fiú és egy bozontos hajú lány. A lány úgy tűnt, mintha öt könyvet olvasott volna egyszerre, míg a fiú csak szundikált.  
  
– Sovány gyerek voltál – jegyezte meg Dean.  
  
– Alultáplált voltam – mondta Harry egyszerűen. – Még mindig meglep, hogy sosem említette meg senki, legalábbis nem a szemembe. Ron édesanyja – az ott Ron – mindig olyan furcsa arckifejezéssel nézett rám, amikor találkoztunk a nyári szünetek végén. Mostanra már rájöttem, hogy biztosan tudta, de akkoriban nem hiszem, hogy én észrevettem, mi a helyzet… tudod? Amikor kicsi vagy, mindent csak elfogadsz normálisnak, még azt is, ami közel sem az… még azt is, aminek sosem kéne annak lennie.  
  
– A családod csinálta ezt veled? – bámulta Dean a fiatal, soványka Harryt.  
  
– Igen. Nem kedveltek túlzottan – legyintett Harry. Aztán úgy tűnt, mintha lelkileg felkészítené magát valamire. – Szóval, azon kívül, amit már megmutattam, ott van még a döntésem, hogy Cedrickel egyszerre fogjuk meg a Tűz Serlegét, hogy mindketten megnyerjük a Trimágus Tusát – csak aztán kiderült, hogy Voldemort elvarázsolta a serleget, Cedric pedig meghalt. Aztán egy másik alkalommal Voldemort átvert, és rávett, hogy elmenjek a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra, mert azt hittem, meg kell mentenem tőle a keresztapámat… de végül csak annyit értem el, hogy meghalt miattam. Megmutathatnám neked ezeket is, ha szeretnéd. Megmutathatnám… de nagyon nem akarom. Nem akarom újra átélni a halálukat… nem tudom, hogy képes vagyok-e rá. De ha szeretnéd…  
  
Dean döbbenten állt ott, ahogy végre tudatosult benne, mit is kért pontosan Harrytől. Harry pedig csak visszanézett rá, ahogy várta a választ, hogy a vadász szeretne-e még többet látni vagy sem. És Dean elképzelte, milyen lenne újra átélni az apja halálát… vagy Sammyét… 3D technikolorban, teljes térhangzással, és elsápadt a gondolatra, hogy bárki megkérné erre.  
  
Dean kábultan megrázta a fejét, és nyelt egyet. – Nem… nem, ez… Elég volt, amit megmutattál. Köszönöm.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne?  
  
– Igen, biztos – felelte Dean.  
  
– Átmentem? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
Dean felvonta a szemöldökét, és úgy tett, mintha nem tudná, miről beszél a varázsló. Tudta, hogy egyértelműbben is megkérhette volna Harryt, hogy mutassa meg neki az emléket arról, amikor megkínzott valakit – elvégre arra számított, hogy ezt fogja látni, arra számított, hogy Harrynek is ugyanolyan bűntudata és szégyenérzete van miatta, mint neki. De igazság szerint Dean örült, hogy Harry nem azt az emléket mutatta meg neki. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy tényleg látni akarta-e. De amit végül ehelyett megmutatott neki, az… nos…  
  
Harry úgy mosolygott rá, hogy Dean egyértelműen láthatta, a varázsló teljesen tisztában volt vele, hogy ez az egész egy próbatétel volt, és hogy egy percig sem hitte el Dean megjátszott zavarodottságát. A vadász vállat vont, és újra Harry fiatalabb énje felé fordult.  
  
– Igen – mondta. – Végül is.  
  
Érezte, ahogy Harry megfogja a felkarját, és a következő pillanatban újra a motelszobában álltak, ahol Sam aggodalmas, elkerekedett szemekkel bámult fel rá.  
  
– Ember! Hol a fenében voltál? – kérdezte.  
  
– Ööö… a tálban? – felelte Dean.  
  
– Tudom! De… hol… hogyan… – Sam hangja elhalt, ahogy megpróbált kiválasztani egy kérdést. Dean mellett Harry felnevetett.  
  
– Te jössz, Sam – mondta. – Csak hadd készítsem neked is elő.  
  
Azzal Harry a pálcája egyetlen lendítésével eltüntette a folyadékot a tálból, majd elkezdett újabb ezüstkék emlékeket húzogatni a halántékából. Jóval többet rakott bele, mint Deannél tette.  
  
– Ööö, tőlem nem fogod megkérdezni, mit szeretnék látni? – kérdezte Sam. – Vagy ugyanazt fogod megmutatni nekem is, mint Deannek?  
  
– Nem – felelte Harry. – Már tudom, mit akarok neked megmutatni, bár mondjuk, ha van valami konkrét, amit látni szeretnél, azt is hozzáadhatom. Gondoltál valamire?  
  
– Öm, nem, nem mondanám – mondta Sam. – Mit fogsz megmutatni nekem?  
  
– Valamit, ami remélem, segíteni fog – válaszolt Harry, majd egy kicsit megkeverte a tál tartalmát a pálcájával. – Rendben, hajolj bele.  
  
Dean figyelte, ahogy az öccse óvatoskodva feláll, és belenéz a tálba, majd tétován egyre közelebb és közelebb hajol, amíg az arca már majdnem hozzáért a csillámló víztükörhöz. Aztán hirtelen felragyogott egy kék villanás, és Sam lábai eltűntek a tálban. Dean alig hitt a szemének. Harry magyarázatának arról, hogy azért késett, mert meg kell nyugtatnia Samet, már sokkal több értelme volt. Sammy biztos kiakadt, amikor látta, hogy Dean ugyanígy belezuhan egy tálba.  
  
Harry féloldalasan Deanre vigyorgott, mintha a gondolataiban olvasott volna, majd ő is eltűnt a folyadékban.  
  


* * *

  
Sam egy állatkertben állt. Egy nagy, kövér férfi és egy sovány, szőke nő épp előtte baktatott, valószínűleg a duci kisgyereket követve, aki láthatóan a gyerekük lehetett. Sam nem értette, miért van egy állatkertben. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy a tálbeli emberek vajon látják-e őt, de a kérdésére hamar választ kapott, amikor egy sovány kisgyerek átsétált a jobb lábán.  
  
– Nos, ez itt egy állatkert – mondta Harry, amikor hirtelen megjelent mellette.  
  
– Rájöttem – felelte Sam.  
  
– Az vagyok én – mutatott a varázsló a sovány kisgyerekre, aki azt a családot követte, akit Sam először meglátott.  
  
Figyelte, ahogy a család megközelít egy üveglapot, amely mögött egy kígyó aludt. A duci kölyök nyafogni kezdett, hogy miért nem mozog a kígyó, mire az apja hangosan megkopogtatta az üveget, hogy felébressze az állatot. Sam nem tudott nem a saját apjára gondolni, aki _őt_ kopogtatta volna meg, ha valaha nekiállt volna így nyafogni.  
  
Amikor a kígyó továbbra sem mozdult, a duci kölyök és a szülei eloldalogtak, egyedül hagyva Harryt az ablaknál. Sam épp meg akarta kérdezni, hogy miért olyan fontos ez az emlék, amikor a kis Harry sziszegni kezdett, a kígyó pedig visszasziszegett neki. A legfurcsább az egészben az volt, hogy Sam angolul is hallotta a beszélgetést, mintha hangalámondásos műsort nézne. Ott volt a sziszegés, de fölötte egy egyszerű párbeszéd hallatszott – amely során Harry a kígyó életéről érdeklődött.  
  
Egy Harry mögött álló gyereknek feltűnt, mi történik, mire a duci fiú és a szülei visszasiettek az ablakhoz. A fiú oldalba vágta Harryt, az ablak eltűnt, a kígyó kiszökött, jó páran visítozni kezdtek, Sam pedig hallotta, ahogy a távozó kígyó köszönetet sziszeg a kis Harrynek.  
  
Elég hangosan, hogy a tébolytól is hallani lehessen, az idősebbik Harry magyarázni kezdett. – Az ott az unokatestvérem, a nagynéném és a nagybátyám – mutatott a család felé. – Ezután hetekre a szekrénybe zárnak, de mindent összevetve mégiscsak jó napként élem ezt meg.  
  
– A varázslók tudnak a kígyók nyelvén? – kérdezte Sam, és elgondolkodott, hogy ez vajon miért olyan fontos.  
  
– Nem egészen – mondta Harry. – Olvastál rólam azokban a könyvekben, ugye? Arról, hogy Voldemort megölte a szüleimet? – Sam bólintott, Harry pedig folytatta. – Nos, amikor kicsi voltam, egyáltalán nem tudtam erről. A nagynénémék muglik. Utálják a mágiát. Azt mondták nekem, hogy a szüleim egy autóbalesetben haltak meg, és tizenegy éves koromig fogalmam sem volt az egész „kis túlélő” dologról. De mindegy is – amikor megtudtam, hogy varázsló vagyok, azt hittem… akárcsak te, hogy minden varázsló tud beszélni a kígyókkal.  
  
Megváltozott körülöttük az emlék, és ezúttal egy iskolai egyenruhába bújt kisdiákokkal teli teremben találták magukat. A szoba közepén két férfi – egy szőke és egy magas, zsíros hajú – állt. A zsíros hajú tetőtől talpig feketében volt, és elég bosszúsnak tűnt, Sam pedig arra tippelt, hogy ez a másik palinak volt köszönhető – csak a ruháiból és harsány vigyorából ítélve is.  
  
– Második év, párbajbemutató – mondta mellőle Harry. Sam figyelte, ahogy a zsíros hajú férfi bemutatót tartani hívja Malfoyt és Harryt. Valamivel idősebbnek tűnt, mint az énje, akit Sam az állatkertben látott, és jóval egészségesebbnek is nézett ki, de még mindig egy kicsit kisebb és soványabb volt az osztálytársainál.  
  
Sam ámulva nézte, ahogy Malfoy apróbb kiadása szembefordul Harryvel. Az arcukra volt írva, mennyire ki nem állhatják egymást.  
  
Elkezdődött a párbaj, a két fiú pedig eltökélten varázslatokat kezdett lőni egymásra. Malfoy konkrétan megidézett egy kígyót. A beképzelt szőke férfi közbeszólt, hogy majd ő elintézi, ám csak annyit ért el, hogy a levegőből visszaeső kígyó csak még dühösebben landolt, a haragját pedig egy közeli diákra irányította. Sam figyelte, ahogy a kis Harry rászól a kígyóra. Sziszegni kezdett, ami felett újra hallatszott az angol fordítás, mint valami rossz szinkron – de ahogy Sam végignézett a jelenlévők arckifejezésén, kezdte gyanítani, hogy ők nem hallották az angolt.  
  
– Mi angolul is halljuk, mert én angolul emlékszem rá. Nem is tudtam akkor, hogy sziszegek – mondta mellőle az igazi Harry. – Furcsa visszanéznem így, hogy hallom, hogyan hangoztam valójában.  
  
Ekkor hirtelen felbukkant egy vörös hajú fiú, aki karon ragadta és ijedten kiráncigálta Harryt a teremből, egy bozontos hajú lánnyal szorosan a nyomukban. Sam és az igazi Harry követte őket, ahogy a környezetük ismét megváltozott, és egy vörösben és aranyban pompázó szobában találták magukat.  
  
– Miért nem mondtad el, hogy párszaszájú vagy? – kérdezte a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
– Hogy micsoda vagyok? – csodálkozott Harry.  
  
– Párszaszájú! – ismételte a fiú. – Beszélsz a kígyók nyelvén!  
  
Harry mesélt a barátjának az óriáskígyóról az állatkertben, majd azt mondta, amire Sam is gondolt: hogy biztos egy csomó varázsló képes az ilyesmire.  
  
– Nem, nagyon tévedsz – mondta a másik fiú. – Ez nagyon ritka képesség, és rosszat jelent.  
  
Sam ugyanannyira össze volt zavarodva, mint ahogy a kis Harry kinézett. Aztán a szín újra megváltozott. Ezúttal Sam és az igazi Harry egy folyosón követték a varázsló fiatalabb énjét, ahogy a többi diák körülöttük messze elkerülte őt, mintha rettegtek volna tőle.  
  
– Olyan sorrendben mutatok mindent, ahogy megtapasztaltam – magyarázta az igazi Harry.  
  
– Miért olyan rossz kígyókkal beszélni? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Önmagában nem az – felelte Harry. – Csak történetesen… előttem minden párszaszájú főleg sötét varázsló volt, a leghíresebb közülük Mardekár Malazár, a második leghíresebb pedig Voldemort. – Harry elhallgatott, majd a fiatalabb énjét bámulva szomorúan felsóhajtott. – Nos, a következő emlék elég furcsa lesz. Nem tudom, mennyire lesz értelmezhető.  
  
Meglengette a pálcáját, mire újra megváltozott a helyszín. Ezúttal egy sötét folyosóra kerültek, de minden nagyon homályos volt körülöttük. Sam körbepillantott, hogy megkeresse Harry emlék-énjét, de nem látott semmit – vagyis semmit a hatalmas kígyón kívül, amely épp a folyosó padlóján csúszott végig. Harry mély levegőt vett.  
  
– Ó, anyám – mondta. – Nem akarom újra látni.  
  
Aztán Sam meglátott egy férfit, aki úgy élesedett ki, mintha ráfókuszált volna egy kamera; vörös haja volt, és a falnak dőlve ült. Felpattant, amikor észrevette a kígyót, és előkapta a pálcáját, de már túl késő volt. A kígyó lecsapott, a férfi pedig vérezve a földre zuhant.  
  
Az emlék tovább homályosodott, és egy pillanatra úgy nézett ki, mint egy kettős expozíciós kép 3D-ben. Valaki Harry nevét kiáltotta. Hirtelen minden kitisztult, de most Sam és az igazi Harry egy hálószobában álltak, egy ágy mellett, amit ijedt gyerekek vettek körbe. A vörös hajú fiú korábbról megpróbálta kisegíteni a kapálózó Harryt az összegabalyodott takarójából, aki aztán az ágy széle felett áthajolva elhányta magát. Majd a homlokához szorította a kezét, mintha azt próbálta volna megakadályozni, hogy kifolyjon az agya a fejéből.  
  
– Egy látomás – lehelte Sam. – Látomásod volt.  
  
A rémült, aggodalmas kifejezés a vörös hajú fiú arcán tisztán tükrözte Deanét, amikor Sam visszatért a maga látomásaiból. Samnek ekkor feltűnt, hogy Harry és a barátja most már valamivel idősebbek voltak, mint az előző emlékben – egy pár évvel legalább. Már kamaszok voltak, nem gyerekek. Látta, ahogy az igazi Harry meglepett pillantást vet rá, de Sam nem fordult el az emléktől.  
  
– Édesapád... – mondta kamasz-Harry kétségbeesetten a vörös hajú fiúnak. – Édesapádat megtámadták.  
  
Sam érezte, ahogy a borzalom összeszorítja a gyomrát – te jó ég, Harry ismerte az áldozatot.  
  
Harry megismételte magát, mert a barátja láthatóan nem értette, miről beszél, egy másik gyerek pedig elment segítségért.  
  
– Harry, figyelj – mondta a vörös hajú fiú. – Csak… csak álmodtál…  
  
Sam felidézte, ahogy Dean hasonlóan érvelt, amikor Max Miller házában töltötték az éjszakát.  
  
– Nem! – csattant fel a fiatalabb Harry. – Nem álom volt… Nem egy egyszerű álom… Ott voltam, láttam… _én_ csináltam…  
  
– Te voltál a kígyó – döbbent meg Sam. – Azt álmodtad, hogy te vagy a kígyó.  
  
– Nem álom volt – mondta halkan az igazi Harry. – A tudatom a kígyóba került.  
  
Sam figyelte, ahogy egy szigorú arcú nő belép a szobába, akinek aztán Harry elismételte, mit látott.  
  
– Nem értem – mondta Sam. – Nem olyan, mint az én látomásaim…  
  
– Akkor neked is vannak? – kérdezte Harry, Sam pedig rájött, mit is árult el pontosan.  
  
– Már… már egy ideje nem – felelte végül. – Amióta megöltük a démont.  
  
– Érdekes – mondta Harry.  
  
A díszlet ismét megváltozott. Sam és Harry most egy kórházi folyosón álltak. Harry kamasz énje és vörös hajú barátja egy szintén vörös hajú ikerpárral és fiatalabb lánnyal voltak. _Biztos mind testvérek,_ gondolta Sam. Az egyik iker előhúzott a zsebéből egy furcsa színű zsinórgomolyagot. Öt volt belőlük, az egyik végükön egy közös, húsos füllel, ami aztán parancsra a csapat melletti ajtó alá ficánkolta magát.  
  
Sam figyelte, ahogy kamasz-Harry a füléhez emeli az egyik zsinór végét, mire hirtelen ő is mindent hallott, amit bent a szobában beszéltek. Egy női hang a kígyóról sutyorgott, arról, hogy nem tudták megtalálni. Egy érdes férfihang kijelentette, hogy biztosan Voldemort felderítője volt az, aztán arról kezdtek beszélni, hogy Harry hogyan láthatta az egészet…  
  
– ...a fiú Tudjukki kígyójának a szemével lát dolgokat – folytatta az érdes hang. – Persze neki fogalma sincs, mit jelent ez, de ha Tudjukki megszállta őt…  
  
A hang hirtelen abbamaradt, ahogy Harry fiatalabb énje kirántotta a füléből a zsinórt, A vörös hajú testvérek mind ugyanazzal a furcsa arckifejezéssel fordultak felé… azzal, amit Dean jóvoltából néha Sam is megtapasztalt, azzal, amit annyira utált.  
  
Aztán Sam hirtelen egy tó melletti réten találta magát, fényes nappal.  
  
– Tudod, mi az a horcrux, Sam? – kérdezte tőle Harry.  
  
– Olvastam róla – felelte Sam. – A könyv szerint Voldemort arra használta őket, hogy életben maradhasson. Darabokra szakította a lelkét, hogy aztán feltámaszthassa magát. Azt írták, mindet elpusztítottad.  
  
– A barátaimmal, igen – bólintott Harry, – Csak így győzhettük le Voldemortot.  
  
– A kígyó volt az egyik – mondta Sam, ahogy rájött, hogy ez az egész egy rejtvény volt, amit meg kellett fejtenie. – A könyv szerint Neville Longbottom elpusztította az utolsó horcruxot, amikor megölte a Nagini nevű kígyót – az volt a kígyó a látomásodban, ugye?  
  
– Igen, az volt az, és igen, a kígyó volt az utolsó horcrux, amit elpusztítottunk – felelte Harry. Sam megpróbált rájönni ennek a jelentőségére.  
  
– Amikor látomásaim voltak – gondolkodott hangosan –, mindig olyan dolgokról szóltak, amik valahogy kapcsolódtak a démonhoz – a sárgaszemű démonhoz. Mindig olyan helyek jelentek meg, ahová ment, vagy olyan emberek, mint én, akikkel megitatta a vérét…  
  
Harryre pillantott, hogy lássa, jó úton jár-e. A varázsló arckifejezése megfejthetetlen volt, de Sam mégis úgy érezte, hogy Harry hitt benne, hogy meg tudja fejteni a rejtvényt.  
  
– Tudtál… kígyóul – kezdte újra Sam valamivel, amit nemrég tudott meg –, ami olyasmi, amire Voldemort is képes volt. Aztán volt egy látomásod…  
  
– Több mint egy, elkerülhetetlenül – motyogta Harry.  
  
– Voltak látomása _id,_ és valahogy mind hozzá kapcsolódtak – folytatta Sam, Harry pedig bólintott. – A kígyó horcrux volt. – Hirtelen összecsapott felette a megértés hulláma. – Harry… mennyi horcrux volt összesen?  
  
– Hét – felelte Harry. – Közülük hat szándékosan készült. Voldemort hétfelé akarta osztani a lelkét, nem nyolcfelé.  
  
– Te is horcrux voltál – mondta Sam. – De hogyan… hisz még mindig…  
  
– Már megmondtam korábban: meghaltam egyszer – mosolygott Harry. – Őszintén, kezdem azt hinni, hogy indítanunk kéne valami klubot, annyi minden bennünk a közös.  
  
Sam egy enyhén meg volt hökkenve. – De _hogyan,_ és mégis mit jelent ez?  
  
– Sam, azért akartam neked megmutatni mindezt, hogy lásd, tényleg megértelek – mondta Harry.  
  
– De akkor Voldemort még visszajöhet… akkor _én_ is valamiféle horcrux vagyok? – szédelgett Sam.  
  
– Nem, dehogy. A végső csatában hagytam, hogy Voldemort használja rajtam a gyilkos átkot – magyarázta Harry. – Engem csak átmenetileg ölt meg, de a bennem élő lélekdarabot teljesen elpusztította… így miután Neville megölte a kígyót, Voldemort újra halandó lett.  
  
Sam bólintott a megkönnyebbüléstől, hogy Harry már nem hordozza magában Voldemort lelkének egy darabját. – És tudsz még beszélni a kígyókkal?  
  
– Nem – felelte Harry.  
  
– De én még… Megöltük a Sárgaszemű démont, de én még mindig… Mi van, akkor, ha…? – dadogott Sam.  
  
– Te nem vagy horcrux, Sam, hanem valami… más – mondta Harry. – Figyelj, mert ez nagyon fontos… Volt még egy okom arra, hogy megmutassam neked mindezt.  
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Mindig megvolt az esélye, hogy átállok a sötét oldalra – mondta Harry. – Az életem során többször is számítottak rá az emberek. Egy sötét varázsló minden jegyével, minden képességével rendelkeztem, még – legalábbis egy borzalmas évig – a kellő vérmérséklettel is. Nem egyszer fordult elő, hogy mindenki, akit ismertem, félt egy szobában maradni velem.  
  
– Tényleg indítanunk kéne egy klubot… – motyogta Sam. Harry elmosolyodott.  
  
– Amit mondani akarok, Sam, az az, hogy nem álltam át – mondta Harry. – Nagyon fontos, hogy ezt megértsd. Nem a képességeink tesznek azzá, akik vagyunk, hanem a döntéseink.  
  
– Akkor szerinted nem fogok gonosszá válni? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Szerintem ez teljesen tőled függ.  
  
Valami áttört a tó vizének felszínén, és Sam döbbenten a hatalmas csápra pillantott.  
  
– Az meg mi a franc? – kérdezte.  
  
– Az óriáspolip – felelte Harry. – Az iskolámnál vagyunk. Épp házit írok, ott, a barátaimmal, Ronnal és Hermionéval.  
  
Sam odanézett, amerre Harry mutatott, és megpillantotta Harry fiatalabb énjét egy fa árnyékában ülve a vörös hajú fiú és a bozontos hajú lány társaságában.  
  
– Ki gondolta volna, hogy hasznos lesz emlékeznem a házi feladatokra? – szólt mellőle Harry.  
  
– Nem pont azért adják fel? – kérdezte Sam zavartan, mire Harry felnevetett.  
  
– Akkor visszamehetünk a bátyádhoz? Vagy van még valami, amit tudni szeretnél? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– A barátaid… – kezdte Sam, és látta, ahogy a varázsló homloka összeráncolódik. – Volt valaha, hogy… elhagytak?  
  
Sam figyelte, ahogy Harry átnéz a válla felett, hogy az emlékben szereplő három kamaszra pillantson.  
  
– Nem – felelte –, sosem. – Aztán mintha újra átgondolta volna a választ. – Vagyis… Ron lelépett egy darabig, de… az nem azért volt, ami voltam.  
  
– Hm.  
  
– Sam? – kérdezte Harry, de a vadász tudta, mit akart tudni.  
  
– Jó, mehetünk – felelte mosolyogva, és remélte, hogy hihetőre sikerült gesztus. – Lássuk, Deannek sikerült-e találnia bármi érdekeset az aktában. Kösz, hogy megmutattad mindezt, Harry. Nagyra értékelem.  
  
– Sam…  
  
– Hogyan lehet innen kijutni, amúgy? Fel kell néznünk? – bámult fel Sam a kék ég felé.  
  
Hallotta, hogy Harry felsóhajt, majd érezte, hogy a varázsló megragadja a karját, mire, mintha kihúzták volna a tálból, újra a motelszobában találta magát.  
  
Dean aggodalmas tekintettel pillantott fel. – Nos? – kérdezte.  
  
– Varázslók, haver – vont vállat Sam, és Harryre pillantott. – Fura egy sulijuk van… láttam egy óriáspolipot a tóban. Találtál valamit, amíg én az… ööö… emléktálban voltam?  
  
Dean lepillantott a papírokra, amik az asztalt borították, mérlegelő pillantást vetett Harryre, majd jelentőségteljesen az öccse szemébe nézett… és Sam máris tudta, hogy nem jó hír vár rájuk.

– Tudnak a pecsétekről.


	21. 21. fejezet

– Kik tudnak a mikről? – bökte ki Harry, de azonnal megbánta, amikor Sam és Dean is hallgatásba burkolózott. Eltüntette az emlékeket a merengőből, és közben végig a testvérek néma eszmecseréjét figyelte. Elég lenyűgöző volt, ahogy a két vadász látszólag teljes beszélgetéseket volt képes lebonyolítani mindössze szemöldök-vonogatások és éles pillantások segítségével… bár néha egy-egy szó is felhangzott.  
  
– Mennyiről? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Elégről – felelte Dean, de Sam tett egy frusztrált mozdulatot a kezével, mire vonakodva folytatta: – Mint Anna, csak a rádió nélkül.  
  
– Akkor… rólunk is? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Igen – bólintott Dean grimaszolva.  
  
Harry figyelte, ahogy Sam felsóhajt és leül az asztalhoz, majd a merengő fölött Dean felé nyújtja a kezét, hogy elkérje tőle a papírokat. A bátyja egy szó nélkül a kezébe nyomta mindet.  
  
– Valamelyikőtök nem szeretné elárulni, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Harry, amikor úgy döntött, elég időt hagyott a fivéreknek, hogy úgy csináljanak, mintha nem létezne. Ez természetesen csak egy újabb néma báty–öccs beszélgetést eredményezett, vagy talán vitát, Harry nem tudta megállapítani. Ha valóban vita volt, nem tudta, melyik vadász állt az ő oldalán. Már kezdte bánni, hogy nem olvasta át figyelmesebben az aktát, mielőtt a fivéreknek adta volna, de azt hitte, hogy a jóslatról szóló papír volt az egyetlen érdekes információ, és az még mindig összehajtva rejlett a válltáskájában.  
  
– Mit tudsz a Jelenések könyvéről? – kérdezte végül Dean kelletlenül.  
  
– Ööö… az a rész a Bibliában, amiben eljön a világvége? A négy lovas és a többi? – felelte Harry, és a velejéig elborzadt, ahogy felidézte a táskájába rejtett pergamendarab tartalmát.  
  
– Igen, az az. Oké, hogy is magyarázhatnám ezt el… – Dean felsóhajtott, és némán a gondolataiba merült.  
  
– Van hatvanhat pecsét – szólt közbe Sam, mire Dean éles pillantást vetett rá. – Lilith elkezdte feltörni őket.  
  
Harry bólintott, ahogy felismerte a démon nevét, akire Winchesterék vadásztak – aki Deannel alkut kötött. Titkon izgatott volt a gondolattól, hogy talán végre, egy jó egy hetes ismeretség után, megtudhatja, mibe is keveredtek pontosan a fivérek – akárki is mondta, hogy a vadászok szeretnek titkolózni, nem hazudott. De nem igazán értette, hogy Sam milyen pecsétekről beszélt.  
  
– A pecsétek olyanok, mint zárak egy ajtón – tette hozzá Dean, mintha Harry fejébe látott volna.  
  
– És mi van az ajtó mögött? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Lucifer – felelte Dean.  
  
Harry száguldó gondolatokkal tömített fejjel hirtelen ülve találta magát az ágy szélén, ami mellett korábban állt. Nem arról volt szó, hogy eddig nem jött rá, vajon mit jelenthet a jóslat két megmaradt sora. Csak éppen az puszta feltételezés volt a részéről, most viszont az egész valóságossá vált, sőt, már el is kezdődött.  
  
– Vagyis… – kezdte Harry, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy összerakjon egy értelmes mondatot. – Azt akarjátok mondani, hogy eljött a világvége?  
  
– Nem, nem! – vágta rá Sam. – Még nem. Még van esélyünk megállítani, mielőtt tényleg elkezdődne. Csak annyi a dolgunk, hogy megöljük Lilith-t.  
  
– Megnézhetném az aktát? – kérdezte Harry, de nem igazán volt kérés, amit mondott – és abból ítélve, hogy milyen gyorsan nyomta a varázsló kezébe a papírokat, Sam is pontosan tudta, hogy nem volt az.  
  
Harry átfutott a kezében szorongatott szövegen, és elgondolkodott, hogy vajon Draco elolvasta-e... Amennyiben igen, nem lehetett túl figyelmes, mert máskülönben biztos ezt a részt mutatta volna meg Harrynek legelőször. Mondjuk az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen nem értette meg – eléggé szövevényes volt a megfogalmazás. A tanúk felemelkedése, egy dátum… említés egy, a dél-dakotai Sioux Fallsból eredő ellenvarázslatról. A szavak: „Singer Autóbontó.”  
  
Besüppedt Harry mellett az ágy, ahogy Dean helyet foglalt a varázslóhoz közel, de anélkül, hogy hozzáért volna. Harry nem hagyta félbe az olvasást, de egy óvatos mutatóujj beférkőzött a látóterébe, hogy a „Singer” szóra mutathasson.  
  
– Az Bobby – mondta Dean halkan. Harry bólintott, de halvány lila gőze nem volt, hogy ki a fene lehet az a Bobby. Aztán eszébe jutott egy beszélgetés, ami mintha hetekkel ezelőtt zajlott volna le – _Kellene nekünk Bobby brit verziója… Démonológia szakértő…_  
  
– Ott voltatok? – kérdezte Harry,  
  
– Igen… – felelte Dean. – Akkor mesélt Cas a pecsétekről.  
  
Harry bólintott, és folytatta az olvasást. Samhain és Halloween, egy helységnév, egy lista az utána bekövetkezett eltűnésekről és halálokról, majd az igazolás, hogy a Winchester fivérek is jelen voltak – hogy a varázslók kivonták egy csapat mugli tinédzser emlékeit, amelyek tisztán mutatták, ahogy Dean megmenti őket egy zárt kriptából, ahol a hófehér szemű tanáruk összezárta őket az éhező halottakkal.  
  
– Ezt… egy kicsit elrontottuk – mutatott Dean a sorra, de nem fejtette ki bővebben.  
  
Volt több pecsét is, amiket nem a fivérek közelében törtek fel – néhány még csak nem is ezen a kontinensen történt. A számuk még közel sem érte el a hatvanhatot, de a mennyiség így is felkavaró volt.  
  
– Szóval, amikor rákérdeztem, nem ítéltétek ezt elég fontosnak ahhoz… – kezdte Harry, de elhallgatott, és újra nekifutott. – Nem gondoltátok, hogy talán meg kéne említenek az apokalipszist, amikor vagy három napot azzal töltöttünk, hogy összefüggést keressünk a dementorok és a démonok között? Amikor megkérdeztem, hogy miben sántikáltok? Bassza meg! A világvége? Ez csak szerintem elég fontos?  
  
– Szerinted emiatt vannak itt a dementorok? – kérdezte Sam, de Dean közbevágott.  
  
– Nincs itt a világvége. Csak a jelek – mondta, mire Harry hitetlen pillantást vetett rá.  
  
– Fel kell hívnom a feleségem – mondta a varázsló.  
  
– Szerintem nem jó ötlet – ellenkezett Sam.  
  
– Mi van?! – csattant fel Harry egyre növekvő haraggal. – Nem jó ötlet? Azt akarod mondani, hogy kábé két tucat pecsét választ el minket attól, hogy Lucifer szabadon járjon-keljen a földön, valami ismeretlen oknál fogva démonok pályáznak rám, és még csak fel sem hívhatom a _feleségem,_ hogy lássam, hogy vannak a _gyerekeim?!_  
  
– Nyugi – mondta Dean békülékenyen. – Felhívhatod a feleséged. Persze, hogy felhívhatod.  
  
Harry mély lélegzetet vett, Dean pedig élesen Samre bámult. – Még jó, hogy! – mormogta az orra alatt, és felállt, hogy elővegye a tükrét.  
  
– Csak ne beszélj neki az apokalipszisről, oké? – kérte Dean. – Csak… felesleges pánikot keltene.  
  
– Jó – mondta Harry. – Nem is… Amúgy sem akartam elmondani neki. De… hogy fogjuk megoldani ezt az egészet?  
  
– _Mi_ nem fogunk megoldani semmit – mondta Dean. – Sam és én fogjuk. Neked semmi közöd ehhez.  
  
– Van hozzá _valamennyi_ köze, Dean – szólt közbe Sam. – Pont ezért akartam kikérdezni azokat a démonokat. Tudnunk kell, mire kell nekik Harry.  
  
– Mit számít az? – kérdezte Dean. – Csak az a lényeg, hogy ne kapják el!  
  
– Igenis számít – mondta Harry, mielőtt Sam válaszolhatott volna –, mert máskülönben fogalmunk sincs, meddig kell még csőszködnötök felettem! Egy napig? Egy hétig? Egészen a második eljövetelig?! Vagy amíg meg nem _halok?!_ Talán nem is lenne olyan vészes, mert lehet nem is fogok olyan sokáig élni, mint hittem! Még egy ok, hogy felhívjam a feleségem!  
  
– Pontosan – mondta Sam. – Nincs erre időnk. Megkeresem Rubyt, és megkérdezem, hogy tudja-e, mi folyik itt. – Már azelőtt elkezdte felvenni a kabátját, hogy egyáltalán befejezte volna a mondatot. – Sietek vissza.  
  
– Sam, nincs szükségünk a francos démoncsajod segítségére! – csattant fel Dean élesen.  
  
– A barátnőd egy démon? – hitetlenkedett Harry, és hirtelen rájött, hogy eddig egész végig azt feltételezte, hogy ez a Ruby, akivel Sam folyton beszélni akart, szintén vadász volt. Ha viszont démon… nos, Dean rosszallásának hirtelen sokkal több értelme lett. És émelyítően a jóslat első sorának is.  
  
– Nem a barátnőm. Csak kihasználom – mondta Sam durván. – Tudom, mit csinálok.  
  
– Biztos? – kérdezte Harry, mert másra sem tudott gondolni, mint az üzenetre, amit megpróbált Sam fejébe ültetni a merengőben – minden a választásainkon múlik. De ha Deant az angyalok hozták fel a pokolból, Samet pedig a démonok talán pont lefelé ráncigálják… lehet, hogy Harry már túl későn avatkozott be, lehet, hogy értelmetlen harcot vívott egy jóslat ellen, ami már rég elkezdett bekövetkezni, megállíthatatlanul, akár minden más jóslat valaha.  
  
– Sietek vissza – ismételte Sam, és kisétált az ajtón, nem törődve Harry kérdésével és Dean szigorú kiáltásával – _Sam!_ –, ami kikísérte a helyiségből.  
  
Harry Deanhez fordult, de nem tudta, mit mondjon.  
  
– Hívd fel a feleséged, majd gyere a kocsihoz – parancsolta a vadász, ahogy felkapta a kabátját és a kulcsait, majd kiviharzott az ajtón.  
  
– Igenis – mondta Harry az üres szobának.  
  


* * *

  
Amikor Harry végre előmászott a motelszobából, Dean nem igazán tudta megállapítani, hogy a varázsló vajon annyira felidegesítette-e magát, hogy eltompultak tőle az érzelmei, vagy már lenyugodott, és amiatt volt kába – akárhogy is, Dean kezelni tudta a helyzetet.  
  
– Ginny köszönt – mondta Harry, és egy furcsa mosolyszerűségbe rendezte az ajkát.  
  
Dean elvigyorodott, ahogy eszébe jutott a varázsló arckifejezése, amikor rájött, hogy Dean flörtölt a feleségével.  
  
– Amikor legközelebb beszélsz vele, ne felejtsd el átadni neki a legszívélyesebb üdvözletemet – kacsintott, majd ellökte magát a motorháztetőtől, aminek eddig támaszkodott, és a vezetőoldali ajtóhoz lépett. – Tudsz biliárdozni?  
  
– Ööö, nem – felelte Harry, ahogy mindketten beültek az Impalába.  
  
– Hát, elég kevés kápénk maradt, úgyhogy keresek egy helyet, ahol játszhatok. Lehetsz néző – tájékoztatta Dean Harryt. Figyelte, ahogy a varázsló beleegyezően bólint egyet, majd agyalni kezdett, hogy mivel folytassa, mert valamit muszáj volt mondania.  
  
– Ruby… segített már Samnek korábban, amikor én… nos, lehet, hogy ő tudja, mit akarnak veled a démonok – nyögte ki végül. – Bocs, hogy korábban nem gondoltam rá. Csak…  
  
– Csak te mindig a családoddal vagy a vadászatokon – fejezte be helyette Harry. – Nem gondoltál bele, hogy én esetleg hazamennék a sajátomhoz.  
  
Dean elfintorodott, de Harry nem hangzott mérgesnek, csak megértőnek… és ami a legfontosabb, hogy igaza is volt.  
  
– Igen, hát… – kezdte Dean az utat figyelve. – Amikor kicsik voltunk, apa folyton egyedül ment, Samet meg engem magunkra hagyott. Aztán amikor Sam egy kicsit idősebb lett, néha csak apa és én mentünk; de… de azok az idők már rég elmúltak.  
  
Dean a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry bólint egyet, és hálás volt, amiért a varázsló láthatóan megértő volt vele szemben, vagy talán csak beletörődött a helyzetbe.  
  
– Minden rendben van otthon? – kérdezte Dean.  
  
– Hiányolnak a gyerekeim – felelte Harry. – De túl fiatalok még az aggodalmaskodáshoz, ami szerencsés, mert nem tudtam válaszolni Ginnynek, amikor megkérdezte, hogy mikor érek haza.  
  
Dean tudta, hogy Harry így jelezte: még mindig pipa volt egy kicsit.  
  
– Hála égnek Teddy a Roxfortban van – folytatta Harry. – Mindig ő aggódik a legtöbbet, de az iskola most legalább leköti a figyelmét.  
  
– Jó, haver, felfogtam – húzta össze a vállát Dean, és őszintén rosszul érezte magát. – Sam továbbadta neked a bűntudatkeltő tudását, vagy mi van?  
  
– Említettem már, hogy Teddy szülei meghaltak a háborúban? – folytatta Harry, ahogy megálltak egy piros lámpánál. – Én vagyok neki a legközelebbi dolog, amit apának nevezhet. El nem tudom képzelni, milyen érzés lenne, ha én is meghalnék…  
  
Te atya ég, Harry mégis meddig tervezte még fojtogatni Dean lelkiismeretét?  
  
– ...valószínűleg teljesen összetörné szegényt. Feketén tartaná a haját, sápadtan a bőrét… depressziós verseket írna…  
  
Ekkor jött rá Dean, hogy a varázsló csak szórakozik vele, mire oldalra kapta a fejét, hogy haragos pillantást vessen az anyósülésen ülő Harryre. Na, igen – a Harry arcán csücsülő arckifejezést csakis szarrágó vigyorként lehetett jellemezni.  
  
– Seggfej! – kiáltott fel Dean, mire Harry felnevetett.  
  
– Látnod kellett volna az arcod!  
  
A mögöttük lévő autó ráfeküdt a dudára, úgyhogy Deannek kénytelen volt újra az útra fókuszálnia. Átkozódott egy sort az orra alatt, amikor Harry újra röhögni kezdett. Viszont hamar azon kapta magát, hogy egy mosolyt próbál leküzdeni, hogy még véletlenül se adjon a varázslónak önelégültségre okot. Alig egy perccel később meg is érkeztek a kocsmához.  
  
– Oké, csak kövess – mondta Dean. Harry bólintott.  
  
A hely viszonylag átlagos volt – sötét, már-már törvényellenesen lerobbant, tele gyanús alakokkal… nem éppen kávézó. Darts és biliárd is állt a vendégek rendelkezésére, Dean pedig mindkettőből tudott volna profitálni, de ilyenkor mindig a biliárd a biztosabb választás. Meg aztán Harryre is gondolnia kellett.  
  
– Két whiskey – rendelt Dean a pultnál. Átadta a pénzt, és azonnal lehúzta a két pohár tartalmát, amint megjelentek előtte. Aztán oldalra pillantott, és Harry hajvonaláig szökött szemöldökével találta szemben magát.  
  
– Mi van? – kérdezte ártatlanul. – Ha inni akarsz, vegyél magadnak. – Viszont a szavai ellenére visszafordult a pultoshoz, rendelt két sört, és az egyiket Harry kezébe nyomta.  
  
– Kifizetem én, ha gondolod – mondta a varázsló.  
  
– Á, nem kell. Költeni kell, mielőtt kereshetsz – legyintette le Dean. Megpillantott egy szabad biliárdasztalt a kocsma másik végében. – Gyere, megtanítalak biliárdozni.  
  
Dean felrakta a biliárdgolyókat, és hagyta, hogy Harry kezdjen, és bár itt-ott ellátta tanácsokkal a varázslót, nagyrészt hagyta, hogy maga jöjjön rá a módjára. Ugyanakkor sok lökését szándékosan elrontotta, hogy elhúzza egy kicsit a játékot. Harry egész ügyes volt annak ellenére, hogy sosem biliárdozott még korábban, Dean pedig ügyelt rá, hogy ezt ne hagyja szó nélkül, több dicséretet zúdítva az ellenfelére, mint azt valóban kiérdemelte volna. Amikor Harry elszúrt egy lökést, Dean mindig biztosította róla, hogy nehéz ütés lett volna, még akkor is, ha ez nem volt igaz. Amikor észrevette, hogy Harry kezd zavarba esni és összezavarodni, mert nem értette, miért lett Dean hirtelen ilyen hízelgő, a vadász rákacsintott. Harry ráhunyorított válaszul, de nem mondott semmit.  
  
A színjáték kifizetődött, amikor a férfiak, akik a mellettük lévő asztalnál biliárdoztak, végre ráharaptak a csalira, és megjegyezték, hogy ha Dean szerint Harry ennyire jó játékos, talán fogadhatna is rá. Dean gyorsan rendelt magának még egy sört, és figyelt, hogy a beszéde kicsit összefolyjon – de ne nagyon, még nem.  
  
Hagyta, hogy először csak Harry ellen játsszanak, aki láthatóan igyekezett jól teljesíteni. Dean őszintén nem tudta megállapítani, hogy valóban próbálkozott-e, vagy esetleg rájött, mire ment ki a játék _igazából,_ de bármelyik esetről is volt szó, minden pont úgy alakult, ahogy Dean remélte. Harry elég látványosan elvesztette a játékot, Dean pedig nagy műsort csinált belőle, hogy különösen vigasztaló legyen. Megmondta, hogy Harry igazán ügyes volt annak ellenére, hogy most játszott először, és hogy ne aggódjon a pénz miatt… hogy elég, ha vesz neki egy sört, és azzal ki is lesz fizetve a tartozása.  
  
– Baszki, kár, hogy nincs több kápém – mondta Dean csalódottan. – Fogadok, hogy vissza tudnám nyerni a pénzt, ha én játszanék veletek.  
  
A férfiak felröhögtek, és Dean megint nem tudta megállapítani, hogy Harry őszintén viselkedett-e vagy fogta az adást, de a szavak, amik elhagyták a száját, épp azok voltak, amit Dean remélt:  
  
– Szívesen adok kölcsön – mondta. – Ezek után ez lenne a legkevesebb, amit tehetek…  
  
– Ugyan, ember, tényleg nem muszáj – rázta a fejét Dean.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem bánom – ellenkezett Harry. – Ha ezek az úriemberek megadják az esélyt, hogy visszanyerd…  
  
A férfiak erre nagyon úgy csináltak, mintha át kellene gondolniuk az ajánlatot, de Dean pontosan tudta, hogy úgysem fogják hagyni elúszni a lehetőséget, hogy megkopaszthassák őket.  
  
– De… – szólalt meg Harry újra, mire Dean felé kapta a fejét, attól tartva, hogy a varázsló talán mégsem értette, miben játszottak. – De nem igazán értem az árfolyamokat… Nem is tudom… Ugye nem túl kevés négyszázban fogadni?  
  


* * *

  
– Haver! Ez _elképesztő_ volt! – kiáltott fel Dean, miután az ellenfeleik üres zsebekkel eloldalogtak a kocsmából.  
  
– Máskor úgysem játszhatom a naiv turista szerepét – mosolygott Harry.  
  
– Gyere – mondta Dean. – Veszek neked egy felest.  
  
– Kösz, de nem kérek.  
  
– Ahogy gondolod – vont vállat Dean, és rendelt magának hármat, amiket aztán azonnal le is húzott. Mindenhová nézett, csak Harryre nem, ahogy az utolsó üres poharat is visszarakta a pultra. – Lépjünk, mielőtt a rohadékok visszajönnek erőszakkal visszanyerni a pénzüket.  
  
Egy pillanat csend telepedett rájuk, aztán Harry halkan megszólalt: – Talán jobb lenne, ha én vezetnék.  
  
Dean ráhunyorított, mert pontosan tudta, mire gondol Harry. És azt is tudta, hogy a varázslók nem tudnak vezetni, mivel Harry nem olyan rég maga mondta el neki.  
  
– Nem is tudsz vezetni – mondta Dean, ahogy kiléptek az kinti nyirkos levegőre. – A varázslók nem vezetnek.  
  
– Igen, de én nem vagyok hétköznapi varázsló – felelte Harry. – Ugyan már, már azóta a kormány mögé akarok ülni, hogy először megláttam a kocsidat. Csak egy pár utcányit kell mennünk, és szinte senki sincs az utakon…  
  
Jesszus, Harry épp úgy tudott nyafogni, mint Sammy, gondolta Dean.  
  
– Jó – mondta. – De ne mondd el Samnek, és csak azért hagylak, mert csináltad azt a varázsizét, úgyhogy tartozok neked eggyel. – A fejében ez sokkal jobban hangzott… talán tényleg hagynia kéne Harryt vezetni.  
  
Harry boldogan átvette a kocsikulcsot, és becsusszant a kormány mögé, hogy elképesztő óvatossággal kitolasson a parkolóból. Jó pár percig némán utaztak.  
  
– Úgy vezetsz, mint valami vénasszony – törte meg a csendet Dean. – Asszem nem volt miért aggódnom.  
  
– Ó, pofa be – mondta Harry. – Azt mondtam, hogy tudok vezetni, nem azt, hogy _gyakran_ teszem.  
  
– Te rohadék! Visszavonom, nem vezethetsz! – kiáltott fel Dean, mire Harry felnevetett.  
  
– Késő bánat! – lőtt gonosz vigyort a vadász felé, és behajtott a motel parkolójába.  
  


* * *

  
Harry az asztalnál ülve olvasott, amikor Sam végre visszaért két órával azután, hogy Deannel visszajöttek a kocsmából. Minden villany le volt kapcsolva a kis asztali lámpát leszámítva, és Harry figyelte, ahogy Sam megdermed a küszöbön, majd óvatosan behúzza maga mögött az ajtót. Bólintott neki köszönésképp.  
  
– Kocsival jöttetek vagy gyalog? – suttogta Sam.  
  
– Kocsival – felelte Harry, mire megjelent egy kis ránc Sam két szemöldöke között, úgyhogy hozzátette: – Hagyta, hogy én vezessek, de nem szabad elárulnom neked.  
  
Ezt hallva Sam láthatóan megkönnyebbült, ami beigazolta Harry gyanúját.  
  
– Akkor ez gyakran előfordul? – kérdezte.  
  
– A rémálmai miatt – mondta Sam, Harry pedig bólintott válaszul. Nem igazán volt értelme jobban kifejteni a témát. Minden háborús veterán ismerte a tüneteket. Deanre pillantott, aki halkan horkolva nyomta az ágyat.  
  
– Megtudtál valamit? – váltott témát Harry.  
  
– Igen – lehelte Sam. – Majd holnap megbeszéljük. Nem akarom felébreszteni.  
  
– Rendben – tette le óvatosan a könyvét Harry. – Akkor én is lefekszem.  
  
– Kösz – mondta Sam egy pillanat hallgatás után, de Harry nem felelt, mert őszintén nem értette, mit köszön a vadász.  
  


* * *

  
A következő nap korán kezdődött, épp napkelte előtt, amikor is Sam felriadt Dean akadozó lihegésére.  
  
– Dean! – kiáltott rá Sam. – Ébredj fel!  
  
Szerencsére Dean így is tett, de vele együtt Harry is. Sam figyelte, ahogy Harry végigtaperolja a padlót a szemüvege után kutatva, miközben Dean megpróbált megnyugodni.  
  
– Ruby mondott valami újat? – kérdezte Dean.  
  
– Igen – felelte Sam az álmatlanságtól recés hangon. Tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb úgyis muszáj lesz elárulnia nekik a hírt – akár hajnalok hajnalán is megteheti, amikor egyikük háta mögött sincs több mint egy pár órányi alvás.  
  
– Harry az egyik pecsét.


	22. 22. fejezet

– Tessék?! – kiáltott fel Harry ugyanabban a pillanatban, amikor Dean is megszólalt: – Most csak ugye szórakozol velem?  
  
Sam egyikőjüket sem méltatta válaszra – csak tovább bámulta a plafont.  
  
– Miért mindig én? – motyogta Harry a szoba állott levegőjének, mire Sam felnevetett, és meghallotta Dean szomszédos ágy felől érkező, halk kacaját is. Felemelte a fejét, hogy a bátyja felett Harryre pillantson, a tekintete pedig a varázsló halvány mosolyára talált. – Lehetnétek egy kicsit együttérzőbbek is…  
  
– Nem igazán – vont vállat Dean, ahogy felült, és nekitámaszkodott a fejtámlának.  
  
– Jogos – viszonozta Harry a vállrántást, és ő is felült. – Akkor pecsét lettem? Ez mégis mit takar? Képtelen leszek meghalni? Mert tudjátok, megöltem egy palit, aki megpróbálkozott a halhatatlansággal, és igazán nem szeretnék képmutató lenni.  
  
– Ruby nem tudott sok mindent, de azt igen, hogy jól begurítottuk a démonokat azzal, hogy megvédtünk tőlük… vagy hogy te védtél meg tőlük minket – magyarázta Sam, és kiült az ágya szélére. – Illetve azt is elmondta, hogy a mostani hét végéig van szükségük rád, mert utána már túl késő lesz, és vagy száz évig nem fogják tudni újra megpróbálni, vagy valami hasonló. Úgyhogy, ja, szerinte illik rád az egyik pecsét leírása.  
  
– Aha – mondta Harry –, és azt elárulnád, hogy hogyan is illik rám pontosan?  
  
– Ööö – kezdte Sam ékesszólóan –, fel kell áldozniuk egy megváltót.  
  
– Te jóságos ég – tört ki Harryből. – A démonok is? Hányszor kell még elmondanom a népnek, hogy nem vagyok Jézus? Csak nagy a balszerencsém!  
  
Sam meglepődött Harry ingerültségén. A varázsló már felkelt a matracáról, és az oldalához préselte összeszorított ökleit. A haját vagy komikusan elaludta, vagy a tincsek megint azt a bigyót csinálták, amikor elemelkedtek a homlokáról… aha, aha, az utóbbi volt a helyzet.  
  
– Harry, haver, nyugi – mondta Dean békítően. Sam igazából kíváncsi lett volna, mennyire vadul meg a varázsló haja, ha adnak neki egy kis időt, de talán nem kéne ilyesmivel kísérletezniük egy zsúfolt motelszobában. – Tudjuk, hogy nem vagy semmiféle megváltó, de valószínűleg te vagy a legjobb opció a pecséthez.  
  
Harry körül újra megnyugodott a levegő, a férfi vállai pedig mintha beestek volna egy láthatatlan súly alatt.  
  
– Mentem lezuhanyozni – közölte, és elvonult a fürdőszobába.  
  
– Ööö, oké – mondta Dean, majd a varázsló után kiáltott: – Ne használd el az összes meleg vizet!  
  
Harry válaszul kidugta a fejét a fürdőből, és a levetett ingét markoló kezével tett egy mozdulatot, amiről Sam feltételezte, hogy biztos valami udvariatlan dolgot jelent Angliában, aztán újra eltűnt az ajtó mögött.  
  
– Aha, ez aztán tényleg szokásos megváltói viselkedés – mondta Dean, majd Samhez fordult. – Tudod, hogy hol és mikor lesz szükségük rá?  
  
– Nem – felelte Sam. – Nem tudom, de gondoltam megpróbálhatnánk utánaolvasni egy kicsit. Csak megemlítik valahol. És mondjuk Bobbyt is felhívhatnánk, vagy megkérdezhetnéd Castielt.  
  
A felkelő nap fénye áttört a behúzott függönyökön, Sam pedig rájött, hogy ma már valószínűleg nem fognak visszafeküdni aludni. Bánta, hogy olyan sokáig kint maradt az előző éjjel, de eltartott egy darabig, mire sikerült kihúznia Rubyból, amit tudni akart. Beletúrt a táskájába, és elkezdte kiválogatni a tiszta ruhákat, amiket fel tervezett venni, miután ő is beszabadult a fürdőszobába,  
  
– Egyszerűen nem vágom – törte meg Dean az elnyúló csendet. – Azt hinnéd, Cas szólt volna róla, hogy Harry is egy a pecsétek közül.  
  
– Mi? Úgy, ahogy szólt a Tanúkról, vagy Samhainről? Samhainnél csak azért volt ott, mert Uriellel jöttek elpusztítani a várost.  
  
– Ja, végül is… – mondta Dean. – Mit gondolsz, szerinted nem is tud róla?  
  
– Az angyaloknak nem kéne mindenről tudniuk? – kérdezte Sam. – Legalábbis amikor… valami ennyire fontos dologról van szó.  
  
– Nem tudom – rázta a fejét Dean a függönyön áttörő napfénycsíkot bámulva. – Azt hinnéd, Cas már rég beugrott volna megmondani, hogy védjük meg Harryt, különben visszahajít a Pokolba.  
  
Sam az ajkába harapott, és érezte, ahogy Castiel korábbi fenyegetését felidézve átjárja az ismerős düh. Nem most először gondolkodott el, hogy vajon lehetséges-e megölni egy angyalt.  
  
– És ha már tudta, hogy veletek vagyok? – zengett fel hirtelen Sam mögül Harry hangja. Nem is hallotta, mikor lett elzárva a víz. Érdekes módon viszont Harry teljesen száraz volt, pedig Sam emlékezett rá, hogy valamikor igenis ment a zuhany.  
  
– Nem fürödtél le? – kérdezte.  
  
Harry rámosolygott. – De igen. Szeretnéd megnézni, hogy maradt-e piszok a fülem mögött?   
  
Dean felnevetett, Sam pedig zord pillantást vetett a varázslóra, aki láthatóan több tulajdonságon osztozott Deannel, mint csupán a szemük színe.  
  
– Teljesen száraz vagy! – magyarázkodott Sam, mire Harry a pizsamanadrágja zsebébe nyúlt, és elővette a pálcáját.  
  
– Mágia, elfelejtetted? – kérdezte egy önelégült vigyor kíséretében.  
  
– Akkor szerinted az angyalok tudják, hogy itt vagy velünk? – igyekezte Sam elterelni magáról a figyelmet.  
  
– Igen – felelte Harry, és a mosoly lehervadt az arcáról, ahogy a matracához lépett, hogy beletúrjon a feneketlen táskájába.  
  
– Mitől vagy olyan biztos benne? – kérdezte Dean.  
  
Harry semmitmondóan vállat vont, és nem fordult meg, ahogy könyveket meg ruhákat húzva elő a táskájából újra megszólalt: – Hát, visszahozott a Pokolból, nem igaz? Gondolom csak érdekli, hogy miben sántikálsz a nap huszonnégy órájában.  
  
Sam Deanre pillantott, aki láthatólag nem igazán örült annak, amire Harry célozgatott. A legutolsó angyali összefutásukat tekintve Sam nem is csodálkozott.  
  


***

  
Amikor Sam bezárkózott a fürdőszobába, Harry nekiállt átleltározni a könyveit. Többre lesz szüksége. El kell majd küldenie Philt néhány könyvtárlátogatásra, de az előbb-utóbb kérdésekre adna okot a csapatánál. Eddig nagyon elnagyoltan tájékoztatta őket, és a nagy részük elfogadta a sztorit, hogy a két Winchester védelmet igénylő mugli. Látszólag egyikük sem kérdőjelezte meg Harry meséjét, pedig a varázsló tudta, mennyi benne a lyuk. Az egyre elhúzódó távolléteket tekintve pedig… nos, csak arra fogták, hogy Harry amúgy is jobban szeretett egyedül dolgozni.  
  
Dean felé pillantott, és elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon jobb lett-e volna, ha elárulja, találkozott Castiellel. De az még több kérdéshez vezetne – például ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán miért jelent meg neki az angyal. – _Hát, tudjátok, van egy borzalmas jóslat a Főosztályon, de csak ti ketten vagytok képesek meghallgatni_ – képzelte el Harry a jelenetet. – Úgyhogy fogalmunk sincs, mennyire borzalmas valójában, de mivel a látnok elég látványosan kinyírta magát utána… nos, valószínűleg nem egy délutáni piknikről szólnak a sorok.  
  
És mit jelenthetett egyáltalán? „A Vég.” Talán a Vég alfájának és omegájának lenni azt jelentette, hogy Sam és Dean képesek lesznek megakadályozni a világvégét… mindegy is, milyen baljóslatú a sor arról, hogy a menny és a pokol szét fogja választani őket… mindegy is, hogy Sam már így is egy démonnal kavart, Dean vállán pedig egy angyal kézlenyomata díszelgett.  
  
Miután Sam kijött a fürdőből, Dean volt a soros, és már azelőtt átkozni kezdte őket, amiért elhasználták az összes meleg vizet, hogy egyáltalán megnyitotta volna a csapot. Sam csak kirázta a haját válaszul, mint valami kutya.  
  
Harry felkapta a pálcáját, és nagyjából Sam irányába mutatott vele. Amikor hirtelen megszáradt a vadász haja, az arcára kiülő döbbenet egyszerűen leírhatatlan volt. Az csak hozzáadott, hogy ezek szerint Sam haja felhőnek képzelte magát, ha instant megszárították ahelyett, hogy a levegőre hagyták volna.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott rá Sam. – Okkal nem használok hajszárítót!  
  
Harry csak felröhögött, akárcsak Dean, amikor kijött a fürdőszobából. Sam visszasietett a csaphoz, hogy újra bevizezze a tincseit.  
  
– Egy kicsit hiú, nem? – kérdezte Harry. Dean újra felnevetett, de inkább Sam „a jó anyukád!” felkiáltásán, mint Harry megjegyzésén.  
  
Mire végre készen álltak elindulni, hogy keressenek egy helyet, ahol megreggelizhetnek, Harry már egész jól érezte magát annak ellenére is, hogy démonok akarták elrabolni, hogy előidézhessék a világvégét. Talán tényleg volt esélyük megoldani ezt a katyvaszt. Talán már hétvégére haza tud érni, épp, ahogy Ginny szerette volna… amit Harry megpróbált elhitetni vele, hogy valóban úgy is lesz.  
  
Kinyitotta a motel ajtaját. Csak túl kellett élnie ezt a hetet, és végre hazamehet, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Mintha nem lógna a fejük felett az eljövendő apokalipszis… Hazamehetne, hogy a családjával töltse az idejét – bármennyi ideje is maradt. Otthon senkinek nem kellene tudnia erről az egészről. Nem szól róla, és akkor aggodalom nélkül élhetnének tovább.  
  
Harry arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, és azonnal hitetlen döbbenet került a helyére, amint kilépett az ajtón.  
  
Az Impala motorháztetőjének támaszkodva, enyhén viharos arckifejezéssel az arcán Ron Weasley ácsorgott.  
  
– Akkor tényleg igaz – nézett Harry szemébe.  
  
– Ööö, szia? – köszönt Harry. – Ron, mi a fenét keresel te itt?  
  
– Nagyon vicces sztori… – kezdte Ron, továbbra sem engedve a bősz tekintetből. – Épp a boltban voltam tegnap, és ki nem találod, kicsoda sétált be az ajtón, mintha minden joga meglett volna rá...  
  
Harry tudta, hogy Sam és Dean is összezavarodott és feszült volt, a varázsló pedig nagyon nem díjazta az egyenlet „feszült” részét. Ron nem tudta, hogy vadászokkal van dolga… kivéve, ha Ginny szólt neki. Ki kellett találnia, miért pipa rá Ron, mi köze volt az egésznek a bolthoz, és hogy hogyan tájékoztassa Ront Sam és Dean kilétéről anélkül, hogy kiakadjon, mint Draco tette korábban.  
  
– Malfoy – folytatta Ron anélkül, hogy válaszra várt volna.  
  
Harry kavargó gondolatai azonnal megtorpantak. – Nem – mondta hitetlenül.  
  
– Na, igen, kábé én is így reagáltam – felelte Ron. – Csak bámultam rá. Pontosabban rá és erre a hatalmas lila foltra, ami a pofáján virított.  
  
Harry a szeme sarkából észrevette a bűntudatos grimaszt, ami átfutott Dean arcán. Malfoy könnyedén meggyógyíthatta volna a zúzódást… vajon miért nem tette?  
  
– Aztán odajött a pénztárhoz… Rajta kívül alig voltak a boltban. George hátul volt – folytatta Ron. – Emlékeztem rá, mit mondtál: ne hergeljem feleslegesen. Próbáljak udvarias lenni. Úgyhogy azt mondtam neki: „Malfoy,” tiszta udvariasan… és aztán az arcára mutattam, és megkérdeztem, hogy még mindig cseszteti-e a nép a halálfaló dolog miatt.  
  
– Ron… – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Az udvarias nem ezt jelenti.  
  
– Hogy érted? – kérdezte Ron vigyorogva. – Azt is mondhattam volna, hogy takarodjon ki a boltomból, és remélem, legközelebb erősebben behúznak neki.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy mellette Dean alig észrevehetően áthelyezi a testsúlyát a másik lábára. Baljóslatú egy mozdulat volt. Láthatóan Ronnak is feltűnt, mert a vigyora pillanatnyi zavarba csapott át, mielőtt megköszörülte volna a torkát, hogy folytassa.  
  
– De mindegy is – mondta. – Itt kezd érdekes lenni a sztori. Malfoy ilyet szól: „Nem, Weasley, ezt a bájos szuvenírt akkor kaptam, amikor nemrég átugrottam Amerikába.” – Ron a legjobb Malfoy-utánzását hozta, a megfontolt kiejtéssel együtt, és mivel annyi éven át gyakorolhatta a mutatványt, tökéletesen ment neki. – Úgyhogy – folytatta –, rájöttem, hogy neki is van valami köze a dementorokhoz, mert másról sem beszél a sajtó, és különben is, mi másért jött volna dicsekedni a boltba? Úgyhogy megkérdeztem tőle, hogy mi az ördögöt keresett Amerikában, és hogy remélem, te adtad neki a monoklit, mert egy seggfej, és megérdemli.  
  
– Nem, én voltam – szólt közbe Dean hirtelen. – Úgyhogy jobb, ha vigyázol a szádra.  
  
Harry figyelte, ahogy Ron tekintete egy pillanatra Deanre telepszik, majd átvillan Samre. Nagyot nyelt, de Harry nem tagadhatta, eléggé lenyűgöző volt, hogy Ron ilyen eredményesen ellen tudott állni a vadászokból áradó, Winchester-féle megfélemlítésnek.  
  
– Na, igen, ő is ezt mondta – felelte Ron. – Meg azt, hogy _megkérte_ egy _közös barátunk,_ hogy _segítsen_ neki egy _vadászos ügyben_ – Malfoy szavai. Na, nekem aztán hétszentség, hogy egy közös barátom sincs vele, Harry. Úgyhogy ja, nagyon is jól ki tudtam találni, mire célozgat.  
  
– Megmondtam neki, hogy ne árulja el senkinek – törtek ki Harryből a szavak, és átjárta az ismerős harag, amit annyiszor érzett már Malfoy miatt korábban. – Mégis mi a francért kellett téged is belevonnia?!  
  
– Hát, én is ezt kérdeztem – mondta Ron. – Vagyis pontosabban George, mert pont akkor jött vissza hátulról a pénztárhoz, és tudod, milyen, ha volt halálfalókkal van dolga.  
  
Harry élesen beszívta a levegőt, és azon kapta magát, hogy retteg, vajon hogyan folytatódik a történet.  
  
– Malfoy bocsánatot kért – _bocsánatot kért_ – George-tól, amiért bejött a boltba – mondta Ron, mintha ez lett volna a sztori legbotrányosabb része, de Harry felismerte a nyomatékot annak, ami volt: hogy a barátja egyszerűen meglepődött ezen a fejleményen. Ron jelentőségteljesen Harryre bámult, majd folytatta: – Majd azt mondta, hogy az emberek néha túlvállalják magukat. Aztán lerakott egy nyakláncot a pultra, és közölte velem, hogy ha Amerikában találom magam, fel szeretném majd venni.  
  
Azzal Ron benyúlt a gallérja alá, és előhúzott egy ismerős amulettet – azt, amelyiket elfelejtettek visszakérni Malfoytól, mielőtt az hazament volna.  
  
– Hazavittem Hermionénak, miután biztosra mentem, hogy nincs elátkozva – mondta Ron. – Utánanézett. Mint kiderült, arra való, hogy megakadályozza, hogy megszálljon egy démon.  
  
– Igen – helyeselt Harry, és ő is előhúzta az inge alól a saját amulettjét, ami még mindig a nyaka körül lógott. – Nekem is van egy.   
  
Ron még mindig dühösen bámulta Harryt, Harry pedig még mindig fel volt háborodva Malfoy viselkedésén, de Sam és Dean szerencsére ellazultak egy kicsit, amikor meglátták, hogy a másik varázsló is visel démonriasztó amulettet.  
  
– Ron… – kezdte Harry, mert meg akarta tudni, hogy mégis miért jött el egészen idáig, de a barátja félbeszakította.  
  
– Szóval – folytatta Ron –, azt gondoltam: oké, Harry belefutott valami démonos balhéba.. Jó. Tökmindegy. Tud vigyázni magára. Azt leszámítva, hogy fel nem tudom fogni, hogy amikor rájöttél, segítségre van szükséged, Malfoyt választottad a legjobb haverod helyett!  
  
– Várj… – szólt közbe Harry lassan, ahogy rájött, miért is volt Ron ennyire pipa. – _Féltékeny_ vagy, amiért Malfoyt hívtam helyetted?  
  
– Nem vagyok féltékeny! – csattant fel Ron dühödten. – Mérges vagyok, mert nyilván nagyobb fába vágtad a fejszéd, ahogy azt hajlandó vagy bevallani, és valamiért Malfoyt teljesen beavattad, miközben a családod semmit sem tud! Mégis mióta fordulsz Malfoyhoz a problémáiddal, Harry?! Mi a fenébe keveredtél? Miért nem kérted a segítségünket Hermionéval?  
  
– Ron, semmiség az egész – próbálta Harry megbékíteni a másik varázslót. – Malfoy csak bolhából csinált elefántot. Azért őt kértem meg, mert egy Hallhatatlan segítségére volt szükségem. Amint egy auror per varázsviccbolt-asszisztens vagy egy ügyvéd segítsége kell, azonnal téged és Hermionét foglak felhívni.  
  
Abból, ahogy Ron arca lassan egyre vörösebbre váltott, Harry kezdte azt hinni, hogy az utolsó megjegyzése nem hangzott olyan jól, mint remélte.  
  
– Harry, ez nem semmiség! – kiáltott rá Ron. – Beszéltem Ginnyvel. Azt mondta, hogy hajnalok hajnalán felhívtad, hogy megkérdezd, mindenki jól van-e.  
  
Harry némán elátkozta magát, de megpróbált uralkodni az arckifejezésén. – Ööö… honvágyam volt – próbálkozott. Ron csak tovább bámult rá. – Hiányoztatok?  
  
Ron az égnek emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Hát, most már tudjuk, miért nem hazudhatsz – szólalt meg Dean Harry jobbjáról. – Láthatóan katasztrofális vagy benne.  
  
– Dean, ezzel nem segítesz – sóhajtotta Harry.  
  
– Az meg a másik! – mondta Ron egyre növekvő hangerővel. – Miután elmondtam Ginnynek, mit mondott Malfoy, közölte velem, hogy _napokkal_ ezelőtt szóltál neki, hogy két vadásszal töltöd az idődet. Az nem jutott eszedbe, hogy ezt talán a jelentéseidben is meg kellene említened? Merlin szerelmére, Harry, azután, amit Malfoy mondott, azt hittem, vadásznak rád!  
  
– Hát, Malfoynak csukva kellett volna tartania a száját, Ginny pedig… – kezdett visszakiabálni Harry.  
  
– Hé! – csattant fel Sam, mire mindkét varázsló azonnal félbeszakította magát. – Talán zárt helyre vihetnénk ezt a beszélgetést, és halkabbra foghatnánk a hangunkat hozzá. Feltűnést fogtok kelteni.  
  
– Ó, igaz… – mondta Harry, majd beletúrt a hajába. – Ööö, figyelj, Ron, gyere velünk reggelizni. Ott mindent megmagyarázok.  
  
– Jó, de csak akkor, ha veszel nekem kolbászt – mérgelődött Ron.  
  


***

  
Sam a pad szélén, Ronnal szemben ült a kajáldában, Dean és Harry pedig az ablak felőli helyeket foglalták el. Csak így volt kivitelezhető, hogy se a varázslók, se a vadászok ne érezzék sarokba szorítva magukat.  
  
Sam nem igazán tudta, mit kezdjen Harry barátjával. Felismerte őt az emlékekből, amiket Harry megmutatott neki, és tudta a nevét a könyvekből, amiket elolvasott. Tudta, hogy Ron Weasley Harry és a harmadik barátjuk, Hermione mellett harcolt a háborúban, az utóbbival pedig valamivel később össze is házasodott. Ron magasabb volt Harrynél – mondjuk szó, ami szó, Harrynél mintha mindenki magasabb lett volna… Ron viszont közel akkora volt, mint Dean. A vörös haja sem volt semmi. Sam arra jutott, hogy biztos amiatt lehetett ilyen élénk, mert varázsló volt – Sam sosem látott még hajat, ami ennyire narancsvörös lett volna.  
  
Ron személyiségéről viszont semmit sem tudott. Őszintén szólva, egy kicsit Deanre emlékeztette – a heves, jogos harag miatt, amiért Harry nem szólt neki arról, hogy veszélybe került. Illetve azért is Deanre emlékeztette, mert épp úgy nyáladzott az étlap felett, mintha már három napja éheztetnék.  
  
– Jól van akkor – mondta Harry, miután mind a négyen rendeltek. Elővette a pálcáját, és megcsinálta azt a némító varázslatot, amitől Sam nyaka mindig libabőrös lett. – Ron – folytatta –, hadd mutassam be Sam és Dean Winchestert. Dean, Sam, ő Ron Weasley – a sógorom és legjobb barátom.  
  
– Örvendek – mondta Sam.  
  
– Te is egy… neked is az a munkád, mint Harrynek? – kérdezte Dean, majd hozzátette: – Rossz varázslókat üldözöl?  
  
– Igen – felelte Harry Ron helyett –, igazából otthon ő a helyettesem.  
  
– Azt hittem, egy boltban dolgozol – szólt közbe Sam enyhén zavartan. Ron szélesen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ott is – felelte lelkesen. – A bátyámmal, George-dzsal van varázsvicc boltunk. Mondjuk hetente csak egy-két napot vagyok bent. – Azzal átvetette a karját Harry vállán. – Nem árt, hogy a főnököm szintén a tulajok közé tartozik. Jaj, és persze az sem, hogy ő a legjobb barátom.  
  
– Mássz le rólam – lökte le Ron karját magáról Harry, de szavakat mosoly is kísérte. A másik varázsló felnevetett, és engedelmesen elvette a kezét, de aztán láthatóan észbe kapott, és újra szigorú pillantással fordult Harry felé.  
  
– Apropó legjobb barátok, azt nem akarod elárulni nekem, hogy mégis mi a fene folyik itt a tenger másik felén? – kérdezte Ron. – A jelentéseid olyan dögunalmasak voltak, hogy már azon gondolkodtam, miért nem jössz csak haza. Erre megtudom, hogy vadászokkal lógsz! Nem gondoltad, hogy _ezt_ az apróságot meg kellene említened legalább az egyik jelentésedben? Tudod, mi a protokoll, ha vadászokkal fut össze az ember. Jelented őket, majd a közelükbe se szagolsz utána… ööö, már bocs, srácok.  
  
A két vadász csak vállat vont.  
  
– Philírtahelyettemajelentéseimet – hadarta Harry az orra alatt.  
  
Mielőtt Sam megkérhette volna, hogy ezt mondja el még egyszer, Ron félbeszakította.  
  
– Kérlek, csak azt ne mondd… – sóhajtott fel a vörös hajú varázsló.  
  
– Sok dolgom volt – védekezett Harry.  
  
– Sok dolgod, Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Ron. – Mert én erről akarok igazán hallani… Az mindegy is, hogy vadászokkal haverkodsz, mégis mi a fittyfenéért kellett neked egy Hallhatatlan segítsége, és Merlin szerelmére, miért pont _Malfoyt_ választottad?  
  
– Be kellett törnöm az Amerikai Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba – felelte Harry –, és Malfoy jött nekem eggyel.  
  
– Malfoy az egész világnak jön eggyel, amiért volt mersze megszületni – legyintett Ron.  
  
– Hékás… morogta Dean, de Sam nem hitte, hogy Ron meghallotta a figyelmeztetést Harry lelkes válasza miatt:  
  
– Pontosan! Úgyhogy tudtam, hogy számíthatok rá, mert nem fogja jártatni a száját!  
  
Ron megdörzsölte a fejbőrét, ahogy a pincérnő a tényérjaikat egyensúlyozva az asztalhoz lépett. Mind csendben vártak, amíg hallótávolságon kívülre nem került, mielőtt újra beszélni kezdtek volna.  
  
– Oké, eddig annyit tudok, hogy titokban vadászokkal szövetkezel, minisztériumi főosztályokra törögetsz be, volt halálfalókkal enyelegsz, és betegre aggatod a családodat… – sorolta Ron, – Szerintem kezdd az elejéről, mert különben kénytelen leszek hinni a pletykáknak arról, hogy teljesen megbolondultál. – Azzal Ron egy egész sült kolbászt a szájába tömött, és ahogy szerfelett rágni kezdett, lelkes _hajrá, mesélj!_ kézmozdulatot tett Harry irányába.  
  
Harry mély levegőt vett, és az utasításoknak megfelelően elölről kezdte a mesét. Persze csak egy rövidített verziót adott tovább. Hogy akkor találkozott a fivérekkel, amikor megtámadták őket a dementorok – ezen a ponton Ron együttérző grimasszal illette a vele szemben ülő vadászokat. Hogy rájött arra, hogy vadászok, de nem akarta őket védtelenül otthagyni… úgyhogy kísérletezni kezdett, és kifejlesztette az állandó patrónus-bűbájt, aminek a kivitelezéséhez aztán be kellett törnie a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra – ezen a ponton pedig Sam és Dean meg kellett mutassa Ronnak az ezüstkék állatokat a gyűrű és a karkötő belsejében.  
  
– Ó, Mione majd kíváncsi lesz a feljegyzéseidre erről! – mondta Ron sültkrumplival teli szájjal. A varázsló úgy evett, mint valami… Nos, épp úgy, ahogy Dean. Enyhén gusztustalan látvány volt.  
  
Sam azon kapta magát, hogy a tekintete oda-vissza jár Ron és Dean között, azt szemlélve, ahogy mindkettő úgy zabált, mintha már napok óta nem ettek volna egy falatot sem. Amikor Harryre pillantott, a varázsló úgy vigyorgott rá, mintha pontosan tudná, mi járt Sam fejében.  
  
– Na – mondta Ron, miután végre lenyelte a kajáját –, adtál Winchesteréknek egy-egy védővarázslatot. Miért nem jelentetted a helyzetüket, ahogy kellett volna, és léptél le?  
  
– Nos – tologatta Harry a tükörtojásokat oda-vissza a tányérján –, most egy kicsit épp nekem segítenek, mert… hát, kiderült, hogy a dementorok valószínűleg a démonok miatt kerültek ide, és ki jobb segítség a démonok ellen, mint egy pár vadász?  
  
Sam figyelte, ahogy Ron halvány bőre még jobban elsápad.  
  
– Akkor a démonoknak is tényleg köze van ehhez? – nyikkantotta Ron ijedten,  
  
– Igen – felelte Harry, – Úgy tűnik, hogy… ööö… nos, az a helyzet, hogy… hát, van rá esély…  
  
Harry egyértelműen küszködött, de Sam nem tudta, hogyan segíthetné ki. Eljött volna az idő egy újabb _bocsesz, de lehet, hogy itt van a világvége_ című beszélgetésnek? Egyáltalán volt esély rá, hogy elhallgassák ezt a kis apróságot?  
  
– A démonok Harryre pályáznak – csapott a lecsóba Dean. – Sammel mi vigyázunk rá.  
  
Ron kistányér méretű szemekkel Dean felé fordult, Harry pedig elfintorodott.  
  
– Kösz, Dean – gúnyolódott a varázsló.  
  
– Borzalmasan hazudsz, Harry – vont vállat Dean. – Gondoltam, megkímélem magunkat, és az igazsággal indítok.  
  
– Mi? – szólt közbe Ron. – Hogyan? Miért? Démonok?!  
  
– Semmi baj – próbálta megnyugtatni Sam. – Urai vagyunk a helyzetnek. Vége a hétnek, és nem lesz gond többé.  
  
– De _miért_ pályáznak Harryre a démonok? – erősködött Ron.  
  
Dean felsóhajtott, és kérlelően Samre pillantott.  
  
– Ööö, oké. – Sam mély levegőt vett. – Harry egy… nos, Harry egy pecsét.  
  
Ron zavartan Harryre pillantott. – Nekem elég emberinek tűnik – mondta lassan, mire Dean felhorkantott.  
  
– Úgy képzeld el a pecséteket, mint zárakat egy ajtón – kezdte az ismerős magyarázatot Sam. – Ha a démonok eleget feltörnek belőlük, akkor… hát, akkor eljön a világvége.  
  
– Merlinre! – kiáltott fel Ron.  
  
– Ööö, oké? – ráncolta a homlokát Sam. Nem igazán értette, hogy jön ide Artúr király legendája. – Mindenesetre Harry egy pecsét, úgyhogy meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy a démonok… feltörjék.  
  
– És akkor nem jön el a világvége? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
– Hát... hogyne, persze – felelte Sam, mert baszki, mit számít, mit tud Ron és mit nem. Észrevette, hogy Harry összeráncolt szemöldökkel pillant rá, és Dean láthatóan igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem hallotta volna a beszélgetés utolsó részét, de Sam nem törődött velük. Igenis meg fogják állítani a világvégét. Muszáj lesz.  
  
– Mit mondtál odahaza az irodának? – kérdezte Harry hirtelen, talán azért, hogy elterelje a témát. – Azt csak tudják, hogy itt vagy. Ugye nem mondtál nekik semmit arról, amit Malfoytól tudtál meg?  
  
– Csak átrendeztem a szabadnapjaimat – felelte Ron. – Azt mondtam nekik, unalmas nélküled, úgyhogy átugrok Amerikába meglátogatni, és talán turistáskodom is egy kicsit, ha már itt vagyok.  
  
– Oké – mondta Harry –, akármit is csinálsz, _ne_ mondd el senkinek, még az itteni csapatomnak sem, hogy Sam és Dean vadászok. Sőt, még a nevüket se mondd el nekik! Hívd őket Sal és Dirk Windermere-nek, és ha kérdezik, mondd, hogy muglik, akikkel a háború alatt találkoztunk.  
  
– Tényleg borzalmasan hazudsz – nevetett fel Ron. – Mázlid, hogy tisztelnek.  
  
– Kösz – mondta Harry kifejezéstelen arccal, majd pajkosan elvigyorodott. – Na, ha már úgyis itt vagy, segíthetsz a kutatással!  
  
Ron felnyögött. – Kösz, nem, azt inkább Hermionéra hagyom.  
  
Sam aggodalmasan felpillantott, amikor Harry megdermedt, és elkerekedett szemekkel Ron felé fordult.  
  
– Ugye nem…? – kérdezte, mire Ron szélesen elvigyorodott.  
  
– Néhány óra, és itt lesz.


	23. 23. fejezet

Az, hogy Ron már nem volt olyan mérges, csak azt eredményezte, hogy nekiállt kérdezősködni inkább. Az étkezde felé jövet mintha észre sem vette volna a kocsit, annyira lefoglalta a haragja – most azonban Dean nem győzte megválaszolni az ostobábbnál ostobább kérdéseit.

– Ugyanakkora belül is, mint kívül! – állapította meg Ron hangosan, amikor beültek az autóba. Dean nem igazán tudta, erre mit válaszolhatna, úgyhogy inkább rükvercbe váltott, és kitolatott a parkolóból.

– Ez a gomb mire való? Ez a rádió? – kérdezte Ron a hátsó ülésről, és hosszú karjával átnyúlt a két vadász között, hogy a kis szerkezet kijelzőjére mutasson.

– Igen – felelte Dean. – És az a hangerőt változtatja.

– Én is vezettem már autót – jelentette be Ron hirtelen témát váltva. – Repülő kocsi volt. Emlékszel a Fordra, Harry?

– Hogy felejthetném el? – kérdezte Harry. – Belevezettél minket egy fába.

– Csak azért, mert kifogyott a belőle a benzin – mondta Ron, mintha üresre járatni egy kocsit teljesen normális dolog lett volna. Ez a pali túl közel került Dean Impalájához.

– _Repülés közben_ fogyott ki, Ron – mondta Harry. – Nem is csoda, hogy elhajtott nélkülünk.

Dean bütykei elfehéredtek, ahogy a keze megfeszült a kormányon, és nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy felvillanjon az agyában egy égből zuhanó, régi Ford képe Harryvel és Ronnal az első két ülésen, ahogy a talaj egyre közeledett feléjük…

– Dean – szólt Sam halkan az anyósülésről, Dean pedig épp időben fordította vissza a figyelmét az útra, hogy bekanyarodjon a motel parkolójába.

A két varázsló a hátsó ülésen még mindig diskurált – Harry épp arról próbálta újfent meggyőzni Ront, hogy menjen vissza Angliába.

– Nem tetszik ez nekem, Sam – mondta Dean halkan. – Most már két civilre is vigyáznunk kell.

Harry és Ron ajtót nyitottak, kiszálltak az autóból, és mindketten egy kicsit túl erősen csapták be maguk mögött a kocsiajtót, ahogy a vitájuk arról, mekkora veszélyben is volt Harry valójában, fokozódni kezdett.

– Ron is egy auror, akárcsak Harry – mondta Sam. – És láttuk, hogy Harryt nem kell félteni a csatatéren, Ron pedig ugyanazt a képzést kapta, és ugyanabban a háborúban harcolt. Hermione Granger-Weasley szintén harcolt a háborúban. Egyikük sem civil.

– De vadászok sem – felelte Dean, majd kiszállt a kocsiból. Harry és Ron már kinyitották a motelszoba ajtaját. Azt, hogy hogyan oldották ezt meg kulcs nélkül, Dean inkább nem kérdezte meg.

– Ki vigyáz a gyerekeitekre?! – kérte épp számon Harry Ront.

– Hermione szülei – jött a válasz. – Mindent elintéztünk, Harry. Nem fogsz megszabadulni tőlünk.

– De nem kell _mindkettőtöknek_ itt lennie! – mondta Harry. – Mi lesz, ha történik veletek valami?! Rose-ék szülők nélkül fognak felnőni. Már így is épp elég árva van ebben a családban!

– Ó, szóval belátod, hogy tényleg veszélyes itt! – engedte el a füle mellett Harry panaszának többi részét Ron.

– Igen, de nincs szükségem a segítségetekre!

– Elég legyen! – vágott közbe Dean, mire mindkét varázsló ajkán elhalt a szó. Ron nyugtalan tekintettel figyelte a testvérpárt, míg Harry csak megkönnyebbültnek tűnt, hogy valaki végre véget vetett a vitának.

– Démonokkal állunk szemben, úgyhogy Sam és én vagyunk a főnök – folytatta Dean. – Te meg a feleséged segíthettek a kutatásban, de amikor harcra kerül a sor… _ha_ harcra kerül a sor… és a kispadra ültetünk titeket, akkor a seggetek a kispadon is marad. Világos?

– Igenis – vágta rá Ron. Dean elvigyorodott, ahogy a varázsló szemei elkerekedtek, amikor rájött, mit is mondott pontosan.

– Igenis – visszhangozta Harry, de ezúttal nem reflexből. Tudatosan jelezte, hogy átengedi nekik a vezető szerepet. Ez valamiért kényelmetlen érzéssel töltötte el Deant, de igyekezett megakadályozni, hogy ez kiüljön az arcára. Harry csak tudatni akarta Ronnal, hogy valóban a két vadász kezében van az irányítás, és őszintén, Deannek hálásnak kellett volna lennie érte.

– Akarod tovább követni a csapatod, Harry? – kérdezte Sam. – Mert szerintem jobb lenne, ha egy helyben maradnánk, amíg kiderítjük, mi is a helyzet pontosan.

– Na, igen – felelte Harry, – Beszélek velük, aztán tudok majd válaszolni. Valószínűleg nélkülem is ellesznek. A titeket ért… „támadást”... leszámítva a dementorok viszonylag ártalmatlanok maradtak. Ha nem bánjátok, el is intézem a hívást a fürdőben.

– Csak nyugodtan – legyintett Dean.

Amint Harry eltűnt a fürdőszobaajtó mögött, Dean észrevette, hogy Ron úgy ácsorog a szobában, mintha nem tudná, mit kezdjen magával Harry jelenléte hiányában. Sőt, most, hogy Dean belegondolt, Ron nagyrészt figyelmen kívül hagyta őket Sammel, amióta csak itt volt.

– Leülhetsz, ha akarsz – mondta Dean. Ron bizonytalan pillantást vetett a két vetetlen ágyra, majd leült Sam meghosszabított ágyának végére.

– Harryvel már iskoláskorotok óta ismeritek egymást, nem igaz? – kérdezte Sam azzal a hanglejtésével, ami azt üzente: _ártalmatlan és barátságos vagyok._

– Aha, tizenegy éves korunk óta – felelte Ron. – Legjobb barátok vagyunk.

Dean szórakozottan bólintott egyet, és felkapta majd felfordította a fegyverekkel teli táskát az ágya felett. Leltároznia kellett. Ha csak démonokkal állnak szemben, az összes pisztolyuk hasztalan marad, és csak a késsel mennének bármire is, de az sosem árt, ha a biztonság kedvéért átszámolja, mennyi ezüst- és vastöltényük van még.

– Ööö… – kezdte Ron. – Szóval… azt hittem… hát… a mesék…

Dean kíváncsi pillantást vetett a varázslóra.

– Csak… – folytatta Ron. – Nem kellene megölnötök minket?

Dean felvonta a szemöldökét, és Sam felé fordult, aki inkább aggodalmasnak tűnt, mint zavartnak.

– Miért, kéne? – kérdezte Dean lassan. Ron enyhén elsápadt.

– Nem! – vágta rá. – Csak a mesék szerint…

– Milyen mesék? – érdeklődött Sam.

– Ó, ööö, hát, például _Varas Valter és a vérszomjas vadászok_ vagy _Kelly és a kerge muglik..._ Esti mesék – felelte Ron, mintha ez bármit megmagyarázna.

– Vannak vadászokról szóló esti meséitek? – kérdezte Dean.

– Aha – mondta Ron –, és mindig varázslókat akarnak ölni bennük.

– Vagyis... – kezdte Sam lassan – egy vadász olyan a varázslóknak, mint nekünk az ordas farkas?

– A mi? – kérdezte Ron. – Mint a vérfarkasok?

– Tökmindegy – intette le Dean. – Figyelj, Harry mindent elmagyarázott. Nem fogunk megölni, mert amennyire tudjuk, nem vagytok gonoszak – csak egy rakás csodabogár. Úgyhogy ameddig nem állsz neki sorozatgyilkolni, minden rendben lesz. Érthető?

– Dean… – mondta Sam, ahogy Ron élénken bólogatni kezdett.

– Azok pisztolyok? – szakította félbe a varázsló Sam próbálkozását, hogy valami hülyeség miatt rászálljon a bátyjára.

– Igen… – felelte Dean, és elgondolkodott, hogy Ron időközben vajon megvakult-e.

– Hallottam már a pisztolyokról! – mondta Ron. – Hermione megmutatott nekem néhány mugli filmet. Még egyet sem láttam személyesen. Megfoghatom?

Dean felkapta a pótpisztolyát, és miután megnézte, hogy biztos nincs benne töltény (pedig pontosan tudta, hogy üres), Ron kezébe nyomta… aki aztán egyenesen a fegyver csövébe nézett, és meghúzta a ravaszt.

Dean teljes ledöbbenéssel fordult Sam felé, akinek arcán hasonló érzelmek tükröződtek.

– Tudtok szellemekre lőni? – kérdezte Ron, és úgy kattogtatta a biztosító kart, mintha nem tudná, mire való. – Csak mert simán át lehet sétálni rajtuk, és át tudnak menni a falakon is… úgyhogy mit talál el a golyó? – Ron szeme hirtelen felcsillant. – Vannak pisztolygolyóitok?! Megnézhetem őket?

– Nem! – vágta rá Dean elkerekedett szemekkel. – Nincs az az isten, hogy pisztolyt _és_ golyót is adok a kezedbe.

Ron először összezavarodottnak, aztán egy kicsit csalódottnak látszott.

– És nem – válaszolt Sam –, nem lehet lelőni a szellemeket. Viszont a só és a vas nem megy át rajtuk, úgyhogy különleges golyókat csinálunk belőlük.

– Mióta vagytok vadászok? – érdeklődött Ron, miközben megigézve vizsgálgatta az üres tárat, amire nemrég bukkant rá.

– Gyerekkorunk óta – felelte Dean. Ron szórakozottan bólintott egyet.

– Akkor, gondolom, a varázslók nem használnak lőfegyvereket – állapította meg Sam elgondolkodva. – Vagy tudnak róluk bármit is.

– Aha – mondta Ron, ahogy biztosította a pisztolyt és meghúzta a ravaszt, majd kibiztosította, és újra meghúzta. – Apám szét akart szedni egyet egyszer, de Anya megtiltotta neki. Apa szeret mugli szerkentyűket szétszerelni, hogy aztán újra összerakja őket.

– Mm-hm, okos nő az anyád – mondta Dean. – Mi lenne, ha visszaadnád a pisztolyt?

Harry épp ebben a pillanatban lépett ki a fürdőszobából. Deannek csak nézni volt esélye, ahogy Ron sarkon fordult, és lelkesen megmutatta a barátjának a fegyvert.

– Bassza meg! – kiáltott fel Harry, és a padlóra vetette magát. Ron zavartan bámult rá, de Sam és Dean csak röhögött.

– Nem semmi reflexek – mondta Dean –, de mégis mit képzelsz rólunk? Sosem adnánk neki egy megtöltött pisztolyt.

Harry feltápászkodott a földről, és dühösen rájuk meredt. Ron megforgatta a szemét, aztán visszanyújtotta a pisztolyt Deannek – csővel előre.

– Mit is mondtál arról, hogy nem civilek, Sam? – mormogta oda Dean az öccsének.

– Jó, oké, de a démonok ellen pisztollyal amúgy sem megyünk semmire, ha nincs nálunk a Colt – felelte Sam.

– A dementorok Philadelphiában vannak – mondta Harry. – Valószínűleg megkeserítik néhány ember napját, de nem támadtak senkire. A csapatom ura a helyzetnek. Azt mondtam nekik, hogy ma is nyomozni fogok.

– Oké – mondta Dean. – Rá kell jönnünk, hogy pontosan hol és mikor fogsz kelleni a démonoknak. Csak védekezni tudunk, úgyhogy jó lenne tudni, mikor számíthatunk a legerősebb támadásra.

– Szerintem vigyük Bobbyhoz – javasolta Sam. – Zárjuk a pánikszobába.

Dean megrázta a fejét. – Nem akarom egészen Bobby küszöbéig vonzani a bajt, ha nem muszáj. Különben is, találnának módot rá, hogy kicsalogossák onnan. Megölhetnék a barátait… ahogy apával is csinálták.

Sam bólintott, de látszott az arcán, hogy nem örül a döntésnek. Harry és Ron pedig láthatóan elborzadtak Dean szavai hallatán, azonban nem tűntek meglepettnek. Az alapján, amit Harry az emlékes tálban elmondott neki, Dean tudta, hogy már átverték őt hasonló módszerrel korábban.

Úgy döntöttek, megvárják, amíg az a bizonyos Hermione is megérkezik, mielőtt nekiállnának Ronnak démonológia-összefoglalót tartani. Értelmetlen lett volna kétszer elszavalni ugyanazt a dumát. Úgyhogy végül Harry és Ron az otthoni politikáról kezdett beszélni, aminek a nagy része ugyanolyan unalmasnak hangzott, mint a normális politika, néhány dolog pedig túl nevetségesnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy valódi lehessen.

Dean és Sam megnézték, milyen könyvek álltak már a rendelkezésükre, és elkezdtek összeírni egy listát más forrásokról, amiket talán Phil meg tudna szerezni nekik. Sam elővette a laptopot, hátha talál valami hasznosat online, de Dean biztos volt benne, hogy már rég megtaláltak ott minden használhatót. Különben is idegesítő volt végigjárni azt a rengeteg hígagyú oldalt, mielőtt bármi épkézláb infóra bukkant az ember.

Amíg dolgoztak, Dean felmérte Harry barátját, aki Phillel ellentétben viszonylag hamar megbarátkozott velük. Vagyis, hát... a „megbarátkozni” egy kicsit erős kifejezés, de úgy tűnt, a varázsló megbízott bennük abból az egyszerű okból, hogy Harry is így tett. Mondjuk Dean így is rajtakapta, ahogy néha-néha gyanakvó pillantást vet rájuk. A pali hangosan nevetett, sokat mosolygott, és vicceket mesélt a munkatársairól meg néhány politikusról, amiken még Dean is felnevetett néha.

Deannek sosem volt hasonló barátja, csak Sammy, de úgy gondolta, Sammy is számított. Sőt, mivel Harry árva volt, Ron pedig a sógora, valószínűleg Ron is épp annyira testvér volt Harrynek, mint Sam neki, és… na, igen, ez megmagyarázta, miért volt annyira kiakadva, amikor felbukkant a reggel. Dean is meg akarná fojtani Samet, ha valaha a tengerentúlra ment volna bajba kerülni anélkül, hogy segítséget kért volna tőle. Pontosabban Dean megfojtotta volna Samet, ha valaha a tengerentúlra ment, pont, mert akkor Deannek repülőre kellett volna szállnia ahhoz, hogy kihúzza a barom öccsét a csávából.

Épp, amikor Sam és Dean befejezték összeírni a könyves kívánságlistájukat, valaki bekopogott az ajtón. Harry felállt Sam ágyáról, ahol eddig Ronnal beszélgetve ücsörgött, de Dean intett neki, hogy üljön vissza. Sam keze a démonölő kés felé vándorolt, Dean pedig megmarkolta a csípőjénél pihenő pisztoly markolatát, és kinézett a kukucskálón. Érdekes.

Sam felé bólintott, majd épp eléggé kinyitotta az ajtót ahhoz, hogy lazán az ajtófélfának dőlve eltakarja a testével a szoba belsejét. Pajzán vigyort villantott, és tetőtől talpig végigmérte a látogatót. 

– Segíthetek? – kérdezte. Halvány pír volt a jutalma.

– Nos – mondta a nő élesen –, látom, Ginny kicsit sem túlzott.

Dean elmosolyodott. – Remélem, csak csupa jót hallottál.

Újabb mosoly és pír volt az érkező válasz, bár láthatóan nagyon igyekezett legyűrni a reakciót.

– Hermione vagyok – mutatkozott be a látogató. – Úgy tudom, Harry veled utazik. Illetve a férjemnek is itt kellene lennie.

– Dean – nyitotta ki teljesen az ajtót, hogy Hermione is beléphessen. – Az ott az öcsém, Sam. – Azzal oda mutatott, ahol Sam épp a kést igyekezett észrevétlenül visszaejteni az asztalra.

– Egek – mondta Hermione, majd láthatóan összeszedte magát. – Örülök a találkozásnak. A nevem Hermione Granger.

– Weasley – tette hozzá Ron élesen.

– Granger-Weasley – javította ki magát Hermione.

– Olvastam rólad – mondta Sam. – Örvendek.

– Szintén – felelte Hermione udvariasan. – Az az igazság, hogy sosem találkoztam még vadászokkal ezelőtt, úgyhogy nagyon szívesen elbeszélgetnék veletek arról, hogy mit gondoltok a viszonylagos gonosz kategorizációjáról, és hogy ez hogyan viszonyul a fenyegetéscsökkentés és -elimináció tudományosabb megközelítésű alkalmazásához.

Dean meg sem próbálta megfejteni a nyakatekert mondatot, ami elhagyta Hermione száját, de Sam arckifejezését látva egyértelmű volt, hogy emlékeztetnie kell majd az öccsét: házas nővel beszél.

– Oké – nyújtotta el Dean a két szótagot. – Mi lenne, ha felvilágosítanánk Hermionét a helyzetről?

– Tényleg – mondta Ron, majd mély levegőt vett. – Szívem, itt a világvége.

– Hogy _tessék?!_

A következő óra azzal telt, hogy Hermionét is beavatták mindabba, amit Harry Ronnak reggeli közben már elmondott – hogy hogyan találkozott a két vadásszal; hogy úgy döntött, megszegi a vadászokra vonatkozó protokollt, mert Sam és Dean a segítségére szorult; és hogy kifejlesztett egy új bűbájt, amely segítségével állandó, nagyjából független patrónusokat tudott adni a fivéreknek.

Ezen a ponton Hermione közbevágott, hogy szigorú beszédet tartson Harrynek a mágiával való kísérletezés veszélyeiről. Dean gyors pillantást vetett Samre, hogy lássa, egyetértenek-e – nem fogják még több bajba keverni Harryt azzal, hogy elárulják Hermionénak, mennyire kimerítő is volt a varázsige. Dean nem csak arra emlékezett, hogy a végére Harry mennyire halálsápadt lett, hanem arra is, hogy Draco megfogadtatta velük: senkinek sem beszélhetnek arról, amit Harryért tett, akármi is volt az. Úgyhogy amikor Hermione összeszűkült szemmel feléjük fordult, Sam és Dean is csak a vállukat vonogatták, és azt mondták, fogalmuk sem volt, hogy valami veszélyessel próbálkoztak meg, mert Harry számára gyerekjátéknak tűnt az egész.

Persze Dean jól tudta, hogy Harry valamit elhallgatott előlük. Rájött, hogy valamikor, amikor Bostonban voltak, a varázsló felfedezte Sam titkát. Dean jól hitte, hogy az öccse hazudott neki, amikor azt mondta, hogy a latinnal űzte ki a Philbe költözött démont. Nem csak arról volt szó, hogy Sam rosszul hazudott volna, hanem arról is, hogy Harry kíváncsisága hirtelen alábbhagyott… és annak, ami Sammel a kamrában történt, pont, hogy jobban fel kellett volna szítania ezt a kíváncsiságot, nem pedig kielégítenie.

Deannek valószínűleg megkönnyebbülést kellett volna éreznie, hisz Harry nem kezdett ellenségesen viselkedni az öccsével, egyelőre egyik barátjának sem adta tovább az információt, és nem vonta vissza az ígéretét sem, miszerint nem fogja feljelenteni őket a feletteseinél.

– És pont ezért kellene hazamenned, Hermione – mondta épp Harry, amikor Dean újra bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe. – Winchesterékkel urai vagyunk a helyzetnek. Hálás vagyok, amiért segíteni szeretnétek, de minden rendben lesz. Nincs miért aggodalmaskodnotok.

– Mégis mi a nyavalyáról beszélsz, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione megrökönyödve. – Az előbb mondtad, hogy a démonok fel akarnak áldozni téged, hogy kiszabadítsák Lucifert a pokolból, te meg azt akarod, hogy menjek _haza?_

– Légyszi? – próbálkozott Harry.

– Harry… – mondta Hermione végtelen türelemmel, a hangszíne pedig Deant sokban Samre emlékeztette. – Azt hittem, kineveltük belőled ezt a szokásodat a háború alatt… Mi a valódi okod rá, hogy haza akarj küldeni minket?

– Mert Ginny ki fogja TEKERNI A NYAKAM! – tört ki Harryből, mire felpattant és oda-vissza kezdett pásztázni a szobában. – Megígértem neki, hogy nem fogom még egyszer otthon hagyni, hogy lelépjek veletek megmenteni a világot!

– És szerinted ha nélkülünk mented meg, azzal nem töröd meg az ígéretedet? – kérdezte Hermione a szemeit forgatva.

– Hé – szólt közbe Sam. – Nincs egyedül.

– Pontosan! – mondta Harry. – Úgyhogy _menjetek haza!_

– Nem – vágta rá Ron. – Nem csinálhatod ezt egyedül!

– Dehogynem!

– A francokat – mondta Dean, mire négy szempár kereszttüzében találta magát. – Harry nem fog megmenteni semmit. Néhány napot egy sókörben ücsörögve fog tölteni, aztán, amikor már a démonok nem tudnak mit kezdeni vele, örökre békén hagyják majd. Visszamehet Angliába a feleségéhez meg a gyerekeihez, és itt lesz a mese vége.

Néhány másodpercig senki sem szólalt meg, aztán Sam megtörte a csendet: – Deannek igaza van. Urai vagyunk a helyzetnek. Semmi ok az aggodalomra.

– Akkor segítünk nektek megvédeni Harryt – mondta halkan Hermione. – Ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehetünk.

– Tudod, mi lenne a _legtöbb,_ amit megtehetnétek? – kérdezte Harry. – Ha hazamennétek, hogy Ginny ne váljon el tőlem.

– Ginny nem fog elválni tőled, Harry – mondta Hermione olyan hangon, ami tisztán jelezte, hogy Harry teljesen meghibbant. – Amúgy meg beszéltem vele, mielőtt eljöttem volna. Egy feltétellel szó nélkül otthon hajlandó maradni.

Dean kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét. Harry megtorpant, és már előre húzta a száját.

– Miszerint? – kérdezte Harry, amikor Hermione nem folytatta.

– Meg kell hívnod Samet és Deant látogatóba. Szívesen találkozna Deannel személyesen is, hisz olyan jól kijöttek a tükörben. – Hermione komisz vigyort villantott, mire Dean ajka is hasonló mosolyra húzódott.

– El lennék ragadtatva – mondta Dean mély hangon, mire Harry és Sam is egyszerre nyögtek fel, Ron pedig elkerekedett szemekkel elvörösödött.

– Ugyan már, Ronald – mondta Hermione. – Higgadj le.

– A kishúgomról beszéltek! – kiáltott fel Ron. Harry újra felnyögött.

– Jól van – egyezett bele Harry. – Csak… Sam és Dean a főnök, úgyhogy hallgassatok rájuk.

Ezt hallva Ron és Hermione is meglepettnek tűnt; egymásra pillantottak, de aztán mindketten bólintottak egyet. Dean felidézte azt, amit Harryről olvasott, és arra jutott, hogy a varázslónak valószínűleg nem volt szokása átengedni másoknak az irányítást. Kivéve talán azt a Dumbledore ürgét, aki után Harry elnevezte azt a sereget.

– Rendben – fordult Hermione Sam és Dean felé. – Akkor mi az első feladatunk?

– Hát – mondta Dean –, először ki kéne találjuk, hogy mit is akarnak csinálni Harryvel pontosan, úgyhogy kutakodnunk kell.

– Hol vannak a könyvek? – kérdezte Hermione, és kinyitott egy apró erszényt, amiből aztán előhúzott egy hosszú tollú pennát és egy tekercs… pergament? És Dean még azt hitte, hogy Harry táskája volt a fura; annak legalább elég nagy volt a nyílása ahhoz, hogy tényleg átférjen rajta a sok cucc, amit benne tartott. Amikor Hermione vett elő dolgokat az erszényéből, Dean látta, ahogy a tárgyak visszanyerték az eredeti méretüket a szegélynél.

– Van itt egy pár – mutatott Sam a könyvkupacra, amit Deannel a kisasztalra pakoltak –, és összeállítottunk egy listát, hátha találtok valami hasonlót a könyvtáratokban. Bobbyt, egy barátunkat is fel kell hívnunk. Neki még annál is több van.

– Értem – mondta Hermione. – Ronnal akkor nekikezdünk ezeknek.

– Jaj, szívem, ne már… – nyafogott Ron. – Tudod, hogy mennyire utálok olvasni.

– Hát, ha nem fogod hasznossá tenni magad, akkor talán haza kellene menned – felelte Hermione. Ron morgolódott egy sort, de engedelmesen az asztalhoz vonult. Dean jót szórakozott volna azon, hogy mennyire papucs a csávó, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ő sem állt volna jobban, ha Hermione lett volna a felesége.

Dean elővette a telefonját, és felhívta Bobbyt, aki a harmadik csörgésre fel is vette.

– Bobby? Dean vagyok – köszönt Dean.

– Most meg mibe keveredtetek? – morgott bele Bobby a telefonba.

– Még egy pecsétes ügybe – felelte Dean. – Sammel meg akarjuk akadályozni, hogy feltörjék, de több infóra van szükségünk.

– Az angyalok nem beszélnek? – kérdezte Bobby, és Dean hallotta, ahogy a férfi elkezd könyveket pakolgatni.

– Eddig semmi hír. Azt reméltük, hogy be tudnál segíteni a kutakodásba.

– Milyen messzire vagytok? – kérdezte Bobby. – El tudtuk jönni a könyvekért?

– Washington határában, és most nem biztonságos messzire utaznunk, úgyhogy nem – mondta Dean. – Telefonon keresztül nem tudjuk megoldani?

– Szóltak egy Fekete Kutyáról, ami gyerekeket támad egy állammal odább – mondta Bobby szomorúan. – Épp az ajtó felé tartottam.

– Nem tudsz küldeni valaki mást? – lőtt Dean aggodalmas pillantást Sam felé.

– Jól tudod, hogy Jim Murphy volt tartalékom, Dean – mondta Bobby. – Manapság már nem lehet csak úgy bárkire rábízni a munkát.

– Baszki, jó, persze. – Harry és a barátai valamikor elkezdték Deant nézni. Dean felsóhajtott. Bobby kölcsön tudta volna adni nekik a könyveit, de az semmit sem ért, ha egyszer nem tudták elhozni őket Dél-Dakotából Washingtonba. Nem mintha Dean tudott volna teleportálni.

– Ööö… Bobby? – szakította félbe a férfi harmadik bocsánatkérését.

– Igen?

– Küldök valakit a könyvekért, jó? – mondta Dean. – Össze tudnád szedni azokat, amikre szerinted szükségünk lesz?

– Persze, de Dean? – kérdezte Bobby összezavarodottan. – Mégis kit küldesz? És mennyi idő, ameddig ideér? Már tényleg indulnom kéne, az ilyen könyveket pedig nem hagyhatom csak úgy a verandán.

– Egy szép lány lesz az – mondta Dean, és Hermionéra mosolygott. – Imádni fogod. Tíz perc, és ott lesz.

– Tíz perc? – kérdezte Bobby. – Dean, ugye nem azt a démont akarod a házamba ereszteni?

– Dehogyis. Még le is tesztelheted. Úgyhogy légy kedves hozzá. – Dean máris hallotta, ahogy Bobby elővesz egy poharat. – Kösz, Bobby.

Dean lerakta a telefont, és újra Hermionéra mosolygott. Ron egy kicsit aggodalmasnak tűnt, és folyton Dean meg a felesége között járt a tekintete, aztán pedig esengőn Harryhez fordult, de Harry csak tehetetlenül a plafonnak emelte a kezeit. Dean elővett egy térképet, és kiterítette Hermione elé az asztalra.

– Mennyit kell tudnod, hogy el tudj teleportálni valahová?

– Tele-micsinálni? – kérdezte Ron.

– A térkép elég lesz – hagyta Ron kérdését megválaszolatlanul Hermione. – De egy kis jellemzés az úti célról sokat segítene.

– Akkor jó – mondta Dean, és Sioux Fallsra mutatott a térképen. – Bobby ebben az utcában lakik. – Végighúzta az ujját a fakó vonalon. – Van egy Singer Autóbontó nevű vállalkozása; ha a telek bejáratához teleportálsz, akkor látni fogsz egy autóalkatrészekből készült fémtáblát, amire ez ki is van írva. Egy földútra fogsz érkezni. A házat régi, rossz kocsik veszik körbe; van, amelyikeket felstócolták. Maga a ház már szebb napokat is megélt.

– Értettem. És a teszt? – kérdezte Hermione. – Mik a kérdések?

– Hogy démon vagy-e vagy sem – nevetett Sam. – Nem kell tanulnod rá.

– Hogyan… – kezdte feltenni a következő kérdést Hermione, de Dean belenyúlt a táskájába, és elővett még egy amulettet.

– Ezt viseld jól látható helyen – nyomta a kezébe Dean. – Ennyi valószínűleg elég is lesz, de attól még lehet, hogy meg fog kínálni egy pohár vízzel. Idd meg.

Hermione bólintott.

– Az én táskámat vidd a könyveknek – folytatta Dean. – Majd később mesélek Bobbynak a jó boszikról is, de egyelőre inkább ne verjük nagy dobra a dolgot.

– És amikor kocsi nélkül érkezem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione.

– Remélhetőleg nem fog feltűnni neki – felelte Dean –, de ha mégis, akkor csak mondd azt, hogy majd mindent megmagyarázunk, miután végzett a Fekete Kutyával, mert a gyerekek a fontosabbak. Pontosan így mondd neki.

Dean kiürítette a táskáját, és odaadta Hermionénak. A boszorkány vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a térképre, puszit nyomott Ron arcára, Harryre mosolygott, majd sarkon fordult, és eltűnt.


	24. Közjáték

Bobby lerakta a telefont, amikor már csak a tárcsahangot hallotta. _Hogy Dean_ küld _valakit?!_ Bobby egész biztos volt benne, hogy Deannek csak két barátja volt ezen a világon, és se őt, se Samet nem lehetett volna szép lányként jellemezni. Mégis ki az ördögöt küld az az idióta?

Akárki is lesz az, egy pohár szentelt vízzel fog indítani. Bobby a konyhaasztalra tette a poharat, majd az asztalához lépett, hogy összeszedje a könyveket, amikre Deannek szüksége lehet majd. Már a Tanúk felemelkedése óta elkezdett összegyűjteni minden leírást a világvégéről, amit csak talált.

Épp lerakta az utolsó könyvet is a kupacra, amikor valaki halkan bekopogtatott az ajtón. Be kell látnia, hogy azért eléggé furdalni kezdte a kíváncsiság. Amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, a küszöbön egy karcsú, fiatal nő fogadta. Tényleg szép volt, ahogy azt Dean mondta is, de nem volt Bobby esete, elsősorban azért, mert jegygyűrű csillogott az ujján.

– Bobby Singer? – kérdezte a fiatal hölgy, és kézrázásra nyújtotta a kezét. – Hermione vagyok. Dean Winchester küldött a könyvekért.

– Fáradj be – rázott vele kezet Bobby, majd szélesebbre tárta az ajtót. Brit akcentus – Bobby csak még kíváncsibb lett. Amulett lógott Hermione nyakában, Bobby pedig elgondolkodott, hogy egyáltalán megkínálja-e szentelt vízzel; de az is lehet, hogy jól esne neki a frissítő. Már rég járt nő a házban. Bobby hirtelen zavarba jött a földszinten uralkodó rendetlenség miatt, a sok lőfegyver alatt roskadozó konyhaasztalról nem is beszélve. De már tényleg össze kellett volna pakolnia, hogy levadássza azt a Fekete Kutyát.

– Kérsz egy pohár vizet? – kérdezte Bobby, és felemelte a poharat, amit már korábban megtöltött.

– Igen, köszönöm – felelte Hermione, és a hangszíne elárulta, hogy Dean valószínűleg szólt neki a szentelt vizes tesztről. Valóban: Hermione kíváncsian szemügyre vette a poharat, és Bobby szemébe nézett, ahogy megitta a vizet.

Bobby rámosolygott, és elvette tőle az üres poharat.

– Szólt róla, nem igaz? – kérdezte Bobby. Hermione elmosolyodott. – Hát, köszönöm az együttműködést. Az amulettel a nyakadban igazából nem volt szükség a szentelt vízre.

– Az lett volna? – kérdezte Hermione. – Dean csak annyit mondott, hogy igyam meg a vizet. Attól tartok, nem tudok túl sok mindent a démonokról.

– Vagyis nem vagy vadász – állapította meg Bobby, mert még mindig azon agyalt, hogy vajon ki is lehetett pontosan Hermione, és Dean honnan ismerhette őt. Bobby eddig azt hitte, már mindent tud a gyerekről. – Honnan ismered Deant?

– Egy barátomat védelmezi – felelte Hermione.

Bobby összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Dean azt mondta, hogy egy újabb pecséttel van dolguk. Ha Hermione egy barátjára vigyázott…

– Bedobok egy pár alapvető démonológiakönyvet is – mondta Bobby a vendégének, ahogy odasétált az asztalához, ami, szokás szerint, szinte teljesen beleveszett a rá és köré pakolt könyvekbe. Hermione követte, de megállt az ajtóban. Bobby felpillantott rá, ahogy arrébb tolt egy stóc könyvet, hogy hozzáférjen a mögötte lévő könyvespolchoz – Hermione elnyílt szájjal állt, és a tengernyi könyvet figyelte.

– Bocs a rendetlenség miatt – mondta Bobby. – A fiúkon kívül nem gyakran érkezik látogatóm.

Hermione végighúzta az ujjait a hozzá legközelebb eső könyvtornyon. – Ezek mind rendszerezve vannak?

– Igen, ha hiszed, ha nem – mondta Bobby. – Csak már… évekkel ezelőtt kifogytam a polcokból.

– Elég réginek és ritkának tűnnek – állapította meg Hermione.

– A legtöbb könyvem az – felelte Bobby, és levett három démonológiakönyvet a polcról. – Úgyhogy kérlek, emlékeztesd a fiúkat, hogy vissza szeretném őket kapni, szóval ne morzsázzák tele az egészet.

– Nem merészelnék! – botránkozott meg Hermione. Bobby felnevetett, és rájött, hogy Hermionét nem a rendetlenség érdekelte, amikor meglátta a szobát, csak lenyűgözte őt Bobby könyvgyűjteménye.

– Dehogynem, és már számtalanszor meg is tették – mondta Bobby. – Látnod kellett volna a könyveket, amiket Samnek adtam, amikor Dean… – Bobby félbeszakította magát. – Öh, hát, nem hibáztathatom őket. Van, ami elkerülhetetlen. Táskád van?

Hermione kinyújtotta a fekete vászontáskát, ami eddig végig az oldalánál lógott. Bobby elvette, és elkezdte megtölteni a könyvekkel.

– Az alapvető démonológiát legfelülre rakom – magyarázta Bobby. – A fiúk valószínűleg fejből tudják már az egészet, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy te szeretsz magad utánaolvasni a dolgoknak.

Egy mosoly volt a jutalma. Összehúzta a táskán a cipzárt, de megállt a keze. Felismerte ezt a táskát.

– Adj egy percet, hogy összepakoljam a fegyvereimet, és kiviszem ezt neked a kocsidhoz – mondta Bobby, és nem hagyta, hogy elhagyja az arcát a mosoly.

– Ugyan, igazán nem szükséges – mondta kedvesen a lány. – Megoldom egyedül is.

– Elég nehéz – tiltakozott Bobby.

– Erősebb vagyok, mint azt elsőre gondolnád – vette el Bobbytól a táskát Hermione.

– Nem hallottam, hogy kocsival jöttél volna – mondta Bobby. – Csak hirtelen bekopogtattál.

– Az utcában parkoltam le, csak besétáltam – felelte Hermione. – De ideje lenne mennem. Örvendtem a találkozásnak.

– Ez Dean táskája – mondta Bobby. – Már évek óta megvan neki. Amikor tizenhat volt, felfeslett a varrás, és amikor összevarrta, a cérnával azt is odaírta, hogy „DEAN A KIRÁLY”.

– Kölcsönadta nekem – nézett le Hermione a cipzár melletti, szóban forgó varrásra.

– Mi vagy te? – kérdezte Bobby. Dean azt mondta, hogy az angyalok nem jelentkeztek. Hermione felsóhajtott.

– Dean azt üzeni, hogy Sammel majd mindent megmagyaráznak, miután elintézted a Fekete Kutyát – felelte Hermione kimérten –, mert a gyerekek a fontosabbak.

Bobby megpróbálta elrejteni a meglepetését – valahogy Dean emlékezett rá, hogy mit mondott Bobby Johnnak, amikor legutoljára élve látta a férfit. Mert azt ő is tudta, hogy Dean emlékezett rá: megfenyegette Johnt, hogy lelövi, még rá is szegezte a pisztolyát; de nem gondolta volna, hogy Dean emlékezni fog arra, amit mindeközben a férfinak kiabált.

– Jól van, akkor – mondta Bobby. – Mondd meg a fiúknak, hogy érdeklődve várom a magyarázatot.

Hermione megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. – Átadom.

Elhallgatott, és megszorította a táska fülét, hogy felmérje kicsit a súlyát. – Nem bánnád, ha innen mennék? – kérdezte. – Ha már egyszer úgy is tudod, hogy nem kocsival jöttem.

Bobby bólintott. – Igazából jobban is örülnék neki.

– Köszönöm – mondta Hermione. – Figyelek majd, hogy vigyázzanak a könyveidre. Örvendtem a találkozásnak.

Aztán sarkon fordult, mintha menni készülne, és eltűnt. Bobby néhány pillanatig kábán bámulta a padlóját ott, ahol korábban Hermione állt.

– Mégis mi a fenébe keveredtetek már megint? – kérdezte Bobby az üres szobától, majd összeszedte a fegyvereit, és bezárta maga után az ajtót.


	25. 25. fejezet

– Vele kellett volna mennem – mondta Ron abban a minutumban, hogy Hermione eltűnt a szobából.  
  
– Ne aggódj – felelte Dean. – Bobby nem fogja bántani. Megitat majd vele egy pohár vizet, átadja neki a könyveket, és már itt is lesz. Tíz perc, max.  
  
– Az egyikünk vele mehetett volna – szólt közbe Sam.  
  
– Most reggeliztem, Sam – felelte Dean. – Nem akarom visszafelé is átélni az élményt.  
  
– Mehettem volna én – mondta Sam. – Szívesen elkísértem volna.  
  
– Nem – vágta rá egyszerre Dean és Harry. A két vadász egyforma meglepetéssel fordult Harryhez. A varázsló csak jelentőségteljes pillantást lőtt Sam felé, majd megrázta a fejét. – Amputoportálhatott volna.  
  
– Hermione simán tud utassal hoppanálni – mondta Ron, Dean pedig tisztán hallotta a hangján, hogy Hermione nevében megsértődött. – Engem is csak azért amputoportált akkor, mert megtámadtak minket! Sosem hibáztattad még miatta.  
  
– Persze, ne haragudj – próbálta Harry lezárni a beszélgetést.  
  
– Amúgy meg mi az az amputoportálás? – kérdezte Dean, és remélte, ennyi elég lesz ahhoz, hogy elkanyarodjanak a Sam másságához közelítő eszmecserétől.  
  
– Azt hívjuk így, amikor hoppanálás közben véletlenül hátrahagyod vagy a saját, vagy akár az utasod valamelyik testrészét – fintorodott el Harry, mire Dean minden gondolata vakvágányra futott.  
  
Sam elkerekedett szemmel bámult Harryre. Dean figyelmesen átforgatta a fejében Harry szavait, hogy lássa, biztos jól értette-e őket.  
  
– Vagyis azt mondod… – kezdte Dean lassan – hogy amikor felvittetek minket Bostonba, Észak-Karolinában hagyhattuk volna néhány végtagunkat?  
  
– Tapasztalt varázslók csak nagyon ritkán amputoportálnak, Dean – felelte Harry, de Dean ebből csak annyit hallott, hogy „igen”.  
  
– Ezért nem értem, hogy hirtelen miért kételkedsz Hermione képességeiben – mondta Ron. – Tudod jól, hogy ugyanolyan jó varázsló, ha nem _jobb,_ mint te.  
  
– Hát, tökmindegy, hogy milyen jól tud varázsolni, senki sem amputál sem engem, sem az öcsémet! – szögezte le Dean.  
  
– Értettük – békítette Harry.  
  
Aztán egy pár másodpercig néma csendben ültek, majd Sam hangosan kifújta a levegőt.  
  
– Oké, kínos – motyogta. – Szóval, öh, milyen boltod van?  
  
Ron arca felragyogott, és kivett valamit a zsebéből. Először Samhez fordult, de aztán láthatóan meggondolta magát.  
  
– Hé, Harry – mondta –, egyél valamit! – Azzal odadobott neki egy tejkaramellát, amit Harry könnyedén elkapott, majd egy pár lépéssel odébb sétált tőlük. Kicsomagolta a cukorkát, Ronra mosolyogva a szájába dobta – aztán pedig egy hatalmas kanárivá változott.  
  
– Azt a rohadt! – kiáltott fel Sam, utána pedig Deannel túl hangosan kezdtek röhögni ahhoz, hogy bármi értelmeset mondhassanak.  
  
Hangos pukkanás hallatszott, és Hermione hirtelen újra velük volt a szobában, a kezében pedig a nagyon is teli vászontáska fülét szorongatta. Harryre pillantott, és a plafonnak emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Most komolyan, fiúk? – kérdezte. – Egy pár percre sem tudlak magatokra hagyni titeket anélkül, hogy kanárivá változtatnátok egymást?  
  
Harry hirtelen visszaváltozott az eredeti alakjába, bár néhány sárga toll még mindig a hajában ékeskedett. Ő is szakadt a nevetéstől.  
  
– Megérte – mondta Harry. – De akkor látom, nem volt gond a könyvszerzéssel.  
  
– Minden úgy volt, ahogy Dean mondta – bólintott Hermione. – De észrevette, hogy kocsi nélkül mentem, úgyhogy attól tartok, később majd beszélnetek kell vele.  
  
Dean csak legyintett. – Amúgy is megmagyaráztuk volna neki.  
  
– Néhány démonológiakönyvet is ideadott, hogy Ronnal tanulhassunk egy kicsit az alapokról – tette hozzá Hermione.  
  
– Király – mondta Dean. – Lássuk, miből élünk.  
  


* * *

  
  
A könyveket tudásszint szerint osztották fel maguk között: az alapvetőbb, tájékoztató jellegű könyvek a varázslók, míg a bonyolultabb, ősi szövegek Dean és Sam kezében kerültek. A varázslók megnagyobbították az asztalt, és megduplázták a székeket, hogy mindenkinek legyen ülőhelye. Dean érdekes módon minden irónia magyarázott az átokzsákok rendeltetéséről Harrynek és Ronnak, Sam pedig épp a harmadik könyvét csapta fel, amikor Hermione hirtelen a könyv fölé hajolt a Sam melletti székről, és levegőhöz kapott.  
  
– Tudsz latinul? – suttogta. Ez is ugyanolyan érzés volt, mint amikor Sam egyetemi barátai ámultak-bámultak, amiért Sam olyan könnyedén megértette a jogi terminológiát.  
  
– Öm, aha – mondta Sam. – Ahogy Dean is.  
  
Hermione úgy pillantott Deanre, mint aki földönkívülit lát. Sam felnevetett.  
  
– Tudom, nem néznéd ki belőle – mondta –, de igazából nagyon is okos. – Aztán Sam még halkabbra vette a hangját. – De csak így kettőnk közt szólva, én sokkal jobban tudok latinul, mint ő. – Hermione halkan elnevette magát.  
  
– Ne hallgass rá, Hermione – szólt közbe Dean az asztal másik oldaláról. – Csak azért, mert a Stanfordra járt, még nem ő az ész a házban.  
  
– A Stanfordra jártál? – ámult el Hermione. Dean fájdalmasan felnyögött, de Sam látta, hogy csak a színészkedés kedvéért szenved, mert halvány mosoly játszott a szája szélén.  
  
– Igen – mondta Sam. – A jogi karon voltam.  
  
– Jog! – visszhangozta Hermione. – Én igazából egy ügyvéd varázsvilági megfelelője vagyok. A minisztériumom a… hát, az Igazságügy lenne talán a jó hasonlat? Az emberi jogok varázsvilági megfelelőjében specializálódtam.  
  
– Varázsló jogok? – tippelt Sam.  
  
– Inkább kisebbségi jogok – helyesbített Hermione. – A mágikus lények jogaival foglalkozom.  
  
Sam nyelt egyet, és látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Dean is megdermed ültében, ahogy újra elkezdett figyelni a beszélgetésükre. – Ööö… milyen mágikus lényekével?  
  
– Házimanók, kentaurok, vérfarkasok, vámpírok… – sorolta Hermione, Sam pedig aggodalmas pillantást váltott a bátyjával.  
  
– Hermione – szakította félbe Harry. – Ne feledd, kérlek, kikhez beszélsz.  
  
Hermione zavartan elhallgatott, aztán elkerekedtek a szemei.  
  
– Jaj, úgy sajnálom! – mondta. – Nem akartam azt sugallni… Mármint _tudom,_ hogy mivel foglalkoznak a vadászok… Nem állt szándékomban ítélkezni. A varázsvilágban ez mind máshogy működik. Ó, jaj. Ne haragudjatok…  
  
– Sss, drágám – mondta Ron, és ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Sam ilyen gyengédnek hallotta a férfit. Meglepetten vette észre az apró szúrásnyi irigységet, amit érzett, annak ellenére is, hogy már évekkel ezelőtt lemondott az ilyen életről. – Biztosan megértik.  
  
– Meg – bólintott Sam. – Úgyhogy semmi gond. Hová… Hova jártál iskolába?  
  
Hermione láthatóan megkönnyebbült a témaváltástól. – Ez is egész más nálunk. Tizennyolc éves koromig… vagyis tizenkilenc, a háború miatt… a Roxfortba jártam, aztán ballagás után feltornáztam magam a ranglétrán. A varázsvilágban nem jellemző, hogy az iskolai éveid alatt specializálódnál. Te miért nem lettél végül ügyvéd?  
  
– Herm…  
  
– A démon, aki megölte édesanyánkat, meggyilkolta a barátnőmet is – felelte Sam. – Azután a tanulás már nem tűnt annyira fontosnak.  
  
– Mondjuk még vissza terveztél menni valamikor – mondta Dean. – Eleinte legalábbis.  
  
– Lehet, de apa halála után már biztosan nem. És most már nagyobb gondjaink is vannak, és hivatalosan még csak nem is vagyok életben, úgyhogy mindent elölről kellene kezdenem… Az már nem fér bele a mostani életembe.  
  
– És még azt mondod, én szoktam figyelmetlenül beszélni – suttogta hangosan Ron Hermionénak, aki, vette észre Sam, halálra váltan nézett vissza rá. Harry úgy tűnt, próbál nem felnevetni. Dean a szemét forgatta, de láthatóan nem tervezett Sam segítségére sietni a beszélgetés megmentésében.  
  
– Amúgy – mondta Sam erőltetett lelkesedéssel a témaváltás reményében –, a vadászok számos idegen nyelvet meg szoktak tanulni. Latin, szanszkrit, héber, arámi… Bobby még japánul is tud. Veletek mi a helyzet? Az feltűnt, hogy a varázsigéitek latin alapúak; azt nem volt nehéz észrevenni.  
  
– Áh, igen, persze, hogy feltűnt – mondta Hermione megkönnyebbülten. – A tanulmányaink során igazából nem volt elvárás, hogy bármilyen idegen nyelvet megtanuljunk, de számomra nagy segítség volt, hogy nyaranta gyakoroltam a latint – elvégre a helyes kiejtés különösen fontos a helyesen végrehajtott varázsigék érdekében.  
  
– A démonűző szövegeknél nekünk is hasonló a helyzet – felelte Sam. – Bár egy pár nem bánja, ha elrontod párszor a szavakat…  
  
Sam és Hermione még jó néhány percig beszélgettek így, miközben Dean afelett komázott Ronnal, hogy mennyire utálják a kutatást, és hogy mennyire nem értették, miért volt néhány stréber annyira ráizgulva a dologra. Sam és Hermione szinkronban emelték égnek a tekintetüket, amikor meghallották a megjegyzést, Harry pedig felnevetett.  
  
Végül mind belemerültek az olvasásba, és csak akkor szólaltak meg, ha valami kérdésük volt a többiekhez a könyveik tartalmát illetően. Hermione nagyon gyorsan haladt, vette észre Sam. Már rég hátrahagyta a bevezető köteteket, és a jóval bonyolultabb könyveket lapozgatta. Valamikor útközben elvarázsolt egy madártoll pennát, hogy magától írjon, Sam pedig a listára pillantva megállapította, hogy Hermione új címeket írt össze épp, amiket valószínűleg a varázslókönyvtárból tudnak majd beszerezni.  
  
– Sam, Dean – szólalt meg Harry. – Beszélhetnék veletek egy pillanatra?  
  
Hermione és Ron élesen felpillantottak a könyveikből, de nem mondtak semmit. Sam látta rajtuk, hogy Harrynek nem volt szokása így kihagyni őket valamiből.  
  
Dean bólintott, és felállt az asztaltól. – Mi lenne, ha egyúttal elmennénk vacsiért? Pizza jó, vagy hozzunk inkább kínait?  
  
– Kínait.  
  
– Pizza… jó, legyen kínai.  
  
– Jól van akkor, mindjárt vissza is jövünk. Ne nyúljatok a cuccaimhoz.  
  
Amikor beszálltak a kocsiba, Sam meglepetten figyelte, hogy Harry láthatóan ellazul egy kicsit.  
  
– Miért könnyebbülsz meg ennyire, hogy eljöhettél? – kérdezte Dean egy kicsit aggodalmasan, amikor ő is észrevette ugyanazt, mint Sam. – Azt hittem, barátok vagytok.  
  
– Azok vagyunk, csak… szerintem haragszanak rám – mondta Harry. Sam elvigyorodott.  
  
– És még te panaszkodsz, amiért Deannel némán beszélgetünk egymással – felelte Sam, mire Harry elmosolyodott.  
  
– Pont ezért kell beszélnem veletek – mondta Harry. – Meg akarom mutatni nekik az aktátokat.  
  
Sam még levegőt vett. – Nem tudom, Harry…  
  
– Minden benne van abban az izében – fejezte be helyette Dean. – Már az is épp elég baj, hogy Dracóval elolvastátok… arról a para varázsfőosztályról meg nem is beszélve.  
  
– Tudom – mondta Harry. – Ezért akartam először megkérdezni tőletek. Megértem, ha nem egyeztek bele – de Hermione nagyon jó az ilyesmiben. _Nagyon_ jó. Szerintem sokat tudna segíteni.  
  
– Mégis miben kéne segítenie? – kérdezte Sam. – Tudjuk, hogy tudnak a pecsétekről; tudjuk, hogy tudják, van valami közünk az egészhez. Ezért állították össze az aktát – rejtély megoldva. Be akarnak hívni minket kikérdezésre, ahogy Malfoy is mondta. Csak annyit kell tennünk, hogy mostantól elkerüljük a varázslókat, amiben eddig is tökéletesen teljesítettünk, amíg nem találkoztunk veled.  
  
– Jó, mindegy – legyintett Harry csalódottan. – Csak azt gondoltam, hogy Hermione ki tudná deríteni, hogy tényleg csak kikérdezni akarnak titeket, vagy hogy tudnak-e valamit, amit ti nem.  
  
– Kompromisszum – mondta hirtelen Dean. – Megoszthatod velük az életrajzunk rövidített változatát. De hagyd ki, hogy mit csinált az a démon Sammel, és csak azokat a részeket mutasd meg Hermionénak az aktából, ami a pecsétekről szól. Elfogadható?  
  
– Igen… igen, jó – mondta Sam.  
  
– Megegyeztünk – mondta Harry. – Köszönöm.  
  
– Mérgesek rád, mert általában minden apróságot elárulsz nekik, ami veled történik, nem igaz? – tippelt Dean.  
  
– Talán – felelte Harry pironkodva.  
  
– Hát, Sammy, találtam egy nálad is nagyobb kislányt! – röhögött Dean, ahogy megérkeztek a kocsival a kínai étteremhez.  
  
– Együtt éltünk át egy háborút – mondta Harry. – Ez teljesen érthető viselkedés.  
  
– Mondogasd csak magadnak – felelte Dean.  
  
– Fogadni mernék, hogy Sammel mindent elmondotok egymásnak – mondta Harry, amikor Dean parkolásba tette a váltót – Sam sosem volt még hálásabb az időzítésért.  
  
– Gyerünk, Harry – szállt ki a kocsiból Sam. – Remélem azt is tudod, hogy Ronék milyen kaját szeretnek, mert elfelejtettük megkérdezni, mit akarnak pontosan.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de követte Samet az étterembe.  
  


* * *

  
– Harry, nem érdekel, mit mondasz, mert hogy az _én_ megváltóm vagy, az biztos – mondta Ron abban a minutumban, hogy Harry két szatyor kínai kajával felszerelkezve belökte a vállával a motelszoba ajtaját. Harry megforgatta a szemét.  
  
Hermione azonnal neki is állt elpakolni a könyveket az asztalról, miközben arról motyogott magában, hogy Bobby Singer nem akar morzsákat látni az oldalak között. Harry meg akarta kérdezni Hermionétól, hogy milyen is volt a férfi – eddig nem találkozott túl sok vadásszal életében, és kíváncsi volt, hogy mindegyikük az a csavargó típus volt-e, mint a két Winchester.  
  
Miközben megvacsoráztak, átbeszélték az eddig olvasottakat. Sam és Dean megválaszolta a varázslók minden kérdését a démonokról és a szellemekről egyaránt. Ron, még ha nem is szakszerű, de hosszas magyarázatba kezdett a varázsvilág nem-bosszúálló, ártalmatlan szellemeiről, bár Sam és Dean is azon a véleményen volt, hogy minden szellem, ha ártalmas, ha nem, megérdemelte a továbblépést ahelyett, hogy egy örökkévalóságig egy iskola kabalaállata legyen. Ron vitába szállt, de Harry és Hermione nem tudta megállni, hogy egyetértsen a vadászokkal egy kicsit. De abban nem hittek, hogy rájuk kellene kényszeríteni a továbblépést; inkább csak, hogy meg kéne adni nekik a lehetőséget.  
  
Persze ez az gondolatmenet Hóborcnál kötött ki, akit Harry nagyon szívesen a továbblépésre kényszerített volna. Saméknek sajnos tájékoztatniuk kellett őt arról, hogy a kopogószellemektől sokkal nehezebb volt megszabadulni, és hogy az erőszintjük nagyban változott az adott szellemtől függően. Elmesélték, hogy Dean tizennégy évesen szinte egyedül el tudott intézni egy kopogószellemet, míg egy huszonnégy éves Samet majdnem megfojtott egy másik. Ami Harryt meglepte az az volt, hogy a két vadász láthatóan megdöbbent annak hallatán, hogy Hóborc anyagi testtel bírt, ha akart.  
  
– Mi is volt az a dal, amit másodikban énekelt neked? – kérdezte Ron. – Emlékszem, hogy azt különösen utáltad.  
  
– Nézzük csak… – próbálta meg felidézni Harry. – Valami olyasmi volt, hogy: Potter, te rosszcsont, bűnöd nagy, irtod a társaid, bűnös vagy?  
  
Dean felhorkantott, Sam pedig Harry helyett is fintorgott egy sort.  
  
– De ugye igazából nem gyilkolásztál? – vigyorgott Dean. – Mert tudod, hogy ki kell nyírjunk, ha titokban gonosz vagy.  
  
– Nem, csak félreértés volt – felelte Harry. – És különben sem halt meg senki.  
  
– Na, igen – mondta Ron. – Bár Hermione egy darabig kővé dermedt.  
  
– A félelemtől? – kérdezte Sam értetlenül. – Féltél, hogy Harry tényleg gonosz?  
  
Hermione felnevetett. – Nem, azt tudtam, hogy Harry ártatlan. Szó szerint voltam megdermedve.  
  
– Baziliszkusz – magyarázta meg Ron.  
  
– Ó, arról olvastam már – mondta Sam. – Nem tudtam, hogy te is az áldozatául estél.  
  
– Rengeteg óráról hiányoztam – sóhajtotta Hermione. – Igencsak megviselt a dolog.  
  
– Jaj, Sam… – mondta Dean. – Még jó, hogy nem iskolás korodban találkoztál Hermionéval. Ronnak nem lenne felesége, te meg már jóval Stanford előtt leléptél volna otthonról.  
  
– Pofa be, Dean – szólt rá Sam fáradtan, és Harry meglepetésére Dean tényleg csendben maradt.  
  
– Beszélhetnék Hermionéval és Ronnal négyszemközt? – kérdezte Harry a fivérektől. – Arról, amit korábban megbeszéltünk…  
  
Harry mindkét barátja kíváncsian fordult felé. Sam és Dean összenéztek egy pillanatra, majd bólintottak.  
  
– A fürdőbe menjetek – mondta Dean. – Nem akarom, hogy nélkülünk a sóvonalakon kívülre menjetek.  
  
– Rendben – kapta fel Harry a táskáját.  
  
– Harry – szólt rá Dean. – Hagyd itt azt, amit nem mutatsz meg nekik.  
  
Harry szinte érezte, hogy Ron és Hermione kíváncsisága a tetőfokára hág, és kicsit csalódott volt, amiért Dean nem bízott benne eléggé ahhoz, hogy elhiggye, Harry tényleg nem fogja megmutatni a vadászok életét részletező papírokat, de azért nem vette nagyon a szívére. Kihúzta a vastag mappát a táskából, és engedelmesen kiszedte belőle az akta említett részeit. A testvérek mellé tette az asztalra, és nagyra értékelte a gesztust, hogy Dean nem ellenőrizte le, mit pakolt ki a mappából. Értette, mit is jelent ez: lehet, hogy nem bíznak benne _teljesen,_ de azért igenis bíztak benne.  
  
Amint becsukódott mögöttük a fürdőszoba ajtaja, és Harry felhúzta rá a némító bűbájt, Ron és Hermione azonnal nekiestek.  
  
– Merlinre, Harry! – mondta Ron – Mégis mibe keveredtél már megint?  
  
– Ugye nem akaratod ellenére tartanak itt? – kérdezte Hermione aggodalmasan. – Tudom, hogy szóltál volna nekünk valahogy, ha így van, de azért gondoltam, megkérdezem…  
  
– Mindig is tudtam, hogy eljön majd a nap, amikor át kell majd engedned valaki másnak az irányítást, csak nem hittem volna, hogy megérem – mondta Ron. – És arra aztán végképp nem gondoltam, hogy mugli _vadászoknak_ fogod átengedni. Honnan veszed, hogy megbízhatsz bennük? Mármint, rendes fickóknak tűnnek… még ha egy kicsit szűkszavúak és mogorvák is…  
  
– Jaj, és jó nagy hülyeséget csináltam, nem igaz? – mondta Hermione. – Micsoda diplomata vagyok; minden könyv, amit a vadászokról olvastam, megemlítette, hogy általában valamiféle tragédia miatt választják ezt a foglalkozást, és mégis képes voltam rákérdezni…  
  
– Egyszerre csak egyet! – vágott közbe Harry. – Kérlek!  
  
Hermione és Ron is elcsendesült, és várakozón néztek Harryre, mintha emlékeznie kellett volna, hogy milyen sorrendben tették fel a kérdéseiket.  
  
– Nem az akaratom ellenére vagyok itt – kezdte Harry. – A Winchester fivérek tapasztalt vadászok, de nem tudnák megakadályozni, hogy dehoppanáljak. És… ööö… igen, Hermione, elég nagy hülyeséget csináltál, de azóta már biztosan megbocsátottak neked. És hogy mibe kevertem magam – hadd mutassak meg nektek valamit.  
  
– Az aktát? – kérdezte Hermione. – Mi van benne? És mi volt az a rész, amit az asztalon kellett hagynod?  
  
– Na, igen – mondta Harry. – Először is, össze kell foglalnom nektek azt a pár oldalt… Sam és Dean édesanyját megölte egy démon, amikor Sam még kisbaba volt. Sammel… sok közös van bennünk. Akárhogy is, az apjuk nem sokkal később bosszúhadjáratra indult a démon ellen, és közben vadászoknak képezte ki a fiait. Sam megpróbálta elhagyni őket, hogy valami mást kezdjen az életével, de aztán a démon megölte a barátnőjét, úgyhogy újra csatlakozott az apja küldetéséhez… ööö, lássuk csak… Egy évvel azután, hogy Sam barátnője meghalt, az apját is megölték – valószínűleg egy alku eredményeként, amit Dean életéért kötött egy autóbaleset után. Egy évvel azután Dean és Sam megölte a démont, de Sam belehalt a harcba, úgyhogy Dean eladta érte a lelkét, hogy feltámadhasson. Végül pedig Dean idén májusban a pokolra került… és, öm, szerintem nagyjából ennyi.  
  
Harry töltött magának egy pohár vizet a csapból, és újra a barátai felé fordult. Hermione úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten vagy sírva fakad, vagy felkeresi a legközelebbi könyvtárat. Ron pedig úgy, mintha Harryt mindjárt kényszerzubbonyban hurcolnák el, de legalább láthatóan elborzasztotta a lehetőség.  
  
– Szóval – folytatta Harry, miután ivott a vizéből egy kortyot –, a másik ok, amiért még mindig Winchesterékkel vagyok az az, hogy az amerikai Misztériumügyi Főosztály összeírt róluk egy aktát. Ahogy azt mind tudjuk, nem bevett gyakorlat, hogy a Misztériumügyi Főosztály vadászokkal foglalkozzon. Úgyhogy amikor Malfoy itt volt, megkértem, hogy másolja le nekem a dokumentumot. – Ekkor Harry megemelte a mappát, amit még mindig a kezében tartott. – Szerettem volna, hogy átolvasd, Hermione, hátha te rájössz, mit akarhat a Főosztály Winchesteréktől, ha valaha elkapják őket. Illetve azt is tudni szeretném, hogy _kicsoda_ keresteti őket, és hogy mennyire aktívan foglalkoznak az üggyel.  
  
– Persze, Harry, megpróbálom… – nyúlt a mappáért Hermione.  
  
– Van még valami – mondta Harry, és inkább megszokásból pillantott az ajtóra, mint őszinte aggodalomból. – Nem mondtam el nekik, de… van egy jóslat.  
  
Erre Ron és Hermione is elsápadt egy kicsit. Az iskolás éveik után egyikük sem szerette meg különösebben a jóslatokat. Harry a táskájába nyúlt, és elővette a szépen összehajtogatott papírlapot.  
  
– Magán a főosztályi raktárban tartott gömbön kívül csak ennyi maradt fenn a jóslatból. Nem… nem hangzik túl jól. – Harry odaadta Hermionénak a papirost.  
  
– Miért nem vitted oda Saméket, hogy közösen meghallgassátok? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
– Hát, öh – kezdte Harry –, először egyedül mentem megnézni, amikor még azon filóztam, hogy szóljak-e nekik egyáltalán… és összefutottam Castiellel.  
  
– Találkoztál egy _angyallal?!_ – esett le Ron álla.  
  
– Igen – mondta Harry. – Lényegében megmondta nekem, hogy ne szóljak Winchestéreknek a jóslatról, bár nem fejezte ki magát ilyen egyértelműen. Elég zavaros volt a beszélgetésünk.  
  
– Ó, jaj – motyogta Hermione az orra alatt, ahogy átfutott a jóslatos papír tartalmán. – Nem is csoda, hogy ez alapján egy egész aktát indítottak róluk… bár hogy honnan tudták, hogy Samről és Deanről van szó benne…  
  
– Erre én is rákérdeztem – ráncolta a szemöldökét Harry. – Mielőtt tudtam volna a jóslatról, észrevettem, hogy az aurorok mind augusztus végére keltezték a kutatásaik nagy részét. Megkérdeztem Deantől, hogy szerinte mit tehetett Sam, amivel magára vonhatta a figyelmüket, de csak annyit mondott, hogy nem Sam volt az.  
  
– Hát, talán nem tudja… – kezdte mondani Hermione.  
  
– Nem, nem úgy értette. Valamit nem tudunk – mondta Harry.  
  
– Jól van, Harry – bólintott Hermione. – Utánajárok.  
  
– Köszi – felelte Harry. – Mindent értünk, vagy kimehetünk végre ebből a szörnyen szűk fürdőszobából?  
  
– Szerintem nem bírnak engem – mondta hirtelen Ron. Harry felnevetett – hát persze, hogy Ron még ilyenkor is mások véleménye miatt fog aggódni.  
  
– Szerintem senkit sem bírnak igazán, Ron – mondta Harry.  
  
– De Malfoyt igen! – vágta rá Ron. – Dean folyton undok pillantásokat vetett rám, amikor görénynek neveztem.  
  
– Jó, oké – mondta Harry. – Erre igazából én sem számítottam. Talán ha hagyod neki, hogy képen töröljön, téged is bírna.  
  
Harry elvigyorodva nézte, ahogy Ron, mintha őszintén átgondolná a javaslatot, az állkapcsához emeli a kezét.  
  
– Istenem, Ron – mondta Hermione. – Közismert tény, hogy a vadászok elszigetelik magukat a társadalom többi részétől. Örülhetünk neki, hogy egyáltalán képesek társaságban dolgozni.  
  
– Apropó – mondta Harry. – Minél tovább cseverészünk róluk idebent – mert pontosan tudják, hogy azt csináljuk –, annál bunkóbbnak fogunk tűnni. Iszkiri.  
  
Harry hatástalanította a bűbájt, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Most már mérföldekkel jobban érezte magát, hogy Ron és Hermione is tudott a jóslatról. A varázslók felnéztek a könyveikből, amikor a hármuk visszalépett a szobába.  
  
– Jók vagyunk? – kérdezte Dean unottan.  
  
– Természetesen – felelte Hermione. Látszott rajta, hogy új fényben látja Deant. Harry belegondolt, és rájött, hogy ő már azzal az előismerettel beszélt először Deannel, hogy a férfi megjárta a poklot – de Ron és Hermione nem. Hermione az egész délutánt azzal töltötte, hogy Deannel szemközt ülve olvasott könyveket az asztalnál, miközben azt hallgatta, ahogy a vadász állandóan poénkodott és Samet fárasztotta, úgyhogy ezek alapján kezdte megformálni róla a véleményét. Most azonban… a szellemeskedő, tapasztalt, bár korlátolt illemű vadász helyett (ahogy azt Hermione valószínűleg megfogalmazta volna) inkább olyasvalakit látott, aki elképzelhetetlen szörnyűségek tanúja lehetett.  
  
– Helyes – mondta Dean, és újra olvasni kezdett. A megfeszített állkapcsából ítélve nem örülhetett annak, hogy Hermione hirtelen ennyi mindent tudott róla. Harry Samre pillantott, aki anélkül bámulta a könyvét, hogy egy szót is olvasott volna, és meglepően bűntudatosnak tűnt. Harryben felmerült, hogy vajon magát hibáztatta-e Dean pokolra kerüléséért.  
  
– Miért ütötted meg Malfoyt? – kérdezte Ron hirtelen. – Mondott valamit?  
  
Harry megforgatta a szemét azon, hogy Ron nem volt képes csak úgy elengedni valamit, ha azt hitte, a személye érintett a dologban. De aztán észrevette, hogy a kérdés lényegében megtörte a szobára szállt feszültséget, úgyhogy azonnal hálás lett Ron csőlátásáért.  
  
– Hát, ööö… – kezdte Dean. – Egy kicsit kiakadt, amikor megtudta, hogy vadászok vagyunk, és Samre lőtt valamit.  
  
Ron szemei elkerekedtek.  
  
– Mivel lőtt rád? – kérdezte Samtől.  
  
– A pirossal, azt hiszem – felelte Sam. – Stu...por? Nem tudom, de jobban fájt, mint amikor a démon csinálta. Nekilökött vele a falnak.  
  
– Csak ennyi? – csodálkozott Ron. – Nem ájultál el?  
  
– El kellett volna? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Láttad már, hogy Hagrid ellenáll a Stupornak, Ron – szólt közbe Harry. – Sam is elég nagyra nőtt.  
  
– Jó, persze, Hagrid ellen tud állni neki, de csak azért, mert csak félig ember – mondta Ron.  
  
– Lehet, hogy nem is a Stupor volt az; nonverbális varázslat volt. – Harry megvonta a vállát, és igyekezett nem a Winchester fivérek felé nézni. Gyorsan elő kellett állnia valamiféle figyelemeltereléssel. – Mondd csak, Ron, nincs kedved kirándulni menni?  
  
Ron zavart arckifejezése Harry felé fordult.  
  
– Szerintem jól jönne nekünk egy kis desszert – mondta Harry őszintén, mire Ron szélesen elvigyorodott.  
  
– Ugye pite? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
– Igen – mosolyodott el Harry –, és Dean meg fogja mutatni neked a térképen, hogy honnan hozd. – A vadászra pillantott, aki máris nagyon vidáman nézett vissza rá. – Lehetőleg a hat legközelebbi államon belül gondolkozz, Dean.  
  
Dean felkapta a térképet, és Samre pillantott.  
  
– Mit gondolsz, Sam? – kérdezte. – Tegnap ettünk az áfonyásból… a pekándióshoz mit szólsz?  
  
Sam arcán elhalványultak a ráncok. – Abból a connecticuti kajáldából?  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ahogy Dean elkezdte elmagyarázni Ronnak, hová is kell mennie. Szerencsés volt, hogy Ron és Dean figyelmét is könnyedén el lehetett terelni egy kis beígért pitével. Sam persze teljesen tisztában volt vele, hogy mennyire veszélyes irányt is vett Ron kérdezősködése… de Harry megígérte Deannek, hogy nem fog beszélni a barátainak a Sam kiskorában történtekről, és bármennyire is meg akarta szegni ezt az ígéretet, jól tudta, hogy magáénak tudni a Winchester fivérek bizalmát most élet-halál kérdés volt a számára.  
  
Csak akkor jutott eszébe, hogy Hermione is a szobában van, amikor a boszorkány áthelyezte a testsúlyát a másik lábára. Rápillantott, és egy mélyen elgondolkodó arckifejezéssel találta szemben magát. _Merlinre_ – Harry néha tényleg azt kívánta, Hermione bár ne lett volna ennyire figyelmes.


	26. 26. fejezet

Húsz perccel később Ron egy egész pitével tért vissza. Harry jókedvűen figyelte, ahogy Deannel felnyögtek a desszert láttán, és hosszasan dicsérni kezdték a jó piték csodáit, miközben Sam és Hermione csak a szemét forgatta. Harry egész biztos volt benne: Ron később majd hálálkodni fog, amiért Harry előállt egy módszerrel arra, hogy Dean megkedvelje őt – anélkül, hogy Ronnak egy pofozkodás rosszabbik felére kelljen állnia. Abban már nem volt annyira biztos, hogy Sam hogyan viszonyult Ronhoz, de általánosságban véve a fiatalabbik vadász eddig jóval nyitottabbnak bizonyult az új kapcsolatokra, mint a bátyja.  
  
– Mi a terv, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione halkan. Mellette ült az ágyon, ahol különféle nyitott könyvek és pergamentekercsek vették körbe.  
  
– Itt maradunk, hagyjuk Winchesteréknek, hogy megvédjenek engem, reméljük, hogy a dementorok maguktól visszamennek utána Európába… vagy ez, vagy szólok a Minisztériumnak, hogy a démonok irányítják őket, és a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra hagyom a dolgot – felelte Harry.  
  
– Biztos okos dolog egy motelszobában letáborozni? – kérdezte Hermione. – Igényelhetnénk egy menedékházat. Akkor a Hopp-por hálózathoz is hozzáférésünk lenne.  
  
Harry csodálkozva bámult Hermionéra. – Tényleg megtehetnénk? – kérdezte. – Mármint… tényleg igényelhetnénk egy hivatalos menedékházat anélkül, hogy a Minisztérium rájönne, hogy kikkel vagyok, és hogy mi a tét?  
  
– Harry… – kezdte Hermione, Harry pedig máris tudta, hogy nem fognak tetszeni neki a következő szavak. – …Talán igenis tájékoztatnunk kéne a Minisztériumot a helyzetről…  
  
– Nem – vágott közbe Sam. – Deannel egyedül is meg tudjuk ezt oldani.  
  
– Így is épp elég emberre kell vigyáznunk – tette hozzá Dean szigorúan.  
  
– _Vigy..._ – kezdte volna Ron a méltatlankodást, és Harry látta, ahogy Hermione is ellenkezésre nyitja a száját, úgyhogy gyorsan közbelépett, mielőtt bármelyikük valami sértőt mondhatott volna a két vadásznak.  
  
– Saméknek igaza van – mondta –, téma lezárva. Ne vitatkozzatok.  
  
– De Harry… – tiltakozott Hermione.  
  
– Otthon annyit vitatkozhattok velem, amennyit csak akartok – szakította félbe Harry. – De most _aurori_ megbízáson vagyok itt. Hivatalosan ti itt sem lehetnétek, sőt, már arról sem szabadott volna tájékoztatást kapnotok, hogy hogyan találhattok rám.  
  
– Malfoy… – kezdte Ron.  
  
– Malfoy csak azután találkozott velünk, hogy Bostonba hoppanáltunk – mondta Harry. – De mégis tudtad, hogy egy régi fekete kocsival utazok. Kilométerekre onnan találtál rám, ahol Malfoyt utoljára láttam. Csak azért nem megyek el leordítani Phil fejét, mert _tudom,_ mennyire félelmetesek tudtok lenni, ha azt hiszitek, hogy veszélybe kerültem, és mert már így is napok óta megállás nélkül ugráltatom.  
  
– Har… – mondta Hermione.  
  
– A lényeg az – folytatta Harry a közbeszólási kísérletre ügyet sem vetve –, hogy ha egyszer ennyire ragaszkodtok hozzá, hogy segíthessetek, legalább hallgathatnátok rám. Különben akár haza is mehettek, és elmondhatjátok Ginnynek, hogy Dean szemtől szemben még jobban néz ki!  
  
– Jól van! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Bocsánat, hogy felhoztam.  
  
Harry látta a Dean arcára kúszó, lassú vigyort, és hallotta, ahogy Sam az orra alatt kussra inti a bátyját, éppen, mielőtt Ron újra megszólalt volna:  
  
– Senkinek sem beszélünk erről az egészről – ígérte –, de attól még utánajárhatnánk, hogy tudunk-e szerezni egy menedékházat? Nagyobb védelmet nyújtana, mint ez a motel.  
  
– És használhatnánk a Hopp-por hálózatot – mondta Hermione –, úgyhogy közvetlenebb hozzáférésünk lenne a könyvtárakhoz.  
  
– Mi az a Hopp-por? – kérdezte Dean.  
  
– Egy másik fajta varázsközlekedési mód – felelte Harry, aztán elgondolkodott. – Ennek se lennél nagy rajongója.  
  
– És milyen védelmet tudna nyújtani az a ház? – folytatta Dean a kérdezősködést.  
  
– Általános védelmi varázslatokkal lenne ellátva – felelte Hermione. – És ti is hozzáadhattok dolgokat, ha szeretnétek, miután megérkeztünk.  
  
Dean vállat vont, és Sam felé fordult, aki összevonta egy kicsit a szemöldökét, de végül tükrözte a testvére vállvonogatását.  
  
– Végül is, miért is ne? – mondta Dean.  
  
– Amennyiben senki sem tudja meg, hogy nekünk is közünk van ehhez – tette hozzá Sam.  
  
– Akkor beszélek Phillel – mondta Harry. – Már amúgy is ideje lenne ránéznem a csapatomra.  
  
Harry felkelt, és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt, hogy egyedül beszélhessen Phillel. Amikor az ajtóhoz ért, ráébredt, hogy így egyedül fogja hagyni a barátait a két vadásszal.  
  
– Ron, Hermione? – szólt Harry, mire mindketten ránéztek. – Ne feledjétek, hogy most Sam és Dean a főnök. Úgyhogy ha csinálni szeretnétek valamit, velük kellene megbeszéljétek, nem pedig velem.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott a többiek enyhén döbbentnek tűnő arckifejezését látva, majd magára csukta a fürdőszoba ajtaját. Az egyik módja annak, hogy Hermione és Ron ne vitatkozhassanak vele tovább az volt, hogy megfosztotta magát a főnöki szereptől. Egyenrangúak, családtagok voltak, úgyhogy nekik mindig nehezebb dolguk volt _nem_ megvitatni Harry döntéseit. De a Winchester fivérekbe úgysem mernek majd olyan hevesen belekötni.  
  


* * *

  
  
– Mikor volt legutoljára, hogy valaki másnak adta át az irányítást? – kérdezte Dean Hermionéra és Ronra pillantva, akik még mindig a csukott fürdőszobaajtót bámulták.  
  
– Öh – mondta Ron, és kétségbeesetten Hermione felé fordult.  
  
– Hát… – kezdte Hermione – mindig is hallgatott Dumbledore professzorra.  
  
– És amikor auror lett, az első pár évig nem számított rangidősnek – tette hozzá Ron. – Úgyhogy akkor hallgatnia kellett másokra, de azt, ööö, nagyrészt csak muszájból, a látszat kedvéért tette…  
  
– Harry sosem jött ki jól azokkal, akik valamiféle hatalmat gyakorolhattak felette – sóhajtott Hermione. – Szerintem a gyerekkora miatt van…  
  
– Én is így gondoltam – szakította félbe Dean. – Bármi tipp, hogy mi miért vagyunk ilyen különlegesek?  
  
– Dean, ebben a helyzetben tényleg mi vagyunk a szakértők – felelte Sam. – Harry csak felismerte ezt.  
  
Dean Sam felé fordulva felvonta a szemöldökét. – Milyen _kedves_ tőle...  
  
– Hát, lehet benne igazság – mondta Hermione udvariasan. – De szerintem egyben kifogásként is használja arra, hogy ne vitatkozhassunk vele.  
  
Dean elnevette magát Sam enyhe szemöldökráncolása és Ron morcos arckifejezése láttán.  
  
– Okos a pali– mondta Dean. Hermione rámosolygott.  
  
– Ha Harry tud nekünk szerezni egy menedékházat, számítsatok rá, hogy sokat fogok könyvtárakba eljárni – tájékoztatta őket hirtelen Hermione.  
  
– Öh, oké… – mondta Dean.  
  
– Milyen könyvtárakba? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Összeírtam egy listát démonokról és az apokalipszisről szóló könyvekből, amelyek szerintem hasznunkra válhatnának – felelte Hermione. – A New Orleans-i varázslókönyvtár terjedelmes démonológiarészleggel rendelkezik, a Közép-Amerikai Varázslószövetség pedig felettébb odavan az apokaliptikus szövegekért, úgyhogy biztos találok náluk valami hasznosat.  
  
Amikor Sam Deanre nézett, csak úgy sütött a tekintetéből, hogy ő is menni szeretne. Dean megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Azzal a… hopporral akarsz menni? – kérdezte Sam, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a bátyjára.  
  
– Ha kapunk egy menedékházat, akkor igen – felelte Hermione.  
  
– Sam… – figyelmeztette az öccsét Dean.  
  
– Megkérdezhetnénk Harryt… – mondta neki halkan Sam.  
  
– Sam, a _varázslóké_ az a két könyvtár – mondta Dean. – Tele lesznek _varázslókkal,_ valószínűleg az _okos_ fajtából. Nem érdekel, mivel akarsz odajutni, nem mehetsz, úgy nem, hogy azt sem tudjuk, hány varázsló keres minket pontosan, és hogy mit terveznek csinálni, ha ránk találnak.  
  
– Hermione így is, úgy is egyedül kell menjen a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt – mosolygott rájuk Ron. – Igazából elég híresek vagyunk, úgyhogy címlapra kerülne, ha meglátják, hogy egy amerikai könyvtárban világvégés könyveket olvasgat.  
  
Dean épp időben nézett Hermionéra, hogy elkapja a Samre vetett együttérző pillantását.  
  
– Ronnak igaza van – sóhajtotta Hermione. – Ne haragudj, Sam.  
  
– Ó – mondta Sam, és újra a könyve fölé hajolt. Dean látta rajta, hogy eddig azt hitte, csak a bátyját kell majd meggyőznie a dologról, most pedig kicsit bosszús volt, amiért az a sok érv, amit kétségtelenül összegyűjtött a fejében, hirtelen mind értéktelenné vált.  
  
– Meg aztán – mondta Ron –, már csak még egy adag pletykalapos spekuláció hiányzik az életemben arról, hogy a feleségem lelépett valami jóképű hapsival.  
  
– Ugyan már, Ron – mondta Hermione. – Egyszer sem írtak hasonlót, amióta megszülettek a gyerekek.  
  
Dean elvigyorodott, amikor észrevette, hogy Sam hirtelen mennyire erős koncentrációval olvassa a sorokat. Az öccse haja eltakarta a fülét, de Dean még így látatlanban is tudta, hogy elvörösödtek.  
  
Ron és Hermione tovább beszélgetett a varázslók pletykalapjainak hülyeségeiről, amíg Harry vissza nem jött a fürdőszobából.  
  
– Megkaptuk a menedékházat – jelentette be. – Phil úgy ítélte, tartozott nekem eggyel, amiért nem tudott kiállni a Weasley-harag ellen ma reggel.  
  
Dean figyelte, ahogy Hermione önelégült mosolyt villant mindegyikükre.  
  
– Mikor költözhetünk be? – kérdezte a boszorkány.  
  
– Holnap reggel – felelte Harry. Phil előkészít nekünk egyet ma este, és kitalálja, hogyan tudnánk odajuttatni Samet és Deant.  
  
– Kocsival – közölte Dean, és rámeredt Harryre, nehogy eszébe jusson vitatkozni vele. Nincs az az isten, hogy újra egy motel parkolójában hagyja a drágaságát, miközben a varázslók megpróbálják nem más-más államban felejteni Sam testrészeit.  
  
– És neked is velünk kéne utaznod – tette hozzá Sam onnan, ahol a könyvét olvasta.  
  
– De… – kezdett tiltakozni Harry.  
  
– Nem azt mondtad, hogy Sam és én vagyunk a főnök? – kérdezte Dean egy önelégült vigyor kíséretében. Harry elkerekedő szemekkel becsukta a száját. A vadász látta a szeme sarkából, ahogy Ron és Hermione egymást tükrözve szintén elvigyorodik. – Nem gondoltad át nagyon, mi?  
  
Dean teljesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Harry bármikor visszavonhatta a kinevezésüket. Azt is tudta, hogy Harry és a barátai egy pillantás alatt és minden szó nélkül eltűnhettek volna, és az, hogy ezt nem tették meg, arról árulkodott, hogy tényleg komolyan álltak hozzá ehhez az egészhez – ahhoz, hogy hagyták, Sam és Dean védje meg Harryt. A varázslók lényegében ezzel bevallották, hogy egyedül nem tudnák megoldani a helyzetet – az egész Voldibarom (vagy akárhogy is hívták azt a gonosz hapsit) legyőzéses dologból szerzett tapasztalatuktól függetlenül.  
  
– Valóban azt mondtam; és a kocsival menni remek ötlet – felelte Harry komolyan, aztán átható tekintettel Dean szemébe bámult. – Biztos neked és _Samnek_ is sokkal _kényelmesebb_ lesz _nem-mágikus_ módon közlekedni.  
  
Dean azonnal érezte, hogy összeszorul a gyomra. Máris megértette, mire gondolt Ron, amikor azt mondta, Harry csak a _látszat kedvéért_ hallgatott mások parancsaira. Egyértelművé vált, hogy Dean és Sam csak addig tudhatták magukénak a kormányt, amíg olyan parancsokat adtak, amikkel Harry is egyetértett.  
  
– Úgy ám – mondta Dean erőltetett jókedvvel. Harry barátai felé pillantott, és látta rajtuk, hogy nem tűnt fel nekik a szóváltás másodlagos jelentése. Amiért hálás is volt. Aztán Samre felé fordult, aki megfeszített állkapoccsal és elárultságról árulkodó arckifejezéssel bámult le vakon a könyve lapjaira. Basszus.  
  
Valami biztos kiült Dean arcára is, mert Harry azonnal Sam felé pillantott, és volt benne annyi tisztesség, hogy megbánja a szavait.  
  
– Van szobátok éjszakára? – kérdezte Dean Ronéktól.  
  
– Igen, itt van egy pár ajtóval odébb. A hetes szoba az – felelte Hermione.  
  
– Jó, mert szerintem ideje lenne lefeküdni – mondta Dean. – Nyugodtan vigyetek magatokkal pár könyvet, ha folytatni szeretnétek az olvasást.  
  
Hermione azonnal nekiállt összepakolni annyi könyvet, amennyit csak tudott, és még Ron kezébe is nyomott egy stóccal. Dean kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy elkapja Sam pillantását.  
  
– Add oda Harrynek a sót – mondta Dean neki halkan, majd rákacsintott, és felmutatta három ujját. Sam először csak értetlenül összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de aztán Dean látta, ahogy egy visszafojtott mosolyban megrándul az ajka.  
  
Sam megragadta a sóval teli tasakot, és teljesen kihúzta magát, hogy Harry fölé tornyosuljon, ahogy átadta neki.  
  
– A barátaid mennek elsőként – utasította Sam, Deant pedig elöntötte a nosztalgia érzése. – Harminc másodperc elteltével kövesd őket te is. Közvetlenül a szobába vedd az irányt, és a lehető legrövidebb utat tedd meg. Sózz be minden ajtót és ablakot. Egyetlen lyukat se hagyj ki, világos?  
  
– Igen – mondta Harry elkerekedett szemekkel. Dean az ajkába harapott, nehogy lecsússzon a vonásairól a szigorú arckifejezés. Amikor gimis volt, Sam elkezdte megszámozni és utánozni az apjuk beszédeit. Akkoriban ez idegesítette Deant, mert Sam mindig akkor vette őket elő, amikor panaszkodni akart, de egyszerre szórakoztatta is, mert azt hallgatni, ahogy Sam mutáló kamaszhangja megpróbálta John Winchestert utánozni, kivétel nélkül mindig röhejes élmény volt, mindegy, mennyire volt Dean kiakadva Sam feleselése miatt. De most, Sam mostani magasságával, testfelépítésével és hangjával, Dean becsukhatta volna a szemét, és könnyedén elhitethette volna magával, hogy az apját hallgatja.  
  
Sam Hermione és Ron felé fordult, és a komoly, jelentőségteljes pillantást, amit rájuk vetett, Dean nagyon jól ismerte – valaki más arcán.  
  
– Vigyázzatok Harryre – mondta Sam szigorúan, Dean pedig megrázta a fejét az átirat hallatán.  
  
– Persze – felelte Ron komolyan. Hermione élénken bólintott egyet, és kidadogott egy beleegyező, enyhén összezavart „Természetesen!”-t.  
  
– Gyerünk – mondta Sam, és intett a kezével, a mozdulat pedig egyértelmű lezárása volt a beszélgetésnek. Ron és Hermione azonnal el is tűntek. Dean szinte látta, ahogy Harry fejben elszámol harmincig, és épp felröhögött volna, amikor Sam hirtelen elszakadt a szövegkönyvtől. Az öccse lehajolt kicsit, és a jobb kezét Harry bal vállára téve helyben tartotta a varázslót. Dean érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy Sam valamit Harry fülébe súg. Túl halkan mondta ahhoz. hogy hallani lehessen; Dean csak azt láthatta, hogy Harry arcából hirtelen kiszalad a szín. Dean mosolya értetlenségbe csapott át, de épp, amikor magyarázatot követelt volna, Sam kihúzta magát, és megveregette a Harry vállát.  
  
– Az ő ajtajuk fölé is jó ötlet lenne ördögcsapdát festeni – mondta Sam. – Csak a biztonság kedvéért. Rendben?  
  
– Rendben – mondta Harry halkan.  
  
– Menj – ismételte meg Sam a korábbi kézmozdulatot, miközben újra felvette azt a szigorú hangszínt, amivel a beszéde többi részét is előadta. Harry sarkon fordult, és eltűnt.  
  
– Mégis mi a fenét mondtál neki? – kérdezte Dean azonnal.  
  
Sam vállat vont.  
  
– Komolyan, Sam – próbálkozott újra. – Én nem emlékszem ilyesmire apa beszédéből.  
  
– Hát – mondta Sam –, ennél a résznél téged már általában elküldött. Tudod, hogy lekaszabold a szörnyeket, hogy mire utánad mentem, csak a vérnyomokat kelljen követnem abban reménykedve, hogy egy csepp sem a tiéd.  
  
– Sam… – szólt rá Dean, mert igen: ő is pontosan erre emlékezett akkorról, amikor Sam utánozni kezdte az apjuk beszédeit. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Harry mennyire elsápadt, mire újra elöntötte a kíváncsiság. – Mit… Mi a fenét mondott neked apa olyankor, amikor engem már elküldött?  
  
– Nagyrészt csak azt, hogy ne nézzek úgy rá – mondta Sam egy szeretetteljes mosollyal az arcán. – És hogy hallgassak rád.  
  
– És mit mondtál Harrynek? – kérdezte meg Dean még egyszer.  
  
– Csak valami hasonlót – mondta Sam, majd Deannek hátat fordítva nekiállt elpakolni az odagyűlt könyveket az ágyáról.  
  


* * *

  
  
Amikor Harry megérkezett a Ronék szobájába, a két barátja épp enyhén döbbenten bámult egymásra. Harry úgy vélte, hogyha tartott volna egy kis szünetet, hogy belegondolhasson a dolgokba, valószínűleg ő is hasonlóan nézne ki. De ahelyett, hogy ilyesmihez folyamodott volna, inkább az ajtóhoz vonult a sóval teli tasakkal a kezében, és egy vastag vonalat öntött belőle a küszöbre.  
  
– Mégis mi történt az előbb? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
– Harry? – tette hozzá Hermione, Harry pedig nem tudta visszafojtani a nevetést, mert valahogy a boszorkány kérdésére nehezebbnek tűnt válaszolni.  
  
– Valami rosszat mondtam – felelte Harry.  
  
– Micsodát? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
Harry vállat vont, és az ajtótól az ablakhoz lépett, hogy sót szórjon a párkányra.  
  
– Megharagudtak rád? – kérdezte Hermione halkan.  
  
– Sam igen – vallotta be Harry. – Egy kicsit. Megérdemlem.  
  
– De még csak nem is Samhez beszéltél – mondta Ron elgondolkodva. – Ő olvasott.  
  
– Harry? – visszhangozta magát Hermione korábbról. – Mit hallgatsz el előlünk?  
  
– Semmit, Hermione – sóhajtotta Harry, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett rá, amikor elsétált mellettük, hogy a fürdőszoba felé vegye az irányt. – Mindent elmondtam nektek.  
  
– Harry… – kezdte Hermione, és követte őt a fürdőszobaajtóig, ahol aztán megállt a küszöbön, miközben Harry besózta az ottani kis ablakot is. – Nem vagyok se siket, se vak; valamit nem árultál el nekünk. Mint most kiderült, már kódban beszélsz Winchesterékkel, mert anélkül sikerült magadra haragítanod őket, hogy Ronnal mi egyáltalán észrevettük volna, hogy ez mikor és hogyan történt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy _tudom,_ Dean nem hagyta neked, hogy megmutasd nekünk a teljes aktát…  
  
– Hermione – mondta Harry –, _te_ meg akarnád mutatni az aktát egy vadidegennek, amiben még a legapróbb részlet is benne van mindenről, amit az elmúlt három évben csináltál? Mint például az egykori szeretőidhez tett látogatásaid, az apád utolsó szavai, és részletes leírások a kisöcséd visszatérő rémálmairól?  
  
Harry figyelte, ahogy Hermione elsápad.  
  
– Az akta ennyire részletes lenne? – kérdezte Hermione hitetlenkedve.  
  
– Igen – felelte Harry.  
  
– Sam sok minden, de kicsi biztosan nem – szólt Ron Hermione mögül. – Hány éves egyáltalán?  
  
– Öh, tavasszal tölti a huszonhatot, ha jól emlékszem – mondta Harry megakadás nélkül, elvégre már rég megszokta Ron gyakori, látszólag irreleváns kérdéseit. Aztán majdnem egyenesen beléjük sétált, amikor mindketten megtorpantak előtte. – Mi az?  
  
– Négy évvel _fiatalabb_ nálunk?! – kérdezte Ron döbbenten. – Úgy parancsolgatott nekem az előbb, mintha az anyám lett volna!  
  
Harry nem tudta lenyelni a nevetést, amit a második mondat keltette kép idézett elő – Sam a Weasley család konyhájában, Molly köpenyével a dereka körül, miközben úgy hadonászik egy kanállal, mintha pálcát fogna a kezében, mert Ron már megint teli szájjal beszélt az asztalnál.  
  
– Azt hittem, jóval idősebbek ennél… – mondta Hermione, Harry torkában pedig elhalt a nevetés.  
  
– Azok – felelte Harry, és gyengéden addig lökdöste Hermionét, amíg a boszorkány el nem állt az ajtóból, hogy Harry elhagyhassa a fürdőszobát. – És ideje lenne visszamennem hozzájuk, mielőtt idejönnek, és megint leordítják a fejem.  
  
Harry a plafon felé lengette a pálcáját a bejárati ajtónál, és figyelte, ahogy egy ördögcsapda komótosan a falat díszítő penészfoltok tetejére festi magát. Tényleg ócska egy motel volt ez a hely. Már alig várta, hogy a menedékházba érjenek. Visszafordult Ron és Hermione felé, akik még mindig úgy néztek rá, mintha titkolózott volna előttük. Végül is így is volt, de nem mintha Harry bármit is tehetett volna a dolog ellen.  
  
– Jó éjt – mondta inkább.  
  
– Jó éjt, Harry – felelte Ron, de Hermione csak felsóhajtott. Harry sarkon fordult, és visszahoppanált Winchesterék szobájába, ahol egy hatalmas kanárival találta szemben magát, miközben Sam szinte már sírt a röhögéstől. Harry azonnal is vissza is szívta, amit Hermionénak mondott – a két vadász annyira talán mégsem volt felnőtt.


	27. 27. fejezet

A következő napot korán kezdték. Phil ugrott be először, hogy elmondja nekik a menedékház pontos helyét, amit a titokgazda gondosan felírt egy darabka pergamenre. Rögtön ezután Hermione benézett a Winchester-szobába, és tájékoztatta őket, hogy a menedékházba hoppanál, ahonnan aztán Hopp-porral a könyvtárak felé veszi majd az irányt. Dean kábán bólintott egyet, és miután becsoszogott a fürdőszobába, kikiabált Samnek, hogy hozzon neki kávét. Miközben készülődtek, Sam olykor-olykor egy-egy sárga madártollra bukkant, és kuncogni kezdett, mire Dean nagy műsort csinált a sértett pillantásaiból. Harry nem tudott nem eltűnődni azon, hogy vajon mennyiben volt Dean zúgolódása igazi, és mennyiben tettette csak a dolgot Sam és Harry érdekében – hiszen, bár Harry tudta, hogy Sam még nem bocsátott meg neki az előző esti megjegyzése miatt, elég nehéz feladat volt így a fiatalabb vadásznak, hogy ridegen forduljon hozzá, ha egyszer senki más nem volt a közelükben, akivel összefoghatott volna Dean piszkálásának érdekében.  
  
A biztonság kedvéért Harry emlékeztette Deant, hogy nem Ron hibája volt, amiért a vadász fogta magát, és megevett egy földre hullott édességet. Nem tudta biztosan, mit tervezett Dean Ronnal, de ami Harryt illette, most már kétszer is megspórolt Ronnak egy nyaklevest.  
  
Ron egy jó másfél órával azután botorkált be az ajtón, hogy Hermione elment, és láthatóan nem tudta hova tenni, amikor Dean haragos pillantást vetett rá, Sam pedig rávigyorgott. Harry csak a szemébe nézve vállat vont, amivel azt üzente. „ne törődj velük”, mire Ron viszonozta a vállvonást, ami azt jelentette: „túl korán van még ahhoz, hogy bármivel is törődjek”.  
  
Miközben azt nézték, ahogy a Winchester fivérek összepakolták a fegyvereiket, Harry és Ron a legutóbbi kviddicsbajnokságról beszélgettek. Viszont, amikor Sam nekiállt bepakolni a laptopját is, Harry elfordult az eddigi beszélgetésétől a két vadász felé.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy működni fog a laptop a menedékházban – mondta Harry –, úgyhogy ha rá akarsz keresni valamire, mielőtt elindulunk, még itt intézd el.  
  
– Nincs wifi? – kérdezte Dean.  
  
– Nincs, de nem azért mondom – felelte Harry. – Hanem azért, mert ha megpróbáljátok majd bekapcsolni ott a laptopot, kiéghet a merevlemez. Ja, és a háztól függően lehet, hogy áram sem lesz.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Jobb, ha a mobilotokat is kikapcsolva hagyjátok – tette hozzá Harry.  
  
– De azok aksival működnek… – kezdte Dean.  
  
– Tudom, de még így is megvan rá az esély, hogy rövidzárlatot kapnak – mondta Harry.  
  
– Hogyhogy? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Sosem gondoltatok még bele, hogy miért tükröt használok mobiltelefon helyett? – kérdezett vissza Harry.  
  
– Mert varázsló vagy – tippelt Dean –, a varázslók meg furák, úgyhogy csinálnak ilyen hülyeségeket.  
  
– Hát, igen – nevetett fel Harry –, de azért is, mert nem tudok telefont használni. A mágia megbuherálja az elektronikus eszközöket. Ha tudnád, hány laptopot teszek tönkre egy évben! Ginny folyton azt kérdezgeti, hogy egyáltalán minek próbálkozom velük.  
  
– Ugyanezért van, hogy apám az összes muglis cuccát a fészerben kell tartsa – tette hozzá Ron. – Amikor legutóbb megpróbált elek-toro… áramot vezetni a házba, meggyulladtak a kábelek.  
  
Harry figyelte, hogy Dean szemöldöke összeszalad, és hirtelen beletúr a legközelebbi vászontáskába. Egy furcsa kis elektromos eszközt húzott ki belőle.  
  
– Nem tudom, miért nem jutott ez eszembe hamarabb – mondta Dean, ahogy bekapcsolta a kis eszközt, majd Harryre mutatott vele.  
  
– Ez meg mi? – kérdezte Ron egy kicsit aggodalmasan.  
  
– Egy EMF-mérő – felelte Dean, és enyhe csalódottsággal méregette a képernyőn mutatott értéket. – Az elektromágneses mezők frekvenciaváltozásait méri.  
  
– Hogy micsodát? – kérdezte Ron értetlenül.  
  
– Van, amikor a szellemek és a démonok – meg más természetfeletti lények – hatással vannak a környezet elektromágnesességére. Ezért tudnak a szellemek babrálni a rádiókkal vagy a tévékkel is – magyarázta Sam. – De titeket valamiért nem érzékel.  
  
Dean közelebb vitte a mérőt Harryhez, de semmi sem változott rajta. Ronnál szintúgy.  
  
– Várj, ne kapcsold ki – mondta Harry hirtelen. – Kíváncsi vagyok. – Azzal elővette a varázspálcáját.  
  
– _Wingardium Leviosa._ – Az ágyon fekvő vászontáska úgy fél méterrel a levegőbe emelkedett. Az EMF-mérő halkan búgni kezdett.  
  
– Klassz – mondta Dean. – Próbálj meg valami mást, valami erősebbet!  
  
A táska visszahuppant az ágyneműre, Harry pedig elmosolyodott.  
  
– _Expecto Patronum_ – mondta, mire a pálcája végéből előugorva alakot öltött a szarvas. Az EMF-mérő sípolni kezdett.  
  
– Király! – mondta Dean. Most már Sam is mosolygott, de ő nem a mérőműszert, hanem a patrónust nézte. Dean Ron felé fordult. – Te is meg tudsz idézni egyet?  
  
– _Expecto Patronum_ – felelte Ron, mire egy terrier kezdett körözni a szarvas patái körül. Az EMF-mérő sípolása felerősödött.  
  
– Ti is próbáljátok meg! – mondta Harry. – Koncentráljatok a gyűrűre és a karkötőre.  
  
Harry tudta, hogy a két vadász patrónusa nem képes valódi alakot ölteni, de annak szemtanúja lehetett, hogy Dean gyűrűje és Sam karkötője is halovány, kék fénnyel világítani kezdett. Az EMF-mérő még hangosabban kezdett visítani, majd egy furcsa, pattanó hang után hirtelen elhallgatott. Ron csalódottan nézett a kis eszközre, és a patrónusa feloszlott a levegőben, mire Harry is eltűntette a sajátját.  
  
– Öh – mondta Dean. – Szerintem túlhajtottuk.  
  
– Na, ja… – mondta Ron – ezért nem engedi Hermione, hogy kompótort vegyek.  
  
– Komputert – javította ki Harry.  
  
– Én is azt mondtam – felelte Ron. Harry a plafonnak emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Meg tudod javítani? – kérdezte Harry, és a Dean kezében tartott, néma EMF-mérő felé intett a pálcájával.  
  
– Persze, nem most fordult elő először, hogy valami túlhajtotta – válaszolta Dean. – Meg aztán amúgy is van a táskámban még egy.  
  
– Hol vetted ezt az izét? – kérdezte Ron. – Tökéletes ajándék lenne apámnak.  
  
– Én csináltam – felelte Dean széles vigyorral. Ron szemei elkerekedtek.  
  
– Azta…  
  
– Valószínűleg pont ezért nem bírta a strapát – szólt közbe Sam, ahogy sarkon fordult, hogy felkapja a táskáját. Harry látta, hogy Dean mosolya sértett ajakbiggyesztésként végzi, mire nem tudta megállni, hogy haragos pillantást ne vessen Sam hátára a másik vadász védelmében. Közben Ron úgy folytatta, mintha Sam meg sem szólalt volna.  
  
– Tudnál csinálni egyet apámnak is? – kérdezte Ron. – Persze megfizetném a munkád… meg az alkatrészeket, meg, ööö, bármi mást, amire szükséged lenne.  
  
– Simán, haver – mondta Dean visszatérő mosollyal.  
  
– Dean – szólt Sam szigorúan, aztán bocsánatkérő tekintettel Ron felé fordult. – Ne haragudj, Ron, de nincs időnk házi EMF-mérőket csinálni másoknak. De majd elmondjuk, hogy vehetsz egy rendeset, oké?  
  
Harrynek már kezdett nagyon elege lenni Sam viselkedéséből. Most már nem csak Dean nem mosolygott, de még Ron is csalódottnak tűnt.  
  
– Jaj, persze, bocs – mondta Ron. – Az is jó, ha elmondjátok, hol vehetek egyet. Köszi.  
  
– De Dean biztos szívesen megmutatja, hogyan tudod megjavítani, ha esetleg elromlik – javasolta Harry. – Valószínűleg úgy végzi majd, ha hagyod, hogy apád babráljon vele.  
  
Ron reménykedő vigyorral Deanre pillantott.  
  
– Persze, megmutatom – mondta Dean közömbös hangon, de látszott rajta, hogy örül, amiért akadt, aki érdeklődést mutatott a szakértelme iránt.  
  
– Remek – bólintott Harry. – Mindjárt dél van, úgyhogy ideje lenne elindulnunk, ha még sötétedés előtt a menedékházba akarunk érni.  
  


* * *

  
  
– Akkor te is velünk jössz? – hallotta Sam Dean hangját, miközben megpróbálta az utolsó táskát is a csomagtartóba gyömöszölni, hogy több legyen a hely a hátsó ülésen.  
  
– Jó lenne, haver – felelte Ron –, de lehet jobb ötlet, ha a levegőben is lenne egy pár szemünk. Úgyhogy ha nem baj, én repülök.  
  
Sam olyan gyorsan húzta ki magát, hogy majdnem nekivágta a fejét a csomagtartó ajtajának. Kilesett a kocsi mellé, ahol Dean úgy bámulta Ront, mintha a varázsló azt mondta volna, hogy vissza fog úszni Angliába; mellettük, Harry úgy nézett ki, mint akinek minden vágya volt Ronnal helyet cserélni.  
  
– Repülsz? – kérdezett vissza Dean.  
  
– Aha – vont vállat Ron –, a seprűmön. – Azzal egy gyors pillantással körbenézett a parkolóban, és miután meggyőződött róla, hogy senki sem volt itt rajtuk kívül, benyúlt a táskájába, és előhúzott egy régimódi vesszőseprűt.  
  
– Ti tényleg seprűn repültök? – kérdezte Dean lassan. – Halál komolyan? Seprűn?  
  
– Aha, seprűn – mondta Ron, mintha Dean lett volna a furcsa fél a beszélgetésükben. – Mégis hogy máshogy csinálnám?  
  
– Sammy! – kiáltott fel Dean. – Ezek seprűn repülnek!  
  
Sam az ajkába harapott, hogy nehogy elmosolyodjon. – Tudom, Dean. Én is hallottam.  
  
– Seprűn! – Dean most már annyira nevetett, hogy a két kezét a térdére támasztva előre is hajolt. Ron láthatóan nem tudta hová tenni a reakciót, mire Sam egy pillanat erejéig aggódni kezdett, hogy a bátyja meg fogja sérteni a varázslókat, de Harry csak vidáman nézte a műsort.  
  
– Öh, csak nyugodtan, Ron, szerintem is jó ötlet – mondta Sam, hátha újra a helyes vágányra tudja terelni a beszélgetést. Ron komoly bólintással felelt, majd Dean felé fordulva zavartan felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Hogyne, ember, inkább te, mint én – legyintett Dean. – Na, jól van, indulás!  
  
Sam az anyósülés felőli ajtóhoz sétált. Épp, mielőtt kinyitotta volna, észrevette, ahogy Harry gyorsan félrevonja Ront.  
  
– Ha dementort látsz, azonnal szállj le, és hívj fel, jó? – parancsolta Harry.  
  
– Jól van, Harry – engedett neki Ron.  
  
– Komolyan beszélek, Ron – mondta Harry. – Ha lezuhansz az autópályán…  
  
– Harry, tudom! – szakította félbe Ron idegesen. – Leszállok majd, de nem kell a _megmentésemre_ sietned…  
  
– Ron – mondta Harry szigorúan.  
  
– Jó, jól van, felhívlak – egyezett bele Ron, majd megfordult, és észrevette Samet. Sam félrepillantott, de tudta, hogy felesleges lett volna úgy tennie, mint aki nem hallgatózott, úgyhogy bocsánatkérőn Ronra mosolygott.  
  
– Öh, ha túl nagy a szél odafent vagy valami, még van hely a kocsiban – ajánlotta fel Sam.  
  
Ron halványan Samre mosolygott, majd felnézett az égre. A dementorok elég messze voltak tőlük, hogy hét ágra süssön a nap, és csak egy-két felhő úszott a végtelen kékségben. Ron mosolya kiszélesedett.  
  
– Nem szükséges. Ez az idő tökéletes a repülésre – mondta Ron, majd csibész vigyort lőtt Harry felé. – Jó ücsörgést a hátsó ülésen, Harry; remélem, van levegő-kondináló a kocsiban!  
  
– Kösz… – mondta Harry szarkasztikusan. Ron felnevetett, átvette a lábát a seprűje nyele felett, majd ellökte magát a talajtól, és gyorsabban lőtt fel az égbe, minthogy azt Sam szemmel követhette volna.  
  
– ...és _légkondicionálónak_ hívják, te nagyokos – fejezte be a mondatát Harry. Sam halkan felnevetett, és figyelte, ahogy Ron lassan mintha eltűnt volna szem elől, bár valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva a vadász még mindig érezte valahogy, hogy merre keresse.  
  
Sam Harryre pillantott, aki irigyen nézte az eget.  
  
– Minden rendben lesz vele odafent? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– Persze – mondta Harry. – Legalábbis, amíg nem fut össze egy dementorral sem. – Aztán újra Sam felé fordult. – Ő is háborús veterán, és…  
  
Sam a bólintásával igyekezett jelezni, hogy megérti, úgyhogy nem volt muszáj tovább fejtegetni a dolgot, ha nem szeretné. Harry Sam mellett elpillantva benézett a kocsiba, ahol Dean a legnagyobb valószínűség szerint épp a tekintetével faggatta őket arról, hogy mi a fasz tart nekik olyan sokáig.  
  
– ...ott volt, amikor megölték a bátyját – fejezte be Harry. Sam ismét bólintott egyet, az ujjai pedig megszorultak a kocsiajtó kilincsén. – Sam – folytatta Harry –, a tegnap esti dologról…  
  
Dean ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy ráfeküdjön a dudára. Sam szinte felugrott ijedtében, és erőszakos lendülettel kivágta a kocsiajtót.  
  
– Jövünk már, basszus! – csattant fel Sam. – Jézusom!  
  
– Nyugodtan hívj csak Deannek – felelte Dean fapofával. – Na, pakoljátok már be a seggeteket a kocsiba!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Már két órája úton voltak, Dean pedig remekül érezte magát. Nem volt nagy a forgalom, hűvös szellő fújt be a lehúzott ablakokon át, és Sam hagyta neki, hogy ugyanazt a Metallica kazettát tegye be a lejátszóba újra és újra, pedig még egy hét sem telt el azóta, hogy megmondta: ha Dean nem szünetelteti a Metallica kazettát… hát, borzalmas dolgokat fog művelni vagy Deannel, vagy az Impalával, Dean pedig egyik eshetőségbe sem gondolt bele szívesen. De ahelyett, hogy az öccse beváltotta volna az ígéretét, csak a szemét forgatta Dean zeneválasztása láttán, majd kijelentette, hogy szunyál egyet.  
  
Sam most hol aludt, hol üres tekintettel bámulta a mellettük elsuhanó tájat, ahogy máskor is szokta csinálni. Harry is láthatóan el tudta szórakoztatni magát a hátsó ülésen. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki adóbevallást ír éppen.  
  
– Te most komolyan papírmunkát csinálsz? – kérdezte Dean hitetlenül.  
  
Harry enyhén elvörösödve a szemébe nézett a visszapillantó tükörből.  
  
– Ööö, igen – vallotta be a varázsló. – Én vagyok a… Hát, épp egy nemzetközi küldetésen…  
  
Dean nem tudta visszatartani a szájára kúszó vigyort.  
  
– Vagyis rossz oldala is van annak, hogy hivatalos alak vagy? – tippelte Dean.  
  
– Így is mondhatjuk – sóhajtott fel Harry.  
  
Sam elfordította a fejét az ülés fejtámaszán, és Harry felé pillantva felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Mit mondasz nekik? – kérdezte. – Mert gondolom nem arról kezdtél jelentést írni, hogy te vagy az apokalipszis egyik pecsétje, és a Winchester testvérekkel kocsikázol mindenhová…  
  
– Merlinre, dehogy! – vágta rá Harry.  
  
– Akkor mi a kifogásod? – kérdezte Dean.  
  
– Kitaláltam a tökéletes sztorit! – vigyorodott el Harry. – A lehető legjobban ragaszkodtam az igazsághoz, és megemlítettem az utóbbi év növekvő démoni aktivitását, hogy aztán felvessem, hogy talán köze lehet a dolognak a dementorok viselkedéséhez is… ez pedig nem az én részlegem, úgyhogy mire eljuttatják az infót arra a főosztályra, ahová ez való…  
  
– Harry – szakította félbe egy tompán csendülő hang, Dean pedig a visszapillantó tükörben figyelte, ahogy Harry a zsebébe nyúl, és előveszi a felnyithatós tükrét. Sam kihúzta magát az anyósülésen, és az ajtónak dőlve oldalra fordult a széken, hogy kényelmesen Harryre nézhessen.  
  
– Ron? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Forduljatok le a következő kijáratnál, és gyertek értem a benzinkúthoz – szállt Ron testetlen hangja a kocsi levegőjébe.  
  
– Ron, mi… – kezdte a kérdést Harry, ahogy Dean lefordult az autópályáról, és a kormány fölé hajolva jobban szemügyre vette az időjárást.  
  
– Dementorok – felelte Dean és Ron kórusban.  
  
Könnyű volt kiszúrni Ront a benzinkútnál, tekintve, hogy ő volt az egyetlen magas, nyakigláb, tűzvörös hajú férfi a parkolóban, aki láthatóan türelmetlenül várt épp valakire. Dean sehol sem látta a seprűjét, úgyhogy a varázsló valószínűleg visszarakta a teljesen hétköznapi külsejű hátizsákjába.  
  
Ron kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót, Harry ölébe hajított egy szatyrot, majd bemászott a kocsiba.  
  
– Gondoltad, bevásárolsz? – kérdezte Harry, és előhúzott egy marék Snickerst a nejlonzacskóból.  
  
– Jaj, Harry – mondta Ron sóvárogva. – Olyan gyönyörű nap volt ez a repülésre…  
  
– Mm-hmm? – hümmögte Harry, és Ron kezébe nyomta az egyik édességet.  
  
– És aztán elgondolkodtam… – folytatta Ron egy mély sóhajjal, és lassan kibontotta a Snickers csomagolását. – Emlékszel még, milyen jól repült Fred… Merlinre, George-dzsal megállíthatatlan terelőpárost alkottak...  
  
– Tudom, Ron – felelte Harry.  
  
– Hát, ekkor vettem észre, hogy mennyire lehűlt a levegő – mondta Ron, aztán szinte egészben a szájába tömte az édességet, és lendületesen a kocsi ablaka felé kezdett gesztikulálni. – A h’lye bharmok teljes’n elállthák a’ zutam!  
  
– Láttad, hányan vannak? – kérdezte Harry, a gyorsaságából ítélve pedig sok gyakorlata lehetett Ron teli szájjal történő mondanivalóinak megértésében. Dean Samre pillantott, és meglepetésére az öccse máris úgy nézett rá, mintha _Dean_ pofázott most volna teli szájjal. Jó, oké, Dean fogta a célzást.  
  
– Nem – mondta Ron hirtelen felindulással. – Azonnal leszálltam, mert annyit rágtad a fülem miatta!  
  
Ezután Dean és Sam is Harry felé fordították a fejüket, mintha egy heves teniszmeccset néztek volna a hátsó ülésen. De nem úgy tűnt, hogy Harryt zavarta volna Ron bosszankodása.  
  
– Helyes – felelte Harry, ami láthatóan csak még jobban felidegesítette Ront, de ahelyett, hogy felemelte volna a hangját, csak még halkabban válaszolt a korábbi kérdésre.  
  
– Nem tudom, hányan voltak, de mintha északnyugat felé haladtak volna – mondta. – Legalábbis a felhők alapján erre jutottam, miután leszálltam a benzinkútnál.  
  
– Baszki – mondta Dean és Sam egyszerre, és visszafordultak a szélvédő felé.  
  
– Pontosan – felelte Ron, és leverten a támlának vetette a hátát.  
  
Egy hosszú pillanatra csend szállt a kocsira. Ron volt az, aki ismét megtörte:  
  
– Harry – mondta idegesen. Dean Harryre pillantott, aki enyhén értetlenül nézte a másik varázslót. – Ugyanabba az irányba megyünk _mi_ is! Merlinre mondom, néha el kell gondolkodnom, hogy mégis hogy a fenében tudtál megnyerni egy háborút.  
  
– Volt velem egy seggfej, aki sokban besegített – felelte Harry teljes komolysággal.  
  
– Nem szép dolog tőled így hívni Hermionét – közölte Ron fapofával.  
  
– Seggfej – ismételte Harry egy szemforgatás kíséretében.  
  
Dean elvigyorodott – már kezdte nagyon élvezni a hibbant, brit varázslók társaságát. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy az apja vajon mit szólna a dologhoz… ahhoz, hogy Dean nekiállt varázslókkal haverkodni. Vajon milyen leszidást kapna miatta? De mit tehetett volna a férfi azon kívül, hogy megöli őket?  
  
– Szerinted mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Sam, és Dean egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy az öccse olvasott a gondolatai között.  
  
– Visszafordulhatnánk letáborozni a motelszobában, ahogy azt eredetileg is terveztük – vetette fel Dean a lehetőséget.  
  
– De lehet, hogy ők tervezték így, és számítanak rá, hogy visszafordulunk – mondta Sam. – Ha megfordulunk, akkor lehet, hogy egyenesen a csapdájukban kötünk ki.  
  
– A továbbhaladásról is el lehetne mondani ugyanezt – mutatott rá Dean.  
  
– A menedékház valószínűleg biztonságosabb opció lenne, mint egy benzinkút – szólt közbe Harry.  
  
– Lehetetlen, hogy a démonok be tudjanak törni a menedékházba – tette hozzá Ron. – Csak el kéne jutnunk odáig.  
  
– Muszáj emlékeztetnem titeket, hogy ebben a kocsiban nincs demokrácia? – felelte Dean összeráncolt szemöldökkel.  
  
– Dean… – szólt rá Sam, és te atya világ, hogy Dean mennyire utálta ezt a hangsúlyt.  
  
– Jól van! – mondta Dean. – De én vezetek, úgyhogy ha azok a faszfejek túl közel kerülnek hozzánk, ajánlom, hogy csiribázzátok ide a védelmező állatkáitokat, hacsak nem akartok az árokban kikötni.  
  
– Értettük – felelte Harry.  
  
– Jól van, akkor… – mondta Dean, és visszakormányozta a kocsit a forgalomba, majd a józan esze tiltakozása ellenére egyenesen a távolban kavargó, baljóslatú felhők felé vette az irányt.


	28. Chapter 28

Fél órával később megálltak egy pihenőnél, hogy megvacsorázzanak. A reggeli szórakozás az EMF-mérővel már csak távoli emléknek tűnt – a jelenlegi hangulatot lehúzta az aggodalom súlya. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez vajon a dementorok közelsége miatt volt-e így, vagy csak a velük való összefutástól féltek előre. Igyekezett szemmel tartani a Winchester fivéreket. Már megszokta, hogy ő maga hogyan reagált általában a dementorokra, de Dean és Sam is sokkal érzékenyebbek voltak rájuk, mint ő.  
  
Harry már beszélt a tükrén keresztül Phillel, aki a dementorok követésére parancsolta az osztagot, és minden húsz percben tájékoztatta Harryt a sötét lények mozgásáról – kifejezetten azért, hogy tudják, biztonságos úti cél volt-e még a menedékház. Egyelőre úgy tűnt, hogy a dementorok egyszerű véletlenségből haladtak hasonló irányba, mint ők. Harry nem kérdezett rá, hogy Phil miért nem keresett nekik egy közelebbi menedékházat. De Ron igen, többször is, jó morcos hangon… különösen azután, hogy Dean már ötödjére szólt rá, amiért a térdei a vezetőülés hátuljába nyomódtak.  
  
A menedékházakat varázslóknak találták ki, nem mugliknak. Nem volt szempont, hogy nagyobb városok közelében legyenek, vagy épp teljesen fel legyenek szerelve. Hozzá voltak kötve a Hopp-por hálózathoz. Ha kifejezetten a te számodra lettek felhúzva a védővarázslatok, akár a küszöbre is hoppanálhattál. Ha volt rá engedélyed, közvetlenül a hálószobába vezető zsupszkulcsot is igényelhettél. Az aurorokban az fel sem merült, hogy valaki egy 1967-es Chevrolettel akarna egészen Philadelphia külvárosából eljutni egybe anélkül, hogy hat órába teljen az út. Az volt a helyzet, hogy igazából _tényleg_ a legközelebbi menedékházba tartottak. Harry visszagondolt a háborúra, és arra, hogy a hármuknak mennyit is kellett hoppanálniuk keresztül-kasul Anglián először a Grimmauld térre, majd a Malfoy-kúriából a Kagylólakba, meg erdőről erdőre… és Roxmortsba. Ha akkor autóhoz lettek volna kötve…  
  
– Talán hoppanálnunk kéne – törte meg Harry az asztalra szállt feszült csendet. Dean hamburgerrel teli keze megdermedt félúton a szája felé, a vadász pedig megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Dean – mondta Sam. – Eddig sem történt semmi baj.  
  
– Óvatos leszek – mondta Harry. – Nem mintha nem tudnám, mivel van dolgom.  
  
– De, pont, hogy ez a gond – vágott vissza Dean. – _Nem_ tudod, mivel van dolgod. Csak hiszed, hogy igen, de te magad mondtad, hogy a dé… hogy kiszámíthatatlan, ha varázslattal kerül szembe.  
  
– A mágikus közlekedésnek másfajta eszközei is vannak – próbálkozott Harry másik oldalról megközelíteni a problémát. – Készíthetnék egy zsupszkulcsot, azzal közelebb juthatnánk a házhoz.  
  
– És honnan veszed, hogy azzal nem lesz semmi gáz? Hogy az nem… reagálna rá? – kérdezte Dean.  
  
– Hát, sehonnan, de őszintén kétlem, hogy baj lenne vele – felelte Harry. – A muglikkal is tökéletesen működik, és nem olyan felkavaró, vagy akár veszélyes, mint a hoppanálás.  
  
– Nemsokára odaérünk – mondta Dean –, és a kocsiban is teljes biztonságban vagyunk a démonoktól és a dementoroktól is, ha megidézve tudjátok tartani az állatkáitokat.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, de bólintott egyet. Talán tényleg csak feleslegesen aggodalmaskodott.  
  
– Talán… – kezdte Sam – szét kéne válnunk.  
  
– És azzal mit is érnénk el pontosan? – érdeklődött Dean, és látszott rajta, hogy nem örült neki, amiért már megint megszólalt valaki, mielőtt beleharaphatott volna a hamburgerébe.  
  
– Harry a menedékházba hoppanálhatna veled – magyarázta Sam. – Azért csináljuk ezt az egészet, hogy ő biztonságban legyen, nem? Ron pedig velem maradna, amíg befejezem az utat a kocsival – vigyázna, hogy ne támadjanak meg a dementorok.  
  
Miközben Dean egy pillanatig láthatóan átgondolta a felvetést, Harry szinte visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Aztán maga mellé nézett, Ronra, aki eddig egyetlen szó nélkül hallgatta a beszélgetésüket, és észrevette, hogy a barátja épp egy hatalmas harapásnyi hamburger megrágásával küzdött. Hát, ez legalább megmagyarázta a csendet. Ron csak vállat vont, amivel azt üzente: „Nekem mindegy, hogy döntötök. Amúgy sem vágom, miért olyan nagy ügy ez az egész.”  
  
– Dean – türelmetlenkedett Sam. – Te is tudod, hogy így lenne a leglogikusabb.  
  
Dean mélyen, hangosan felsóhajtott.  
  
– Igen – mondta –, de attól tetszenie még nem kell.  
  
– Dean – ismételte Sam.  
  
– Jó, jól van, figyu… – mondta Dean – lehet, hogy amúgy is csak a bolhából csináljuk az elefántot. Ha összefutunk egy pár démonnal, Harryvel egyenesen a menedékházba megyünk majd, de ha csak a dementorokkal van dolgunk, akkor mind maradjunk együtt a kocsiban. Nem akarlak megbántani, Ron, de Harrynek több tapasztalata van… velünk.  
  
Harry Ron felé fordult, aki épp Deant nézve ráncolta a szemöldökét. Harry elkapta Ron pillantását, bocsánatkérően rámosolygott, és megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Ron egész biztosan megérti, hogy vadászokként nem vagytok hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy együttműködjetek másokkal, főleg, mivel csak nemrég találkoztatok vele – mondta Harry lassan. – És biztosan megértitek, hogy én nem sértődök meg, ha ilyen nyíltan nem bíztok meg bennem, míg Ront talán egy kicsit érzékenyebben érintheti a dolog, így akár rosszul is reagálhat.  
  
– Öh, igen, pontosan – mondta Dean, és kényelmetlen mosolyt lőtt Ron felé. – Bocs, ember, csak te eléggé, ööö… érzékeny típusnak tűnsz.  
  
– Nem is igaz! – vágta rá Ron az ajkát biggyesztve, és keresztbe tette a karját. Harry felnevetett, aztán még egyszer, még hangosabban, amikor Ron értelmezte a saját viselkedését, és mélyen elvörösödött. – De… megértem. Harry már segített nektek, Sam pedig a testvéred… nyilván nem szeretnéd egy vadidegenre bízni a biztonságát.  
  
– Aha – mondta Dean egy kicsit meglepetten. – Pont, ahogy mondod.  
  
– Na, ugye! – kiáltott fel Ron. – Nem is vagyok egy teáskanál érzelmi színvonalán!  
  
Dean láthatóan összezavarodott Ron kirohanása hallatán, de Harry felröhögött.  
  
– Majd megmondom Hermionénak is, amikor legközelebb találkozunk vele – mondta.  
  
Harry szinte érezte, ahogy mindezek után egy kicsit mind a négyük felderült annak ellenére is, hogy a baljós árnyak nem hagyták el a gondolataikat.  
  
Amikor visszaszálltak a kocsiba, Ron láthatóan úgy döntött, ez volt a legmegfelelőbb alkalom arra, hogy megpróbálja elnyerni Dean bizalmát.  
  
– Megmentettem egyszer Harry életét – mondta Ron –, ha ettől esetleg jobban éreznéd magad, ha végül mégis rám kell bíznod Samet.  
  
– Tudok vigyázni saját magamra, ugye tudjátok? – kérdezte Sam idegesen.  
  
– Hát persze, hogy igen – mondta Ron. – De attól még csak egyetlen átokba telne, hogy megöljelek, ha hátat fordítasz nekem.  
  
– Ron… – szólt rá Harry egy grimasszal az arcán.  
  
– Nem arról van szó, hogy megtenném! – vágta rá Ron. – Csak azt mondom, hogy teljesen érthető, ha valaki mugliként nem bízik meg a varázslókban. Ijesztőek vagyunk!  
  
– Ron… – próbálkozott Harry még egyszer, és kétségbeesetten remélte, hogy Ron nem fogja ezzel a pár szóval felborítani az elmúlt hétben megtett minden erőfeszítését arra, hogy elnyerne a Winchester fivérek bizalmát.  
  
– Haver – mondta Dean. – Gőzöm sincs, hogy ezzel most magad mellett vagy magad ellen sikerült-e szólnod.  
  
– Na, mindegy – mondta Ron, és kinézett az ablakon. – Ha én nem lettem volna, Harry az alsógatyájában halt volna meg egy befagyott tó fenekén, ennek pedig szerintem bele kéne számítania valamibe.  
  
– Mégis mit kerestél egy befagyott tó fenekén egy szál alsógatyában? – érdeklődött Dean, és kíváncsian a visszapillantó tükörbe pillantott.  
  
– Egy kardot – felelte Harry rosszkedvűen.  
  
– Egy kardot? – kérdezett vissza Sam. – Miért?  
  
– Elég hosszú történet… – legyintett Harry. – Amúgy meg a, öh, nyaklánc, ami rajtam volt, megpróbált megfojtani, amikor alámerültem a vízbe… máskülönben nem lett volna semmi bajom.  
  
– Megpróbált megfojtani egy _nyaklánc?_ – visszhangozta Dean hitetlenkedve.  
  
– Horcrux volt; Voldemort lelkének egy darabját zárták el benne – magyarázta Harry fáradtan. – Nem volt épp barátságos.  
  
– Na, nem mondod – mondta Dean. – Akkor Ronnak ki kellett ráncigálnia téged egy tóból, miközben tök pucér voltál? Szájból szájba lélegeztetés volt? Mert haver, ha igen, az aztán már igaz szerelem.  
  
– Nem, hála égnek – felelte Harry.  
  
– Simán megtettem volna ám – tette hozzá Ron teljes meggyőződéssel.  
  
– Ennyit azért nem akartam tudni – röhögött fel Dean. – De mindegy is. Azon kívül, hogy gonosz bizsukkal a nyakában kardért búvárkodott egy fagyos tóban, milyen más hülyeségre adta még Harry a fejét?  
  
– Merlinre – mondta Ron –, azt se’ tudom, hol kezdjem!  
  
Harry észrevette a vadászok arcán feltűnő, egyforma vigyort, és nem tudta visszatartani a kínzott sóhajt, ahogy belesüllyedt a bőrülésbe.  
  


* * *

  
  
– …Harry meg ott cseverészett egy pókkal, ami kábé akkora volt, mint egy kisebb ház, és fel se’ tűnt neki, hogy lassan körbevettek minket az izé gyerekei. Mire végre sikerült szólnom neki, már lényegében végünk is volt… de aztán, el nem hiszitek, de a cseszett Ford hajtott be a tisztásra, hogy kihúzzon minket a csávából! – folytatta Ron. – Emlékeztek még a repülő Fordra, ugye? Hát, vakító hosszúfénnyel és harsogó dudával odahajtott hozzánk, mire Harryvel bevetettük magunkat az ajtón, és végigüvöltöttük az utat, ahogy a kocsi kivitt minket az erdőből. Úgyhogy valahol a Tiltott Rengeteg legmélyén él egy gondolkodó, vad kocsi… és sosem voltam még hálásabb, amiért végül nem haragudott meg rám azért, mert belevezettem egy fába.  
  
– Megtudtatok bármi hasznosat a póktól? – kérdezte Sam.  
  
– A franc se’ emlékszik már – mondta Ron. – Túlságosan el voltam foglalva azzal, hogy nehogy összehugyáljam magam. Ki nem állhatom a pókokat.  
  
– Hát, elmondta nekünk, hogy nem Hagrid volt a hibás – válaszolt Harry –, és hogy akármi is volt a tettes, a pókok ellensége volt.  
  
– De így is Hermione fejtette meg nekünk a rejtélyt, nem a pókok – mondta Ron büszkén –, és még csak nem is volt eszméleténél. Kész zseni.  
  
– Igazán? – kérdezte Harry szarkasztikusan. – …És te még képes voltál kész rémálomnak nevezni, amikor először találkoztatok!  
  
– Tizenegy éves voltam! – tiltakozott Ron.  
  
Harry felnevetett, majd Sam és Dean felé fordult.  
  
– Tudtátok, hogy Ronnak régen visszatérő rémálma volt, hogy néhány pók szteppelni kényszeríti? – kérdezte ártatlanul.  
  
Erre mindkét Winchester nevetve felhorkantott.  
  
Ahogy Ron nekikezdett egy fergeteges védőbeszédbe a tudatalattija védelmében, Harry rámosolygott, hogy tudassa vele, nem haragudott meg rá, amiért felhánytorgatta azt a sok kínos sztorit… és hogy néhány példát is említsen, nevesítve, de semmi különösebb sorrendben: a nap, amikor Gilderoy Lockhart eltüntette a csontokat Harry karjából, a repülő Ford Anglia, meg az, amikor Harry élete első randiján véletlenül megállás nélkül csak Hermionéról pofázott. Mind megérte, mert a szitáló eső és a köd ellenére, amibe belevezettek, Ron elbeszéléseitől könnyed és gondtalan maradt a légkör.  
  
Aztán Dean mesélni kezdett a számos szívatásháborúról, ami lezajlott a testvérek között az évek folyamán. Ron és Harry sokat nevetett, főleg akkor, amikor Sam közbeszólt, hogy elmesélje, hogyan állt bosszút Dean hülyeségeiért, mire a bátyja mentegetőzni kezdett, hogy Samnek csak mázlija volt, amiért a trükkjei váratlanul érték Deant. Aztán mesélni kezdtek a Tulpáról, amit Texasban találtak, meg a két baromról, akit vadászt akartak játszani, de fogalmuk sem volt, mit csináltak. Épp, ahogy Dean lassan befejezte a történetet, Harry tükre megszólította a varázslót.  
  
Felcsapta, és Phil aggodalmas arcával találta szemben magát.  
  
– Mondd – szólt Harry kíváncsian.  
  
– A dementorok nem mozdulnak – mondta Phil. – Megéhezhettek.  
  
– Hol? Ki van veszélyben? – sürgette Harry.  
  
– Egy mugli falu, az autópályától nem messze, úgy öt mérföldre északnyugatra a mostani helyzetetektől – felelte Phil. – Igyekszünk visszatartani őket, de kezd kifogyni belőlünk a harci szellem… konfúziós bűbájt szórunk minden idetévedő muglira, hogy a házaikban maradjanak, de…  
  
– Szólj a csapatnak, hogy Ron és én nemsokára ott leszünk – mondta Harry, és összecsukta a tükröt. Elővette a varázspálcáját, a tenyerére téve Phil helyzetéhez kötötte a hegyét, majd előrenyúlt a két első ülés között, hogy a műszerfal tetejére rakja. – Fordulj le öt mérföld után, haladj északnyugat felé, és kövesd, amerre a pálca mutat.  
  
– Nem – mondta Sam a pálcát vizslatva. – Nem segíthetünk nekik.  
  
– Hogy tessék?! – csattant fel Harry döbbent haraggal, ahogy Dean meglepetten az öccse felé rántotta a fejét.  
  
– Lehet, hogy csapda. A menedékházba kell mennünk – mondta Sam. – És Dean… – Sam elnémult, és beharapta az alsó ajkát.  
  
– Mi? – kérdezte Dean. – Mi van velem?  
  
– Nem mehetsz a dementorok közelébe – mondta Sam halkan. – Nem vagy…  
  
– Mi nem vagyok, Sam? – tudakolta Dean. – Mert amikor utoljára néztem, Harry adott nekünk valamit ellenük, úgyhogy egyáltalán nem vágom, miért ne segíthetnénk azoknak az embereknek. Azok az izék _lelkeket_ esznek, Sam! Ha tudunk segíteni rajtunk, segíteni is fogunk.  
  
– Dean… – mondta Sam, és látszott rajta, hogy kezd felmérgesedni, úgyhogy taktikát váltott. – Hadd, hogy a varázslók intézzék el a dolgot! Nem mintha mi bármiben is segíthetnénk…  
  
– Segíthetnénk a házaikba terelni az embereket – mondta Dean. – Te még látod is azokat az izéket, úgyhogy talán meg is menthetünk néhány lakost, mielőtt megtámadnák őket.  
  
– Most már te is látod a dementorokat – szólt közbe Harry. – A medálban, amit Phil Bostonban adott nektek, van egy kristály, ami össze tudja gyűjteni a környező… mindegy is, a lényeg, hogy nem csak a mugliriasztó bűbájok hatását semlegesíti, hanem azt is lehetővé teszi, hogy lássátok a mágikus lényeket meg az olyasmi dolgokat, amiket egy mugli normál esetben nem venne észre.  
  
– Akkor még csaknem is tudnak mögénk osonni! – mondta Dean az öccsének. – És itt van velünk Harry és Ron is, hogy fedezzenek minket. Tudunk segíteni.  
  
– Dean, most fontosabb dolgok miatt is kell aggódnunk – vitatkozott tovább Sam.  
  
– Fontosabb, mint embereket menteni, Sam? – vágott vissza Dean. – Kötve hiszem. Nem érdekel, te mit csinálsz, de én segíteni akarok. Muszáj megtennem.  
  
Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét, és figyelte, ahogy Sam újra és újra megfeszítette majd ellazította az állkapcsát.  
  
– Jól van – köpte végül, majd megfordult az ülésben, és Harry és Ron felé bökte a mutatóujját. – De egy perce sem hagyhattok hátra minket!  
  
– Igenis – mondta Ron. Harry csak bólintott, aztán Sam újra előrefordult, és viharos tekintettel kibámult a szélvédőn.  
  
Hamar megérkeztek a kicsi városba, miután lefordultak az autópályáról. A felhők alacsonyan, nyomasztóan lógtak felette, Harry pedig látta az itt-ott felbukkanó fekete árnyakat, miközben ezüstös kék fények léptek a sarkukba. Dean gázt adva végighajtott az üres utcákon, ahol a járdákon mindkét oldalon sietősen leparkolt kocsik álltak… néhányukban még síró muglik is ültek. Harry pálcája a városka közepére, egy nagy, szabadtéri parkba vezette őket. Phil egy tölgyfa mellett ácsorgott, és Deaconhöz és Allisonhoz beszélt. Mindhárman sápadtnak tűntek.  
  
Harry már azelőtt kinyitotta a kocsiajtót, és futólépésben megindult Phil felé, hogy Dean egyáltalán megállította volna az autót. Nem figyelt, de azért még meghallotta maga mögül a becsapódó ajtók és valaki szitkozódásának hangját.  
  
– Phil! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Hogy állunk?  
  
Phil hálás szemekkel fordult Harry felé. Deacon és Allison szintén megkönnyebbültnek tűntek a jelenléte láttán.  
  
– Ösztönzésre van szükségünk – mondta Phil. – A gyerekek nem állnak rosszul… a fiatalok mindig sokkal jobban bírják a dementorokat, mint mi öreg rókák, de tudniuk kell, hogy te is itt vagy, Harry. Már napok óta híredet se látták.  
  
– Hol harcolnak? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Deacon – szólt Phil –, vidd Harryt az északi és a nyugati csapathoz. Harry, te meg küldd a patrónusodat Allison után; ő majd elvezeti a szarvast a déli és a keleti csapathoz. Ha meglátják a szarvast, tudni fogják, hogy te is itt vagy.  
  
– Miért osztottad fel őket? – kérdezte Harry aggodalmasan.  
  
– Terelünk. Hívtam egy plusz osztagot, akiknek módjuk van elfogni a dementorokat – felelte Phil. – Ha be tudjuk kergetni őket a parkba, el tudjuk majd zárni őket. A dementorok támadtak először, úgyhogy megkaptuk az engedélyt az erőszakos elfogásukra ahelyett, hogy csak megfigyeljük a viselkedésüket.  
  
– Ki volt az? – kérdezte Harry elszörnyülködve.  
  
– Egy szegény mugli – mondta Phil.  
  
– A rohadt életbe – káromkodta el magát Harry.  
  
– Semmit sem tehettünk volna ellene, Harry – mondta Phil. – Túl gyorsan történt. Most már úgy tűnik, mindegyikük többet akar.  
  
– Jól van – nyugtázta Harry, és Deacon felé fordult. – Akkor menjünk.  
  
Harry kitartotta a bal karját, hogy Deacon megragadhassa, de épp mielőtt a fiúnak erre lehetősége lett volna, az övénél egy jóval nagyobb kéz zárult Harry karja köré. A kéz tulajdonosa erősen megszorította, majd hirtelen megfordította Harryt, mire a varázsló egy széles, kockás inges mellkassal találta szemben magát. Felpillantott, és megállapította, hogy a mellkas egy kifejezetten zabos Sam Winchester tulajdonában állt.  
  
– Azt hittem, megmondtam, hogy végig velünk kell majd maradnod – mondta Sam összeszorított fogakkal.  
  
– Csak…– próbálkozott Harry, de Sam csak erősebben kezdte szorítani a karját. A varázsló értetlenül figyelte, ahogy Sam felemeli a másik kezét, és leakasztja a mágikus medált a nyakából.  
  
– Megmondtam… – mondta Sam, ahogy felmérte a medál láncának súlyát – ...hogy legalább… – folytatta, és Harry bal csuklója köré tekerte, majd szorosan megkötözte – ...az egyikünkkel… – a lánc másik végét a saját csuklójára akasztotta, és ahogy arra a felére is csomót kötött, a medál a két férfi keze közé esve, hasztalanul kezdett lógni a láncról – ...kell maradnod!  
  
– Mr. Potter, uram? – szólt Deacon elkerekedett szemekkel. Harry elszakította saját, döbbent tekintetét Sam dühödt arcáról, és észrevette, hogy Phil, Deacon és Allison… meg Ron mind úgy bámulnak rá, mintha a szemük láttára rabolták volna el a földönkívüliek. Dean csak bocsánatkérőn nézett vissza rá.  
  
Harry köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Kiabáljon Sammel, amiért aláásta a tekintélyét? Ha így tesz, a varázslók visszavághatnak érte, amivel megkockáztatnák a Winchester fivérek elidegenítését – így pedig Harry nem csak a démonok elleni egyetlen védelmének mondhatna búcsút, hanem egyúttal lehet, hogy megutáltatná a varázslókat a két vadásszal. Akkor hagyja Sam viselkedését szó nélkül annak ellenére, hogy így elveszítheti a tekintélyét a beosztottjai szemében? Ami viszont pont az ellenkező hatást váltaná ki a hangulatukon, mint amit Harry a jelenlétével el szeretne érni, és ami kétségkívül kíváncsivá tenné őket azzal kapcsolatban, hogy kicsoda is lehetett Sam és Dean _valójában,_ aminek valószínűleg az lenne az eredménye, hogy a varázslók őrizetbe vennék a két vadászt, akik így eléggé hátrányos helyzetbe kerülnének, ha meg akarják akadályozni a világvégét. Harry egy pillanatra teljesen beleszédült a gondolatmenetbe, de aztán hirtelen rájött a megfelelő megoldásra.  
  
– Sal, nincsen semmi baj – mondta Harry higgadtan, mintha Teddyhez beszélne, miután a keresztfia felriadt egy rémálomból. – Tudom, hogy a dementorok ijesztő lények tudnak lenni. Elkísérhetsz minket Deaconnel; megígérem, hogy nem foglak egyedül hagyni. Ron pedig addig vigyázni fog a bátyádra. – Harry figyelte, ahogy Sam láthatóan megütközik a szavai hallatán, majd a vadász kezébe csúsztatta a sajátját a csuklójukat összekötő nyaklánc alatt, mire Sam szemei még jobban elkerekedtek.  
  
– _Expecto Patronum_ – mondta Harry, és alakot öltött a szarvas. Aztán visszafordult Deacon felé, és hálát mondott az égnek, amiért Sam még nem tért magához a kézfogás okozta sokkból. – Deacon, Allison, indulás!  
  
Deacon együttérző pillantást vetett Samre, aztán futni kezdett. Harry megszorította Sam kezét, és maga után húzta, ahogy Allison Harry szarvasával a nyomában elrohant az ellenkező irányba.  
  
Harry megkockáztatott egy pillantást Sam arcára, mire a vadász felháborodott tekintetével találta szemben magát.  
  
– Aláástad a tekintélyemet, Sam – mondta Harry halkan két levegővétel között. – Mit hittél, mi lesz?  
  
– El se hiszem, hogy… – kezdte Sam a rohanástól nehéz lélegzettel.  
  
– Megkaptad, amit akartál – szakította félbe Harry.  
  
– Én egyáltalán nem akartam idejönni – sziszegte Sam a foga közül.  
  
– Ez a _munkám,_ Sam – mondta Harry.  
  
– Csak… – Sam az előttük futó Deacon hátára szegezte a pillantását – ...most már elengedheted a kezem.  
  


* * *

Dean majd megfulladt a röhögéstől, ami igazán szép teljesítmény volt a részéről azt tekintve, hogy milyen borzalmasan érezte magát, amióta lefordultak az autópályáról.  
  
– Ember, Harrynek aztán van vér a pucájában, amiért így mert beszélni Sammel! – mondta Dean most, hogy már csak ő, Ron és Phil maradt a parkban.  
  
– El se hiszem, hogy képes volt _pórázra kötni_ Harryt! – felelte Ron. – És még csak nem is akármilyenre; ilyen rövid pórázt még életemben nem láttam. Szerintem az öcséd az új hősöm. Alig várom, hogy elmesélhessem ezt Ginnynek!  
  
– Az eszem megáll – mormogta Phil.  
  
– Az biztos – mondta Dean –, de legalább így tudjuk, hogy Sam fedezi majd Harryt. Ronnal mi miben segíthetünk?  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte Phil értetlenül.  
  
– Hát – mondta Dean lassan –, itt van egy egész város, amire természetfeletti lények támadtak, neked meg hirtelen a rendelkezésedre áll egy plusz varázs-zsaru meg egy vadász, akinek egy kisebb fegyverraktár van a kocsija csomagtartójában… Úgyhogy mondd, mit akarsz, mit csináljunk?  
  
– Ó – mondta Phil. – De… egy vadász nem tud szembeszállni egy dementorral.  
  
– Ha van testük, akkor valami meg is tudja ölni őket – vont vállat Dean. – Hajlandó vagyok minden cuccommal meghajigálni őket, amíg valamelyik be nem válik.  
  
Dean figyelte, ahogy Phil halványan elmosolyodik, majd bólint egyet.  
  
– Jól van – mondta Phil. – Mi lenne, ha… Ron, te menj segíteni a déli csapatnak, Dean pedig… kocsikázz körbe a városban, és küldj minden muglit haza, vagy legalábbis mondd meg nekik, hogy maradjanak a kocsijukban… lehetőleg minél messzebb ettől a parktól.  
  
– Simán – mondta Dean ugyanabban a pillanatban, ahogy Ron rávágta: – Nem.  
  
– Mi van? – kérdezte Phil és Dean kórusban.  
  
– Harry azt mondta, hogy Deannel kell maradnom – mondta Ron egy vállvonás kíséretében.  
  
– Haver, csak Samet piszkálta… – felelte Dean.  
  
– Nem – mondta Ron –, ha kimondta, úgy is gondolta. _Ismerem_ Harryt. Különben meg elmondta nekem, hogy mi történt veled, úgyhogy nem hagyhatlak nyugodt lelkiismerettel magadra egy dementorokkal teli városban.  
  
Dean legszívesebben megmondta volna Ronnak, hogy baszódjon meg, mert hogy igenis tud ő vigyázni magára, de most már jó ideje érezte, ahogy a hideg elkezdett bekúszni a csontjai közé. Sikoltó emlékek kaparásztak a tudata határán. Bólintott.  
  
– Jó, jó – mondta Dean. – Jól van.  
  
– Segítek biztonságba terelni a muglikat – mondta Ron. – Amúgy is bírom a kocsidat.  
  
Dean elmosolyodott, vállon csapta Ront, majd újra Phil felé fordult.  
  
– Feléd kergetünk majd minden dementort, ami az utunkba kerül, úgyhogy üsd be azt az elfogós csapatodat a gyorshívóba.  
  
– A mibe? – kérdezte Phil és Ron egyszerre.  
  
– Nem fontos – mondta Dean, és hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. – Indulás, sok dolgunk van még.


	29. 29. fejezet

Sam, Harry és Deacon nagy kört tettek, hogy a hátuk mögül közelíthessék meg az északi csapatot, amelynek tagjai egyenes vonalban sorakoztak, miközben ezüstös kék állatok – Sam nem tudta megállapítani, melyik kihez tartozott – rohangáltak oda-vissza és jobbra-balra a varázslók előtt. Sam rájött, hogy terelőkutyákként használták a patrónusaikat. Ahogy közelebb értek hozzájuk, Sam érezte, hogy enyhül a levegőbe költözött hűvösség, a mániákus kétségbeesés pedig, ami a hideggel együtt fokozódott benne, vele együtt szállt tova.

– Hogy bírod? – kérdezte Harry, Sam pedig meglepődött a hangjából csengő őszinte aggodalom hallatán. Harry megrántotta az összekötött csuklójukat, hogy rávegye Samet, hogy ránézzen.

– Jól vagyok – felelte Sam őszintén. Nem látta a dementorokat, nem igazán; sűrű köd kavargott épp a terelősködő patrónusok előtt, de csak alkalmanként bukkant fel belőle egy-egy múló feketeség.

– Helyes, gyerünk – mondta Harry, és maga után húzta Samet.

Deacon még mindig előttük járt, Sam pedig figyelte, ahogy a fiú odahajol a legközelebbi varázslóhoz, és mond valamit. A varázsló azonnal kihúzta magát, majd hátrafordult, hogy Harry és Sam felé nézzen, és mélységesen hivatalos bólintással üdvözölte őket. Nem lehetett idősebb húsznál, döbbent rá Sam. Végignézett a soron, és észrevette, hogy mind nagyon fiatalok voltak.

– Kevesebb élettapasztalat – suttogta Harry –, kevesebb idő aurorként… kevesebb emlék.

Sam bólintott; ráébredt, hogy az arca valószínűleg elárulhatta a döbbenetét.

– Amikor először láttam dementort – folytatta Harry –, tizenhárom éves voltam. Csak megállt az ajtóban, de én azonnal elájultam. Én voltam az egyetlen az egész iskolában, aki elájult.

Harry a sorban álló varázslók felé húzta Samet, mielőtt a vadász válaszolhatott volna neki. Nem szólt közbe, ahogy Harry végigment a soron, és mindenkinek megmondta, hogy milyen jó munkát végeznek; néhányuktól megkérdezte, hogy mennyi ideig tudták fenntartani a patrónusukat, miután újra kellett idézniük az állatokat, és mindegy, mi volt a válasz, Harry lenyűgözött képet vágott, és megdicsérte őket. Sam azon kapta magát, hogy azt kívánja, bár az apja is a pozitív megerősítéses módszer mellett döntött volna a „legközelebb szedd össze magad, mert a bénázásodba Dean bele is halhat” megközelítés helyett.

Sam aggódott, hogy Harry túlságosan elvonta a varázslók figyelmét, mert minél tovább maradtak velük, a dementorok mintha annál könnyebben álltak volna ellen a patrónusoknak, hogy aztán a városközpont felé nyomulhassanak. Már elég közel értek a patrónusok alkotta vonalhoz ahhoz, hogy Sam is megpillanthassa őket. Nem fájt tőle a feje, mint legutóbb; lepillantott a kristálymedálra, ami a saját és Harry keze között himbálózott, és ráébredt, hogy valószínűleg így is elég közel volt hozzá, hogy az ékszer kifejtse a hatását.

Miután Harry az északi csapat minden tagjával váltott néhány szót, követték Deacont a nyugati csapathoz, hogy megismételjék a folyamatot. Az az időszak volt a legnehezebb Sam számára, amikor úton voltak a két csoport között. Elkezdte felidézni Dean üvöltését, ahogy a pokolkutyák a húsába martak, azt, ahogy a vér lefolyt a lefolyón, amikor Sam levágta Dean szakadt ruháit a holttestéről, és megmosdatta, hogy ne vérezze össze a bátyja kedvenc fekete pólóját.

– Deacon – szólt Harry Sam mellől –, megtennéd, hogy…

Sam felemelte a fejét, hogy élettelen pillantást vessen Deaconre, és elgondolkodott, hogy vajon Harry belefáradt-e a kocogásba. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét, ahogy Deacon elkerekedett szemekkel visszanézett rá, majd a bal oldalukra mutatott a varázspálcájával. Egy ezüstös kék veréb tört elő belőle, és a városközpont felé repült, hogy elkergessen egy fekete alakot, majd visszafordult, hogy Samet kísérve repkedjen egy darabig, mielőtt újra visszarepült volna a város központja felé.

Nagyon szép madár volt, gondolta Sam, aztán rádöbbent, mi is történt.

– Kösz… – mondta Sam elég hangosan, hogy Deacon is meghallja. Deacon halványan rámosolygott, és pár lépéssel előttük futni kezdett tovább.

– Ne feledkezz meg a karkötődről, Sam – mondta Harry halkan, hogy csak Sam hallja a szavait. – Meg kell tanulnod felismerni a tüneteket, majd a patrónusodra koncentrálnod.

Sam bólintott.

Félúton a nyugati csapat által alkotott soron, Harry patrónusa visszaügetett hozzájuk, Sam pedig örült, hogy láthatja. Egy pár perccel azután, hogy megérkeztek, pont úgy, mint ahogy az északi csapatnál is történt, a dementorok erősebben kezdtek ellenállni, Sam pedig hálás volt, hogy csatlakozott hozzájuk még egy patrónus, ami elkergethette a levegőre nehezedő hűvösséget.

Miután végeztek, Harry úgy döntött, menjenek vissza Philhez, hogy segítsenek neki a dementorok elfogásával, amint azok be lettek terelve a parkba. Az úton odafelé pedig figyelni fognak, hogy jártak-e errefelé segítségre szoruló muglik. Sam belenézett a várost ölelő ködbe, hálás pillantást lőtt Harry patrónusa felé, majd követte a csuklója rándulását, ahol ő és Harry még mindig össze voltak kötözve.

* * *

– ...Harry Sammel van, én meg Deannel. Az a terv, hogy elfogjuk a dementorokat, de előbb meg kell néznünk, hogy a muglik biztonságban vannak-e.

Dean érezte őket; egyre rosszabb volt… a sikolyok, a saját kiáltásai, másokéi… megpróbált arra gondolni, amikor telibe találta azokat az üvegeket, ahogy a gyűrűjét forgatgatta az ujján. Egy kicsit jobban érezte magát tőle.

– Ron, nem hiszem, hogy…

Dean újabb kanyart vett; a köd itt még sűrűbb volt, mint az előző utcában. Azon tűnődött, hogy hová ment vajon Sam, amikor két napig holtan feküdt.

– Ne aggódj, szívem. Csak szólni akartam, hogy tudd, merre járunk, ha esetleg visszaértél már a menedékházba, és megijedtél, hogy miért nem értünk még oda. Találtál a könyvtárban bármi hasznosat?

Valamivel előttük, Dean észrevett két alakot az utcán. Az egyikük egész biztosan érezte a dementorok hatását. Dean lehúzódott az út szélére.

– Igen, azt hiszem. Csak be kell fejeznem ezt a fordítást…

– Király, Hermione, de ne haragudj, mennem kell. Dean észrevett valamit.

– Jó, de Ron, ez a fordítás…

– Biztos sikerülni fog! Mennem kell. Szeretlek.

Ahogy Ron összecsukta a tükrét, Dean kiszállt a kocsiból. Egy pár méterre előttük egy zokogó nő ült a járda szegélyén egy babakocsi mellett, és egy férfi hajolt le épp hozzá. Dean hallotta, hogy Ron lépései felveszik az ő ritmusát, ahogy odasétáltak hozzájuk.

– Uram, hölgyem, minden rendben van? – kérdezte Dean kedvesen.

A férfi zavart fáradtsággal pillantott a nőre.

– Szülés utáni depresszió lehet, de az utóbbi pár hétben semmi baja nem volt – felelte aggodalmas hanggal. – Nem tudja abbahagyni a sírást.

– Hölgyem? – kérdezte Dean, de a nő túlságosan zokogott ahhoz, hogy válaszolhasson.

– Menjenek haza, és főzzenek egy kis teát – javasolta Ron.

– Anyámhoz készültünk – mondta a férfi. – Már vár minket… Nancynek egy órája még semmi baja nem volt…

– Tudja – mondta Dean –, valami ilyesmi történt az én feleségemmel is. Szerintem Ronnak igaza van – egy forró ital, egy kis pihenés, és minden rendben lesz… sőt, a csokoládé volt az, ami… Lisának… bevált. Nincs otthon egy kevés? Fogadok, hogyha beviszi a feleségét, ad neki egy kis kis csokit, és elküldi aludni, holnapra már nem lesz semmi baja. Ha felhívná az anyját, biztos megértené, hogy Nancy nem érzi túl jól magát.

– Csokoládé és alvás? – visszhangozta a férfi zavartan. – Annál azért szerintem kicsit komolyabb a helyzet…

– Hé, Ron – mondta Dean. – Még nálad van az a pár Snickers? Nancynek biztos jól esne egy.

– Ó, persze – mondta Ron, és elő is vett egyet a zsebéből. Dean kicsomagolta, és leguggolt Nancy mellé. A nő egy pillanatra felnézett rá, de Dean nem hitte, hogy agyilag egészen a jelenben tartózkodott… Dean saját elméje is oda-vissza ugrált a járdaszegélyen zokogó és a Pokolban sikoltozó nő között.

– Idefigyeljen, tényleg nem hinném… – kezdte mondani a férfi. Dean nem figyelt rá, csak letört egy darabot az édességből.

– Nancy, nézd, odaadom én – mondta gyengéden, és óvatosan a nő szájába tette a csokoládét.

– Mégis mit képzel…! – Dean látta, hogy a férfi feléje nyúl, de Ron gyorsabb volt nála, és megragadta a csuklóját, mielőtt Deanhez érhetett volna.

– Nincs semmi gond – mondta Ron nyugodtan. – Ez segít majd.

Dean figyelte, ahogy Nancy tekintete végre megtalálta az arcát, aztán abbahagyta a zokogást, rágni kezdett, és nyelt egyet. Dean elmosolyodott.

– Köszönöm – suttogta Nancy.

– Igazán nincs mit – kacsintott rá Dean, majd Nancy kezébe nyomta a maradék csokoládét. – Na, szerintem jót tenne, ha visszamennél a házba, megennél minden csokit, amit csak találsz, és egészen holnapig ki sem mozdulnál. Kényeztesd el magad egy kicsit. Megérdemled.

Nancy szájának széle megrándult, Dean pedig győzelemnek vette a gesztust. Segített neki felállni, majd rámosolygott a riadt arcú férjre. A nő nem szólt többet, csak megfordult, és visszatolta a babakocsit a ház felé.

– Öh, kösz? – mondta a férj, és követte Nancyt befelé.

– Kösz, hogy közbeléptél – mondta Dean, ahogy visszafordult a kocsi felé. – Szegény nő, vajon mi történhetett vele?

Nem ő sikoltott a Pokolban. Nem, az valaki más volt. Ezrek. Ezrek sikolyai, meg Dean sajátja… hangosan, majd csak a gondolatai közt – bár a vér gyönyörű volt, ahogy lassan lecsorgott a lelkük húsán… valahol Dean még mindig üvöltött…

– Dean – mondta Ron, és Dean képébe nyomott egy csokoládét. – Te is egyél belőle.

– Jó, jó… – mondta Dean szórakozottan, de azért engedelmesen enni kezdett. Fú, isteni volt a Snickers, és az a Nancy nevű nő is elég dögös volt ahhoz képest, hogy épp hisztériás roham közben találkozott vele.

Dean és Ron nem jutott messzire a kocsival, mielőtt észrevettek volna egy csapat férfit, akik leverten baktattak végig az egyik utcán. Dean megfontolta, hogy békén hagyja őket, de mozgolódás támadt a szeme sarkában. Fekete formák, csuklyás csontvázak közelítettek lassan feléjük az utca végéből. Még távol voltak tőlük, halvány foltok a látóhatár szélét felemésztő ködben, de Dean ösztönösen tudta, hogy mi történne, ha észreveszik az embereket, a csoport pedig a tudtukon kívül épp a lények felé tartott.

– Azok ott… a dementorok? – kérdezte Dean rekedt hangon.

– Igen, el kell tüntetnünk innen a civileket – felelte Ron, és már nyitotta is a kocsi ajtaját. – Minél hamarabb.

Dean nem fecsérelte az idejét a parkolással; csak megállt az út közepén, és kiszállt. Elfordította a gyűrűt az ujján, felidézte azt a hétvégét, amit annyi évvel ezelőtt Lisa Braedennel töltött, és követte Ront a férfiak felé.

– Elnézést, uraim – mondta Ron, ahogy megkerülte a csoportot, hogy eléjük vágjon. – Attól tartok, azonnal vissza kell küldenem magukat az otthonukba. Egy szökött fegyenc mászkál a városban, és fegyver is van nála. Nagyon veszélyes.

Dean felvonta a szemöldökét a kifogás hallatán, de azonnal kihúzta magát, és Ron mögé lépett.

– Nem tűnsz zsarunak, haver – mondta az egyik férfi Ronnak. – Miért hinnénk neked? Full üresek az utcák, ha igazat beszélsz, nem hemzsegnének mindenhol a rendőrök?

– Inkognitóban vagyunk – folytatta Ron. – Kérem, forduljanak meg, menjenek haza, és maradjanak is odabent, amíg elhárul a veszély.

– Mi ez, Oroszország? Amikor legutóbb néztem, még szabad országban éltünk! – vágott vissza a pasi. – Nem parancsolgathatsz nekünk, ha zsaru vagy, ha nem!

Dean látta, hogy a pasi haverjai aggodalmas képet vágnak, egy páran közülük pedig épp olyan szkeptikusnak tűntek, mint a Ronnal kiabáló férfi, még ha nem is voltak annyira mérgesek.

– Bocsássanak meg nekünk egy pillanatra – szólt közbe Dean, és arrébbvonta Ront egy pár lépésnyire, hogy a fülébe súghasson. –  _ Mit _ is csináltatok a helyi rendőrökkel, amúgy?

– Egy varázslattal összezavartuk, és bezártuk őket a rendőrségre – felelte Ron ugyanolyan halkan. – Mindig csak láb alatt vannak, és később úgy is meg tudjuk buherálni az emlékeiket.

– Király – mondta Dean. – Próbáld meg meggyőzni őket még egyszer.

Ron összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de visszafordult a férfiak felé, és ismét megpróbálta meggyőzni őket, hogy menjenek vissza valamelyikük lakására. A főszónok pasi egyre erősebben kezdett vitatkozni. Dean eltűnődött, hogy vajon más reakciót is kiválthattak-e a dementorok az emberekből az abszolút depresszión kívül, és közben gyorsan sarkon fordult, hogy visszarohanjon az Impalához. Elnézett az utca vége felé, ahol a dementorok közelebb értek… te atya ég, nem is csoda, hogy Sammy ennyire kivolt, amikor Dean magához tért, ha egyszer ez volt az, amit látott. Azoktól az akármicsodáktól csak úgy borsódzott Dean háta, és szinte érezte, ahogy leesett a hőmérséklet. A gyűrűjére koncentrált, és arra gondolt, hogy milyen jól fog most szórakozni.

– Idehallgass, te fasiszta, brit disznó! – üvöltötte el magát a férfi, ahogy Dean visszaért Ron mellé. – Ha te meg a haverod meg akartok állítani minket, csak hajrá!

Dean felemelte a puskát, és a férfi felé fordult a csővel.

– Ti hallgassatok _ide_ – mondta Dean ridegen. – A barátom igazat beszélt, _tényleg_ szabadon mászkál a városban egy fegyenc. Csak azt nem mondta, hogy ki is az. Na már most, nagyon nem szereti, ha lepuffantok valakit, úgyhogy megegyeztünk abban, hogy ha látok valakit, akit jégre akarok tenni, hagynom kell nekik öt percet elmenekülni, mielőtt lövök. Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy abból az ötből négy percet a drága barátom fejének leordibálásával töltöttél el…

Dean megforgatta a szemét, ahogy az egész csoport kereket oldott.

– Kocsival járom a környéket, és ha megint meglátlak titeket idekint…! – üvöltött utánuk Dean.

– Elment az eszed?! – kiáltott fel Ron, amint a férfiak eltűntek a láthatárról.

– Ami működik, az működik – vont vállat Dean. – De a szökött fegyences szöveg se volt rossz.

– Angliában hallgatnak rá – mondta Ron halkan.

– Hát, üdv az USA-ban – felelte Dean. – De mindegy is, menjünk, már így is túl közel vagyok ezekhez a rusnya miazanyámokhoz.

Bedobta a puskát a hátsó ülésre, ahogy beült a kormány mögé. Tényleg túl közel voltak azok az izék. Olyan hideg volt, hogy csodálkozott, miért nem látja a saját lélegzetét… és basszus, miért sikoltoztak ennyit, bárcsak abbahagynák az üvöltést…

– ...Dean! Dean! – Dean újra visszatalált a testébe, ami eddig hulla némán a szélvédőn bámult kifelé. A dementorok már szinte a sarkukban voltak; hogy volt még mindig eszméleténél? Miért volt egy kis, ezüstkék kutya az ölében?

– Bassza meg – mondta Dean, hátramenetbe vágta a kocsit, és felsikítottak a kerekek, ahogy elhajtott a dementorok elől.

– Jó, ügyes – mondta közben Ron –, hajts gyorsabban! Nincs semmi baj, maradj velem, Merlin szerelmére… meg kellett volna tanulnom vezetni. Hermione is folyton ezt mondja…

– Az utolsó kocsidat belevezetted egy fába, miután _repülés közben_ kifogyott belőle benzin – mondta Dean, ahogy betolatott egy mellékutcába, hogy megfordulhasson. – Még az kéne, hogy a drágaságom kormánya mögé engedjelek.

Ron felnevetett. A dementorok már valamennyivel távolabb voltak tőlük, de olyan volt, mintha szagot kaptak volna. Már nem csak úgy ráérősen lebegtek végig az utcán, hanem egyenesen az Impala felé tartottak.

– Szerinted követnének minket egész a városközpontig? – kérdezte Dean Rontól.

– Hát, csak egyféleképpen fog kiderülni – felelte a varázsló. Dean megfordult a kocsival, és elindult a park irányába.

– Kösz a, ööö… a kutyát – mondta Dean, és a kicsi kutya felé intett, ami mostanra befészkelte magát Dean combja és a kocsiajtó közé. A kékes állat buzgón felpillantott rá imádnivaló, hatalmas kutyaszemeivel.

– Nekem is kellett, nem csak neked – vont vállat Ron.

– Aha, de akkor miért az _én_ ölemben van? – kérdezte Dean. Ezzel lényegében bevallotta, hogy szüksége volt a segítségre, és ezt mindketten tudták is, de nem érdekelte.

– Mindig is bénán céloztam – mosolyodott el Ron.

– Hogyne – felelte Dean, aztán rátaposott a fékre, ahogy Harry, Sam és egy ezüstöskék szarvas kirohant eléjük az egyik mellékutcából.

Ron patrónusa visszamászott át a lábain a gazdája ölébe, amikor Dean kivágta a kocsi ajtaját. Épp rá készült pirítani Samre, amiért csak úgy kirohant az útra, de aztán észrevette a teljes döbbenetet, ami Sam és Harry arcára is kiköltözött, amikor elnéztek Dean mellett az Impala mögé. Harry szarvasa hirtelen füstté vált.

– Te atyaúristen! – mondta Sam.

Dean megfordult, és észrevette a vastag felhőket, az esőt, a havat, és a fekete csuklyás csontvázakat, ahogy feléjük tartottak az utcán.

– Basszus, ne csak álljatok ott, be a kocsiba! – kiáltott rájuk Dean, mire Harry és Sam is magukhoz tértek a sokkból, és bevetették magukat a hátsó ülésre, össze-vissza botladozva közben, mert még mindig össze volt kötve a csuklójuk.

– Idézd meg a szarvast! Most! Most! – kezdett kiabálni Ron is, amint becsukódott Harry mögött az ajtó, Dean pedig lecsapatott az utcán, és közben nyugtalanul folyton a visszapillantó tükörbe pillantgatott.

– Nincs elég hely, Ron! – mondta Harry. – A tiédet kell fenntartanod. Gyerünk már…

Dean lenézett a kutyára, és rádöbbent, hogy már kezd átlátni rajta. Baszki… Máris kezdett fázni, és ha megint elájult, csak ezúttal vezetés közben…

– Sam, Dean, a gyűrű és a karkötő! – szólt rájuk Harry. – Gondoljatok arra, amikor Sam megnyerte azt a kupát! Vagy hogy mennyit szívattátok egymást Texasban! Ron – Rose és Hugo! Az esküvőd!

Dean mindent felidézett, amit csak tudott, de vezetnie is kellett közben, úgyhogy nagyrészt arra gondolt, hogy mennyire szereti a kocsiját, és hogy mennyire nem akarta már megint összetörni, mert olyan gyönyörű egy autó volt, és mert már amúgy is felhasználta Bobby összes Chevy alkatrészét.

Hallotta, hogy Harry még mindig Ronhoz beszélt a hátsó ülésről, bár a suttogás miatt csak mondatfoszlányok jutottak el hozzá – „a virágok”, „gyönyörű”, „szeretnek téged”, „a gyerekek” –, és egy pillantással Ron kutyája felé ráébredt, hogy Harry mindent megtett, hogy segítsen a barátjának. Eszébe juttatott minden jó dolgot az életében.

Végre valahára megérkeztek a parkhoz, ahol Dean hangos csikorgással le is fékezett. Phil csak egy múló pillantást pazarolt rájuk a szeme sarkából, mielőtt visszafordult volna a kezében tartott kis tükörhöz, hogy tovább utasítsa a négy csoportra oszlott varázslókat.

– Phil! – kiáltott fel Harry, és maga után ráncigálta Samet, ahogy mind elhagyták a kocsi jelentette biztonságot, és az idősebb férfihoz rohantak.

– Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte Phil. – Az északi és a nyugati csapat elvesztette a…

Dean figyelte, ahogy Phil végre rájuk nézett – rájuk, aztán meg mögéjük.

– Hogy az a kurva élet – kerekedtek el a férfi szemei.

– Megmondtam! – mondta Harry. – Megmondtam, hogy szeretik a fájdalmat! Mindig a legrosszabbak után mennek!

Phil visszafordult a tükréhez.

– Deacon, Rodney! – szólt bele. – Megtaláltam a dementorjaitokat, azonnal gyertek a parkhoz! Allison, Ahmed, húzzatok bele! A többi is kelleni fog!

Dean hátranézett, és látta, ahogy a fekete felhő egyre közelebb ért.

– Sam – mondta az öccsének. – Szedjünk ki mindent a csomagtartóból – _valami_ biztos fáj ezeknek a rohadékoknak!

Ahogy sarkon fordult, hogy visszafusson a kocsihoz, még hallotta, ahogy Phil belekiabált a tükrébe:

– Az elfogóosztag! Hol van már az a kurva elfogóosztag?!


End file.
